Canción de Cuna
by Janendra
Summary: Durante la guerra del anillo Boromir y Legolas se enamoraron. Tras la muerte del hombre Legolas no sabe que sentir. Atrapado entre lo que desea y lo que le sucede, vuelve al Bosque Negro donde deberá confrontar la realidad que le espera. Slash. Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

_**Undómë el tiempo cercano a la tarde**_

—La noche llega...

El rey de Gondor caminó recargando sobre el bastón el peso de la pierna muerta. Telas sembradas de oro cubrían las altas paredes del corredor. Guerreros bordados peleaban una batalla interminable. Hombres y orcos detenidos en el tiempo infinito de la guerra. Aragorn deslizó sus dedos sobre los combatientes.

—Has llegado al final de la aventura.

La voz hermosa y sutil de Arwen Undómiel cruzaba las estancias y los pasillos del palacio. Tres meses pasaron desde la destrucción del anillo y al lado de Arwen cada día era nuevo. En la brillante presencia de su amada el rey olvidaba el pie inútil que lo obligaba a cojear, dejaba atrás a los amigos que se fueron, los sueños perdidos… Arwen llenaba su corazón.

—Duerme ahora, y sueña con los que llegaron antes.

Aragorn cruzó el pasillo que lo separaba de las habitaciones interiores. Los ventanales estaban abiertos, las cortinas azul y plata ondeaban con un soplo de la mañana. Arwen estaba sentada en la cama. Aragorn observó embelesado el cabello de azabache pulido. La grácil inclinación en la cabeza de su amada. La mano de Arwen se deslizaba en una tierna caricia. No estaba sola.

—Ellos te están llamando desde la distante orilla.

Legolas recargaba la cabeza sobre las piernas de Arwen. Ella cantaba para él y le acariciaba las rubias hebras.

—Arwen vanimelda (Hermosa Arwen) —murmuró Aragorn.

Ella se volvió a medias, le indicó que entrara. Aragorn observó inconforme, Legolas no había notado su presencia. Seguía arrodillado frente a Arwen, los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera.

—Está cansado.

Los pasos discordes de Aragorn despertaron a Legolas. El elfo parpadeó adormilado.

—Si no fueras mi mejor amigo —bromeó Aragorn—, te mandaría cortar la cabeza.

Legolas intentó sonreír. Aragorn se dejó caer en la cama sin ninguna dignidad. Legolas se levantó y se sentó a su lado. El rostro estaba bañado de una pena que Aragorn entendía bien.

—Vine a despedirme.

—¿Despedirte? ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes la buena noticia!

Los ojos de Legolas brillaron. Aún era un elfo joven y no había aprendido a reprimir su curiosidad.

—¿Qué noticia?

—¡Elfo curioso! —rió Arwen.

Aragorn palmeó sus rodillas y ella fue a sentarse en sus piernas. La dulce Arwen resplandecía como si estuviera bajo la luz de la luna. Aragorn volvió a perderse admirando su belleza.

—¿Qué noticia? —insistió Legolas.

—Aranya (Mi rey)—murmuró Arwen divertida.

Aragorn se aclaró la garganta. Hundió su cara en la cabellera oscura.

—Díselo tú.

—¿Decirme qué? —una sonrisa bailaba en los labios del elfo.

Arwen sonrió.

—Estoy embarazada.

El asombro primero y luego la felicidad, invadieron el rostro del elfo jovencito. Se unió al abrazo de Aragorn tomando por sorpresa a los esposos.

—Legolas.

Arwen le acarició el cabello. Legolas ya no se hacía trenzas. Sintió un sollozo ahogado contra su vientre. Apretó su abrazo en torno al frágil elfo.

—¡Felicidades!

Era sincero, pero al levantar el rostro no los miró.

—Tú... ¿no tienes algo que decirnos? —preguntó Arwen.

El abrazo de Legolas perdió fuerza.

—No.

Arwen suspiró desanimada.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes? —indagó Legolas con un tono alegre que no engañó al rey.

—No estoy segura. Tal vez dos.

—Es maravilloso.

—Lo es —terció Aragorn—. Por eso no puedes irte ¿quién acompañará a Arwen?

—Aragorn, debo irme. Mi padre…

—Tu padre te dejará quedarte si yo se lo pido.

Arwen se sentó en la cama. Aragorn buscó su bastón y se puso en pie con dificultad.

—Vamos, amigo —insistió—, no puedes negarme ese favor.

Arwen le dirigió una mirada seria a su esposo. Legolas bajó la cabeza.

—Aragorn, debe irse. Su lugar es con su familia, con su gente.

—¡Nosotros también somos su familia! —gruñó Aragorn.

—Quisiera quedarme —dijo triste—, pero no es posible.

Aragorn caminó preocupado por el cuarto. No quería que Legolas se fuera. El pequeño elfo dormía mal y poco. Pasaba los días mirando a través de las ventanas, esperando a quien no regresaría. No lo dejaría ir para que fuera a morir de pena en los bosques solitarios.

Legolas siguió el caminar de Aragorn. No podía evitarlo. La cojera de Aragorn traía a su mente los recuerdos de la guerra. Ya no quedaban pétalos sobre las calles grises de Gondor. Legolas caminó el día de la coronación por ese camino de flores, llorando por los muertos que no volverían. Gimli, Théoden, Pippin, Sam y Boromir. Los muertos se contaban por centenares. Las heridas de guerra eran el triunfo que festejaban los vivos. Gandalf perdió un brazo. Aragorn tenía un pie destrozado.

—Sólo vine a despedirme —repitió Legolas, su voz ligera como un sollozo.

—¿Volverás pronto? —inquirió Arwen.

**OoOoOoO**

Legolas se echó el largo cabello sobre la espalda. Hwesta (brisa), su caballo, andaba detrás de él. Despedirse de sus amigos le tomó la mañana entera. Sólo las miradas de Arwen evitaron que Aragorn lo mandara al Bosque Negro acompañado de una escolta. Legolas bufó, ya no era un elfito.

Caminaba despacio, buscando en los recovecos de las casas, en las grietas de las calles, un ramillete, una sola flor, de aquellas que vieron partir a Boromir, y a sus hombres, a la defensa suicida del puerto de Osgiliath. Lo hizo desde que supo el destino de su amigo. Legolas peleó en el puerto, sin sospechar que Boromir yacía entre los cadáveres. Los hombres más arrojados. Los más valientes. Aquellos que no volverían, marcharon a defender el puerto con la muerte montada en la grupa. No buscaban el triunfo, no había victoria posible. Boromir quería darle tiempo a Aragorn.

_El cuerno de Boromir permaneció silencioso mientras descendía por las calles grises. Las armaduras plateadas refulgían intensas contra el sol de la tarde. Boromir iba al frente. El rumor apagado de los cascos marcaba el ritmo de la marcha. Las esposas y las hijas, las madres y las hermanas tiraron flores a su paso. Los ancianos lloraron lágrimas amargas. No era la muerte el sueño que tejieron para sus hijos._

_El hogar quedó atrás, el mundo al frente. Y hay tantos caminos por andar. _

_Las puertas de la ciudad se cerraron detrás de los hombres. Los caballos corrieron a través de los páramos verdes. Las espadas ansiaban el momento de la lucha. Las flores se cerraron en espera del nuevo día._

_A través de las sombras hasta el borde de la noche. _

_Hasta que todas las estrellas se hayan encendido._

_Niebla y oscuridad, nube y sombra. _

_Los orcos esperaban en las ruinas del puerto. El cuerno de Boromir retumbó en el vacío. Las espadas chocaron, rasgaron el viento, las armaduras, la carne. Las flechas se enterraron en los muslos desnudos. La sangre se convirtió en senderos que refrescaban las piedras calientes. __¡Valientes de Gondor, demuestren su valor! _

_Todo pasará. _

Boromir no volvió por el camino de flores. Ninguno de aquellos hombres regresó. Gimli también cayó en el puerto. Nadie contó con Legolas a los enemigos caídos. No entendía la muerte.

Legolas abandonaba Minas Tirith pensando en Boromir. El llanto ensombrecía su rostro hermoso. Se llevó una mano al vientre donde su bebé crecía.

—Boromir tonto. ¿Cómo voy a tener este hijo sin ti?

Lo buscó entre las ruinas y los muertos. En la carne que se pudría al sol. En las flores pisoteadas por los orcos. Se acercaba a los cadáveres con la boca cubierta para soportar el hedor. Eso era la muerte. Carne negra pestilente. Ojos vidriosos. Sangre reseca. Aquello era Boromir. Tocó los rostros destrozados pensando que alguien los amó.

A Boromir lo encontró su hermano. Legolas oyó el grito. Miró a Faramir arrodillado. Las manos sobre el rostro. No lo dejaron acercarse. Se cobijó en el fuerte abrazo, demasiado cansado y triste.

La muerte era también una sombra en el corazón. Un nido de añoranza enraizado en los ojos. Brazos lánguidos. Pesadillas y párpados cerrados. Ganas de dormir y no despertar. A Gimli no lo encontraron.

**OoOoOoO**

—_Acércate al fuego, entrarás en calor._

_El resto de la Compañía dormía. Legolas se sentó junto al hombre. No debía conocer mucho de elfos sí decía aquello. Los elfos no sentían frío. Legolas no dijo nada y aceptó la manta que le puso sobre los hombros. El fuego era agradable. El calor se adhería a la piel con un placentero hormigueó._

—_Así que eres la joyita del Bosque Negro._

—_Soy un guerrero —se ofendió Legolas._

—_Uno muy bueno —asintió Boromir. Lo vio derribar a tres orcos con la gracia de un bailarín._

_Las brasas crepitaban en la hoguera. Aragorn había cazado un conejo, el olor a carne quemada aún llegaba a la fina nariz de Legolas. Él tampoco conocía mucho de hombres; eso era lo más bárbaro que hicieron en su presencia. _

—_Sólo es un conejo, —dijo Boromir al ver su cara de pena—. Los lobos los matan todo el tiempo. _

—_Los lobos sólo comen carne, ¡ustedes tienen lembas! —replicó él rojo del coraje. _

—_Las lembas no tienen sabor, elfito. _

_Legolas parpadeó incrédulo. Matar un conejo sólo por su sabor era una cosa horrible. Aragorn intervino entonces: _

—_La carne fortifica el alma humana. Honraremos al conejo enterrando su piel. _

_Legolas cavó un hoyo con sus manos y Aragorn obligó a Boromir a agradecer al conejo por darles su carne._

_Frente al fuego de la hoguera Legolas no era el único que pensaba en el conejo. Boromir lanzó una rama al fuego._

—_¿Cómo puedes sentir lástima por un conejo y matar sin piedad a los orcos?_

_Legolas lo miró con un poco de fastidio. Para él era muy claro._

—_Los orcos son malos. Matan a las criaturas del bosque y queman los árboles. Los conejos no dañan a nadie._

—_Buena razón._

_Boromir acercó las manos al fuego. La guardia de la madrugada era la más pesada. El frío recrudecía y el sueño era intenso._

—_¿Cómo es que te ves siempre tan fresco? _

—_Soy un elfo —respondió Legolas como si esas palabras aclararan todo._

_Boromir sonrió. Aquel elfo le parecía muy joven, no como Elrond que a pesar de su juventud emanaba sabiduría. Los otros elfos que vio en Rivendel eran serenos y juiciosos. Legolas se asemejaba mucho a un chiquillo. Con una puntería mortal._

—_¿Cuántos años tienes?_

—_Mil quinientos veinticuatro._

_Boromir silbó asombrado._

—_Tienes cara de niño._

—_N__o lo soy._

_Enfurruñado se veía aún más infantil._

—_¿Tienes hermanos?_

—_Dos —Legolas sonrió y Boromir pensó que fulguraba como una estrella—. Vardamir y Aiwëndil._

—_¿Mayores o menores?_

—_Mayores, yo soy el último. ¿Y tú?_

—_Un hermano, se llama Faramir y es menor._

—_Ah ¿y tu papá?_

—_Mi padre murió._

_Legolas miró a hurtadillas el rostro del hombre. Sus hermanos le decían que la muerte de un ser querido afectaba a los hombres. Boromir no se veía triste._

—_Lo siento —era una cortesía que le enseñaron. Debía decirlo cuando los hombres hablaban de sus muertos._

_El tono de Legolas era cortés y frío. Boromir supuso que no conocía la muerte. No tendría porque, era un elfo. La siguiente pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa._

—_¿Es cierto que veía el palantír?_

_El palantír. La historia era famosa, aunque Boromir no sabía qué tanto._

—_Así es._

_Legolas percibió una nota muy suave de tristeza. Se arrepintió de haber preguntado. Sus hermanos lo regañaban constantemente por ser curioso._

—_Lo siento. No quería ser entrometido._

—_Está bien pequeño elfo. El palantír ayudó a fortificar Minas Tirith._

_La curiosidad destellaba en los ojos de Legolas._

—_¿El palantír mató a tu papá?_

—_En cierta forma. _

_Un crujir de hojas hizo que Boromir se pusiera en pie. La mano sobre la espada._

—_Es un conejo —dijo Legolas._

—_¿Cómo lo sabes? —Boromir hablaba en voz baja._

—_Soy un elfo._

_Boromir frunció el ceño. Escudriñó entre los árboles a conciencia. Un conejo blanco huyó despavorido. Boromir volvió a sentarse._

—_Te lo dije._

_Boromir avivó la hoguera. Pronto amanecería._

—_¿Y bien? —cuestionó Legolas._

—_¿Y bien qué?_

—_Me contabas como murió tu padre._

_Boromir enarcó una ceja._

—_¿Lo hacía?_

_Legolas se sonrojó. Boromir rio. Molestar al elfo era agradable._

—_El palantír le robó la esperanza a mi padre. Ya no creía en nada. Sólo veía sombras y muerte, —la mirada de Boromir se perdió entre los árboles—. Mi padre, como años antes eligió mirar el palantír para preparar a Gondor, eligió morir para preservarlo. Un rey sin esperanza es un bosque sin árboles. Mandó erigir una pira al pie del árbol blanco, y para que nosotros no cometiéramos el mismo error puso el palantír a su lado. Faramir y yo encendimos el fuego. Las llamas se levantaron por encima de nuestras cabezas. Creí que gritaría al sentir las llamas consumiendo su carne. Lo observé hasta el final. Mi padre no gritó, ni se movió. Así nos dejó Denethor, hijo de Ecthelion._


	2. Tindómë

**Tindómë (el tiempo cercano al anochecer)**

La luz del sol convertía en sombras las hojas de los árboles. El viento movía las ramas y la alfombra gris se agitaba bajo los pies de Legolas. Las fronteras del Bosque Negro estaban a tres días de jornada. Legolas estaba cansado y ansiaba el calor de una hoguera.

Un mes de viaje minó las fuerzas del joven elfo. La pena lo confundía y varias veces tuvo que dar vuelta atrás al equivocar un camino. Un elfo perdido en los bosques era para dar risa, solía decirse. A Hwesta no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Se dedicó a recoger ramas y leños viejos que ardieran rápido. No era hábil para encender fuego. Hwesta dormitaba cerca del árbol donde pasarían la noche. Al lado corría un sereno riachuelo. Legolas se sentó al lado de Hwesta. Estaba exhausto y somnoliento.

El agua tibia lo llamaba. Se desnudó perezoso y se dio un largo baño. Su vientre mostraba una ligera curva. Tenía cuatro meses de embarazo.

—Hojita —murmuró acariciando la diminuta redondez de su vientre—. Ya casi llegamos. Cuando estemos en casa nos comeremos tres pasteles enteros. Y todo el jugo de frutas que puedas beber.

Legolas sonrió. Imaginó en su mente los pasteles rellenos de fruta y cubiertos de crema dulce. Vertió un poco de agua sobre su vientre. El bebé aún no se movía.

—Atarinya (mi padre) se podrá muy contento. Mis hermanos, seguro me van a regañar —los ojos de Legolas se ensombrecieron—, ya quiero estar en casa —dijo para sí mismo. Mordió sus labios.

Una ráfaga de viento lo hizo estremecer. Sentía frío y eso lo asustaba. Antes no lo sentía; tampoco había sentido tristeza. Se apresuró a salir del agua.

La fogata encendió al primer intento. Legolas sonrió, con la práctica se volvía hábil. La tarde se hacía noche. Legolas se envolvió en una manta y se sentó junto al fuego. Recordó la madrugada en que vio partir a Boromir. El día se hallaba lejos y los caminos de Rohan estaban iluminados por fogatas. Un largo suspiro escapó de la garganta de Legolas. Las lágrimas resbalaban en contra de su voluntad.

_Los escalones que lo llevaron a la catacumba eran grises y aún sus pasos ligeros resonaban en la piedra. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, le cortaban la respiración, le hacían doler el pecho. _

_Boromir vestía una túnica negro y dorado, los cabellos rubios peinados pulcramente, una corona ligera ceñía sus sienes. Legolas se sentó al lado de eso que, decían, era Boromir. Una cortada le cruzaba el rostro. Uno de sus ojos estaba vacío, el otro miraba la nada. La boca abierta en un rictus de dolor. Sólo uno de sus brazos permanecía intacto, de las piernas no quedaba mucho._

—_¡Prometiste que estaríamos juntos! —sollozó—, ¡dijiste que nos casaríamos!_

_Legolas acarició el rostro y alejó su mano, estremecido, al encontrar la piel helada y rígida. Tragó su miedo y volvió a tocar. No se sentía como Boromir. Cerró los ojos, imaginó que estaban de nuevo abrazados debajo del mallorn de largas ramas. Boromir le acariciaba el cabello, le hacía promesas, lo enseñaba a besar._

—_No entendí cuando Aragorn dijo que no volverías. No entendí... hasta después._

_Se limpió el llanto con la manga de su vestido verde y castaño._

—_Estoy embarazado, —Legolas acarició el brazo intacto de Boromir. Llevó la mano hasta su vientre—. No se ve, pero está aquí —murmuró—. No me dijiste un nombre. I atar (el padre) escoge el nombre, ¿cómo se llamará nuestro bebé?_

_La mano de Boromir no acariciaba su terso vientre. De nada servía engañarse. Los besos no turbarían sus labios. Las promesas no se cumplirían._

—_Manna lelyalyë Voromirë? (¿Hacia dónde vas Boromir?)_

_Los pasos que se acercaban silenciaron a Legolas. Faramir se detuvo ante la inusual escena. El elfo rubio y airoso, compañero de Aragorn, sentado junto al cuerpo de su hermano._

—_Elfo —dijo sin pensar._

_Legolas se puso en pie. Faramir sintió una punzada de hondo dolor al ver el rostro húmedo de lágrimas, la nariz roja, los labios temblorosos._

—_¿Por qué lloras a mi hermano, elfo? —de nuevo las palabras salían solas de sus labios. Habría querido decir amigo o Legolas._

—_Un guerrero valiente y noble siempre es llorado —contestó Legolas. Miró por última vez el cuerpo que tanto amó y se encaminó a las escaleras—. Te dejaré a solas._

_Faramir lo detuvo._

—_Tengo algo para ti._

_Legolas perdió el aliento al ver su prendedor de hoja dorada en manos de Faramir. La hoja pendía de un collar tosco, Boromir lo ató así para no perderlo._

—_Mi hermano me pidió que te lo diera. También dijo que te pidiera perdón._

_El color abandonó el rostro de Legolas. Miró el collar sin atreverse a tocarlo. Jaló aire y buscó entre sus ropas una pequeña bolsa de cuero atada a su cadera. De ella extrajo un anillo de oro con un árbol blanco en el centro._

—_El anillo de Boromir._

_Faramir contempló la joya. No entendía por qué lo tenía el elfo. Legolas colocó el anillo en el collar y se lo devolvió._

—_Tu hermano me lo dio como símbolo de una promesa. Pero los juramentos de los hombres mueren con ellos..._

El día amaneció húmedo y gris. Una espesa niebla cubría el bosque. Legolas temblaba dentro de su manta. Se frotaba las piernas con insistencia sin conseguir un poco de calor. Asomó la cabeza para comprobar que Hwesta no estaba. Era extraño, el caballo no se separaba de su lado. Las voces del bosque eran confusas. Legolas reconoció avergonzado que no las entendía. No desde que estaba embarazado.

Se levantó a buscar madera. Caminaba a paso lento entre los árboles, llamando de vez en cuando al caballo. Cada día se sentía más cansado. El embarazo lo convertía en un elfo perezoso y dormilón.

Reunir la madera y encender la fogata le llevó medio día. Hwesta no volvía. Legolas estaba demasiado cansado para preocuparse. En cualquier caso no podría seguir adelante hasta que el caballo regresara. No tenía hambre. Se recostó junto a la fogata y acarició su vientre.

—Hojita —dijo medio dormido— tienes que quedarte muy quietecito ahí adentro. No vayas a crecer mucho, no me puedo poner gordo. A mi atar no le va a gustar que esté embarazado. No quiero perderte hojita, eres lo único que me queda.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **_

_Boromir se rió. El pequeño elfo miraba su mano extendida como si fuera un orco. Legolas lo esquivó con ligereza y saltó entre las rocas sin mirar atrás. Boromir se echó el atado de leña a la espalda y lo siguió con menos elegancia._

_Legolas lo miró enojado el resto de la tarde. No le dirigió la palabra durante la escasa cena. En la madrugada se sentó a su lado. _

—_Soy un guerrero, Boromir —dijo mirando el fuego—. No me trates como a una dama._

_Boromir se cobijó en su capa. Miró el perfil hermoso del elfo iluminado por el fuego._

—_Un gesto de amabilidad —dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho—, no te hace menos valiente... pequeño elfo._

_Legolas le dirigió una mirada enfurecida._

—_Tengo más años que tú —siseó._

—_No se notan, elfito. _

_Legolas se levantó, caminó hasta su manta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Tenía los puños cerrados, los ojos encendidos._

—_¡No volveré a acompañarte nunca!_

_Boromir le dio un fuerte tirón por un brazo y Legolas cayó sentado sobre sus piernas. _

—_¡Chiquillo caprichoso, te daré unas buenas nalgadas!_

_Se quedó sentado, la boca abierta de asombro. La mano de Boromir se deslizó por su brazo, acarició la fina cintura. _

_Atrapado en la intensa mirada sólo atinó a observar la boca del hombre acercándose. El beso intempestivo y grosero no lo dejó reaccionar. Gimió al sentir las manos de Boromir apretando sus nalgas. _

—_¡¿Así es cómo vigilan ustedes dos?! —preguntó Gandalf._

_Legolas se separó de un salto y se sentó al lado de Boromir con la cara roja y el cuerpo agitado. _

—_Legolas ¿he de recordarte que eres un elfo fértil? ¿Y que tu padre asesinará a cualquier hombre o elfo que se atreva a tocarte? —cuestionó el mago. _

—_No, Mithrandir —murmuró Legolas, el rostro caliente de la vergüenza._

—_Entonces ¿qué esperas? Anda a dormir, elfito imprudente. _

_Legolas caminó tembloroso hasta su manta. _

—_Es un chiquillo Boromir. Aunque diga lo contrario._


	3. Lomé (noche)

**Lomé (noche)**

La elfa cerró la puerta al salir. Legolas caminó al interior del baño, se subió la túnica y deslizó sus pies desnudos en el agua.

La imagen que le devolvía el agua era lamentable. Su color era pálido, enfermizo. Oscuras ojeras rodeaban sus ojos y el brillo en sus pupilas se había extinguido. La túnica blanca, corta, con los hombros descubiertos y el cabello recogido en una coleta, no conseguían que se viera mejor.

Se sentía peor de lo que se veía. Hwesta no volvió y tuvo que caminar hasta el Bosque Negro. El camino le llevó una semana entera. Los pies le punzaban y aunque no tenía ninguna lastimadura lloró por el dolor.

Los golpes en la puerta fueron discretos y Legolas no los escuchó. Minastan, un elfo pelirrojo de gran estatura, entró en la habitación con una charola en las manos.

La puerta del baño permanecía abierta. Minastan tocó y se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Legolas se volvió despacio. Una sonrisa cansada afloró en sus labios. Antes de que Legolas se fuera a Rivendel Minastan lo sentaba en sus piernas y le contaba historias sobre el bosque. Le tejía trenzas mientras Legolas memorizaba las lecciones.

—Aiya (hola), hojita viajera.

La imagen de su príncipe era desoladora. Minastan dejó la charola con jugo y lembas a su lado.

—¿Qué hace el capitán de la guardia trayendo un vaso con jugo?

Minastan le acarició la rubia cabellera. Algunas hebras se quedaron entre sus dedos.

—Quería verte. Saber que estás bien.

Legolas bajó el rostro. Movió sus piernas en el agua.

—¿Comprobar que estoy embarazado?

—También.

Legolas suspiró. Entre elfos no se podía ocultar un embarazo. En algún punto del embarazo podía sentirse una gotita de calor moviéndose en el vientre de las elfas y elfos preñados. No sabía el momento exacto en que sucedía. Legolas lo sintió en otros; tal como decían las consejas no podía sentirlo en sí mismo.

Rogó para que ese momento no le hubiera sucedido. Al llegar donde los primeros centinelas vio en sus ojos que lo sabían. Sus caras de asombro, las miradas insistentes a su vientre. Algún resabio de esperanza le hizo esperar un parabién, era la tradición. No había costumbre que valiera cuando se trataba del hijo menor, el que aún era un elfito, el único fértil. La tristeza empañaba los ojos de los soldados, desviaban la mirada.

Legolas le mintió a Boromir. No era un adulto, ningún guerrero reconocido. En su tierra se le consideraba un chiquillo y los elfitos eran duramente entrenados en el uso de las armas. Su misión en Rivendel tenía el fin de llevar un mensaje y se lo concedieron a insistencia de sus hermanos, para probar que era digno de confianza.

—Creciste.

En la voz de Minastan había un dejo de tristeza. Legolas tomó el vaso de jugo y dio un largo sorbo.

—Tuve que hacerlo. No se puede estar embarazado y ser un elfito.

Fue el turno de Minastan para suspirar.

—¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—No sé —Legolas alzó los hombros—. Minastan, no es malo. Mi cuerpo ya está preparado para esto. No lo estaría si no fuera el momento.

Minastan lo tomó en sus brazos y lo cargó hasta la cama. El sol entraba a raudales por la ventana abierta. La vida del bosque se asomaba curiosa. Los pájaros revoloteaban en el cielo intensamente azul.

—Anarinya (mi sol), las águilas nacen con alas, pero no pueden volar. Las bestias de los bosques nacen con colmillos, pero no matan desde que ven la luz del sol. Primero deben crecer y aprender. Así mismo los elfos no deben embarazarse hasta que son adultos.

Legolas desvió la mirada. Apretó entre los dedos la esponjosa manta.

—Tengo hambre.

Minastan volvió por la charola. Desenvolvió un trozo de lembas y se lo ofreció a Legolas. El pequeño elfo hizo un puchero y apartó la cara.

—Quiero pastel con crema y frutas.

—Estás muy débil.

—Es por el viaje. Mi caballo me abandonó.

La voz de Minastan se endureció.

—Es por el embarazo.

Legolas escondió el rostro en la almohada.

—Quiero pastel.

—Los adultos no se comportan como elfitos caprichosos, —Minastan sabía que los regaños no servían con Legolas—. Hazlo por tu bebé, él lo necesita.

Legolas tomó el pedazo de lembas y lo engulló de mala gana. Minastan le acarició el rostro.

—Si aún quieres pastel te lo traeré.

—Sabes que ya no quiero nada.

—Cuándo estés más fuerte podrás comer pastel.

—No me pasará nada. Estaré bien.

Minastan guardó silencio. Acomodó a Legolas dentro de la cama y lo cobijó.

—¿Y el atar? —ante el largo silencio Minastan cambió la pregunta—. ¿Es de Haldir?

Legolas se sonrojó violentamente. Negó sin atreverse a levantar el rostro.

—Dime que fue un elfo.

El recuerdo de Boromir ensombreció el rostro de Legolas. Se mordió los labios y no dejó que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Minastan recargó su frente contra el rostro de Legolas.

—Hinya (mi niño), esto no es bueno.

—¿Crees qué atto (papá) se enoje mucho?

Minastan alzó el rostro furioso. Le apretó los brazos.

—¡No tienes ni idea lo que está en juego! —no había dulzura en su voz, sólo dolorosa preocupación.

Minastan respiró profundo varias veces. Soltó a Legolas y se puso en pie.

—Tus hermanos llegan esta tarde, descansa. Dejaré un guardia en la puerta.

Minastan se volvió antes de salir. Legolas tenía los ojos cerrados. Junto a la ventana, en una mesa echa por él, permanecían los libros de cuentos, la espada de madera que usaba para practicar y para jugar. Los brazaletes que le regaló Haldir en su último cumpleaños. Minastan pasó muchas tardes en ese cuarto, pensando en su pequeño príncipe, rogando que estuviera bien. La noticia de que Legolas fue incluido en la comunidad del anillo azoró al Bosque Negro. Sólo la orden tácita del rey impidió que Vardamir, Aiwëndil y él, fueran por Legolas y lo encerraran en su cuarto, hasta que la cordura entrara en esa cabeza necia. Minastan no quería perderlo.

Legolas no escuchó el momento en que Minastan salió de la habitación. Se quedó dormido, arrullado por el canto de las aves, y el olor verde del bosque.

_**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**_

—_No soy ningún testarudo, mascullaba enojado. ¡Ese!.. engwa! (¡enfermizo!) ¡Compararme a mí con un enano!_

_Legolas se frotaba el largo cabello con el agua de la cascada._

—_¿Aún estás enojado?_

_Legolas brincó debajo de la cascada. Su rostro se coloreó de rojo, se cubrió el sexo. Boromir se río. Se sentó en el borde del río y se quitó las botas._

—_¿Qu... qué haces?_

—_Quiero darme un baño —respondió quitándose la camisa. Llevó sus manos a los nudos del pantalón—. Desde que salimos de Rivendel no me he bañado como se debe y eso se nota ¿no?_

_Más de una ocasión, cuando se enojaba, Legolas llamaba a Boromir y Aragorn apestosos hombres. Mithrandir le soltaba un bastonazo cada vez, él lo esquivaba y le enseñaba la lengua. Corría a un árbol mientras le duraba la suerte. ¡Tu padre se enterará de esto!, le gritaba Mithrandir, en la seguridad de un árbol a Legolas le importaba poco. Déjalo Gandalf, decía Aragorn, extraña su casa y su familia._

—_Me alegró, hueles horrible._

_Legolas calló y se ruborizó al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Boromir. Respiró por la boca, tenso y fascinado._

—_¿Quieres tallarme la espalda?_

_La sonrisa de Boromir no tenía nada de inocente. Extendió el brazo y Legolas saltó del agua directo a su ropa. Sin embargo le falló el equilibrio y resbaló al pisar el pasto húmedo. Boromir lo jaló del brazo y lo sacó del agua._

_Se quedaron quietos bajo la luna de Lórien. Boromir apresó el cuerpo de Legolas contra el suyo y lo besó. Legolas forcejeó en el abrazo hasta que consiguió escapar de la asfixiante caricia._

—_¡Alguien viene!_

_Sin ninguna cortesía Boromir lo hundió en el río._

—_¿Legolas?_

_El rubio capitán que los había guiado se apareció detrás de un árbol._

—_Aquí no está —respondió Boromir_

_Haldir, amablemente, bajó la mirada._

—_Disculpa, no quería molestarte._

_La pesada mano de Boromir mantenía a Legolas debajo del agua._

—_No hay problema hombre... elfo._

_Una sonrisa bailarina iluminó el rostro de Haldir. Los hombres solían avergonzase de la desnudez._

—_Disfruta la noche._

—_¡Igualmente! —carraspeó Boromir._

_Legolas empujó la mano de Boromir. Caminó algunos pasos buscando aire._

—_¡Me asfixiaba!_

_Boromir enarcó una ceja. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y sonrió._

—_Eres un elfo, ustedes son resistentes._

_Legolas entrecerró los ojos._

—_Bruto._

—_Ese elfo ladino quería verte desnudo._

_Legolas boqueó indignado._

—_¡Y tú no!_

—_Yo vine aquí sin encubrir mis intenciones. Ese se hacía el tonto._

_Legolas apretó los puños. Olvidando su desnudez encaró a Boromir._

—_¡Tiene derecho porque me casaré con él!_

_El semblante de Boromir se volvió adusto._

—_¿Por eso tantas atenciones contigo?_

—_¡Sí!_

—_¿Y por qué coqueteas conmigo?_

—_¡Yo no te coqueteo, hombre creído!_

_El grito dejó a Legolas más tranquilo. Boromir se veía enojado._

—_Disculpa, creí lo contrario._

_Boromir salió del agua. Se puso las botas y el pantalón, el resto de la ropa se lo llevó en las manos._

—_No volveré a molestarte._

_A Legolas le tembló la barbilla. Ahogó un sollozo y se vistió. Daba los primeros pasos por el sendero cuando Boromir volvió, la camisa aún entre las manos, los ojos brillantes de ira._

—_¿Te casarás con ese elfo?_

—_A mi padre le parece un buen partido —murmuró Legolas._

—_¡Me importa poco lo que diga tu padre!_

_La fuerza con que lo abrazó hizo trastabillar a Legolas. Boromir lo besaba con furia. Más que desnudarlo le arrancó la ropa. Legolas no oponía ninguna resistencia. Cayeron al suelo, medio desnudos, jadeando por la falta de aire._

—_Eres hermoso —murmuró Boromir contra la frente de Legolas. Su respiración no encontraba alivio, deslizó sus manos por la piel desnuda. Legolas se arqueó ofreciendo su boca, ansioso, desesperado._

—_¡Boromir! —murmuraba buscando una zona donde frotar su miembro erguido._

—_Espera un poco, chiquito —susurró Boromir lamiendo la garganta deliciosa—. Te daré lo que necesitas._

_Boromir le abrió las piernas y deslizó su mano por la piel, debajo de los testículos hacia el ano. A medio camino se encontró con un orificio diminuto, suave y húmedo. Legolas suspiró a su toque._

—_¿Qué es esto?_

_Legolas se sonrojó. Intentó cerrar las piernas._

—_Es por donde me salen los hijos —respondió avergonzado._

_Boromir volvió abrirle las piernas._

—_¿Así qué es cierto lo que dice Gandalf?_

_Legolas no respondió. La suave caricia de Boromir le arrancaba suspiros incontrolables. Atrajo a Legolas por la cadera y le besó el cuello._

—_¿Y por ahí también se hacen los hijos?_

_Legolas afirmó con la cabeza. Boromir le besó los pezones erguidos._

—_Aquí no cabe nada —intentó introducir su dedo. Legolas se apartó, el rostro pálido._

—_No, por ahí no._

_Boromir lo atrajo. Volvió a besarlo._

—_¿Por qué no?_

—_Me puedo embarazar._

—_¿No te gustaría? —preguntó acariciando el sensible orificio. Legolas gimió más alto._

—_Soy muy joven._

_Boromir lo miró burlón. Legolas pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que era adulto._

—_No estoy preparado —corrigió._

_Ante los ojos sorprendidos de Boromir se giró ofreciendo su trasero._

—_Házmelo por detrás._

_Boromir besó las nalgas rollizas, las apartó para descubrir el ano y acercó su rostro. Los gemidos de Legolas lo guiaban en su labor. Pronto acompañó su boca con un par de dedos. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ojos claros de Legolas._

—_Relájate, no aprietes._

_Bajó su rostro hasta el otro orificio, húmedo y palpitante. Legolas se mordía los labios para no gritar._

—_Abre más las piernas._

_Legolas obedeció. Boromir retiró sus dedos. Colocó su pene en el ano de Legolas y empujó. La mano de Boromir acalló el grito que Legolas no pudo reprimir._

—_No aprietes, relájate —murmuraba contra su oído. Deslizó sus dedos al cálido orificio de Legolas y acarició con suavidad—. ¿Te gusta aquí?_

_Legolas agitó la cabeza incapaz de hablar. Boromir inició un suave vaivén. A medida que su deseo se concentraba en los testículos empujaba con mayor fuerza. Al final no tuvo contemplaciones._

_Legolas gemia y lloraba arrobado por el dolor y el ardiente placer. Su propio jadeo de placer le pasó inadvertido. Boromir le dio una última envestida y apagó un ronco gemido en su espalda. A Legolas le temblaban las piernas. Extenuado se dejó caer en el pasto. Boromir atinó a salirse y recostarse a su lado._

—_Así que esto es el sexo —murmuró Legolas con ojos brillantes de alegría. Se sentó en el pasto y frunció la boca al sentir una punzada de dolor en su trasero._

—_Sí... esto —musitó Boromir medio dormido._

_Legolas dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se acurrucó contra su amante. Demasiado inquieto para dormir, se dedicó a contar los pelos que Boromir tenía en el pecho._

_**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**_

—¡¿A esto le llamas ser digno de confianza!?

Legolas no alcanzó a escuchar las palabras. Estaba dormido y el fuerte tirón que lo sacó de la cama, y la bofetada que lo mandó al piso, lo despertaron.

Legolas levantó la vista atontado. El elfo parado ante él era alto, de amplios hombros y gallarda postura. Su rostro era joven, pero en sus ojos podían leerse largos años de dulces recuerdos y profundas tristezas. El cabello plateado refulgía. El rostro paciente y atractivo, los ojos profundos y serenos, como dos piedras de sol, estaban trastornados por la furia.

—¡¿Dónde tenías la cabeza! ¡¿En qué estabas pensando!

—Vardamir.

Legolas trató de levantarse y un dolor frío se extendió por su vientre. Se encogió cubriendo a su bebé. Vardamir se inclinó sobre él y lo sacudió.

—¡Vardamir! —Aiwëndil, un elfo de rubios cabellos y ojos grises, ingresó a la habitación. Detrás de él apareció Minastan, ambos corrieron a socorrer a Legolas.

—¡Vardamir, suéltalo! —gritaba Aiwëndil.

Minastan golpeó a Vardamir y lo empujó lejos de Legolas. Aiwëndil abrazó a su hermanito.

—¡Contrólate! —exigió Minastan—. ¡Ya está embarazado, los golpes no resolverán nada!

—¡¿Dónde está el padre!? —gritó Vardamir ignorando a Minastan—. ¡¿Por qué no vino contigo!?

—¡Muerto! —gritó Legolas con los ojos inundados de lágrimas—. ¡Está muerto!

Aiwëndil se llevó una mano al rostro. Cerró los ojos sintiendo que desfallecía.

—Eru (el único, dios) no puede ser —rogó—, por favor no.

Vardamir se dejó caer en el piso. Amargas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos dorados. Intentó acercarse a Legolas y este se hizo a un lado.

—¡Déjame! ¡No me toques! ¡Si no me quieres con mi bebé me iré con Aragorn!

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —gritó Minastan.

—¿Es que aún no lo entiendes? —preguntó Aiwëndil, su voz quebrada—. ¡Te puedes morir!

Legolas se deshizo del abrazó de Aiwëndil y se arrastró lejos de ellos.

—¡No es cierto, dices eso para asustarme! —negó desesperado. El dolor no lo dejaba moverse con libertad. Perladas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente.

—¡Dices eso porque no quieres a mi bebé!

—¡Mírate! —lo sacudió Minastan—. ¡Estás muriendo!

Legolas gritó. Ondas de intenso dolor nacían en su vientre y se expandían por su espalda. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

—Duele —jadeó, sentía que no podía respirar—. Duele.

—¡Legolas! —gritaron los tres elfos. Vardamir se apresuró a levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama.

—¡Trae al sanador! —gritó Aiwëndil sin saber a quien se dirigía. Minastan ya corría por los pasillos buscando al sanador.

Legolas no podía ver. Gritó al sentir un nuevo dolor en su vientre más fuerte que los anteriores. La habitación se volvió oscura.

_**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**_

—_¡Necesitan un líder!_

_Boromir guardó silencio. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, aún enojado. La amplia noche se extendía en Cuernavilla_

—_Soy rápido, —continuó Haldir aprovechando el momento de duda—. Por la mañana estaré aquí. Mithrandir no se dará cuenta._

_Boromir caminó algunos pasos. Se llevó las manos al cabello._

—_Aragorn no está muerto —dijo—. No lo aceptaré hasta que vea su cuerpo._

—_No le dijiste eso a Legolas._

_Boromir se puso en cuclillas. Trazó en la tierra suelta imágenes sin sentido. Legolas no dejaba de llorar por Aragorn._

—_Es diferente. Legolas no lo entiende._

—_No está muerto, Boromir. Quizá herido, pero no muerto._

—_Iré contigo._

—_No, esta gente necesita un líder. ¿Quién guiará la defensa? ¿Gandalf? ¿Un elfo? Es una tarea de hombres y a ti te conocen, te respetan. Yo regresaré al abismo. Tú cuida a Legolas, Mithrandir cree que estoy con él ahora. No se enterará hasta que regresé._

_Boromir frunció el ceño. La batalla estaba en puerta. No era tiempo de volverse atrás buscando a un amigo muerto. Aunque fuera Aragorn._

—_Está bien. Debes volver por la mañana. Aquí harán falta manos._

_Haldir asintió._

—_Cuida a Legolas —escuchó Boromir, las palabras repetidas por el viento. Haldir se había perdido de vista. _

—_Es valiente —reconoció Boromir._

_La noche estaba vacía de estrellas. Negra inmensidad que se tragaba la esperanza. Extraños ruidos provenían de la noche. Enemigos acercándose. Boromir oteó el cielo infinito, las oscuras siluetas que se recortaban a lo lejos. Deseó tener la mirada de Legolas para ver a Haldir, para ver a Aragorn si es que estaba vivo. _

_No quería volver adentro. Legolas seguiría llorando. Gandalf esperaba la mañana encerrado en una habitación vacía. Boromir vio en Gandalf el peso de la edad, era un anciano atesorando sus últimas gotas de fe. ¿Quién devolvería la gloria a Gondor? ¿Quién levantaría las ricas ciudades de las profecías? ¿Quién guiaría a los hombres en la batalla? _

—_¿No dormirás?_

_Boromir giró sobre sus talones. Las antorchas iluminaban el joven rostro de Legolas. Frágil y desolado, era como lo veía Boromir._

—_Debes tener frío —murmuró. Tenía el rostro congestionado por llorar._

—_Estoy bien._

_Legolas se acercó despacio, esperaba un rechazo que no llegó. Se hundió en la calidez de Boromir, en el abrazo que le cortó la respiración._

—_Te deseo tanto —gruñó Boromir. Su boca y sus manos realizando sus deseos antes de pensarlos._

—_Haldir no me besa ni me toca._

_Boromir suspiró contra el cuello de Legolas. No quería hablar de Haldir. No quería recordar como veía a Legolas, como lo tocaba._

—_Lo sé._

—_No lo quiero —insistió Legolas._

—_Si tuviera mil noches de vida —murmuró Boromir— las dedicaría a hacerte feliz. Pero, quizás, sólo tenga esta noche._

—_¡No digas eso! —gritó Legolas cubriéndose los oídos—. ¡No digas que morirás! ¡No quiero oírlo!_

_Boromir lo obligó a descubrirse los oídos. _

—_¡Puedo morir, niño! ¡Los hombres envejecen, enferman, mueren! ¡Es nuestro destino! ¡No tengo más asegurada la vida que un pájaro en el bosque!_

—_¡No! ¡No! —Legolas se liberó del agarre de Boromir, lo abrazó llorando contra su hombro—. ¡Tú no morirás! ¡Tú no!_

—_Entiendes ahora las razones de Gandalf —musitó Boromir—, ¿entiendes por qué le pidió a Haldir que viniera?_

—_¡No me importa!_

_Boromir lo abrazó contra su pecho. Besó su cabello suave. Le quitó la camisa, el pantalón. Desde que abandonaran Lórien los días se volvieron largos e insoportables. Haldir mantenía a Legolas bajo su constante vigilancia. Y cuando no era Haldir era Gandalf. Apenas tuvieron ocasión de robarse un beso, de liberar un "te quiero" de la cárcel de las apariencias. Lo tendió sobre la tierra suelta. El dulce elfo resplandecía, la noche no necesitaba estrellas ni luna para ser hermosa. _

—_Te amo Legolas. No quiero perderte. Nunca._

_Boromir hundió su rostro en las costillas delicadas, besó la piel blanca humedeciéndola con sus lágrimas. _

—_Te amo —dijo Legolas con los ojos perdidos en la enormidad del cielo._

—_Quiero tener un hijo contigo —confesó Boromir—. Quiero darte algo que no muera._

_Legolas contempló los ojos cansados de Boromir. Había verdad y pena en su mirada. Los años se acumulaban en las arrugas de sus ojos. Legolas deseó envejecer. Perecer. _

—_Moriré de pena sin ti._

—_No, porque yo estaré ahí, en nuestro hijo. Cuando lo veas me verás a mí._

—_No puedo tener un hijo sin estar casado._

—_Me casaré contigo._

—_Promete que no morirás mañana._

—_No puedo prometer eso._

_Legolas abrió sus piernas. Dejó que Boromir lo llenara de besos. Echó la cabeza hacía atrás cuando Boromir besó su pequeño orificio. Apretó los dientes al sentir los dedos que intentaban prepararlo. Los ojos de Boromir le hablaban de amor mientras lo cubría con su cuerpo. Se aferró a sus hombros anchos cuando lo sintió empujar. Jadeó de dolor. Tibias lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas._

_Boromir retrocedió al sentir la suave barrera, la virginidad de Legolas. Empujó con firmeza y no necesitó mirar para saber que el pasaje se llenaba de sangre._

—_¡Te quiero! —sollozó Legolas contra su cuello._

_Hicieron el amor, con la angustia de la muerte respirando en sus pulmones. Boromir lloró después del orgasmo. No sabía que le deparaba el día siguiente. Si sus piernas lo sostendrían cuando hiciera sonar su cuerno y se lanzara a la batalla. No quería morir. ¿Qué había después de la vida? ¿Sería sólo la oscuridad, el vacío? Quería huir, llevarse al hermoso elfo a un bosque y mantenerlo siempre atado a él, amarlo sin descanso. Los hombres no eran dueños de su destino. Los orcos atacarían la noche siguiente y Boromir, orgulloso hijo de Denethor, saldría con su espada en la mano. Haría sonar su cuerno con tanta fuerza que su hermano Faramir lo escucharía en Minas Tirith. _

_Legolas permanecía silencioso. Boromir lo ayudó a vestirse, le limpió el rostro cubierto de tierra y lágrimas. Le besó la frente._

—_Mi bebé necesitará un padre —murmuró Legolas sin levantar el rostro._

—_¡Condenado elfo! —Boromir se río a carcajadas. Legolas, a pesar de la tristeza, rió con él._

_Así los encontró la dama Eowyn, sentados en el suelo, riendo y llorando._

—_¡Boromir! ¡Legolas! ¡Aragorn está vivo!_

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Boromir_

—_¡Un centinela lo vio! ¡Están abriendo las puertas!_

—_¡Legolas! —gritó Boromir al verlo desaparecer en un instante._

_Boromir se puso en pie, se sacudió la tierra, sonreía. Alcanzó a Legolas en las escaleras y le sacudió la ropa antes de dejarlo correr. Encontraron a Aragorn a mitad de un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Legolas corrió a los brazos de su amigo._

_Aragorn alejó al pequeño elfo y lo contempló. Tenía los ojos húmedos de lágrimas._

—_¿Lloraste por mí?_

—_Boromir dijo que estabas muerto —sollozó—. Mithrandir dijo que de la muerte no se vuelve._

—_No estaba muerto, Legolas._

_Aragorn le acarició el rostro. Legolas cerró los ojos, suspiró. Aragorn lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó de nuevo. Lo meció un rato murmurando palabritas tiernas en su oído. Legolas no había visto morir a ningún elfo, la fragilidad de los hombres lo desconcertaba._

_Boromir miraba satisfecho a sus amigos. Compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Haldir. Tenían algo en común, por ver feliz a Legolas harían cualquier cosa. _

—T_iene algo para ti —dijo Haldir._

_Legolas asintió con la cabeza. El dije de Arwen apareció entre sus dedos._

—_Te lo guardé._

_Aragorn le besó las manos y lo abrazó de nuevo levantándolo en el aire._

—_¡Lo creí perdido! —dejó a Legolas sobre el suelo, le desacomodó el cabello—. Hantalë, vanima (Gracias, (elfo) hermoso). Ahora ve a dormir, mañana será un día pesado._

_Legolas salió sin mirar atrás. Escuchó el ruido que provocó el violento abrazo entre Aragorn y Boromir, las risas que le siguieron. _


	4. Amaurëa I (amanecer)

**Amaurëa (amanecer)**

**I**

Minastan se detuvo, sobrecogido. Los árboles permanecían quietos. El agua caminaba muda en su sendero. Ruiseñores blancos, rojos cirinci y oscuras avecillas, escuchaban en el pasto húmedo, en las ramas bajas de los árboles, en los escalones y en las piernas de un elfo de cabellos plateados. Jóvenes eran los rasgos del rostro, viejas las estaciones que los ojos grises reflejaban. La voz tenía el poderío del trueno, la firmeza de las rocas marinas que resistían tempestades. El rey Thranduil hablaba con el bosque.

—Dile que venga —suplicó el imponente rey a un pequeño ruiseñor, lo subió en sus manos abiertas.

Con el vuelo del ruiseñor se reanudó la vida en el bosque. Los árboles susurraron. Los pájaros emprendieron el vuelo. Los ríos hablaron en voz baja. Los ojos del rey se perdieron en la soledad del inmenso bosque.

—Mi señor —llamó Minastan—. Su hijo despertó.

El rey Thranduil se levantó despacio. Al pasar junto a Minastan le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Recuerdas que al príncipe Aranwë le gustaban los atardeceres tranquilos? —Thranduil señaló el bosque.

—Sí, mi señor, —Minastan sonrió. La imagen de un elfo hermoso, rubio, de ojos miel, trajo calor a su corazón—. En tardes así se subía a los árboles con nosotros.

—¿Eso hacía? —Thranduil lo miró sorprendido.

Minastan respiró profundo. Percibió de nuevo el dulce olor del príncipe Aranwë.

—Trepaba a la rama más alta. Nosotros subíamos detrás de él. Al primero que llegaba le daba dulces. Nos cantaba canciones.

La luz en el rostro de Minastan lo hacía ver como un elfito. El rey Thranduil se imaginó a su precioso consorte trepado en las ramas de un árbol, con sus dos hijos y el pequeño Minastan. Escuchó su voz cristalina que alejaba los temores.

—Y me regañaba a mí por llevarlos de excursión.

—También recuerdo eso.

—Era la estrella que iluminaba mi vida —la añoranza cubrió el rostro el rey—. Me gustaría que Legolas lo recordara.

Largos y estrechos le parecían al rey los corredores del castillo. Los recuerdos lo asaltaban detrás de las puertas, en los tibios pasillos, en las estancias iluminadas por el atardecer. Aranwë, su cabello peinado en delicadas trenzas. Aranwë, regañando a un pequeño Vardamir que se comía la tierra de los árboles. Aranwë, consolando a Aiwëndil que lloraba a lágrima viva por un raspón. Aranwë, tomando el sol, con un bultito rubio en sus brazos. El bebé llorando. "¿Y ahora por qué lloras, hojita berrinchuda?" Aranwë, recostado en la hierba, los ojos cerrados, el pecho profanado por una flecha de orco. Aranwë, desnudo, sus piernas abiertas en una muda invitación. Aranwë, el pecho cubierto de sangre, la flecha tirada en la olorosa hierba. Aranwë haciéndole cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. Thranduil, las manos llenas de sangre, llorando sobre el cuerpo aún tibio de Aranwë.

Afuera de la habitación esperaban los príncipes y los sanadores. Vardamir, recargado contra la pared, una rodilla flexionada, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Aiwëndil, sentado en el piso, el rostro cubierto por el largo cabello rubio.

—Hijos.

—Sólo quiere verte a ti —gruñó Vardamir.

—Aran meletyalda (Su majestad) —Kyermë, el sanador más viejo, se inclinó respetuoso—, el príncipe Legolas...

Las manos de Thranduil trenzando el cabello de su amado muerto. Aranwë, envuelto en una tela bordada de oro. Aranwë, cubierto por la tierra. Thranduil, tomando de las manos a sus pequeños Vardamir y Aiwëndil. El llanto de su bebé. Legolas. Su cabello rubio. Sus ojos de miel. Su sonrisa de sol. Thranduil, tejiéndole trenzas a un impaciente elfito rubio, hablándole de Aranwë. "¿Mi atarincë (papito) era bonito?" "Como un sol, Legolas."

—La tristeza empeora su estado —lamentó Kyermë. Su rostro tranquilo en sombras. Cuidó al príncipe Aranwë en cada embarazó, y a Legolas le curó por igual las rodillas heridas, los golpes inocuos y los dolores de panza. Para su príncipe consentido cargaba caramelos en los bolsillos. Pero la ciencia que cultivó en sus largos años no le servía de nada, para un embarazo antes de tiempo no tenía ninguna hierba, contra la pena no conocía bebedizo eficaz—. Lembas y miruvor, —dijo cansado—, no podemos hacer otra cosa.

Thranduil puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Kyermë. Se conocían desde jóvenes y la suya era una pena compartida.

—Hantalë vorondil (gracias fiel amigo).

—Es cuestión de tiempo Thranduil —susurró Kyermë sólo para el rey.

Thranduil asintió. Kyermë inclinó la cabeza y se apartó. El rey empujó la puerta que lo separaba de su hijo.

En el blanco lecho Legolas dormía. El pecho del joven elfo se agitaba furioso y luego se detenía por interminables, angustiosos segundos. La respiración se reanudaba con un largo, desesperado estertor.

—Hinya (mi niño) —llamó Thranduil.

_Legolas, unos meses antes de partir a Rivendel, se miraba en un espejo, el cabello lleno de trenzas. _

—_Atto ¿me veo bonito?_

_Thranduil sonrió. Legolas, inseguro, se miraba arriba y abajo, de frente, de perfil. _

—_Haldir dice que me parezco a mi atarincë._

—_Es cierto, —concedió Thranduil—, como una gota de agua a otra._

_Legolas se sonrojó, miró el bosque que asomaba a su ventana. _

—_¿Crees que yo le gusto a Haldir?_

—Eru, —susurró Thranduil—, no me lo quites también a él.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**

—_¡Alguien traiga a Aragorn! —gritó Eomer. Pateó el piso—. ¡Esto no puede seguir!_

_Faramir no tenía corazón para quitar a Legolas. Los ojos dorados, llenos de lágrimas, no se apartaban de la catacumba._

—_¡Esta frío! —suplicó Legolas aferrado a su brazo—¡y oscuro! ¡No lo pongas ahí!_

_Eomer meneó la cabeza. Faramir tiró a Legolas en un firme abrazó. Aragorn y Gandalf continuaban en las casas de curación. El rey recayó preso de violentas fiebres, Gandalf se hallaba en mejores condiciones, pero aún débil. En su ausencia Faramir se sentía responsable del elfo._

—_Mi hermano está muerto. Ya no siente frío. Ya no le teme a la oscuridad._

—_No está muerto —los ojos de Legolas iban del cuerpo de Boromir al rostro de Faramir—. ¡Está dormido!_

—_¡Alguien traiga a Gandalf! —ironizó Eomer._

_Faramir enarcó las cejas._

—_¿Quién te dijo eso?_

—_Se lo oí a una mujer, —dijo Legolas desesperado—, les explicaba a los niños. Dijo que no estaban muertos. ¡Que sólo dormían!_

_Faramir acarició el rubio cabello. Suavizó su voz._

—_Es mentira._

_Legolas se llevó las manos al rostro. ¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?_

—_No, es cierto —sollozó—. ¡Tú mientes! No está muerto._

—_¡Legolas! —Faramir esperó hasta que el lloroso elfo confrontó su mirada—, escúchame, a veces les dicen eso a los niños, para que no sufran._

_La desesperación inundó el rostro de Legolas. Se jaló los cabellos._

—_Ey, —atajó Eomer, le sujetó las manos._

_Legolas forcejeaba contra los dos hombres que lo sujetaban._

—_¡¿Por qué dicen eso!? ¡Es cruel!_

—_La muerte es cruel, elfo —dijo Eomer._

_Legolas dejó de pelear. Bajó el rostro. Faramir lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo._

—_Eomer —pidió Faramir—, sácalo de aquí._

_Faramir contenía el llanto a duras penas. Eomer cobijó el tembloroso cuerpo entre sus brazos e intentó apartarlo._

—_¡No! —gritó Legolas, intentó zafarse de los brazos que lo aprisionaban—. ¡No! ¡No está muerto! ¡Faramir!_

_Faramir indicó al cortejo que prosiguiera. Eomer se echó al ligero elfo sobre los hombros y lo llevó de regresó a sus habitaciones. Faramir continuó adelante. Los gritos, el llanto del elfo, no se escucharon más..._

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**

—Pensé —musitó Legolas—, que si me embarazaba él no moriría.

Hablaba despacio. Le daba la espalda a su padre. No se creía capaz de mirar los ojos grises cruzados por la ira o peor aún, por el dolor.

—¡¿Y tú si podías morir!?

La furia en la voz de Thranduil lo golpeó. Se acurrucó temeroso en la cama.

—Creí que no me pasaría a mí. Porque yo era un elfo fuerte.

—De qué privilegios gozas tú —siseó Thranduil— para que Eru modifique sus designios.

Lo amaba, se dijo Legolas, y creyó que ese amor haría seguro su embarazo. Llegó a pensar que las advertencias de su padre eran mentira, los elfitos no corrían ningún riesgo si se embarazaban. Aunque fuera cierto, no le sucedería a él. ¡Él era Legolas, el hijo del rey Thranduil, no podía pasarle eso! ¡Era un príncipe! Además, la muerte era como los orcos con que lo amenazaban. Aunque se comiera los pasteles calientes y se quedara despierto ningún orco se aparecía a media noche. La muerte era una mentira para asustar a los elfitos.

Metió su mano dentro de las mantas hasta dar con su pequeño vientre. La muerte resultó una amenaza tan real como los orcos.

—No te asustes hojita —murmuró—. No pasa nada.

—Si pasa Legolas. Estás muriendo.

—Aparte de atiborrare de lembas y miruvor, no hay nada que pueda hacer. Tu cuerpo llegó a su límite, se consume.

Thranduil cerró sus puños en el marco de la ventana. La tarde irradiaba vida. Tres días pasó Legolas inconsciente. Aunque despertó, su condición empeoraba. La muerte estaba cerca. En poco tiempo, el sanador no sabía cuanto, el bebé dejaría de percibirse y Legolas caería en una inconciencia sin retorno.

—Lo sabías, Legolas —Thranduil recargó su frente contra la fresca madera—. Te lo expliqué tantas veces. Los elfitos no deben embarazarse. Crear una nueva vida, y llevarla a buen término, es una labor que sólo un adulto puede hacer. A veces ni siquiera los adultos lo consiguen. El bebé consumió tu fuerza, ahora que ya no tienes fuerza consumirá tu vida.

Legolas acarició su vientre. No quería que su hojita escuchara las palabras que su padre terminaría diciendo. Thranduil caminó por la habitación. Apretaba y soltaba las manos.

—Aborta.

—No digas eso frente a mi hijo.

Thranduil suspiró. Legolas ya no tenía fuerzas; su necedad estaba intacta.

—¡Sácatelo del vientre para que podamos conversar!

—¡Prefiero morirme con mi bebé!

—Eso sucederá.

De no estar exhausto, Legolas habría llorado.

—Quiero que mi hojita vea la luz de las estrellas. Deseo ver su cara.

—Yo quiero que vivas.

—Moriré de pena.

—De cualquier forma morirás.

Legolas cerró los ojos. Dejó su mano sobre su vientre que se sentía frío. Se giró en el lecho. Su padre estaba parado junto a la ventana abierta. Miraba los árboles para no verlo a él.

—Atto —Legolas estiró su mano.

Thranduil contempló el brazo tembloroso. Su hojita agonizaba y la solución no estaba en sus manos. Se sentó en el lecho. Legolas apoyó su cabeza sobre las rodillas de su padre.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? —una sombra de tristeza cubrió la voz de Thranduil—. Si hubieras vuelto antes tendría tiempo.

La respuesta no salió de los labios de Legolas. Esperó inútilmente que la vida volviera al cuerpo embalsamado. Que la puerta de la catacumba se abriera y apareciera él, su rostro cruzado por esa odiosa sonrisa. "Lo siento, niño", lo abrazaría contra su pecho cortándole el aliento, como solía hacer.

—No me quites a mi bebé. Es lo único que me queda de él.

Thranduil acarició los finos cabellos de su hijo. Las hebras se quebraban bajo sus dedos, se desprendían como hojas secas. Deslizó su mano por la espalda de Legolas. La piel se le sentía delgada, podía delinear el contorno de cada hueso.

—Hazme trenzas.

—Se te cae el cabello.

Legolas bostezó. Sonrió.

—Voy a ser el único elfo calvo. Vi muchos hombres así.

—No debí permitir que te unieras a ese viaje. Mi estrella, mi dulce hojita, eres muy joven. Deberías estar jugando con Arantar y Salmar y no tirado en este lecho mu...

Un nudo cerró la garganta de Thranduil. Aranwë, pensó, se pondría muy triste.

—No me arrepiento, atar.

—¿Es qué alguna vez lo has hecho?

Legolas sonrió. Recorrió con sus dedos las arrugas en la túnica de su padre.

—Cuando te quitabas el cinto —dijo.

—Ahora no me serviría de nada.

Thranduil llevó su mano a la redondez en el vientre de su hijo. La gotita de calor se movía de un lado a otro con las palabras dulces y se quedaba quieta, chiquita, si Thranduil alzaba la voz. Era una lástima que Legolas no pudiera sentirlo.

Al bebé le gustaba la voz poderosa de su abuelo, tan distinta de las que había oído hasta entonces y dulce, como la del jovencito que lo arrullaba en su cuerpo. Legolas se alzó bruscamente, se abrazó a su padre.

—Has algo —sollozó como el elfito que era. Apretó la mano de su padre contra su vientre—. ¡No dejes que muera!

Legolas lloró largo rato. La mano de Thranduil permanecía sobre el refugio de su nieto. El sanador dijo que estaba en el cuarto mes, pronto empezaría a moverse, a llenar el vientre de Legolas, a volver redondo y abultado el comienzo de pancita que se escondía bajo la ropa. Los jóvenes casaderos le traerían hermosas ropas, confeccionadas con sus anhelos de casarse y tener hijos. Comerían pasteles y dulces. Tomarían vino a escondidas de sus padres. Atormentarían a Legolas con sus preguntas curiosas sobre el matrimonio, el sexo y el embarazo, se sonrojarían hasta la raíz de los cabellos escuchando los relatos que Legolas, ingenuo e indiscreto, les contaría. Cuántas veces le preguntó enfurruñado en que momento podría unirse a esas reuniones de elfos adultos. Cuando seas mayor; no seas impaciente, cada cosa a su tiempo. Legolas no esperó.

—Sólo... —Thranduil obligó a su garganta a pronunciar palabras que no creía del todo ciertas, debía darle, al menos, esperanza—. Hay... podrías salvarte si.

El llanto se secó en los ojos del joven elfo.

—¿Puedes hacer algo por mi bebé?

—No sería yo. No hay nada que pueda hacer para ayudarte. La solución no está en mi mano, hojita... tendrías que casarte.

Legolas se alejó de su padre, le dio la espalda.

—_¡No me casaré! ¡Ni contigo ni con nadie, Faramir!_

_El hombre le dio una bofetada. _

—_No estoy pidiendo tu opinión, elfo. Son nuestras costumbres y obedecerás._

_Bajo el cielo de Rohan otras palabras le dijo Boromir. _

—_Me casaré contigo aunque tu padre se oponga._

—_Te cortará la cabeza, —aseveró Legolas, preocupado—. Cuando el rey Thranduil se enoja, hasta el bosque baja la voz._

_La risa de Boromir era ronca, profunda y Legolas sentía que algo dentro suyo titilaba al oírlo. Lo besó, la mano de Boromir rodó hasta su pecho desnudo. Legolas no se cansaba de las caricias. Al abrigo de la tarde o la mirada aturdida de las estrellas, cobijado bajo las mantas que olían a humo o entre las pajas o los senderos solitarios, siempre tenía hambre de sus manos, de su boca, de su sexo. _

—_Ningún elfo, —murmuró Boromir dando besos sobre la piel, mientras se perdía entre sus muslos y Legolas jadeaba—, ningún hombre podrá reclamarte. Serás mío hasta que el sol deje de brillar y la tierra sea sólo sombra y fuego, y aún entonces reclamaré mis derechos sobre ti... _

—_No podría Faramir, el corazón de los elfos es distinto. Si no quieres verme morir de pena, déjame marchar._

—¿Por qué? —la voz se le quebró.

—_Construiré un palacio para ti. Lo rodearé de árboles traídos de cada punta de la Tierra Media. Gigantes que recibirán el sol por las mañanas y despedirán a la luna con la caricia de sus ramas. Si te subes a ellos, aunque te quiera mucho, Legolas, te daré una paliza._

—_No podrías alcanzarme, hombre torpe. _

—_Te esperaré abajo, elfo caprichoso, algún día bajarás y ten por seguro que tendré el cinto en la mano._

—_Si me pegas Boromir, te acusaré con mi papá... _

Thranduil suspiró. Atrajo el cuerpo de Legolas a su regazo.

—_Tengo planeado llenar el bosque con hijos nuestros, —murmuró Aranwë, acostado sobre el lecho aún revuelto de amor—. Tendremos tantos elfitos que no te alcanzaran las manos para cargarlos y lloraran toda la noche y no podrás dormir ni un momento._

—_Eso no es muy alentador._

_Aranwë lo miró pícaro, acarició con la punta de su pie las piernas de su marido. _

—_Soy realista, Thranduil. Tendré gemelos, —prosiguió olvidando a su marido y continuando con sus sueños—, "trillizos y hasta quintillizos. Espero que no se parezcan a ti, eres muy feo._

—¿Te da vergüenza que no esté casado?

—Me importa que mueres, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

—No quiero casarme.

—Si el padre de esa cosita que te llena el vientre estuviera vivo, te daría su fuerza y si su amor fuera sincero sobrevivirías.

—Está muerto.

—Sola una cosa puedo hacer. Te daré en matrimonio a un elfo viejo. Él compartirá la carga contigo, te dará la fuerza que te hace falta y su deseo no te dejará morir.

—No quiero casarme.

—No hay otra forma. Sólo un elfo viejo es capaz de cargar con tu pena y con tu embarazo.

—_¿Qué dirá tu hermano?_

_Boromir alzó los hombros. Mordía una ramita, la pasaba de un lado a otro de su boca. Legolas lo miraba con desagrado. _

—_¿Crees que tus hermanos me quieran quemar vivo? _

—_Te despellejaran, —aseguró Legolas con un gesto que pretendía ser aterrador y que le arrancó a Boromir una sonrisa de ternura—. Colgarán tu piel en el árbol más alto para que ningún hombre se atreva a tocar a otro elfito... elfo. _

—_¿Es muy necesario que te lleve a tu casa, Legolas? quiero vivir un poco más._

—Tú eres un elfo viejo ¡hazlo tú!

—El amor que surge por deseo, de forma inesperada, como un sortilegio, esa energía secreta, más grande que mi amor de padre, que se condensa y fortalece con el sexo, sólo eso puede ayudarte. Un elfo viejo puede sustituir el amor con la intensidad de su deseo. Él impondrá su voluntad sobre tu cuerpo. Se acostará contigo y sellará la energía que te consume. Sostendrá al bebé y evitará que mueras. No habrá amor entre ustedes. Pero amarlo haría las cosas más sencillas, hojita.

—No lo querré, aunque me acueste con él.

—_Elfas y elfos, Thranduil. Por montones._

—_¡Por Eru Aranwë ¿cómo vas a cuidar tantos hijos? Ya te quiero ver cuando empiecen a subirse a los árboles. _

—_Me subiré con ellos._

—_Ya no te haré el amor._

_Aranwë se rió en su cara, le hizo cosquillas hasta que pidió clemencia. _

—_Te tomó la palabra, ahora dormirás solo. _

_Aranwë envolvió su cuerpo espigado y hermoso en la sábana y caminó hasta la puerta. _

—_Namárië, aran meletyalda. (Adiós, Su majestad). _

_Thranduil salió apresurado detrás de su lindo consorte. _

—_¡Cierren los ojos! —le gritó a los embobados guardias, que en el día de su boda, tenían el privilegio de mirar al príncipe que le granjeó el odio imperecedero de su amigo Gil-galad. _

—_¡Aranwë! —regañó más divertido que enojado._

_Su elfo abría las puertas, husmeaba dentro y caminaba a otro cuarto. Difíciles pruebas puso el padre de Aranwë, la recompensa ofrecida era el más bello tesoro de la Tierra Media. Únicamente Gil-galad y él las superaron. Al final la decisión fue sólo de Aranwë. Te escojo a ti rey del Bosque Negro, Thranduil dueño de mi corazón. Thranduil cerró la puerta dispuesto a hacerle el amor a su dulce esposo y a tener veinte, treinta elfitos, los que Aranwë quisiera. _

—_Hazme el amor aquí, señor. _

—_Por una noche contigo daría hasta mi vida, vanima._

—Nadie asegura que él llegue a quererte. Eres hermoso y despiertas el deseo —Thranduil cerró los ojos, que duras le eran esas palabras—. Él te ayudara a tener a tu hijo y tú lo complacerás. Es un trato provechoso para ambos.

—¿A quién me darás?

—He mandado cartas a Lord Elrond y a otros. A quien responda primero.

—Lo haré.

—Pocos elfos viejos y solteros quedan en éstas tierras. No cualquiera se hace cargo de un hijo ajeno y de un consorte que llora por otro.

—Seré un buen esposo.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOo**

Los rayos vaporosos del amanecer golpeaban los escalones de piedra. Faramir escuchaba los gritos de Gandalf llamando a retirada. La tercera puerta de Minas Tirith había caído.

Faramir envistió con todas su fuerzas. Hundió su espada en el cuello del orco. Otro apareció delante. Y otro más. Las espadas chocaban contra su armadura plateada. Si Boromir estuviera aquí, volvió a decirse.

El ronco jadeó le subió por la garganta. El sudor resbalaba por su frente, mojaba su cabello castaño. Las hojas de metal se acariciaban entre ellas. La fuerza se acumulaba en los brazos.

—¡Por Gondor! —masculló entre dientes—. ¡Por Boromir!

La espada se hundió en el cuerpo del orco y éste se convirtió en aire. Los pasos de otro enemigo se acercaban a gran rapidez, Faramir giró con la espada en la mano y se encontró de frente con Boromir.

—Hermano.

Boromir lo miró impasible. No llevaba armadura. Vestía como la última vez que lo vio en sus aposentos. Un traje sencillo de elegante corte. El cabello sujeto por la corona de príncipe.

—Ayúdalo.

Faramir observó horrorizado que una larga grieta surgía en el rostro de su hermano. La sangre escurría por la barba rubia, empapaba las pulcras ropas.

—¡Estás herido! —gritó. Boromir le impidió acercarse.

—Ya no me duele, —la voz era suave, tranquila—. Las ruinas del puerto son frías de noche.

—No quería que murieras. Si hubiera ido contigo...

—Habríamos muerto los dos.

La ciudad se quedó vacía. No había orcos ni hombres, sólo silencio.

—¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? —preguntó angustiado.

Faramir si no sobrevivo dile... que me perdone.

—Lo hice.

—Mientes, —un ligero viento se agitó contra ellos y Faramir observó que su hermano sólo tenía un ojo—. Aún lo tienes.

Faramir se abrió la túnica, el tosco collar, del cual pendían la hoja dorada y el anillo de príncipe, colgaba de su cuello. La piel de su pecho se había vuelto negra.

—¡Se lo entregué pero él no lo quiso!

Boromir le dio la espalda. Caminó por las calles grises y descendió las escaleras. Faramir corrió detrás de él, como hacía cuando eran niños.

Un paje esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Sujetaba la brida de un caballo negro. Boromir se volvió.

—Rompí mi promesa, y las noches son tan frías, Faramir. No puedo hacer una fogata. Apenas enciendo una llama el viento la apaga... él no me deja. Lo escuchó llorar. Quiere que vuelva... tienes que decirle.

Las estrellas brillaron. Boromir se subió al caballo. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y se acomodó el rubio cabello manchado de rojo.

—No encuentro el camino. Creo que no hay un sendero para regresar —una lágrima corrió por su rostro—. Él también tiene frío.

—Debí ser yo.

—No, este era mi destino. Mas siento arrastrarlo a él. Ayúdalo.

—¿Cómo?

—Dile.

—¡Hermano! —gritó Faramir, pero era tarde. Boromir encabezaba la marcha. Los jinetes cabalgaban a las ruinas del puerto…

Faramir despertó sobresaltado. El día asomaba curioso, trepaba por las paredes del palacio. El canto de los pájaros llenaba la mañana, las voces corrían con un leve rumor de ríos en el bosque. Se envolvió en una bata y se asomó a la ventana.

Un grupo de chiquillos correteaba alrededor de una fuente. Sonrió recordando como él y Boromir se perseguían arriba y abajo de Minas Tirith. Las nanas dando gritos detrás de ellos.

—Hermano.

"Boromir es la fuerza y tú eres la inteligencia hijo mío. Un brazo débil es tan inútil como una cabeza hueca."

Una chispa dorada refulgió en el límite de su visión. Faramir se volvió a mirar al rubio elfo que subía las escaleras. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hablaba consigo mismo y caminaba aprisa.

Faramir frunció el ceño. Después del entierro lo observó a escondidas. Algunas veces, cuando los asuntos de la ciudad se lo permitieron, lo siguió en sus erráticos paseos. Daba lástima verlo. Vagaba de un lado a otro escudriñando el rostro de los hombres, recogía flores pisoteadas por los calles. La llegada de la dama Arwen menguó esas raras costumbres y Faramir sacó al elfo de sus pensamientos.

"¿Fuerza o inteligencia? La batalla inclinará la balanza."

Faramir se vistió. Al acercarse al comedor escuchó la voz cantarina de la dama Arwen y la atontada, soñadora, respuesta del rey.

—Me alegra que nos honres con tu presencia —dijo el rey al verlo entrar.

Se sentó a la derecha de Aragorn y frente al elfo rubio. La mesa del rey lucía llena de amigos. Legolas comía fruta bañada con miel y crema. Faramir comió con gusto asado y pan.

No necesitó explicaciones. Nadie lloraba así por un amigo. Habría soportado sin una queja que Boromir se enamorara de la arrogante dama de los caballos, que insistía en permanecer en Minas Tirith cuando su lugar era Rohan. Habría tolerado, incluso, que se enamorara de una elfa. Pero de un varón. Mordió furioso un pedazo de carne.

—¡Legolas, que ocurrencias!

Faramir miró de soslayo al elfo. Sonreía y, tenía que aceptarlo, el rostro se le iluminaba. Se alimentaba a su modo: Frutas y jugos, a veces pan con crema, miel. De las carnes y las bebidas de los hombres no probaba un bocado. Por las tardes solía acompañar al rey y a la dama Arwen en eventuales paseos o dormir. Faramir había notado que dormía mucho. Que lloraba a escondidas del rey.

Si la decisión hubiese estado en tus manos, lo habrías elegido a él ¿verdad?

—Vamos Legolas, un pedacito y ya.

Aragorn le ofrecía un pedazo de pastel. Era un pastel que le gustaba a Faramir, relleno de verduras y queso, picante a fuerza de condimentos.

Legolas acercó su rostro y comió de la mano del rey. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y se apresuró a tomar un trago de jugo. Sólo Faramir y Eowyn parecieron notar la gran afrenta que significaba aquello. La dama Arwen le dio un golpecito al rey.

—No me gusta —dijo el elfo y se limpió la lengua en la servilleta.

¿Qué vio Boromir en esa criatura? Quería creer que su hermano no intimó con aquel muchachito. La idea de su hermano fornicando con "eso" le era insoportable.

Legolas volvió a servirse jugo. Su carita cruzada por una mueca de desazón. Faramir sirvió un vaso con leche y se lo ofreció. Legolas lo miró primero a él y luego a la leche.

—Bebe, quitará el sabor.

Legolas olió la leche, desconfiado; bebió. Le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Cómo, se preguntó Faramir, podía aborrecer a una criatura tan dulce. Era más fácil amarlo.


	5. Amaurëa II (amanecer)

**Amaurëa (amanecer)**

**II**

Faramir pasó la mañana supervisando los trabajos de reconstrucción. Como debía ser los cuñados solteros se casaron con las viudas de sus hermanos. Demasiados gondorianos murieron en batalla y el rey ofreció posesiones y mujeres, a veces con hijos, a los hombres dispuestos a trabajar en la ciudad. Era una cruda decisión, mas se necesitaban varones, manos dispuestas al trabajo y a la lucha, matrimonios que llenaran Minas Tirith de chiquillos. La muerte era dolorosa; la vida no se detenía en nimiedades. Los llantos de las mujeres se apagaban con el correr de los días. Los niños volvían a jugar en las calles. La batalla era un lejano recuerdo.

Faramir se encontró pensando en Legolas y en su hermano. Sí Boromir se hubiera casado con el elfo sería su obligación tomarlo en matrimonio. O si estuviera embarazado. Corrían extrañas historias sobre la fertilidad de los elfos; Faramir no sabía si eran ciertas. Con un movimiento de cabeza sacó al inoportuno elfo de sus pensamientos.

Al caer la tarde se dirigió a las cocinas. Procuraba comer en las cocinas bajo la excusa de que era un lugar mucho más grato y cálido que la mesa real, costumbres de toda la vida le decía a Aragorn. Era una disculpa tonta; Aragorn la aceptaba sin preguntar y él se evitaba un encuentro innecesario con Legolas.

No esperaba la escena que lo recibió. Legolas, sentado en un rincón, con las piernas cruzadas, devoraba un pastel. Tenía crema en las manos y la boca tan llena que las mejillas se le veían abultadas. Faramir contempló absorto la tierna visión. Lo saludó con la escasa amabilidad que merecía un muchacho usado para la cama. Legolas se atragantó y tuvo que golpearlo en la espalda y conseguirle un vaso con agua.

—¿Está rico el pastel? —le dijo una vez que se repuso.

Legolas se sonrojó hasta la punta de las orejas y respondió un débil sí.

—Pensé que los elfos vivían del aire de los bosques —dijo la gorda cocinera y se rió de su propio chiste.

La cocinera no vio a Legolas ponerse pálido, la tristeza y el miedo luchando al par en su bonita cara. El elfo huyó antes de que Faramir pudiera limpiarle las lágrimas.

—¡Qué dije! —se quejó la cocinera.

Faramir pensó seguirlo. ¿A quién habrías elegido, Legolas? se preguntó.

—Ese chiquillo —comentó la cocinera mientras le servía un humeante tazón con caldo—, si no fuera hombre yo diría que está embarazado.

—De unos días acá sólo quiere comer pastel —comentó otra mujer.

—Y como come, —remató jocosa la gorda cocinera.

Faramir revolvió el caldo. Ya no tenía hambre.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

—¿Sigues ahí? —cuestionó Aragorn por quinta vez.

Faramir permaneció sentado con la mente en las nubes. Tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que Aragorn le hablaba.

—Perdón, estaba distraído.

—Me di cuenta —murmuró Aragorn mientras enrollaba los mapas que le enseñó. Faramir era su mano derecha, pero cuando estaba "distraído" era mejor suspender el trabajo. A menos que quisiera poner un puente donde no había ríos o construir una ciudad en un pantano—. Por hoy es suficiente.

—¿Los elfos se embarazan?

Aragorn lo miró extrañado. La pregunta, que no venía al caso, le hizo levantar las cejas.

—Eso espero. Estoy dedicado a ello.

Aragorn sonreía. Faramir sintió ganas de azotarle una silla en la cabeza.

—No me refiero a la reina —aclaró—. Habló de los elfos en general.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Nadie te explicó como se hacen los bebés?

Le tiró un mapa a la cabeza. Aragorn se río hasta las lágrimas.

—¿Qué, exactamente, quieres saber?

—Se dicen cosas extrañas sobre los elfos varones. Legolas... él.

El rostro de Aragorn se endureció. Cortó la frase que Faramir intentaba terminar.

—¿Te dijo algo? —Aragorn sonó preocupado.

—No, sólo me preguntaba.

—¿Por qué razón te preguntabas?

Faramir se sintió incómodo. Se arrepintió de sus palabras.

—Dijo que le habría gustado formar una familia con mi hermano —mintió.

Aragorn lo analizó desconfiado.

—Y tú pensaste.

—Recordé esas historias.

Aragorn consideró la respuesta. Se acomodó en la silla, sus dedos tamborileando sobre la madera del escritorio. Varias veces le preguntó a Legolas si tuvo relaciones con Boromir. Cada vez el pequeño elfo negó. Aragorn no le creía del todo.

—Las elfas y algunos elfos pueden embarazarse.

—Legolas habría.

—No, Legolas es apenas un elfito. No podría... no debería.

—¿No debería?

—Los elfos —Aragorn calló un momento—. Es un chiquillo, Faramir. Hace dos años visité el Bosque Negro, y Legolas tenía una nana y jugaba como cualquier niño.

—Aragorn yo me casaría con él, como es mi obligación.

—No es eso —Aragorn se aflojó en la silla, sus dedos recorrieron la madera—. Los elfos no deben embarazarse hasta que son adultos. Un elfito como Legolas no tiene la fuerza para tener un bebé. Si se embarazara correría el riesgo de morir.

Faramir lo miró incrédulo. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—El embarazo no mata a ninguna mujer, aunque sea joven.

—Es diferente entre ellos. Ningún elfo, casado o soltero, se embaraza antes de los dos mil setecientos años y Legolas apenas tiene mil quinientos.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

La oscura ciudad estaba en paz. Caminaba entre las ruinas buscando el cuerpo de Boromir. Podía escuchar los llantos de quienes encontraban a sus muertos. Su angustia crecía como un remolino.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la catacumba donde descansaban los reyes y senescales de Gondor, donde debería reposar el cuerpo de su padre, donde inevitablemente moraría su hermano. La puerta estaba cerrada. Faramir empujó. Adentro había un jardín. Se vio así mismo, a los siete años, persiguiendo a un Boromir adolescente. Denethor, joven, años antes de contemplar el palantír, le sonreía a sus hijos

—El brazo y la cabeza, fuerza e inteligencia —le decía a alguien que Faramir no podía ver—. Soy afortunado, viejo amigo. Mis hijos llenaran a Gondor de gloria.

Faramir sintió que los latidos de su corazón se desbocaban.

—Si tuvieras que elegir.

Denethor se volvió al extraño que interrumpía sus palabras.

—Espero no tener que escoger.

_Los orcos están en el puerto y pronto avanzarán a la ciudad. Uno de nosotros debe ir, Faramir. Debemos darle tiempo a Aragorn. Un príncipe irá a la muerte con sus hombres, y el otro dirigirá la defensa... debemos escoger._

—Si fuera necesario ¿a quién elegirías, padre?

El semblante serio de Denethor no demostró ninguna emoción. Abrió la boca y su voz era la de Boromir.

—La fuerza se encuentra en cualquier hombre, Faramir. La inteligencia es un don de pocos. Yo lucharé en el puerto.

—¡No! —gritó, las lágrimas que no derramó aquel día escurrieron por su rostro—. ¡No me quedaré aquí mientras tú mueres!

Boromir se llevó la mano a la cadera donde su cuerno esperaba.

—Si vas conmigo los hombres abandonarán la ciudad. Minas Tirith no debe caer. Sabíamos que este momento llegaría. Lo sabíamos.

_Vi la ciudad en llamas. Mis dos hijos en el filo de una espada. La muerte bebía la copa de los reyes y sus carcajadas helaban el alma. Los orcos ensuciaban el agua del puerto con su inmundicia. Los Nazgûl atravesaban el cielo rojo. Los hombres se aprestaban a huir. Yo estaba en medio de la batalla… el aire movía las flores de la pradera, la hierba bajo mis pies esparcía su aroma… Las espadas buscaban a sus contrarias. La sangre me salpicaba el rostro. Los niños de mi reino empuñaban armas, tensaban los arcos a la espera del enemigo. Los juguetes olvidados sobre las camas, los muñecos pisoteados por los caballos. Los sueños escondidos bajo los yelmos. Un jinete silenciaba el miedo. Su caballo negro respiraba fuego. Era la montura de un muerto. El jinete alzó su mano y el cuerno de Boromir oí. Era la batalla que no ganaría ningún hijo mío. El palantír me ha dicho: deben escoger ¿el brazo o la cabeza?_

—¡Escogimos mal! —lloró Faramir.

Se vio de nuevo en aquel día de tristezas. El cabello de Boromir, suelto sobre los hombros, brillaba con el sol de la tarde. La tierra se levantaba bajo las patas del potro negro. Setenta y nueve jinetes lo acompañaban. Hombres muertos antes de iniciar la batalla. Faramir apretó el collar que sostenía en sus manos. La hoja dorada se mecía con el viento. El cuerno sonó, imperioso. La noche cayó sobre la ciudad…

Los golpes en la puerta despertaron a Faramir. Se arropó con una manta, tropezó con la mesa de noche y maldiciendo cojeó hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué? —gruñó al jovencito soldado.

—Señor Faramir —titubeó el soldado.

—¡Qué!

El soldado se pasó una mano por la frente. Miró a ambos lados como si temiera ser escuchado.

—El... el... —tragó saliva—, el elfo...

—¿Legolas? —Faramir se sacudió los resabios del sueño—. ¿Qué le pasa a Legolas?

—Está en la cocina —contó el muchachito con prisa nerviosa—, bebiendo con otros soldados… está bien borracho y es muy bonito.

Faramir se vistió a medias. Salió de su habitación empuñando la espada. La sangre le hervía en las venas. Mataría lentamente al que le pusiera un dedo encima a su elfo.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

—I anar cala hinya {El sol brilla mi niño.} ¿No quieres que tu bebé lo vea? ¿No deseas tenerlo en brazos?

—Sí —murmuró Legolas, los ojos cerrados, la cabeza recostada contra el pecho de su padre.

La luz del sol no calentaba su cuerpo. Thranduil se meció en la silla, murmuró en la orejita de su hijo.

—Mi nieto es muy pequeño, Legolas. Resiste hinya.

Legolas movió un dedo sobre las ropas de Thranduil. Era su forma de decir si cuando no encontraba fuerzas para hablar.

—Orë (corazón) no nos dejes —susurró Aiwëndil sin moverse un paso de la puerta.

Aiwëndil dejó que su llanto corriera libre. A su lado Vardamir miraba, el pecho ardiendo de impotencia. Thranduil apoyó su frente contra la de su hijo. Le parecía que el cuerpo de Legolas se hacía pequeño; ligero y frágil no despedía ningún calor.

Dos largas semanas habían transcurrido. Días de angustia, de acre gozo al ver los ojos miel ilusionados. El tiempo corría y ninguna respuesta llegaba. La esperanza agonizaba con Legolas.

Aiwëndil lloraba en silencio. Las gotas saladas bajaban una detrás de otra. La gotita de calor se movía menos.

—Llamen a Kyermë —pidió Thranduil.

—Va (No)... can... sado... sue... ño —murmuró Legolas en retazos exhaustos.

Vardamir lo cobijó con un manta. Se arrodilló al lado de su padre y tomó las manos de Legolas. Se le habían caído las uñas de casi todos los dedos. De su larga cabellera sólo quedaba una ligera pelusa en el cráneo. Besó los endebles dedos, sopló su aliento tibio queriendo darle calor y esperanza. Thranduil acomodó la manta en los extremos.

—No mientras duermes mi niño —le dijo al oído—. No me dejes sin despedirte.

Aiwëndil salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Vardamir lo siguió.

—Can... ción —murmuró Legolas en respuesta.

—Quién puede decir —cantó el rey con voz ronca—, donde va el camino, donde fluye el día. Solamente el tiempo.

Triste y lento el sueño reclamó al pequeño príncipe y a su hojita sin nombre.

**oOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo OooOooOooOooOooOooOo**

Faramir lo empujó contra la cama, le sacó la camisa batallando contra las cintas celestes que cerraban la prenda. Legolas lo atrajo contra su cuerpo y lo besó. El olor del alcohol lo golpeó deliciosamente. La boca tibia también impregnada por el sabor dulzón del vino.

—Legolas —jadeó Faramir al sentir las manos delicadas y hábiles abriendo los nudos del pantalón.

—Te extrañé tanto, Boromir.

Faramir lo silenció con un beso exigente. Lo recostó en la cama sin querer pensar. Deseaba hundir su deseo en el cuerpo precioso del elfo. Arrancarle a Boromir de la memoria, aunque en el placer pronunciará otro nombre.

Él no me deja... ayúdalo... quiere que vuelva...

—No hables —murmuró entre besos esparcidos en el rostro, en el cuello.

Legolas hundió sus dedos en la cabellera de Faramir. Vio lo que no había en la habitación. Árboles y estrellas, el cielo de Lórien. Dedos torpes se deslizaron a su cadera y levantó su peso para que fuera fácil deslizarle el pantalón. Sus largas piernas tenían el brillo de la argenta luna.

—Boromir —jadeó al toque de esas manos que eran distintas y en su confusión se le figuraban conocidas.

Era Boromir quien le sonreía cómplice, deslizando un dedo por su garganta, por su pecho. _Me casaré contigo_. Una mansa caricia sobre su cadera, por su vientre. Esperó tanto. Días y noches mudas de amor, frías de soledad. _Elfito impaciente, no me mires así o te tomaré aquí y no me importa que Gandalf me maldiga o que Aragorn me corte el cuello._ Legolas detuvo la mano sobre su vientre. Sus ojos miel se humedecieron con las primeras lágrimas de felicidad.

—Está aquí, aunque no sea vea. Es nuestro bebé.

La mano de Legolas lo guiaba. Faramir contuvo el aliento, los ojos inmóviles por la sorpresa.

—Be... ¿bebé?

—_Faramir ¿qué esperas de la vida? _

_Boromir se veía soñador, Faramir lanzó una piedra al vacío._

—_No lo sé. Aún no._

_Boromir lo despeinó. No se llevaban muchos años, sin embargo Boromir ya era un hombre y él no dejaba de sentirse como un niño. _

—_Yo si lo sé. Quiero casarme con una mujer hermosa, que sea como una flor celeste, su voz fresca como el aliento de la montaña. Quizá no sea la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra Media; para mí no habrá nadie más. Tú gobernaras Gondor. No rezongues, tú eres el único capaz de hacer eso. Aunque sea tu mano derecha, dejaré el castillo y haré una casa en los bosques. La construiré con mis propias manos. A los ojos de esa mujer no habrá nadie mejor que yo y cada vez que sonría sabré que es por mí. Tendremos hijos, muchos._

Como un beso ligero la risa de Legolas trajo culpa al corazón de Faramir.

—Tienes que decirme un nombre. El papá escoge el nombre y tú no me has dicho ninguno —el rostro hermoso se llenó de sueños largamente acariciados.

Faramir se sentó en el lecho. Legolas lo imitó.

—Tenemos que casarnos ya —continuó feliz—, pronto me voy a poner gordo.

—_Hermano no puedo creer que estés aquí._

_Boromir sonrió a medias. Su cuerpo estaba en Minas Tirith, él se quedó en Rohan, atrapado en los ojos tristes, en los sueños de Legolas, en las promesas que nacieron con las alas rotas._

—_Soñé Faramir que nos aprestábamos a la lucha. Mi padre contemplaba desde su trono y nosotros debíamos elegir. Me queda un último viaje y esta vez no habrá retorno._

La mano de Faramir se deslizó de nuevo por el vientre plano. No parecía nada fuera de lo común. Mientras pasaba sus dedos por la zona tibia Legolas volvió a llorar.

—Dijeron que estabas muerto —se abrazó contra Faramir—. ¡Yo sabía que volverías!

Faramir lo envolvió en sus brazos. "_Si no sobrevivo, dile... que me perdone."_

—Vendrás conmigo ¿verdad? Mi papá no lo va tomar bien al principio. Después te querrá. Lo sé.

_No quería hallarlo. Boromir no yacía en las ruinas del puerto. Faramir cerró los ojos para no ver el pedazo de pierna que se pudría bajo el sol._ Las noches son tan frías.

—¿Me quieres, Boromir?

_Al sostener el trozo de cuerno le temblaban los dedos. Una rama del árbol blanco tendía su mano al cielo. _

—_Como tu hermano debo poner un símbolo en ese cuerno._

_Boromir enarcó las cejas, le tendió el cuerno de mala gana. _

—_Si lo arruinas te tiraré de cabeza por esa ventana._

Él no me deja Faramir... él también tiene frío.

—Con todo mi corazón, Legolas.

—Hazme el amor —suplicó el pequeño elfo.

_No podía respirar, caminó, sin desearlo, entre las ruinas de los hombres. Boromir tenía su propia espada clavada en las costillas y la hoja lo mantenía sentado. Su único ojo miraba lejos, un lugar que Faramir vería algún día, cuando la muerte lo reclamara. El grito le abrasó la garganta. Sacó la espada de un jalón, cobijó el cuerpo, sangre coagulada y negra manchó sus ropas. Un llanto que no era el suyo. Unas palabras que le dijeron todo sin decir nada. _

—_No te acerques, Legolas._

—_¿Aragorn?_

—_Esta muerto Legolas, no volverá. _

—_¿Aragorn?_

¡Ayúdalo, hermano!

—Legolas —Faramir tragó saliva—, no iré contigo.

—¡¿Por qué!? —lloró, intentó apartarse y Faramir lo apresó—. ¡Lo prometiste, dijiste que irías, que te casarías conmigo!

—Legolas estoy muerto. Sólo vine a despedirme.

—No digas eso. ¡No!

—Nadie vuelve de la muerte. Tienes que dejarme ir, no puedes seguir así.

—¡No me dejes!

—Mi bebé está contigo. Faramir te cuidará.

—¡No quiero que me cuide nadie y si tú no vuelves no podré tener este bebé!

—Podrás.

—¡No!

Faramir hundió su rostro en el cuello de Legolas. Lloró por su hermano, por esas promesas perdidas, por el elfo que lloraba sin consuelo.

—Déjame descansar Legolas. Déjame reunirme con mis muertos y encontrar paz...

—_¿Lo prometes? _

—_Lo prometo, hermoso mío._

_Legolas recibió el beso, se dejó limpiar las lagrimitas temerosas. _

—_A un elfo que rompe sus promesas se lo comen los orcos. Boromir le besó la nariz roja. _

—_Que terrible. Un hombre que no cumple su palabra no encontrará paz en la vida ni en la muerte._

—_Es peor que te coman los orcos… ¡Boromir no te rías de mí!_

El trinar de los pájaros encontró a Faramir despierto. En el lecho, vestido con su pijama y cobijado con tres mantas, Legolas dormía. A la luz del amanecer se veía como un niño. Legolas se despertó aletargado, se sentó en el lecho y un fuerte dolor le atenazó la cabeza.

—El vino de los hombres tiene sus consecuencias —dijo una voz a su lado.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —preguntó demudado por el miedo. Recordó vagamente el sabor del vino y el brazo de un soldado rodeando su cadera.

—Debemos hablar...

—_¡Bo ro miiir!_

_El alto adolescente que era Boromir no se detuvo. Escaló la roca con agilidad. Faramir, cansado y molesto, trepó después de él. Lo habían regañado por su culpa._

_La luz del atardecer iluminaba de rojo el perfil de Boromir. Un ligero bigote despuntaba sobre la boca y la voz empezaba a cambiarle. Pronto yo estaré así, se dijo Faramir con fastidio. Se tendió al lado de su hermano. _

—_Me iré mañana, —dijo Boromir. _

_Faramir abrió la boca. No encontró las palabras justas que expresaran su enojo. _

—_¡Papá no te dio permiso!_

—_No me importa._

—_Si no te comportas como un príncipe no serás un buen rey. ¡Eres el primogénito, se supone que debes darme el ejemplo!_

_Boromir se río, lo golpeó en el brazo. _

—_Yo conquistaré la Tierra Media mientras tú, niño, gobiernas Gondor._

_Faramir bufó. Era cierto que el horizonte, aquellas tierras desconocidas de los libros, brillaban en los ojos de su hermano. _

—_Incluso moriré primero que tú, sólo por el gusto de hacerte enojar._

—_Eso no es gracioso Boromir ¡no vuelvas a decirlo nunca!_

—_Es una broma. ¡Faramir!_

—¡Déjame ir! —lloró Legolas cansado de discutir.

Tenía miedo. Quería irse a casa, con su papá. No entendía a los hombres ni sus costumbres. Boromir era el único en su corazón.

Faramir, los ojos húmedos de lágrimas, caminó hasta el armario y sacó el collar de Boromir con el anillo y el prendedor. Lo retiró en el último momento, no quiso sepultar a su hermano con una promesa rota, cualquiera que fuera.

—Vete en paz, chiquillo. No le diré a nadie que estás embarazado.

Abrazó a Legolas, le puso en las manos el collar y murmuró las palabras que Boromir le susurró en algún sueño.


	6. Amaurëa III (amanecer)

**Amaurëa (amanecer)**

**III**

Vardamir caminó entre los árboles. Fuera de las habitaciones reales era un día alegre. Una ligera lluvia cayó en la mañana y el olor a tierra húmeda se extendía en cada paso. Las ardillas se perseguían en las ramas. Los ruiseñores, bolitas de nieve apostadas en las hojas verdes, cantaban sus más bellas melodías.

—Aiwëndil —llamó.

El pie de su hermano asomaba entre las ramas. Vardamir se encaramó al árbol. Se sentó junto a él. Desde su posición se veían las altas colinas que rodeaban al Bosque Negro. El río cristalino, un par de peces saltaron y dejaron gotitas luminosas en el aire. Minastan hacía guardia en otro árbol.

—Volvamos.

Aiwëndil tardó en responder. Sus ojos quietos en Minastan.

—No.

—Legolas nos necesita.

—No quiero verlo morir.

—No morirá.

Aiwëndil se acomodó el largo cabello rubio sobre la espalda. Era el segundo hijo. Tan parecido a Thranduil que constantemente discutían. Hosco y callado rara vez decía lo que pensaba o sentía.

Vardamir siguió la mirada de su hermano. Incontables lunas y soles habían pasado desde que Aiwëndil rompió su compromiso con Minastan. No era falta de amor, estaba seguro. Aiwëndil no habría su corazón a nadie.

—No sabes —susurró Aiwëndil— lo que es ver morir a quien amas.

Sus ojos grises seguían la bella figura de Minastan. El pelirrojo, el arco en la espalda, el cabello en una coleta, escrutaba los árboles.

Vardamir abrazó a su hermano. Pensó, con una sonrisa en sus labios, que de espaldas y abrazados así, debían parecer Thranduil y Aranwë en sus días felices.

—Cuando lo vi con el traje de novio, —Aiwëndil se liberó del abrazo—, supe que no podría.

Sonrió triste, entre más años pasaban menos lo entendía. Creció con Minastan. Jalarle el cabello era su distracción favorita. Hacerlo rabiar era su pasatiempo y un día lo descubrió otro. Minastan ya había cumplido los dos mil setecientos, la edad en que los elfos fértiles pensaban en pretendientes, boda, bebés. Minastan parecía el mismo, apenas un poco más gruñón. Lo vio tal cual era, hermoso y deseable, el día que se negó a bañarse en el lago con la tropa. Era un adulto, dijo, ya no le parecía bien mostrarse desnudo, porque era un elfo fértil y casadero. Le dijo aquello enfurruñado por su insistencia. A Minastan le nació el pudor y a Aiwëndil le floreció el amor. Y los celos. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que media tropa estaba enamorada de Minastan. Que Vardamir se rezagaba para ver el cadencioso andar del pelirrojo. ¡Que su padre, entrometido y solicito cuando nadie pedía su ayuda, hacía arreglos para que Minastan se casara con un hijo de Elrond! Se enamoró con la furia propia de su carácter, Minastan le dio una patada en las espinillas cuando se le declaró y le dijo que sí.

—Le resplandecía el cabello —murmuró—, lo tenía suelto y alguna de sus hermanas le puso una corona de flores. Por Eru, no he visto nada tan hermoso. Su padre dijo que Minastan sería un atarincë perfecto. Sentí que me falta el aire Vardamir, fue como si despertara de una de esas pesadillas. El que estaba parado frente a mí ya no era Minastan. Era nuestro atarincë, con esa maldita sonrisa que me hacía nacer mariposas del pecho. Era mi atarincë, con su vestido blanco, cantando esa canción que atto odiaba. No dejaba de oír la flecha silbando en el aire y el golpe, la caída, el relincho del caballo.

Vardamir suspiró. Sabía a medias lo que pasó. Se encontraba lejos el día que su atarincë murió. Eran tiempos de paz, no había guerras ni hombres en sus territorios, la palabra muerte, como a cualquier otro elfito, no le decía nada.

—Se le metió en la cabeza comer moras azules, —Aiwëndil sacudió el rostro—, de las que crecían en el límite del bosque. Quería que atto las cortara con sus manos y se las diera en la boca. Ya sabes como era.

Vardamir sonrió, el recuerdo era grato, libre de tristeza.

—Atto pensaba que ya estaba embarazado de nuevo, así que a medio día —continuó Aiwëndil—, nos pusimos en marcha. A Legolas lo dejaron al cuidado de una nana. Nos acompañaba una pequeña escolta. Los soldados nos rodeaban, atarincë iba enfrente y atto le seguía los pasos. Cantaba esa canción, en la lengua de los hombres, que hacía enojar y sonreír a atto. Fue un instante, rápido y confuso. Recuerdo el silbido de la flecha. Su cuerpo se fue hacia atrás por el impacto y el cabello rubio se hizo hacia adelante. Se desplomó. Un soldado me tiró en la hierba, me cubrió con su cuerpo.

A pesar de los años transcurridos seguía viéndolo. Los rayos del sol que se detenían en las trenzas rubias, la sonrisa pícara de Aranwë, su voz como una melodía amorosa. La flecha.

—Atto gritó, lo abrazó contra su pecho, lloraba. No dejó que nadie se le acercará. Alguien dijo que tenían que atenderlo y él gritó que ya no había nada que hacer, que estaba muerto. Lo cargó y la cabeza se fue hacia atrás, el cabello le quedó colgando como una cascada. Los brazos y las piernas, parecían sin fuerzas.

Vardamir se cubrió la boca. Lloraba al igual que su hermano. Era la primera vez que Aiwëndil le contaba lo que vio.

—Le hablaba Vardamir, como si estuviera vivo. Le acariciaba el cabello y decía que iban a tener más bebés, elfitos que no lo dejaran dormir y lo volvieran loco, —Aiwëndil respiró profundo, contuvo las lágrimas y el dolor que se retorcían en su pecho.

—¿Por qué dejaste a Minastan? —Vardamir se limpió el rostro. Suspiró.

—No quería verlo morir.

—Los elfos no mueren.

—¡Pueden ser asesinados¡ Le pedí que dejara el ejército —reveló—, ¡y no quiso!

—Debiste darle tiempo, —Vardamir pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermano—. Con el embarazo seguro lo habría hecho.

—Aranwë no era un príncipe guerrero y ya ves lo que pasó —Aiwëndil se volvió, furioso—. ¡¿Cómo puedo cuidar a Minastan cuando él insiste en ir al frente de los soldados!?

—Yo puedo cuidarme solo, príncipe Aiwëndil.

La voz sobresaltó a los dos príncipes. Parado en la misma rama Minastan los veía enojado.

—A diferencia de ustedes dos que están en las nubes, yo vigilo el bosque como se debe. Un grupo de elfos buscan al rey.

—Mi padre está con Legolas, capitán —respondió Aiwëndil.

Minastan alzó los ojos al cielo, resopló.

—Legolas está solo. No encuentro al rey por ninguna parte, así que pónganse la corona de príncipes y recíbanlos, —Minastan se deslizó por la rama. Aiwëndil frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien si estaba fascinado por su agilidad o quería regañarlo por imprudente.

—A sus ordenes capitán —dijo Vardamir, divertido.

Minastan se detuvo a media rama. Su rostro serio.

—No vi antes elfos como estos. Están armados —murmuró—. Una comitiva espera en la sala del trono, puede haber más en el bosque.

Aiwëndil se apresuró a bajar, los ojos puestos en el pelirrojo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

Extraños. La palabra describía con fidelidad a la comitiva de quince elfos. Altos y serios, de rostros jóvenes y hermosos. Cabellos negros, ojos radiantes que custodiaban en su brillo enigmáticos secretos. Vestían largas faldas, de esplendorosos colores, abiertas a los lados, el pecho desnudo adornado por collares. Mangas en ambos brazos que les llegaban debajo del hombro. Delicadas sandalias, con tiras cruzadas que subían por las piernas, cubrían sus pies. Cargaban arcos, cerbatanas, espadas o lanzas. Eran elegantes y sobrios en sus movimientos; no por ello se veían menos peligrosos. De cada lado siete guerreros rodeaban a un elfo majestuoso y grave. Vestía de negro, la tiara y los collares plateados.

—Bienvenidos sean al Bosque Negro —saludó Vardamir, bajó los escalones que los separaban del grupo—. Soy el príncipe Vardamir y él es mi hermano Aiwëndil.

Los elfos inclinaron la cabeza. Uno de los ellos se adelantó e hizo una leve reverencia. La acción que parecía una muestra de respeto podría ser también una advertencia: no te acerques más.

—El rey Thranduil nos llamó.

—¿Cuál es el nombre de tu señor?

—Me sirven a mí, —dijo el grave elfo, sus ojos azules refulgiendo como fuego—. Gil-galad.

—Tú no eres Gil-galad.

Los elfos al igual que los príncipes se volvieron. El rey Thranduil avanzó a grandes pasos hasta confrontar al elfo.

—Su majestad Thranduil tiene razón —se disculpó el elfo e hizo una reverencia pronunciada—. Mi señor se encuentra ahora comprobando que las condiciones del trato le sean satisfactorias.

—Atiéndalos —ordenó Thranduil. Su cabello plateado ondeó en el aire cuando giró.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOo Oo**

El ruiseñor blanco gorjeaba impaciente. Daba brincos de un lado a otro en el marco de la ventana, sacudía las plumas y volvía a cantar.

—Ten paciencia. Recuerda que Eru no me dotó de alas, pequeño.

Unas manos se posaron sobre el marco. El cuerpo siguió a las manos. Ágil y en silencio se deslizó en la habitación.

Era esbelto, de gran estatura. El cabello azabache le llegaba a los hombros y lo llevaba sujeto en una coleta. Su rostro terso y sin macula era de airosa belleza. Gallardo en porte. Elegante y viril en su presencia. Ojos negros como la larga noche de los tiempos primeros, cuando las estrellas eran la única luz en la Tierra Media. Parecía un noble guerrero forjado en tristes batallas. Un rey de tiempos pasados en el invierno de sus años. Joven y viejo, así era Gil-galad. Vestía una falda azul oscuro, collares de guerrero adornaban su pecho descubierto. Una sola manga en su brazo derecho. Como los antiguos reyes usaba una tira de mithril alrededor del cuello, símbolo de su linaje y de sus años.

El ruiseñor lo condujo hasta un lecho de donde escapaba un tenue llanto. Gil-galad retrocedió tambaleante, el más vivo asombro pintado en el rostro. Eru se arrepentía de sus designios porque ahí, llorando como niño perdido, estaba el elfo que había amado toda su vida.

_Sentado en la silla de respaldar incómodo, con el paño húmedo en las manos, Legolas sólo quería volver atrás. El rugido atronador del cuerno, el bramido acompasado de los tambores, le resonaban en la cabeza. Le temblaba el cuerpo como no le tembló al tensar el arco y descargar las primeras flechas. Sentía el frío corriendo por su columna, como no lo sintió al sacar las espadas y atravesar la garganta de orcos y hombres por igual. Pero no gritaba, como sí gritó al ver a Haldir traspasado por una lanza. _

—_Legolas tienes que descansar._

_Sacudió el rostro, no se fueron el temor ni la angustia. Sonrió y Haldir supo que aquello era un espejismo del miedo._

—_Thranduil no debió dejar que vinieras._

_En otro momento habría rezongado. En cambio, aceptó el ofrecimiento de Haldir, y sin pensarlo siquiera, se refugió dentro de las mantas. _

_A salvo de las miradas curiosas de los hombres, de los oídos sensibles de otros elfos, Legolas se hizo una bolita temerosa. La mano de Haldir subía y bajaba por su espalda. Aún dentro de las mantas olía a hierbas y agua caliente. El olor de la sangre cubriendo las vendas le revolvía el estómago. Los quejidos, los estertores, los dientes que se apretaban en dolor, no escapaban a sus sentidos élficos. Haldir le quitó las botas, lo abrazó contra su pecho y le besó las sienes. _

_En la noche de la guerra no se distinguían más que sombras. Los amigos se confundían con los enemigos. No había espacio para el miedo o la duda. Se estaba solo aunque se fuera parte de un ejército. Dejó de contar los muertos cuando le abrió la garganta al primer hombre._

_La sangre era roja y caliente como los deseos intensos. Y con ella, por las heridas, se iban los sueños y el amor. Los hombres que combatían a su lado eran buenos. Y eran malos los orcos. Eran buenos los elfos que acudieron al llamado de una antigua alianza. ¿Eran malos los elfos que no acudieron sabiendo que niños, mujeres y hombres perecerían? Era malo el hombre al que le abrió la garganta y murió llamando a una mujer. ¿Era mala esa mujer que lo esperaba? ¿Era su madre o su hermana? ¿era su esposa o su hija ¿Era buena la mujer que lloraba a su marido y escupía y pateaba los cadáveres que alguien, en algún lugar, estaría llorando? ¿Eran malos los niños que robaban a los muertos? ¿Era bueno el rey Théoden que celebró la victoria con una fiesta, cuando a unos metros se quemaban los cadáveres de los enemigos? Orcos que fueron elfos torturados, hombres que eran padres o hijos o hermanos. ¿Era bueno él, que mató arrebatado por la furia de ver a Haldir herido? ¿Era malo, por que al terminar la batalla, mientras los heridos agonizaban y Haldir se debatía con la muerte, se escapó con Boromir e hicieron el amor? ¿Qué era él? abrazado a un elfo que lo amaba, cuando tenía en el vientre la semilla de un hombre._

—_Lo volverás a ver._

_Un elfo que se sabía traicionado y lo recibía en sus brazos._

—_No quería que se fuera. Sí ese hobbit no hubiera visto el palantír Boromir estaría aquí._

—_Los hobbits son más curiosos que los elfos._

—_¡No debía hacerlo! ¡Qué esperaba encontrar!_

—_Boromir, ¿cuéntame que soñaste?_

—_¿Otra vez con lo mismo?_

—_¡Por qué le cuentas a Gandalf y no a mí!_

—_Hay cosas que los niños no deben saber._

—_No soy un niño, —Legolas frunció el ceño._

—_Gandalf dice que sí; yo sé que no._

_Boromir le besó el vientre. Legolas se mordió el labio, se revolvió un poco, le hacía cosquillas con su barba. _

—_Porque aquí, muy pronto, crecerá un bebé. _

_Legolas se rió, nervioso. Un intenso rubor le subió al rostro._

—_Quiero que tu vientre este siempre lleno con mi semilla._

—_Sí, —murmuró arrobado._

—_Te haré el amor cada noche._

_Legolas no podía más con la vergüenza y el bochorno. Le jaló los mechones rubios y lo apartó lo suficiente para sentarse._

"_¡Cuéntame!"_

_Boromir meneó la cabeza. Atrapó al pequeño elfo y lo sentó sobre sus piernas._

—_Soñé los parajes verdes que conducen a Minas Tirith. Las flores que crecen junto a las piedras. La torre blanca cuyo esplendor sorprende a los viajeros. Mi hermano Faramir me esperaba con una copa de vino y un plato rebosante de carne._

_Legolas frunció la boca._

—_¿Te la comías?_

—_Estaba deliciosa._

_El grito de Pippin asustó a Legolas._

—_Haldir ¿y si el hobbit vio algo malo?_

—_Mithrandir no permitirá que nada malo le suceda._

—_¡Vi cosas horribles! —chillaba Pippin tirado a los pies de Gandalf—. ¡Quería huir pero no podía!_

—_¡Has traído la desgracia sobre nosotros! —gritó Boromir—. ¿Qué viste? ¡Habla o te cortaré la cabeza!_

—_¡Boromir contrólate! —gritó Gandalf._

—_¡Vi estrellas y fuegos. Él me llamaba. Vi un árbol blanco en llamas, vi..! —Pippin miró intensamente a Boromir, bajó los ojos y se echó a llorar._

_Boromir lo soltó. Caminó algunos pasos._

—_Debo volver a Minas Tirith._

—_Lo extraño._

_Haldir le besó la frente._

—_Aragorn partirá mañana ¿irás con él o te quedaras conmigo?_

_Legolas se estremeció. Otra vez la noche. Los golpes del tambor. El carcaj y las flechas, las espadas en el cinto._

—_Iré —murmuró con un hilo de voz. Tenía que ir, para decirle a Boromir que estaba embarazado._

—_Volverán a pelear._

—_¿Los guerreros sienten miedo?_

—_El miedo nos ayuda a sobrevivir. Eres un buen guerrero, Legolas._

_Esa era la verdad a medias que le contaba a Boromir. Lo único que veía en el espejo era un elfito preñado, solo y asustado. _

—_No pasará nada, Legolas —era mentira. Ya demasiadas cosas habían pasado. _

—_Si un elfito se embaraza, Legolas, se puede morir._

—_¿Por qué, atto?_


	7. Hísië I (bruma)

**Hísië (bruma)**

**I**

_Ai! Laurië lantar lassi súrinen (¡Ah! __Como el oro caen las hojas en el viento)_

La larga noche de la bienvenida extendió sus ramas al día de la boda. Los fuegos se apagaron ante los rayos del sol y al caer la tarde, las antorchas y las hogueras fueron de nuevo encendidas. En los salones y en los jardines los elfos eran invitados al gozo, a los cantos. Donde la mano de la muerte intentó sembrar tristeza la boda cosechaba alegría

La música y las sonrisas acompañaban los hilvanes. Los cantos sazonaban los platillos. Los jóvenes casaderos se arreglaban con esmero. Las flores perfumaban los cabellos, el tálamo nupcial y las mesas del banquete.

Los acompañantes del rey Gil-galad se unieron a los trabajos, a las rondas de los soldados. Cargaban canastas con frutas con la misma humildad con que empuñaban el arco. Eran, como sus hermanos del Bosque Negro, elfos tranquilos y sencillos. Uno de aquellos elfos levantaba a los elfitos para que adornaran el pastel con frutas azucaradas. Las inquietas manitas ponían con cada fruta un deseo de felicidad para el joven príncipe. Más allá los guerreros de ambos reinos limpiaban sus armas después de cazar orcos. Minastan aceptaba, con un encantador mohín, la manzana que le ofrecía Ekkaia el elfo que se hizo pasar por Gil-galad. Aiwëndil se cercioraba de que los visitantes comieran y bebieran. Vardamir vigilaba los últimos preparativos para la boda.

En el baño de sus habitaciones Legolas se preparaba. Una elfa le cepillaba el cabello, largo ya hasta los hombros. Su vestido de novio era de tenue color rosa y sostenía en las manos la corona de flores que le adornaría el cabello. Sus ojos miel inundados de pena. En su habitación Thranduil y Gil-galad discutían.

—No seré engañado —siseaba Gil-galad.

La voz baja no podía ocultar el rencor, la ponzoña que empapaba cada palabra. Legolas acarició su vientre.

—No buscó engañarte. Lo que pides... No quiero eso para mi hijo.

—¿Qué seguridad tengo de que no me abandonará una vez que alumbre? No seré usado, Thranduil.

—Te doy mi palabra. Permanecerá contigo.

—No confió en ti.

Legolas escuchó el andar fatigado de su padre. El leve crujido de la silla.

—Promete que no le quitarás al bebé.

—Eso dependerá de la actitud de tu hijo. Lo trataré como se merezca.

—No es Aranwë. No le pidas lo que no puede darte.

—No entiendo tus palabras. ¿Olvidas que no me casé con Aranwë?

—¿Bajo qué causas se ganaría el repudio?

—No lo sé. Dependerá del día, de mi humor.

La barbilla de Legolas tembló. Gil-galad exigía casarse a la manera antigua donde el desposado y los hijos eran propiedad del marido. Legolas no tendría ningún derecho, nada, ni siquiera su bebé, sería suyo. Gil-galad podría repudiarlo y quedarse con su hojita.

—No me hagas esto. Apenas es un elfito.

La risa irónica de Gil-galad hizo avergonzar a Legolas. Jaló el vestido sobre su barriguita.

—¡Los elfitos no se embarazan! Tu hijo dejó de ser inocente hace mucho. No cederé. O es como digo o no habrá boda.

Hubo un breve silencio. Un suspiró.

—Sea.

—_Aranwë, —dijo Gil-galad._

_Se sentó en el marco de la ventana. No puede ser, se dijo. Era un ensueño. Una quimera. El ruiseñor le brincó en la cabeza. Él no se movió. Temía que la curiosa ilusión se desvaneciera, como por las mañanas el Aranwë dormido en su cama se deshacía entre sus dedos. _

_Legolas, cantó el ruiseñor. El nombre sonó extraño. Como si llamara sol al agua y calor a la nieve. ¿Legolas? Era Aranwë. Un Aranwë chiquito hecho de nubes doradas. Un soplo de recuerdo. Gil-galad caminó hasta el lecho. El ruiseñor se posó en las piernas de Legolas y le preguntó en su canto si se sentía bien._

—_No te entiende, —le dijo Gil-galad al ruiseñor. La avecilla gorjeó algunas notas y voló a su hombro._

_Legolas tenía el cabello, rubio y lacio, por debajo de las orejas. Aún sin conocerlo Gil-galad quiso salvarlo y era su deseo el que lo mantenía con vida. Lo hizo levantar el mentón. Luceros de sol llenos de lágrimas. Gil-galad soltó un hondo suspiró. A su toque el cabello creció un poco más. La piel estaba fría. Sopló su aliento en la frente del elfito. Legolas sintió un reconfortante calor. Respiró muy suave._

—_¿Por qué lloras?_

—_¡Algo le pasa a mi bebé! _

—_¿Qué le sucede?_

—_No sé. __Ai! (¡Ay!) Ai! —Legolas se estremeció. __Miró su vientre con ojos enormes y lloró con renovadas fuerzas._

_Gil-Galad le abrió el pijama, presionó la escueta redondez y sintió un ligero golpe. Se inclinó sobre la barriga, murmuró algunas palabras. Legolas se quejó._

—_Tu bebé se mueve, —le dijo en tono consolador._

—_Se siente raro._

_Legolas se mordió los labios, vio esa parte de su cuerpo que de repente cobraba viva. Se animó a pasar los dedos por su vientre y los retiró impresionado. Pestañeó al ver las ondas que se paseaban por su piel, el bultito que aparecía y desaparecía._

—_Háblale, está asustado. _

_Legolas intentó atrapar con sus dedos la esquiva bolita. Una sonrisa le floreció en los labios._

—_Hojita no te asustes —arrulló._

_Rió al ver la respuesta de su bebé. Frunció el ceño, un poco de dolor y otro de incomodidad. _

—_¿Hojita? —sonrió Gil-galad—. Es un nombre extraño._

—_No es su nombre —dijo triste—. Sólo le digo así._

—_¿Cómo se llama?_

—_Su atar no me dio un nombre._

_Gil-galad limpió las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en el rostro. Acompañó la mano de Legolas sobre la gota de calor._

—_Por segunda vez llego tarde a tu vida._

_Legolas separó los ojos de su barriga y la dirigió al elfo. Falda y collares. Se veía raro. Dio un pequeño tirón a la manga que parecía un mal recuerdo de una túnica elegante._

—_¿Eres un sanador? _

—_No._

_Legolas retrocedió a la cercanía agresiva del elfo. Su espalda chocó contra el respaldar, no había ningún sitio para huir. El aliento de Gil-galad tocó sus labios. Una mano firme le apretó la mandíbula. La lengua de Gil-galad invadió su boca. El bebé se quedó quieto al sentir el miedo y la angustia de su atarincë._

—_Yo te daré un nombre para tu hijo._

—¿Príncipe? —la elfa tomó la corona y la colocó sobre el cabello.

—Perdón.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza como le indicaba. Desvió la vista para no encontrase con su reflejo.

—Un mes, sólo eso te pido —la discusión era otra.

—No, Thranduil. Tendrá casi seis meses y a un mes del parto no podrá viajar.

Tendré cinco meses y medio, se dijo Legolas. Apretó el borde de su vestido.

—Estuvo apunto de morir. Necesita recuperarse.

—Le daré dos semanas.

—Viajar en sus condiciones es muy riesgo.

—Si hago lo que pides, tendré que esperar a que alumbre y luego a que se recupere. ¿Cinco, seis meses?

—Me quitas a Legolas. Déjame conocer a mi nieto... te lo suplico.

Los hombros de Legolas se sacudieron con su llanto. Al gran rey del Bosque Negro le temblaba la voz. Silencio. La respuesta firme, sin rencor.

—Nos quedaremos hasta que se recupere del parto y no volverás a verlos.

—...gracias.

Oyó a su padre caminar. Se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada del baño y siguió su camino. Legolas sollozó.

—No llore, príncipe —la elfa le limpió las lágrimas—. Hoy es el día de su boda —lo abrazó—. ¡Tiene que estar contento!

La elfa dio algún retoque al peinado y abrió la puerta. Legolas escuchó muy lejanas las palabras.

—Está listo.

Gil-galad no hacía ningún ruido al moverse. Legolas sintió la violenta mirada recorriéndolo.

—¿Por qué vistes así?

Legolas se miró en el espejo. Los ojos negros de Gil-galad entrecerrados, brillantes de ira, se reflejaban sobre su hombro.

—Yo... yo.

—¿Algo está mal? —preguntó la elfa.

—Quiero que se vista de blanco.

—Señor, el príncipe... la costumbre... —no sabía como explicarse sin ofender a los señores. El blanco era para los novios castos.

—Es obvio que no es virgen —cortó Gil-galad—. Lo quiero de blanco.

—Señor falta muy poco tiempo, hacer otro vestido.

—¡Que se ponga cualquier vestido blanco que tenga! —dijo exasperado.

Gil-galad y la elfa desaparecieron del espejo. Legolas escuchó las puertas de su armario al abrirse.

—El vestido debe ser nuevo, —se quejaba la elfa—, es de mala suerte.

—¿Qué el novio esté preñado de otro es buen augurio?

Gil-galad volvió al baño y le arrojó el vestido a Legolas. El golpe hizo que algunos pétalos se desprendieran de la corona.

—Cuando el hombre te desfloró ¿ofreció casarse contigo?

Legolas se mordió los labios. Nuevas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

—¿No? Los hombres ladinos sobran. Los elfos ofrecidos son difíciles de hallar. Vístelo —ordenó a la elfa.

A luz de las primeras estrellas, vestido de blanco, el cabello trenzado con flores y cintas, Legolas, demasiado débil para caminar, salió en brazos de su padre. Al frente iban sus hermanos, iluminando el camino con antorchas. A los lados y atrás, rodeándolo, los elfos fértiles y las elfas, cantaban alegres canciones. Los elfitos correteaban dando gritos, estorbaban a los adultos. Legolas llevaba la mano sobre la mejilla, donde Thranduil le pegó. "¡No quiero!" "¡Empieza a comportarte como un adulto!"

"...de blanco vistes, blanca es tu figura, blancas flores caen de ti, de tu hermosura..."

El largo vestido, ribeteado por enredaderas doradas, le cubría las piernas. Las cintas rosas se movían sobre su rostro. Las luces de las antorchas se volvían borrosas. El aire entraba y salía de su pecho, cada vez más fuerte, más rápido.

—No llores —Thranduil sentía contra su pecho el corazón asustado.

Los brazos de su padre eran las frías rocas de Caradhras. Las voces lo ensordecían con el gélido viento del abismo. Contuvo la respiración al ver otras luces. Los cantos de quienes acompañaban a Gil-galad llegaron claros a sus oídos.

"...dame tu mano palomita, para subir a tu nido."

Al ver al imponente elfo que lo reclamaría esa noche, se revolvió en el abrazo. Thranduil lo inmovilizó con un apretón.

—Compórtate —ordenó—. No me causes más vergüenza.

"...me han dicho que duermes solo,"

Gil-galad tenía algunos pétalos sobre el cabello negro. Vestía de rojo, la tira de mithril resplandecía en su cuello. Los ojos rencorosos se clavaron en Legolas, los labios sonrieron al pronunciar la última frase de la canción.

"...yo vengo a dormir contigo..."

Legolas, sobrecogido de miedo, se aferró a los brazos de su padre. Buscó los ojos que le daban seguridad. La suplica enmudeció en sus labios. Thranduil lo miraba con dureza.

"Su mano entre mis manos, sus ojos en mis ojos, la amorosa cabeza apoyada en mi hombro..."

Las dos columnas se hicieron una, Gil-galad y Thranduil caminaron hombro con hombro. Adelante iban Aiwëndil y Vardamir, sonrientes, dichosos. Legolas buscó ayuda en los acompañantes, y sólo encontró felicidad. Minastan, con un vestido verde esmeralda, el cabello suelto, levantaba en brazos a su sobrinito de doscientos años, reía con él. No veían su angustia. Nadie lo ayudaría. Haldir no vendría de las doradas tierras de Lórien, había partido a Valinor con el corazón roto. Tendría que casarse con un elfo que no conocía, que no amaba.

Legolas se hundió en el abrazo, ausente, el cuerpo lánguido, los ojos cerrados. No estaba ahí, corría lejos de ese elfo, de los cantos, de la luz de las estrellas. Su bebé pateó suave. Legolas no se percató. Había dejado de sentir. Los cantos se convertían en ríos turbulentos, lo envolvían todo, imponían el silencio, y sólo el latir de su corazón perturbaba la quebradiza paz.

Cantos y exclamaciones de júbilo condujeron a los novios a los jardines del castillo. Cadenas de flores adornaban los árboles. Candiles y antorchas competían contra las estrellas. Los elfitos aprovechaban la distracción para alborotar entre las mesas y asaltar las golosinas del banquete. Gil-galad se adelantó hasta el altar donde Kyermë, el viejo sanador, lo esperaba. Los cantos cesaron.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al majestuoso elfo.

—Gil-galad —la voz del guerrero hizo callar a los elfitos.

—¡Que Eru escuche! —respondieron los elfos reunidos.

—¿Como te llamas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Gil-galad.

—¡Que el bosque escuche!

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó por tercera vez.

—Gil-galad.

—¡Que todos escuchen!

Kyermë se volvió al rey. Thranduil se colocó al lado de Gil-galad.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —pregunto Kyermë.

—Thranduil.

—Aiya, aran meletyalda! (¡Salve, su majestad!) —gritaron los elfos del reino.

—¿A quién presentas?

—A mi hijo Legolas.

Kyermë observó los ojos cerrados de su príncipe, el temblor que intentaba controlar y se descubría en los deditos.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Gil-galad?

—Quiero desposarlo y reconocer al hijo que espera.

—¿Qué le ofreces?

—Defenderé su vida antes que la mía, —Gil-galad miró con desprecio a Thranduil—. Cubriré todas sus necesidades y velaré por los hijos de nuestra unión.

—¿Estás conforme, Thranduil?

—Lo estoy.

—Sea entonces. ¿Quiénes sostendrán el velo?

Minastan, por parte de Legolas, y Ekkaia, por Gil-galad, extendieron un velo sobre la cabeza de los novios. Lo sostuvieron mientras Gil-galad se quitaba uno de sus collares y lo ataba en el cuello de Legolas.

—Con éste collar te desposo. Honra mi casa con el fruto de tu vientre.

—Que la luz de Eru bendiga ésta unión —dijo Kyermë. Minastan envolvió a Legolas con el velo.

—¡Vivan los novios! —gritó alguien y las exclamaciones de jubilo surgieron de todas partes. Gil-galad reclamó a su esposo y lo acunó en sus brazos.

—Mírame —exigió.

Los ojos dorados de Legolas se abrieron. Miró el rostro de su esposo, el collar de fina plata y oro que le puso en el cuello.

—Estás frío —Gil-galad lo envolvió mejor en el vaporoso velo. Legolas volvió a cerrar los ojos.

¿Cuántos abrazos? ¿cuántas felicitaciones? Legolas no sabía. Soportó los primeros; se refugió en el pecho de Gil-galad después del quinto.

—Si te sientes mal, llora —le murmuró en algún momento y la voz cálida lo hizo estremecer—. Chilla y grita si eso te hace sentir mejor. Yo diré que es de felicidad y Thranduil dirá que es por el embarazo.

Legolas lo miró, le sonreía. Los brazos eran tibios. Le acarició la frente con la barbilla. Un temeroso suspiro escapó de sus labios pálidos. Tengo frío y quiero sentarme, habría querido decir. Se mantuvo en silencio.

Cuando al fin pudieron sentarse Legolas tenía las piernas entumecidas. El bebé estaba molesto y pataleaba con fuerza. Legolas se echó hacía atrás en su silla. Se frotó el vientre murmurando palabritas de consuelo que no conseguían apaciguar al bebé.

—No te muevas de aquí —le dijo Gil-galad.

Legolas lo vio caminar entre los invitados. Bajó el rostro hacia su inquieto bebé.

—Shhh, tranquilo.

Su bebé que no era más suyo. Gil-galad le había dado un nombre. Envolvió su barriga con sus brazos. Un par de manos lo rodearon por la espalda y se tensó.

—¡Todos decían que te ibas a morir! —lloriqueó una voz a su oído. Legolas se volvió a medias y les sonrió a sus dos amigos Arantar y Salmar. Aflojó los hombros que desde la ceremonia tenía rígidos.

—Creí que te perderíamos —continuó Salmar.

Ambos elfitos eran mayores que Legolas, Arantar por trescientos y Salmar por doscientos años. Crecieron juntos y Legolas los sentía como otros hermanos. Salmar además era fértil. Volvió a abrazarlo y Legolas se relajó por completo.

—Tienes muchas cosas que platicarme —Salmar hizo un puchero.

—Déjalo en paz —gruñó Arantar—. No ves que aún está débil.

Arantar le jaló el cabello a Salmar y lo apartó para abrazar a Legolas. Él tenía sus propias dudas.

—¿Es cierto que estuviste en la comunidad del anillo? —la vida fuera del bosque era su principal curiosidad—. ¿Los hombres son tan malos como dicen?

Hombres. Legolas apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron.

—Son peor —musitó—. Son... son mentirosos, crueles, rompen sus promesas... y... ¡y se mueren!

Las primeras lágrimas se le escaparon, se apresuró a limpiarlas con el dorso de la mano. Intentó sonreír.

—Huelen muy feo.

—¡Ya lo hiciste llorar! —Salmar le dio un codazo a Arantar. Jaló la silla que debía ocupar el esposo y se sentó al lado de su amigo—. Te dije que no le preguntaras.

—Perdón, —refunfuñó Arantar.

—No te pongas triste, ya estás aquí —Salmar le ofreció su pañuelo. Rodeó a Legolas con suavidad, le beso en el rostro—. Nunca verás de nuevo a esos hombres.

Legolas le devolvió el pañuelo. Apoyó los puños sobre sus piernas y jaló aire.

—Mejor hablemos de cosas felices —pidió Salmar risueño—. ¡Tienes que contarme como conociste a tu marido! ¿Qué se siente estar embarazado? —bajó la voz—. ¿Te dolió? Tú sabes... cuando... —Salmar se ruborizó.

Arantar cruzó los brazos. Bufó.

—No sé como éstas cosas de bodas y bebés les gustan tanto.

—¡Tú que sabes! —dijeron Legolas y Salmar al mismo tiempo.

Se rieron juntos. Legolas se limpió otras lágrimas que sus amigos creyeron de felicidad.

—Te adelantaste —se quejó Salmar con fingido enojo—. Ya tienes un bebé y un marido, yo tengo que esperar mucho. ¡Te odio!

—¿Quieres sentir cómo se mueve?

Los ojos de Salmar brillaron. Arantar se asomó sobre el hombro de Legolas fingiendo indiferencia. Legolas tomó la mano y la deslizó sobre su vientre hasta encontrar un punto duro.

—Di hola, bebé.

Salmar brincó al sentir la patadita. Legolas no pudo contener la risa.

—¡Se mueve!

—Obvio tonto, los bebés se mueven —dijo Arantar con aire entendido y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Grosero! —Salmar le tiró una patada.

—Ahora yo —pidió Arantar con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Duele? —Salmar torció la boca.

—Un poco. Creo que es por mi debilidad.

—Ahhh —Salmar se subió la manga del vestido, se mordió un labio y colocó su mano al lado de la Arantar. Legolas sonrió al ver sus caras.

—Tejeré una camisita para el bebé e iré a verte —suspiró Salmar—. ¿Me contarás?

—Uh, ahí viene —advirtió Arantar.

Legolas y Salmar alzaron el rostro. Gil-galad avanzaba entre las parejas que bailaban. Salmar le dio un rápido abrazo a Legolas y le besó la mejilla.

—Tu marido me da miedo —confesó.

—¡Felicidades! —alcanzó a decir Arantar antes de que Salmar lo tomara de la mano y echarán a correr.

—A mí también me da miedo—murmuró Legolas.

Gil-galad esquivaba a una pareja de elfos demasiado alegres. Su rostro tranquilo. Sus ojos oscuros observándolo. Legolas se llevó una mano al collar. Estaba casado. No había vuelta atrás.

Gil-galad lo cubrió con un mantón. Legolas se acomodó la prenda.

—¿Mejor?

Legolas bajó los ojos. Gracias a Salmar la silla de Gil-galad quedaba demasiado cerca. Había recuperado su sensible oído y podía escuchar la respiración acompasada del elfo, el imperceptible sonido que hizo el cabello cuando inclinó la cabeza y los mechones se deslizaron al frente.

—¿No piensas hablarme?

Legolas respingó al sentir la mano grande arropándolo.

—Deja de comportarte así, no te mataré.

Sólo entonces notó que había retrocedido bruscamente, que respiraba tan rápido que el aire no conseguía llenar su pecho. Gil-galad lo miró serio. Alejó su silla y miró al frente, a las parejas que bailaban, los músicos sonreían, dos elfitos, quizá tan jóvenes como Legolas, escogían las frutas del pastel. Cogió su copa, la acercó a sus labios.

—Cuando tengas a tu bebé en brazos esto te parecerá un mal sueño.

Legolas respiró profundo. El bebé. Deslizó sus dedos a la bolita que le llenaba el vientre y que ya dormía. Los ojos miel recorrieron el festejo. La comida y la bebida no dejaba de servirse. La música y el baile no cesaban. Apartado, muy lejos, su padre bebía en su copa de oro y plata. Cuando te cases, Legolas, no tendrás padre ni hermanos. Pero no estarás solo. Te doy un marido y él te dará hijos. ¡No quiero casarme atar! ¡No quiero! Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Gil-galad lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. Le frotó la espalda.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos.

—No —murmuró. Le tembló el cuerpo—. Quiero pastel.

—¿Pastel? —Gil-galad enarcó las cejas, sonrió. Al menos le hablaba.

—Con crema y frutas, —Legolas hipó, se frotó los ojos—, de las rojas.

—El sanador dijo lembas y miruvor.

Gil-galad suspiró al ver los ojos húmedos, el ligero temblor de los labios. Sentó a Legolas en la silla y se levantó dignamente.

—De las rojas.

—Con mucha azúcar —pidió bajito.

—Azúcar.

Gil-galad miró el pastel. Frunció el ceño. La suya parecía una misión imposible.

—¡Hojita, comeremos pastel!

Legolas se meció sobre la silla. Gil-galad rechazó la ayuda ofrecida por el elfo qub e servía el pastel. Volvió con un plato rebosante de crema y frutillas rojas debajo del cual habría algo de pastel. Legolas abrió grande la boca, hundió los dedos en la crema y se llevó a los labios la primera fruta bañada en azúcar.

—Así que te gusta el pastel.

Legolas asintió contento.

—Ven.

Gil-galad lo sentó en sus rodillas. Acarició la mano que no estaba sumergida en el pastel, en los dedos las uñas habían vuelto a crecer. Recargó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Legolas. El suave olor de las flores impregnaba al pequeño elfo. Legolas le provocaba una indecible ternura. No había sentido eso por Aranwë.

—_Es hermoso —Thranduil buscó una posición cómoda. Sentados en almohadones no había forma de aparentar dignidad. Se inclinó sobre la mesa puesta a sus pies. Curioseó entre las bandejas de comida y fruta. _

_Gil-galad mordió su manzana. Acarició con la mirada al príncipe Aranwë. Sentado entre su padre y sus donceles, el príncipe miraba con obvio desprecio a sus pretendientes. _

—_Yo diría más bien altanero, engreído, soberbio._

—G_rosero —añadió Haldir recostado a su lado. __Le arrebató la manzana a Gil-galad—. __Hay que ver la lengua que tiene._

—_Se vería tierno con un elfito en brazos —dijo Thranduil._

_Gil-galad enarcó las cejas, sonrió burlón. Lo obligó a acompañarlo y nada más ver al codiciado príncipe, resultaba prendado._

—_El día que me case con él le daré una buena tunda._

_Aranwë volvió el rostro, sus ojos implacables miraban con desprecio. El altivo príncipe frunció la respingada naricita, se puso en pie con estudiada lentitud. El rubio cabello, largo hasta los muslos y trenzado con perlas, tintineó en los oídos de los pretendientes. Las conversaciones cesaron con pasmosa sincronía._

—_Ninguno de estos vale más que mi caballo —las palabras, dichas con la más venenosa intención, eran miel en los oídos de Thranduil—. Me retiro, atto._

_El rey Telemnar rió la jocosa hilaridad de su hijo. Los pretendientes lo tomaron como una muestra más del famoso carácter de orco del bello Aranwë. Gil-galad siguió con la mirada el cadencioso andar del príncipe. _

—_Es un dechado de ternura —miró burlón a Thranduil—. Disfrutaré mucho hacerle un elfito._

—_Para eso tendrás que derrotarme a mí —dijo Haldir._

—L_uego tendrás que vencerme a mí, amigo —Thranduil le dio un puñetazo._

_Gil-galad empujó a Thranduil. __Tomó otra manzana y se recostó en los almohadones, risueño._

—_Los derrotaré a ambos..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

_Thranduil hizo amago de levantarse cuando Gil-galad se sentó a su lado._

—_No, no —Haldir lo detuvo. Thranduil se recostó de nuevo sobre el pasto. Sostenía contra su frente un paño embebido en una infusión de hierbas._

—_Yo diría que no te fue nada bien —Haldir sonrió. A Gil-galad le sangraba el labio y resoplaba de puro enojo._

—_Me insultó. Le pegué. Me dio una bofetada y lo besé. Por supuesto me mordió. Menos mal que estábamos solos —resopló._

—_¿Lo besaste? —preguntó Thranduil incrédulo._

_Gil-galad se rió. _

—_Creo que le di su primer beso. Se puso a dar de gritos. Dijo que no se casaría conmigo aunque fuera el único elfo sobre la Tierra Media._

_Haldir apoyó los brazos sobre sus piernas y recargó la barbilla en las palmas. Su caballo pastaba por ahí, listo para el largo viaje de vuelta a Lórien._

—_Viéndolos ahora no sé si estoy triste o feliz —dijo Haldir._

_Gil-galad bufó. Se volvió a Thranduil._

—_¿A ti qué te hizo? _

—_Le estaba contando cosas sobre mi reino, ¡cosas que él mismo preguntó! —Thranduil se incorporó—. ¡De repente me lanzó una bandeja!_

_Retiró el paño y un amplio chichón quedó a la vista. Los tres rieron._

—_Dijo que era un desconsiderado. ¡Puedes creerlo! ¿Quién entiende a ese elfo?_

—_Yo me las arreglaré —Gil-galad se lamió los labios—. Tiene una boca deliciosa._

—_No hables así de mi futuro consorte —advirtió Thranduil._

—_Par de locos —Haldir sonrió y les tendió la mano—. Quedemos como amigos._

—_Debiste preguntarle a la Dama antes de venir —Thranduil estrechó su mano._

—_Lo hice, —Haldir se puso serio—. Dijo que los hilos de mi felicidad comenzaban a tejerse aquí._

—_Cuatro costillas rotas son un excelente comienzo —sonrió Gil-galad._

—_Fue un placer ser derrotado por el gran Gil-galad._

—_Presúmelo a tus nietos. _

_Haldir lo empujó y las costillas se le resintieron. Se llevó una mano al tórax y respiró despacio._

—_Te lo cobraré._

_Tras despedir al valiente Haldir, Gil-galad y Thranduil permanecieron sentados uno junto al otro. La impresión de hablar por primera vez, y a solas, con al príncipe Aranwë aún vibraba en sus pechos._

—_Sólo quedamos tú y yo —dijo Thranduil después de un largo rato._

_Gil-galad se inclinó y arrancó un puñado de pasto. El olor se extendió entre ellos como las palabras que no querían decirse._

—_Lo amó —confesó Thranduil— ¿y tú? _

—_Esperaba que te derrotaran antes, no creí llegar al final contigo. _

_El sol se despedía de las nubes. La rojiza claridad bañaba los jardines del palacio. Thranduil se recostó en la hierba._

—_Te enamoraste —sentenció—. Tienes un gusto terrible._

—_Eso habla muy bien de ti ¿no?_

—_Es tan pequeño —murmuró Thranduil—, me llega a la barbilla._

—_Tendré que inclinarme para besarlo._

_Thranduil y Gil-galad se miraron con un guiño de complicidad. Gil-galad meneó la cabeza, se estiró. El silencio volvió a sentarse entre los amigos. Eran arco y escudo el uno para el otro. Épocas de esplendorosa paz y de dolorosas guerras los encontraron juntos. El camino del amor era estrecho y sólo uno podría cruzarlo._

—_Lo amo, Thranduil. Si es necesario que te mate, lo haré._

—_Peleemos sin concesiones, Gil-galad. Como si no nos conociéramos._

—_La amistad nos obliga a eso, amigo._

_Thranduil se llevó una brizna de pasto a la nariz, aspiró el agradable aroma. Se sentó y miró a Gil-galad a los ojos:_

—_Sin importar el resultado, se el padrino de mi primer hijo._

_Gil-galad elevó los ojos al cielo. Gruñó._

—_¿No oíste lo que dije?_

—_Promételo —Thranduil le extendió la mano._

—_Lo prometo —resopló—, si tú lo ganas le darás una tunda en mi nombre._

—_He__cho._

_Gil-galad suspiró. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron._

—_Thranduil si lo ganas, te odiaré el resto de mi vida..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

_Gil-galad temblaba de furia. Enceguecido arrasó con los muebles y las velas, azotó los almohadones contra las paredes. Se detuvo a mitad de la habitación cuando ya no hubo nada por destrozar. Le ardía el pecho. Se sentó en el suelo, las manos sobre el rostro. Le dolía el cuerpo. Las plumas de los almohadones descendieron sobre él. Pateó el suelo. Las primeras lágrimas le surcaron el rostro y agradeció estar a solas. "Llegaste al final del camino, valiente rey. En la última prueba, escogió el corazón de mi hijo." _

_El sol se abrió paso en la habitación. Gil-galad se cubrió los ojos, cegado por la luz. Dio algunos pasos. La puerta lo condujo a un jardín. El agua brotaba de una fuente adornada con joyas. El sol avanzaba esplendoroso y los pájaros aleteaban en las ramas de los árboles. Había pasado la noche rabiando su dolor. Al pie de la fuente esperaba una alforja con agua y comida. Un caballo de crin blanca se acercó a él. Gil-galad le acarició el hocico. Junto a la alforja reconoció su capa. "Un corazón herido necesita tiempo y distancia para sanar, joven rey"…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

_Gil-galad se sacudió el polvo de la capa. Echó hacia atrás su cabello negro. Por impulso se llevó la mano a la tira de mithril. Era un rey y estaba nervioso como chiquillo. Del salón le llegaba la voz hermosa de Aranwë._

—_No vendrá._

—_Vendrá, lo prometió —y de Thranduil._

_Empujó la puerta. Al fin elfos, ninguno se volvió a mirarlo. Thranduil de pie ante un ventanal oteaba la distancia. Aranwë sentado en los escalones del trono con un bebé en brazos. Gil-galad no pudo dar un paso más. Aranwë, el cabello sujeto por una tiara de plata y gemas. El vestido larguísimo que se extendía por el suelo como una cascada. Se quedó inmóvil concentrado en la risa del bebé; en la voz preciosa de Aranwë, en el arrullo murmurado entre los labios tersos. Aranwë, con un hijo que no era suyo._

—_Gil-galad._

_Odió la breve sonrisa en los labios de Thranduil. La pícara mirada de Aranwë._

—_Soy un elfo de palabra, Thranduil._

_Aranwë recostó al bebé sobre sus piernas, lo besó. _

—_¡Tendrás padrino, chiquito! —festejó, con esa impertinencia tan propia—. Llega tarde, pero de algo a nada._

_Gil-galad frunció el ceño. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho adornado con collares de guerra._

—_¿Le pegaste?_

—_Hasta que lloró._

_Aranwë torció la boca. Los miró resentido. Masculló algo que Gil-galad no entendió, por la risa, Thranduil sabía a la perfección que era. _

—_Debería pegarte otra vez._

—_Atrévete —siseó Aranwë enojado. _

_Gil-galad dejó de sonreír. Desde aquel lejano día, peleaba así con el recuerdo necio de Aranwë..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**

_Gil-galad cerró las amplias ventanas que daban al jardín. Corrió los cortinajes. La música y los cantos se opacaron. Se dejó caer en el lecho. La algarabía por el príncipe heredero no tenía límites. Hasta los árboles celebraban al príncipe Vardamir. Gil-galad se retiró pretextando cansancio. Flagrante mentira. Al lado de Aranwë, escuchando su boquita de serpiente coronada, le corría la sangre con fuerza. Le brillaba en los ojos el deseo insatisfecho de poseerlo, de hacerlo suplicar. Aranwë le encendía hogueras en el cuerpo._

—_Maldito elfo —masculló. Aranwë era maia y lo tenía hechizado._

_En ese momento, en las habitaciones reales, Aranwë arrullaba a su bebé. Gil-galad podía escucharlo, cantaba, ternura desprovista de ironía, apacible voz de un atarincë. "Sí la mar fuera de leche... yo me haría pescador. Pescaría en los mil mares con palabritas de amor." Gil-galad se cubrió con las mantas. El canto de Aranwë lo arrulló._

_No supo cuanto durmió. Ya no había cantos, ni música, algunas risas irrumpían el silencio. Golpecitos en su puerta, insistentes. Se revolvió en lecho, sin ganas de levantarse. Una risa acallada. El tintineo de las perlas al tocarse._

_Se volvió piedra al abrir la puerta y ver a Aranwë, un ligero camisón que delineaba su hermosura nacarada, los hombros desnudos, el cabello suelto. La sonrisa, tímida, juguetona. Aranwë se acercó a él, inseguro, sonrojado. Le echó los brazos al cuello. Se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la boca de Gil-galad._

_La cercanía de Aranwë era fuego que lo abrazaba por dentro. Sin romper el beso, lo atrajo, lo levantó un poco para hundirse por completo en el tesoro de su boca. Aranwë se recargó sin aliento en su pecho. Gil-galad hundió el rostro en el cabello que olía a flores. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los plateados de su viejo amigo._

—_Comparte ésta noche con nosotros, amigo —dijo el rey Thranduil._

_Aranwë caminó al interior del cuarto, deslizó el ligero camisón por su cuerpo. Movió la cabeza y el largo cabello cubrió lo que Gil-galad ansiaba ver. Thranduil siguió los pasos de su desposado y Gil-galad, aún sin creerlo, cerró la puerta y se entregó al placer de la noche, al goce que yacía entre las piernas de Aranwë. El sol encontró al bello príncipe acurrucado en el pecho del rey Gil-galad, los dos envueltos en el abrazo del rey Thranduil._

_Aranwë se sentó en lecho, se frotó los ojos necesitados de sueño. Desnudo, el cabello desordenado, el cuerpo marcado por la noche de pasión. Bostezó, alzó los hombros. Gil-galad se ponía la capa. Se inclinó sobre la dulce visión y lo besó. _

—_Velaré por ti y por mi ahijado —susurró._

_Aranwë se despabiló. Lo abrazó._

—_¿Te vas así?_

_Gil-galad acarició los brazos que lo detenían. Se entregó un momento al placer de la piel desnuda, a los besos de Aranwë. Lo abrazó. Se hundió en su aroma._

—_No lo soporto, —murmuró al oído de Aranwë—, no después de tenerte... lo mataría si tú me amaras…_

Mientras pensaba Gil-galad deslizó una mano a la panza de Legolas. La barriga de cuatro meses y medio le cabía en la mano.

—Muy pequeño —dijo preocupado.

—¿Mi bebé?

Gil-galad escuchó el temor encubierto. No tenía caso cargar los débiles hombros con más peso.

—No, tú. ¿Adónde me llegas? A la mitad del pecho ¿más abajo?

—Creceré —Legolas se enfurruñó—, y seré más alto que tú.

—No lo creo.

—Eres como mis hermanos.

Gil-galad tomó la respingada naricita entre sus dedos y la agitó. Legolas escondió la cara, ofendido. Nadie le había hecho algo parecido.

—No te enojes elfito precioso. El ofendido debería ser yo, tus hermanos son horribles. Mira, están a punto de arruinar nuestra boda.

Legolas miró a donde Gil-galad le indicaba. Aiwëndil asesinaba con la mirada al elfo que bailaba con Minastan. A su lado Vardamir esperaba el momento en que su hermano, daga en mano, se lanzara contra el elfo. Varias parejas habían retrocedido ante la inminente pelea. El elfo en discordia usaba falda y collares como Gil-galad.

—¿Es de tus elfos?

—Es valiente, pero le gusta molestar. Se llama Ekkaia.

—Aiwëndil está enamorado de Minastan —le susurró Legolas. La sonrisa traviesa le gustó a Gil-Galad.

—Ekkaia se la ha pasado molestando a tu hermano.

Aiwëndil echaba chispas por los ojos y Vardamir ya no sabía de donde agarrarlo. Minastan seguía el juego, se reía tan fingido que sólo Aiwëndil, cegado por los celos, creía la aparente felicidad. Legolas se cubrió los ojos cuando vio a Aiwëndil lanzarse contra Ekkaia. La risa de su marido lo hizo mirar. Aiwëndil yacía tirado en el pasto mientras Ekkaia y Minastan pasaban a su lado.

—¡Tu hermano le puso el pie!

Legolas se echó a reír con su marido. Gil-galad aprovechó el momento y le hizo cosquillas hasta dejarlo exhausto. Viéndolo recargado sobre su pecho, las mejillas encendidas y la respiración agitada, Gil-galad se preguntó si a pesar de estar embarazado de un hombre pudiese ser ingenuo. Lo estrechó contra su cuerpo como haría con cualquier elfito y su mano vagó de nuevo al vientre. Un elfito embarazado le provocaba mayor ternura. Legolas puso su mano sobre la de Gil-galad.

—¿Lo querrás? —un frágil susurro.

—Sí —le acarició el rostro que no se alejó de su tacto.

—Hantalë —musitó.

Volvió su mirada a la mesa donde su padre reñía a Aiwëndil. Vardamir comía pastel y Minastan bailaba con el mismo elfo. Legolas lo miró con envidia; en sus ratos libres Vardamir le enseñaba a bailar. No había fiesta en la que no bailara un rato con él o con Arantar y Salmar.

Gil-galad observó de reojo a su joven desposado, sobre la tristeza distinguió una chispa de anhelo. La forma en que fruncía los labios y su mirada quieta en los elfos bailando.

—¿Te gustaría bailar?

—No puedo caminar.

—Yo te cargaría.

Las flores y las cintitas se agitaron con la negativa. Gil-galad sonrió al ver las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Comí mucho pastel, —Legolas intentó cambiar el tema—, me dolerá el estómago.

—Le pediremos un té al sanador.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Legolas estaba cansado. La música y el calor que lo rodeaba lo hundieron en un pesado sopor. Dos veces cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos. Gil-galad lo observó sacudir el rostro, parpadear y quedarse dormido. Su parecido con Aranwë era asombroso. No tenía la sutil belleza de un adulto. Era bonito, un Aranwë en miniatura. La voz de otro elfo distrajo al rey:

—Ha pasado tiempo aran meletyalda.


	8. Hísië II

**centerbHísië (bruma)**

**II****/center/b**

La serena voz de Kyermë sacó a Gil-galad de su contemplación. De la mano del sanador venía un elfo, hermoso como un rayo de luna, pelirrojo y de excepcionales ojos violetas.

—Demasiado Kyermë. A Isil los años lo vuelven más bello.

Isil, el elfo pelirrojo, sonrió. Kyermë se sentó en la silla libre y acomodó a Isil sobre sus rodillas.

—Tu familia te envía cartas y regalos —dijo Gil-galad.

—Lo sabía —Isil abrazó el cuello de su marido y le besó las mejillas. Kyermé apaciguó a su desposado con una tierna caricia.

—Esperan verlos pronto. Después de que el príncipe alumbre partiremos a Valinor. ¿Vendrán con nosotros?

Isil suspiró. Miró a su esposo.

—No quiere irse —explicó Kyermë.

—Me gusta aquí.

—¡No querías venir! —río Gil-galad.

Hacía ya varios siglos Gil-galad envió a Kyermë para que cuidara del primer embarazo de Aranwë y de todos los que estuvieran por venir. Kyermë se resignó, debía obedecer a su rey. Su joven desposado no quería dejar a su familia y su pueblo.

—Con el tiempo me acostumbré. Es lindo aquí.

—Somos felices —acotó Kyermë—. El rey Thranduil fue generoso y nuestros hijos crecieron sintiéndose parte de estas tierras. Tuvimos cinco hijos.

—¿Cinco? —se sorprendió Gil-galad.

—Dos elfas y dos elfos, que ya se casaron y nos dieron nietos —terminó Kyermë.

—Y un elfo fértil que sigue soltero. Seguro ya lo conoció, es Minastan.

—¿El Capitán?

Preguntó Gil-galad, incrédulo. Isil asintió orgulloso.

—Es nuestro pequeñito —Kyermë compartía los sentimientos de su desposado.

—Es el único pelirrojo que he visto, —reflexionó Gil-galad.

La sonrisa de Isil acompañó a la del rey.

—Él heredó todo de mí —dijo radiante.

—Demos gracias a Eru por ello —acotó Kyermë.

—Mientras nosotros hacíamos una familia ¿su majestad seguía extrañando al príncipe Aranwë?

La pregunta sorprendió a Gil-galad, aunque no lo consideró un insulto. Isil era directo, no sabía disimular. Kyermë llevó una mano a la rodilla de su desposado.

—Isil, no seas impertinente.

A veces, se respondió Gil-galad en silencio...

—_¿Quieres ver algo ridículo, hojita?_

_Aranwë se acercó al balcón con su bebé en brazos. Frente a los ojitos miel de Legolas apareció un elfo envuelto en una capa gris._

—_Un __elfo viejo como las piedras que se siente mariposa._

—_Esa lengua —retó Gil-galad. Se retiró la capucha._

—_Si quieres cargarlo vas tener que bajar de ese árbol. _

_Gil-galad brincó ágilmente al balcón. Recibió el bulto y le sonrió. La risa del bebé era agua cristalina._

—_Es bonito ¿no? Se llama Legolas._

_Aranwë se inclinó sobre su bebé, tomó las manitas y las llevó a sus labios._

—_¿Hoja verde? —Gil-galad entrecerró los ojos—. Thranduil no tiene imaginación para los nombres._

—_L__e queda muy bien, ¿verdad qué sí, bebé? —Legolas hizo un puchero y balbució de felicidad, la voz y la sonrisa de su atarincë le producían agradables escalofríos—. Lo ves, le encanta su nombre._

_Gil-galad meció al bebé y obtuvo una deliciosa carcajada. Era un bebé risueño._

—_Es fértil. Cuando sea grande se desposará con un rey guerrero, —Aranwë le dio una palmada en el hombro—, alguien como tú._

_Gil-galad frunció el ceño. Pasó un dedo por las cejas delgadas y suaves del bebé._

—_Déjalo que crezca y ya veremos._

_Legolas detuvo sus gorjeos y miró al elfo que acababa de hablar. Dio un sorpresivo gritito y atrapó los collares de Gil-galad._

—_¡Ah, quítamelo!_

_El bebé jalaba sus collares y lo obligaba a inclinar la cabeza. Aranwë acompañó la risa de su hijo._

—_¿Te gustan sus collares? Jálale también el cabello._

_Aranwë ignoró la mirada indignada y le hizo cosquillas a su bebé. La hojita soltó los collares, no sin darle un jalón de cabellos._

—_Es lindo tu futuro marido ¿verdad? —Aranwë levantó a su bebé, le besó la barriga provocando risas y ahogados grititos._

—_Aranwë._

—_¿No estarás en la celebración?_

—_Conoces la respuesta._

_Aranwë torció la boca. Gil-galad le escribía largas cartas, y tal como prometió se mantenía al tanto de su ahijado y de él. Pero no quería saber nada de Thranduil. Sus raras visitas eran siempre en secreto. Apenas lo justo para verlo y cerciorarse que estuviese bien._

_Gil-galad le tendió los brazos y Aranwë se refugió con su bebé dentro de ellos. El abrazo y el beso eran la despedida._

—_Cuídate mucho, vanima. Hay orcos atravesando el bosque._

—_Mi marido me cuida bien. Dile adiós, hojita._

_Gil-galad besó a Legolas. Los ojos dorados se humedecieron, le temblaron los pequeños labios y un sonoro grito fue el inicio de un descomunal berrinche. Aranwë meció al bebé contra su pecho. _

—_¿Y ahora por qué lloras, hojita berrinchuda?_

—Su majestad sólo debe pensar en su desposado.

Gil-galad meditó la mansa recomendación. Isil lo miraba muy atento.

—Lo cuidaré, y Valinor ayudará a su corazón.

—Los ayudará a ambos, —dijo Isil.

Gil-galad acarició con la punta de sus dedos la mejilla de Isil. El bello elfo aceptó la caricia con un sutil rubor.

—Ya es hora su majestad —a Kyermë no le gustaba que tocaran a su desposado—. Llevaré al príncipe a sus habitaciones para que Isil lo prepare.

Al despertar al pequeño elfo no pudo evitar el remordimiento. Legolas se puso pálido. Miró a Isil y a Kyermë, luego a su marido. Gil-galad se preparó para el llanto y los gritos. Legolas se quedó quieto, sin decir ni hacer nada. Sumiso le estiró los brazos a Kyermë.

Sus habitaciones de casado no eran las mismas que ocupó hasta ese día. Una estancia para recibir visitas que estaba en penumbras. La amplia habitación perfumada por los ramos de flores que adornaban el lecho. Había algunas velas encendidas. Legolas distinguió una íntima salita en el otro extremo, una mesa redonda y algunas sillas cómodas. Se parecía a las habitaciones de su padre.

Kyermë depositó a Legolas en la cama y lo dejó con su desposado. Isil lo desnudó. Le retiró las cintas y las flores del cabello, se lo peinó hasta dejarlo liso y suave. Lo ayudó a tenderse en el lecho.

Isil lo examinó entristecido. El pequeño cuerpo era inadecuado. Bonito, pero muy joven. Con ver las caderas estrechas, los muslos delicados, sabía que su interior no estaba preparado para la cópula. Gil-galad podría hacerle daño sin darse cuenta.

—Tu marido vendrá pronto. Roguemos a Eru que sea dulce y que ésta sea una noche placentera —murmuró gentil. Apagó la mayoría de las velas y salió.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—¿Mi señor está triste? —Minastan le ofreció la copa llena de vino.

Thranduil bebió. En otra mesa un elfo alzó su copa y el rey brindó con él. Que tu hijo sea feliz, dijo el elfo. Thranduil asintió con la cabeza.

—Al contrarió Minastan —murmuró pensativo—. Mi hijo y mi nieto viven —le acarició la mejilla—. ¿Qué más podría pedir? Hoy es un día dichoso.

—Entonces baile conmigo —pidió Minastan con una sonrisa traviesa.

Thranduil soltó una carcajada. Palmeó las piernas de Minastan.

—Semejante viejo con un joven tan bello —le guiñó un ojo—, dirán que soy un aprovechado.

—Su majestad no es eso. Yo lo invité.

—Peor aún, tu atar me acusará de seducirte.

—¡Señor! —rió Minastan.

—Anda a bailar con los jóvenes de tu edad. Hoy no te han dejado ni un instante. Dime, te gusta ese elfo altanero —Thranduil le señaló a Ekkaia.

—Oh, no, —se apresuró a negar—. Sólo bailé con él.

Thranduil insistía en casarlo. Bastaba que le prestara atención a cualquier elfo para que el rey se hiciera ilusiones de boda.

—¿No hay por ahí algún elfo que te guste?

La sonrisa de Minastan se trocó en tristeza.

—Su majestad sabe que no me intereso por nadie —musitó.

—_Quiero cortejarte._

_Minastan parpadeó. Se rascó la cabeza. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. O él soñaba o el príncipe estaba ebrio. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Aiwëndil, lo miró a los ojos y le dio una patada en las espinillas. El grito le sonó real. Debía estar borracho. Minastan prosiguió con su paseo. Aiwëndil cojeó detrás de él. _

—_¿Eso fue un sí o un no?_

_Minastan ocultó su rubor, las mejillas le quemaban. El sí, se le escapó de los labios..._

—¿Cómo te casarás y formarás una preciosa familia si no te fijas en nadie?

—Yo no quiero casarme. Ni tener hijos. Eso —titubeó Minastán—, no es para mí.

Thranduil enarcó una ceja.

—¿Un elfo tan bonito pensando en una vida de soledad?

—Yo no dije que estaría solo.

—Si tu atar te oyera hablando así —sonrió Thranduil.

—Mi atar no está aquí —respondió Minastan.

Un criado le sirvió más vino al rey. Otro brindis se dejó escuchar.

—¿Aiwëndil no te a sacado a bailar? —preguntó el rey mientras alzaba la copa.

Minastan bajó el rostro. Los largos mechones rojos le cayeron sobre la cara.

—No.

—¿Aún piensas en él?

—No, su majestad... él... no me quiere.

_Minastan dejó el arco y el carcaj junto a la puerta. Abrió las puertas de su ropero. Separó cuidadosamente la envoltura que protegía el vestido. En los puños y la parte baja de la falda tenía bordadas ramas de hojas plateadas, mariposas y pájaros. Cuando el rey y su padre acordaron la fecha del matrimonio, Minastan le pidió a su atarincë que le enseñara a bordar. Tuvo que soportar las bromas de sus hermanas. _

—_¿Que decías, Tarinya? —empezaba Nísinen. _

_Tarinya respondía con grandes ademanes y exageradas caras: _

—_Los guerreros no bordan, atarincë, yo no necesito aprender esas cosas._

_Su atarincë disimulaba la risa y su atar remataba el asunto de la misma manera: _

—_No lo molesten. Está enamorado. _

_Minastan resoplaba con ganas de tirarles el bordado a la cabeza. Bordar su vestido era su ilusión. Mientras él se hacía hoyos en los dedos, Aiwëndil se destrozaba las manos en su necio intento de hacer una cómoda. Aquí pondrás tus vestidos, le dijo cuando le mostró el burdo tronco. A pocas semanas de la boda él bordaba muy bien; el dichoso tronco tenía cara de cualquier cosa menos de cómoda._

_Minastan sonrió al recordar las tardes al lado de su prometido. El montón de veces que le jalaba el cabello, en desquite por las travesuras de la infancia. Los besos y las caricias ardorosas que Aiwëndil le daba a escondidas. No habría más besos furtivos._

_Las lágrimas descendieron por su rostro. Apretó el vestido contra su pecho. Las palabras de Aiwëndil eran dagas en su corazón. No me casaré contigo. No te amaba, perdóname... estaba confundido..._

—Mi hijo te ama, lo sé, —Thranduil le levantó el rostro hermoso—. Lo veo en sus ojos, en la forma en que te cuida. Pero está dicho que es un tonto y un bruto.

—Lo que hubo entre el príncipe Aiwëndil y yo terminó —evadió Minastan—. Él me lastimó mucho. No sé si podría perdonarlo. Quizá es mejor así.

—¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?

Vardamir acercó una silla y se sentó entre su padre y Minastan. Le ofreció una cucharada de pastel al pelirrojo.

—No. Ya comí suficientes dulces.

—Me decepcionas capitán. Aún queda toda una mesa llena de deliciosas tentaciones.

—Deberías casarte con Fanya —soltó Minastan—. Es la mejor repostera.

—Deberías casarte con cualquiera —regañó Thranduil cariñosamente.

—Ya está comprometida —suspiró Vardamir—, se me adelantaron, —se volvió hacia su padre—. Me casaré cuando Aiwëndil se case.

El rey miró al cielo. Vardamir se puso serio y se dirigió de nuevo a Minastan:

—¿Qué te traes con ese elfo?

Minastan se hizo el inocente. Se entretuvo con un mechón de cabellos.

—¿Cuál elfo?

—Cual, cual.

Vardamir comió varias cucharadas de pastel. Ekkaia conversaba y bebía con sus amigos. Era fácil encontrarlo, eran pocos los elfos con faldas y collares.

—Aiwëndil se fue indignado.

—No sé por qué —dijo fastidiado el pelirrojo—. Yo soy libre y Ekkaia también.

—Sería un magnífico esposo —sonrió el rey.

Vardamir detuvo la cuchara de pastel. Miró a su padre.

—Atar ¿no queríamos que se casara con Aiwëndil?

—Para como va tu hermano, —suspiró el rey.

—No te preocupes, —sonrío Vardamir—, yo me caso con él.

—¡No me quiero casar! —rezongó Minastan.

—Minastan ¿vas a ser virgen toda tu vida? —preguntó el príncipe con tono de no creerlo.

Minastan se puso del color de su pelo.

—Eso no te incumbe —murmuró abochornado.

—Para eso no necesita casarse —añadió el rey.

—Atar ¿qué consejos son esos?

—Tú no estás casado —el rey tomó un pedazo de pastel del plato de su hijo—, y ya no eres virgen.

—Es diferente, —Vardamir alzó los hombros—. Yo no me embarazo.

—Basta con que tome las precauciones del caso, —Thranduil abrazó a Minastan—. Escoge un buen elfo y cuídate. Regreso en un rato.

—Ves tu atar me apoya —dijo Minastan viendo al rey sentarse a otro mesa.

—Es Kyermë el que no te apoyará.

—No le diré —dijo con gesto inocente.

Parado a medio jardín Ekkaia buscaba con la mirada a Minastan. Vardamir frunció el ceño al verlo.

—Ya te buscan —señaló a Ekkaia.

El pelirrojo le hizo una seña al guerrero. Aiwëndil apareció mágicamente detrás de Ekkaia y lo siguió.

—Ay, ya vienen esos dos —Vardamir murmuró un insulto y volvió a su conversación con Minastan—. ¡Quiero un novio virgen!

—¡No me casaré contigo!

Ekkaia estaba a unos pasos del pelirrojo y escuchó las palabras. Aiwëndil se apresuró a darle alcance.

—Me alegra, ¿podría aspirar para el puesto?

—No se quiere casar con nadie —dijo Aiwëndil adusto, se paró al lado de Minastan.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —exclamó Minastan.

Ekkaia se llevó una mano al corazón y su rostro reveló un dolor fingido. Minastan se rió.

—¿Me concederías al menos otro baile? —rozó los dedos del pelirrojo. Se inclinó y le murmuró al oído—, por algo se empieza.

Minastan se sonrojó. Aiwëndil hizo un ruido extraño.

—Te concedo dos.

—¿Te sientes bien Aiwëndil? Estás pálido —bromeó Vardamir.

Aiwëndil capturó la mano que Minastan le ofrecía a Ekkaia. El pelirrojo miró asombrado al príncipe.

—No, —dijo enérgico—, bailará conmigo.

—Me acaba de conceder dos piezas.

—¿Y por qué no bailan los tres? —intervino Vardamir. Ver a su hermano tan enojado le divertía.

Aiwëndil sonrió. Le dio una palmada a su hermano.

—Vardamir bailará contigo.

—¿Que yo qué? —Vardamir se atragantó con el pastel.

Mientras Vardamir se ahogaba y Ekkaia le golpeaba la espalda con una gentileza que rayaba la agresión, Aiwëndil tomó a su pelirrojo y desapareció con él.

—Esos dos —dijo Vardamir entre una tos y otra—. No tienen remedio.

—_¡No me humillarás frente a los soldados! —Minastan agitó las manos._

—_¡Ese orco estuvo apunto de atravesarte! —gritó Aiwëndil crispado de furia._

_Vardamir se dijo que era suficiente. Intervendría antes de que llegaran a los golpes, los dos eran capaces._

—T_ranquilícense. Discutamos esto con calma._

—_¡No te metas! —dijeron al unísono._

_Vardamir alzó las manos en señal de paz. Sin embargo se quedó cerca, la discusión tenía mal cariz._

—_¡Soy el capitán y tienes que respetar mi autoridad! ¡No puedes mandarle a los soldados que me protejan como si fuera un doncel! —rugió Minastan._

—_¡Eres un doncel! ¡Y yo soy tu señor y me obedecerás! _

—_Mi señor es el rey Thranduil y tú eres sólo un príncipe soberbio. El día que tu padre me diga que te obedezca ¡dejó el servicio!_

_Minastan se dio la vuelta dando la discusión por terminada. Con un movimiento enfurecido Aiwëndil alcanzó la trenza pelirroja y de un tirón regresó a Minastan._

—_¿Adónde vas? todavía no terminamos._

_Minastan recuperó su trenza de un manotazo y se quedó frente a Aiwëndil, la boca abierta de asombro, la rabia reverberándole en la piel. Aiwëndil, notó Vardamir, se alejó de golpe, como si no supiera que hacer._

—_Cómo te atreves... —siseó Minastan, los puños y los dientes apretados—. ¡Tú!.. ¡cosa! _

—_¿Cosa? —pregunto Aiwëndil, divertido._

—_¡Cosa, orco o lo que seas! —chilló—. Te acusaré..._

_Minastan se detuvo. Se sonrojó. La escena le era terriblemente familiar. _

—_Minastan no le digas orco a Aiwëndil —dijo Vardamir al borde de la risa—. Aiwëndil haz favor de no jalarle el cabello a Minastan. Pídanse una disculpa y jueguen en paz..._

—Eres mal anfitrión —dijo Ekkaia después de un largo rato. Vardamir devoraba plato tras plato de pastel.

—Me gusta el pastel de bodas y no se prepara muy seguido —se justificó.

Ekkaia recorrió de nuevo la fiesta. Aiwëndil había desaparecido con el simpático capitán.

—Tu hermano se llevó a mi pelirrojo. ¿Adónde se habrán ido? ¿Qué estarán haciendo? —Ekkaia meditó, se llevó una mano a la barbilla, entrecerró los azules ojos—. Los buscaré.

—¿Bailamos? —Vardamir se incorporó un salto.

—Eres extraño, —lo miró desconfiado. Vardamir mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Está bien, yo guío.

—Ah no, yo guío.

—Una y una —propuso Ekkaia con una tentadora sonrisa...

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

"_Cuídate mucho, vanima. Hay orcos atravesando el bosque..."_

Gil-galad se desnudó. Se quitó los collares, la tira de mithril, el orgullo. Legolas esperaba, protegido por la delgada sábana. Aunque ya no sentía frío le temblaba el cuerpo.

—¿Lo hacemos por mi bebé?

Gil-galad jaló la sábana. Legolas no pudo evitar sujetarla. Gil-galad abrió los pequeños dedos, la apartó.

—No te haré sufrir —murmuró—. Sé que no podrías disfrutarlo.

Legolas desvió la mirada para no ver al elfo masturbarse...

_Gil-galad detuvo su caballo. El animal se movía inquieto. El bosque en completo silencio. Había alguien más. Se bajó del animal sin hacer ruido. Escuchaba su nombre pronunciado entre las piedras, arriba, en las ramas, risas deslizándose entre los arbustos. Alguien corría entre los árboles... _

—Está frío —se quejó Legolas.

Gil-galad volvió a apartarle las piernas. Introdujo sus dedos en la estrecha entrada. El aceite que le dio Kyermë esparció su perfume de hierbas y flores. No ayudaba mucho. Legolas era pequeño.

Retiró sus dedos y vertió un poco de aceite sobre su miembro. No deseaba a Legolas. La sola idea de yacer con él le repugnaba. Un hombre usó el delicado camino, lo envileció. De un sólo empujón lo penetró...

_Con la espada en la mano se acercó al río. Sentado en una piedra, de espaldas a Gil-galad, un elfo rubio contemplaba el agua. _

—_¿Aranwë? _

_Las risas volvieron a escucharse entre los árboles. Gil-galad miró a uno y otro lado, buscando._

_El elfo rubio empezó a cantar. Su tristeza sobrecogió a Gil-galad._

—_Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier lissë-miruvóreva /los años han pasado como sorbos rápidos de dulce miruvor/ Ilqua ya inye acárie ná mele /todo lo que he hecho es amar/ Man ista Eruhíni ar umbartenta/¿Quién conoce a los hijos de Eru y su destino?/ Sí man i yulma nin enquantuva/¿Quién me llenará ahora de nuevo la copa?/_

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —Gil-galad alargó la mano. El elfo se volvió. Su dulce semblante manchado de tristeza, la túnica cubierta de sangre._

_Una parvada de pájaros alzó el vuelo. Aranwë se desvaneció entre sus dedos..._

Legolas no podía cerrar los ojos. Los jadeos del elfo se confundían con sus quejidos. Las gotas de sudor resbalaban por la piel de Gil-galad. Legolas se estremecía con cada gota que le caía encima. El aroma de la sangre devoraba el perfume de las flores. El dolor le entumecía las piernas...

_El caballo se derrumbó en el pasto. Gil-galad se arrodilló a su lado. Lo había reventado. Le abrió el cuello con su daga. _

—_Hantalë, hantalë —susurró en las orejas del animal. La sangre corría y los latidos del corazón se detuvieron, exhaustos._

_Continuó a pie, corrió sin descanso, día y noche, hasta que las siluetas rojizas del Bosque Negro se abrieron a sus ojos..._

Con los ojos cerrados Gil-galad se aferraba al fantasma de Aranwë. A los elfos hermosos, todos rubios, que llenaron su soledad con amor de una noche. Rescataba del pasado los suspiros placenteros que le sabían a atardeceres, a lluvias frescas y despertares tranquilos. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y llenó el estrecho camino con su simiente. Se echó a un lado con la respiración agitada...

—_No._

_Gil-galad se recargó contra la pared. Resbaló hasta el suelo. Se cubrió el rostro, negó lo que era innegable. Thranduil suspiró y meció a su bebé. Legolas lloraba, extrañaba a su atarincë y no quería comer. _

—_¿Qué puedo hacer, hojita? —sollozó Thranduil contra la frente de su bebé._

_Gil-galad lloró con él._

Legolas le dio la espalda. Gil-galad tomó su falda. Al salir cerró la puerta de la habitación. Legolas, ahogado por las ardientes lágrimas, no escuchó que en la estancia su esposo también lloraba.

_...ar ilyë tier undulávë lumbulë ( ...y todos los caminos se han ahogado en sombras)_


	9. Hísië III

**Hísië (bruma)**

**III**

Nubes oscuras cercaban el rostro céreo de la luna. El aire prodigaba a los hombres dormidos sus caricias. Sentado frente a la hoguera Faramir no hallaba reposo. Entre los árboles se extendía la niebla. Sus ojos vagaban por las sombras del bosque. Eventuales rayos sacudían el silencio sepulcral. El crujir de las llamas le quemaba los oídos.

—Señor ¿gusta? —el soldado que hacía guardia le tendía una botella.

Faramir bebió un trago. El vino era áspero. Los troncos crujían, como si intentaran moverse. Las ramas bajas susurraban, Faramir podría jurarlo; el soldado no lo notaba.

El bosque se mostraba desconfiado con él, pensó Faramir. Leía la deslealtad en su rostro, los engaños, la mentira. Sacudió la cabeza, los árboles no conocían sus intenciones. Ni siquiera él las conocía... ansiaba que llegara la mañana.

—_¿Te vas? —la debilidad en su voz lo avergonzó._

_Legolas asintió vigoroso, la sonrisa plena. El largo cabello descendía por su espalda. Faramir lo tomó de los hombros. Rememoró la dulzura de la piel. Lo acercó sin hacer nada más._

—_Tan pronto —divagó Faramir. Legolas lo miró confuso—. Te acompañaré. _

_Los cabellos se movieron con la negativa. Faramir perdió sus manos en la cascada de sol._

—_Los hombres son lentos —dijo Legolas, los labios rozados y tibios, tentadoramente húmedos, se abrieron—. Un jinete elfo no tiene comparación. _

—_Escribiré a tu padre. Le pediré tu mano como corresponde._

_Legolas lo miró asustado, sus ojos miel imploraban. Faramir lo abrazó. _

—_Lo prometiste —musitó Legolas._

—_No quiero que te vayas. ¡No te dejaré ir! —masculló enfurecido—. El futuro príncipe de Ithilien crece en tu vientre. Nos casaremos, serás feliz —se apresuró a decir—. ¡Te haré feliz!_

_Faramir lo besó. Estrujó el cuerpo menudo que no se resistía. _

—_Lo prometiste. _

—_Quisiera no tener palabra elfo —Faramir le dio la espalda. La amargura no estaba sólo en su voz—. Vete, antes de que me arrepienta..._

Faramir aflojó las cintas de la capa. El aire le sabía pesado. Cada día de aquel viaje le parecía interminable, una noche en el bosque era una travesía sin fin. Se pasó las manos por el cabello. Tenía los dedos rígidos, acalambrados. Le desesperaba estar cerca de Legolas y tener que esperar. Miró sobre su hombro, un camino se abría entre los árboles y lo llamaba.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el soldado cuando lo vio levantarse.

—Daré una vuelta.

—_¿No has pensado casarte?_

_Faramir se recargó en la enramada. Las flores amarillas esparcían su olor, el perfume era repulsivo, molesto. _

—_Conozco a una encantadora princesa —continuó el Aragorn. _

—_¿Buena esposa y madre? —Faramir sonrió._

—_No podría asegurarlo —bromeó Aragorn. Se apoyó en el bastón y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Faramir—. Está enamorada._

—_¿De quién?_

_Aragorn enarcó las cejas. Le dio un manotazo en la espalda. _

—_No la hagas sufrir. No encontrarás una esposa mejor que la dama Eowyn, créeme._

_Faramir aplastó una flor. El pestilente aroma le produjo nauseas..._

La hierba murmuraba debajo de sus botas. Los matorrales crujían detrás de él, como si algún animal salvaje intentara alejarlo; al volverse no hallaba nada extraño. Diminutas lágrimas de luna hacían senderos en las copas de los árboles. La noche inquietaba a Faramir. Su respiración se aceleraba. Sentía la piel de su espalda tirante, fría.

—_¡Princesa de Ithilien! —cuchicheó Arwen emocionada._

_La dama Eowyn sonrió. El vestido azul, entretejido de lazos y cintas, resplandecía con su sonrisa. Su cabello caía suelto sobre los hombros desnudos. Al otro lado de la habitación Faramir brindaba con Aragorn y Eomer._

—_Es una gran mujer —dijo Eomer—. Hazla feliz, se lo merece..._

Un relámpago partió el cielo. La lluvia cubrió el bosque. Faramir aminoró el paso. El agua no le traía ningún consuelo. Respiró despacio. La fatiga le pesaba en los pies. Las frías gotas le corrían por la cara. Hilos de agua resbalaban por sus manos.

Se cobijó debajo de un árbol. La oscuridad era la sombra del bosque. La luz de la hoguera, el humo, se había dispersado. Estaba perdido, sin embargo no sentía angustia. Aragorn lo buscaría. Le pareció que la lluvia duraba la noche entera, las gotas crepitaban contra la tierra. Riachuelos de hojas secas y tierra corrían entre los árboles.

—Legolas —llamó.

La lluvia fue decreciendo. La luna apareció sobre el bosque. Faramir levantó la cara. Jirones de nubes se disputaban el rostro de las estrellas.

En la lejanía volvió a alzarse la torre de humo. Aragorn ordenó que no se dejara extinguir el fuego. Era una señal para los elfos. Las fronteras del Bosque Negro se hallaban cerca.

—_¡Se va! —los ojos de Eowyn se humedecieron._

_Arwen la abrazó. Sentía el dolor de su amiga. Unos campesinos encontraron a Hwesta, el caballo de Legolas. Hacía más de dos meses que partiera al Bosque Negro y no se había recibido ninguna noticia. Arwen confesó a Aragorn que al marchar Legolas estaba embarazado. El rey disponía una escolta, y Faramir postergaba su casamiento para ir en busca de Legolas. _

—_Será poco tiempo —dijo Arwen con voz suave. _

—_¿Cuánto? _

—_A buen paso llegaran al Bosque en un mes._

—_¿Por qué debe ir? —Eowyn se mordió los labios—. Si el rey se marcha ¿no debería quedarse Faramir? ¿Quién se hará cargo del reino? —dijo inquieta. _

—_Gondor tiene una reina —respondió Arwen._

—_Lo siento —se disculpó azorada—. Ya no sé lo que digo —se frotó las manos—. Faramir no quiere verme. ¡Hay algo extraño, hay algo..! _

_Arwen estrechó su abrazo. El príncipe de Ithilien iba a pedir la mano de Legolas..._

Faramir no encontraba el camino de regreso. Las sendas no eran las mismas. Bordes y recovecos surgían donde el sendero fue plano. Las raíces lo hacían tropezar. Los troncos se inclinaban caprichosos, formaban extrañas figuras, alargaban, amenazantes, sus dedos de madera.

Escuchaba la voz de Boromir, lejana, dispersa entre las ramas y los arbustos, apresada en las flores cerradas. Las enramadas formaban el rostro muerto. La boca se abría en un lamento, un reclamo. La voz de la dama Eowyn corría detrás de él, exigiendo su palabra.

Faramir caminaba cada vez más rápido. Las voces lo acosaban, exigían, imploraban. Las ramas rasgaban su capa, las mangas de su ropaje. Resbaló y se puso en pie. Le faltaba el aire.

Se sentía observado, una poderosa fuerza lo juzgaba. No eres bien recibido, parecían susurrar las hojas, hombre sin honor, vuelve con los tuyos. Faramir miraba a uno y otro lado, el sudor le corría por la frente. Desenvainó la espada dispuesto a atacar al imaginario enemigo. Lanzó un golpe contra un árbol y fue lanzado al suelo.

—Atan (hombre) —la voz surgió de las altas ramas y se repitió entre los árboles.

En las ramas apareció una figura, Faramir entrecerró los ojos. La figura resplandecía, la luz de las estrellas ilumina su cabello y el aura de la luna coronaba sus pies.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó aterrado.

No recibió respuesta, no había nadie en el árbol. Un sentimiento de humildad ante el bosque surgió en su pecho. Se levantó, tambaleándose por la impresión. Frente a él se abría un sendero libre de maleza.

Empezaba a clarear cuando volvió al campamento. Aragorn ya estaba levantado. Caminaba con dificultad, el lodo entorpecía la fuerza de su bastón. Los soldados lo seguían con la mirada, se mostraban inquietos, no estaban preparados para ver caer al gran rey de Gondor. En la hoguera se cocinaba un guiso de buen olor. Faramir tomó un cuenco y se sirvió.

—Al fin vuelves —le reprendió Aragorn afectuoso. Se sentó a su lado—. Estás hecho un desastre.

Faramir paladeó el caldo. El líquido caliente confortaba su cuerpo.

—Me perdí —sonrió.

—Anoche tuvimos una visita —dijo Aragorn. Tomó el cuenco que le ofrecía un joven soldado, el pedazo de pan que le alcanzó Faramir.

—¡Eran elfos, señor Faramir! —dijo el joven soldado.

Aragorn se río de su emoción. El soldado enrojeció.

—Elfos —murmuró Faramir. La figura resplandeciente apareció en sus pensamientos.

—Era un grupo de exploración —continuó el rey—. Seis, quizá siete, las señales son confusas.

—¿Es bueno?

—Nos esperan, —dijo Aragorn—. Lo que suceda después no sabría decirlo.

—No me iré sin Legolas.

—Primero debemos averiguar si está vivo —el semblante de Aragorn cobró una expresión molesta—. Arwen debió decírmelo, no lo habría dejado partir solo.

—Yo también sabía —replicó Faramir.

—Tú no me creíste, no conoces de elfos, —Aragorn crispó los dedos, bajó la voz—. ¡Arwen conocía el peligro y no me dijo nada! Respetar el silencio de Legolas, ¡tonterías!

—No te enfades con ella, hizo lo que creyó mejor.

—No la defiendas —dijo Aragorn desdeñoso—. Te daré un consejo Faramir, no confíes en ninguna mujer.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoO**

La brisa nocturna permanecía encerrada en la vieja casucha. Un árbol crecía en el centro de la habitación, las ramas se alzaban contra el techo y las paredes. Ruiseñores blancos anidaban en las altas ramas, donde las hojas eran espesas. La tormenta evidenció algunas goteras. Los brillos de agua eran dorados al caer, verdes al encontrarse en el suelo con las raíces, donde formaban pequeños estanques.

Minastan contemplaba las mariposas de lluvia con ojos adormilados. Yacía en el suelo, cobijado con gruesas mantas. La ardilla, una bolita peluda y rojiza, que gustaba de morderle el cabello y las orejas, correteaba entre las mantas. Minastan se sentó, estaba desnudo. Se frotó los ojos. El amanecer, con sus rayos de oro y fuego, se asomaba a la desvencijada ventana. Era temprano, juzgó Minastan, volvió el rostro. Aiwëndil seguía dormido.

—Su majestad es un flojo incorregible —la voz vibró con un eco de dulzura.

Minastan se levantó. Rebuscó en las ramas del árbol hasta dar con un cofrecillo de madera. Volvió al improvisado lecho y se sentó, dándole la espalda al príncipe. Del cofre extrajo un atado de hierbas, un cuenco de madera y una piedra.

Aiwëndil abrió los ojos. Se acostó de lado. Gotas de agua caían desde el techo. Sus ojos vagaron por el fragante musgo de las paredes. Por la espalda de Minastan. La trenza que descendía hasta las nalgas. La ardilla que le mordía una oreja al pelirrojo y corría despavorida cuando éste la espantaba, para regresar a la carrera un instante después.

—Ningún remedio contra el amor, —cantaba Minastan en un murmullo—, ni ungüento, ni leves polvos hay...

Los dedos largos del pelirrojo se cerraban sobre la piedra, estrujaban en el cuenco una mezcla de hierbas y flores. Aiwëndil frunció el ceño. Era el remedio que le impedía a su semilla echar raíces en el fértil vientre.

—Creí que eso ya no era necesario —Aiwëndil remarcó cada palabra. Se sentó y trató de quitarle el cuenco.

—Son otras hierbas —atajó Minastan—, para las molestias... Alassea ree (Buenos días).

—_¿Qué hacemos aquí? —inquirió Minastan con aire molesto. Aiwëndil lo sacó de la fiesta cuando los músicos tocaban su pieza favorita—. Ekkaia..._

_Aiwëndil jaló a Minastan por un brazo, lo acorraló contra el árbol. Reclamó su boca con un ardor que no admitía replicas. Minastan lo empujó. Aiwëndil se apartó, tenía el entrecejo fruncido, los ojos grises brillaban furiosos. _

—_No lo menciones —siseó. Acarició con lo suyos los labios del pelirrojo—. No digas su nombre._

_Minastan no lo escuchó. Se vio a sí mismo en otro tiempo. Esto ya lo viví, se dijo. Se vio joven, ingenuo, con los sentimientos encerrados en la garganta. Rememoró la rabia que le provocaba Aiwëndil cuando lo abrazaba y lo llamaba hermanito. La desesperación, las ganas de que lo tocara para algo más que jalarle el cabello. _

_Le temblaron las piernas. La boca de Aiwëndil lo asfixiaba. No encontraba la sensatez. Las manos subían dentro de su vestido. Le separaban los muslos._

—_Si no dices... que quieres llegar virgen... a la boda —jadeó Aiwëndil— no me detendré._

_La vieja broma de novios, recordó como una bofetada la frase que ponía fin a las inapropiadas caricias. Minastan sintió una terrible necesidad de llorar. _

—_No hay ninguna boda en mi futuro —respondió con voz quebrada. Tenía el pecho agitado, la piel temblorosa. Apretó su erección contra la de Aiwëndil. Ahogó los gemidos en un beso._

_Cada caricia, cada palabra de Aiwëndil era un recuerdo. La primera vez que sintió esas manos debajo de la ropa. La patada que Aiwëndil no esperaba... Minastan no podía negar el paso del tiempo. Las tardes viéndolo lijar la cómoda sin forma, los días de intensa felicidad, sus ilusiones quebradas y su amor, incluso el amor, eran parte del pasado._

—Alassea ree —respondió el príncipe con una sonrisa tonta.

Minastan terminó de moler las hierbas en silencio. Aiwëndil le acariciaba la cadera. La ardilla observaba recelosa al príncipe. Consideraba al elfo pelirrojo una ardilla más.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Aiwëndil. Su inquietud era la de un niño al que le prometieron un juguete y temía no recibirlo.

—¡¿Le pregunto a mi atar!? —gritó Minastan exaltado. La ardilla se subió a la cabeza del pelirrojo y miró enojada al príncipe.

Aiwëndil se apresuró a abrazar a Minastan por la espalda. Desde la noche pasada, cuando le diera la noticia, el pelirrojo estaba sereno por fuera, intranquilo por dentro. Aiwëndil le besó detrás de los hombros donde era muy sensible.

—No te enojes, sería prudente.

Minastan lo miró furioso. Aiwëndil rió con ganas. La emoción superaba sus intentos de entender la angustia del pelirrojo. Le hizo cosquillas a la ardilla que huyó ofendida.

—Es injusto —Minastan se soltó del abrazo. Los ojos violetas traslucían frustración—. Se supone que esto no pasaría.

—Atto no cabrá en si de contento —dijo Aiwëndil con frialdad.

Le dolía que Minastan se mostrara decepcionado. Él no podía quitarse la sonrisa y se contenía a duras penas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Minastan se sobresaltó, intimidado por la dureza del príncipe. Los ojos grises lo miraban sin emoción.

—Hace mucho que alcanzaste la madurez —prosiguió Aiwëndil—, tu atar entenderá que tienes necesidades. Un descuido así le pasa a cualquiera.

—Necesidades —murmuró Minastan con cierta tristeza—. Conoces a mis padres, sabes como piensan.

Aiwëndil lo sabía. Kyermë era un elfo conservador, le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran según las costumbres. Sin embargo Aiwëndil no dudaba que después de algún justo estallido recibiría la noticia con agrado. Kyermë añoraba ver casado a Minastan, con un montón de elfitos en brazos y sobre todo feliz. En última instancia podrían recurrir a Isil para convencer a su testarudo esposo.

—Déjame hablar con ellos —ofreció Aiwëndil otra vez—. Hagamos esto juntos.

—No, ya lo discutimos y mi respuesta es la misma —resopló Minastan—. ¿Trajiste el agua?

—Lo olvidé.

Aiwëndil se echó en las mantas. Olvidó a propósito, esas hierbas, y la renuencia del pelirrojo a casarse, lo ponían de malas.

—Eres un cabeza hueca —Minastan puso el cuenco debajo de una gotera—. Da gracias que la lluvia me ahorró el disgusto.

Minastan se bebió la mezcla de hierbas. Se llevó una mano a la boca, cerró los ojos mientras la nausea pasaba.

—Ven aquí —Aiwëndil tendió sus brazos. Minastan se metió en la cobija. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante. Los brazos de Aiwëndil lo apretaron con cuidado.

—Por qué se aleja de mí tu corazón... —cantó Minastan. Le pesaba el cuerpo de pensar lo que tenía por delante.

Aiwëndil miraba las rojizas pestañas de Minastan. La respiración apacible que seguía con la propia.

—Cásate conmigo —pidió.

Minastan suspiró. Le asustaba estar solo.

—Te amo y quiero casarme contigo —repitió Aiwëndil.

Minastan abrió los ojos, turbado. Aiwëndil lo miraba serio, determinado.

—No, —murmuró apartándose—. No soy el primer elfo soltero al que le pasa, y no seré el último, —sacudió la cabeza, un rayo de sol le iluminó el cabello—. Atto acabará por aceptarlo.

No podía creer en las palabras de Aiwëndil. Le rompió el corazón en dos ocasiones. No le daría la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo. Con él Minastan aprendió a resguardar su corazón de las ardientes flechas.

Aiwëndil lo rodeó por la espalda, lo meció. Las palabras de Isil se repetían en su cabeza: "Minastan está asustado y tú sabrás por qué. No estaba así antes de la boda de tu hermano."

—¿A qué le tienes miedo órë (corazón)? —preguntó quedamente.

La segunda vez que le pidió matrimonio, después de acostarse con él, Minastan lo vio con ojos enormes, terminó de anudarse el vestido con manos temblorosas y le dijo que no. Los encuentros, la pregunta y la misma respuesta se habían repetido a lo largo de dos meses.

—A mi atar —respondió Minastan, travieso.

Aiwëndil suspiró y volvió a recostarse. Minastan era una muralla inexpugnable. No encontraba la grieta que le permitiera llegar hasta él. Ningún consejo de Isil lo ayudaba a serenarse.

—Es mi problema —dijo Minastan pensativo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus últimas horas de tranquilidad. Había resuelto hablar con sus padres ese mismo día—. Yo lo solucionaré.

Aiwëndil jaló a Minastan de la trenza y lo tumbó en la manta. Antes de que pudiera hablar lo besó. Larga, apasionadamente, bebió la dulce humedad del pelirrojo. Placenteros escalofríos corrían por la piel de Minastan. El beso fue perdiendo intensidad, hasta convertirse en un sutil roce de labios, en el aliento tibio que tomaban ambos. La respiración de Aiwëndil lo arrullaba, Minastan suspiró, era un sueño, se dijo y estaba a salvo.

—No es problema, capitán, —dijo Aiwëndil autoritario—. Es una bendición y quiero mi parte de ella.

—_¡Me dijo que no! —Aiwëndil gritaba sin darse cuenta—. ¡Otra vez!_

_Isil tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse a carcajadas. Sonrió a medias, tapando su rostro con el bordado que terminaba._

—_¡Sufre, bellaco! —gritó Meneltarma desde la cocina. _

_Aiwëndil se encaminó a la cocina e Isil oyó que le arrojaba algo a Meneltarma, su hijo mayor. Se rió al imaginar la enfurecida cara del príncipe._

—_¡Rompiste el compromiso tres días antes de la boda! —decía su hija Tarinya con marcado reproche. Aiwëndil tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar a Isil en compañía de sus hijos._

—_¡Eso fue hace cientos de años! —exclamó Aiwëndil—. Estoy a arrepentido, quiero reparar mis errores y no podré si ustedes dos lo mal aconsejan! _

—_No me culpes a mí —gruñía Meneltarma. Salió de la cocina seguido por Aiwëndil y se plantó frente a Isil—. Atarincë ¿acaso le dije a Minastan que no se casé con éste?_

—_Ayer mismo le dijiste que aceptara la propuesta de Ingwë, —respondió Isil risueño._

—_¡Atarincë! —reclamó Meneltarma, rió nervioso. Aiwëndil le dirigía una mirada asesina._

—_Es la verdad —Isil contó las flores que le faltaban por bordar, clavó la aguja en la tela—. Ese elfo no me gusta nada —se sacudió los hilos que tenía sobre el vestido—. Dicen que es muy aficionado al vino. No quiero un marido así para tu hermano._

—_¿Qué propuesta le hizo Ingwë? —inquirió Aiwëndil ofendido._

—_Boda, casa, hijos —respondió Tarinya y se abrazó a su atarincë—. ¿Tú quieres tener hijos? Minastan sí._

_Aiwëndil abrió la boca, la respuesta que iba a dar no correspondía a la pregunta. Tarinya lo tomó desprevenido._

—_Ves, —atajó Meneltarma con gesto victorioso—, no eres lo que Minastan necesita._

—_¡Todavía no respondo! —se defendió Aiwëndil._

—_No es cuestión de necesidades —intervino Isil—, si no de amor._

_La tierna sonrisa, tan parecida a la de Minastan, apaciguó al príncipe. Isil le pidió que se sentara a su lado._

—_Ayer hablé con Minastan, —Isil descansó las manos en su regazo—. No quiere casarse..._

—¿Y qué harás? —preguntó Minastan.

—Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas. Te robaré y tendrás que casarte conmigo.

Minastan le dirigió una triste mirada. Deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos rubios de Aiwëndil.

—Quedémonos aquí todo el día —pidió. Acarició los hombros de Aiwëndil, la piel se erizaba con su toque.

—¿No tenías que ir a palacio? —inquirió Aiwëndil con una ceja levantada—. Si tienes tiempo, hablemos de…

No terminó la frase. Las caricias de Minastan no admitían negativas.

Vardamir se asomó por la ventana de la casucha abandonada. El olor del bosque anidaba en las paredes. A Minastan le gustaba ir allí cuando deseaba estar solo. Un rayo de sol se colaba por el techo agujerado. La luz iluminaba las hojas del árbol, el rostro ruborizado de Minastan, la mano de Aiwëndil perdida en los albos muslos.

Vardamir parpadeó varias veces. La imagen era hermosa. Se enamoró del cuerpo tembloroso que se rendía a su hermano, de los gemidos entrecortados y los temblores de Minastan. Se alejó de la ventana, rodeó la cabaña en busca de la puerta.

—_¿A Rivendel?_

_Minastan se recargó contra el árbol, le fallaban las fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano al pecho, frotó despacio. Vardamir rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Minastan, lo hizo recargar la cabeza en su hombro._

—_Se fue anoche, —dijo Vardamir—, después de... hablar con tu padre._

_Minastan lloraba. La herida recién hecha sangraba. _

—_Me dijo cosas terribles —sollozó._

_Vardamir suspiró. No entendía las razones de su hermano._

—_Yo me casaré contigo Minastan..._

_La sangre se agolpó en el rostro y el cuello de Minastan. Vardamir creyó que iba a desvanecerse, lo abrazó contra su pecho. _

—_¿Por qué me dices esto? —musitó—. ¿Qué me importa a mí lo que Aiwëndil haga de su vida?_

—_La boda se celebrará aquí. _

—_No me interesa._

—_Vivirán aquí Minastan._

—_Tenía que pasar, —Minastan apretó su arco—. Dicen que Arwen es hermosa, la imagen viva de Lúthien. _

—_La estrella de la tarde es en verdad hermosa._

_Minastan asintió lastimado. La mesura de Vardamir lo obligaba a comportarse igual. _

—_Cuando Aiwëndil rompió el compromiso, —continuó el príncipe—, dijo que no te amaba._

—_Lo sé, —Minastan se alejó despacio, ocultando sus ojos cristalinos._

—_Aiwëndil es testarudo. No cambia de opinión con ligereza. _

_Vardamir quería que se desengañara de una vez. Después de la ruptura del compromiso Minastan no se relacionó con ningún elfo. Esperaba a Aiwëndil, todo el bosque lo sabía. Vardamir aborrecía a Aiwëndil por rechazar el amor de Minastan. Su hermano decidió seguir su vida, era tiempo de que Minastan tomara su propio rumbo. _

—_¿Algo más que deba saber, príncipe?_

—_En tu calidad de capitán se espera que convivas con Lord Elrond y sus hijos._

—_Sé cuales son mis obligaciones._

—_Llegarán en una semana._

—_Estaré preparado. _

—_Algún día encontraras un elfo que te quiera, capitán._

_Minastan le dio la razón con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y se fue sin mirar atrás..._

—_Vardamir no nos saca a pasear—se quejaba el pequeño Legolas, fingía tristeza y le dirigía significativas miradas a su hermano mayor._

_Arwen lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. Le acarició las trenzas peinadas con flores. Vardamir buscó los ojos de Aiwëndil. Su expresión era apacible; en sus ojos no había brillo._

—_¿No? —preguntó Arwen con ternura—. ¡Que malo es Vardamir! _

_Legolas, con los ojos bajos, suspiró._

—_Mi bebé se pone triste, —mostró la cara del muñeco envuelto en una mantilla._

_Arwen rozó la cara de trapo. Peinó con sus dedos los cabellos de hilo. _

—_¿Quieres cargarlo? —ofreció Legolas, la tristeza se borró de sus ojos vivarachos._

—_Mi atar está ansioso por cargar bebés —sonrió Arwen._

_Lord Elrond levantó una elegante ceja. Thranduil soltó la carcajada y Legolas corrió a esconderse detrás de Aiwëndil._

_Era una princesa encantadora, Vardamir no podía negarlo. Su paciencia con Legolas era admirable. Vardamir no notó la presencia a su espalda hasta que oyó la voz._

—_Los rumores son ciertos —susurró Minastan—. Es hermosa._

_Minastan pasó al lado de príncipe. Altivo, donairoso, sin mostrar la más leve señal de dolor, se presente ante el rey._

—_¡Capitán! —exclamó Thranduil contento—. Elrond quiero presentarte a Minastan, el hijo menor de Kyermë e Isil._

—_¡Minastan! —gritó Legolas arrebatado por una estruendosa alegría._

—_¡Anarincë! (¡Solecito!) —Minastan levantó a Legolas en vilo, le besó las mejillas sonrosadas._

_Vardamir miró de reojo a Aiwëndil. Había dejado caer su copa y ni siquiera lo notaba._

—_¡Querido, el vino! —le indicó Arwen con voz dulce—. ¡Eres tan distraído!_

_Vardamir se detuvo de improviso al ver a la pareja. Dio la vuelta, maldiciéndose. Ser inoportuno era su cualidad. Se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de Arwen._

—_Te gusta, hasta mis hermanos se dieron cuenta._

_Aiwëndil deslizó un dedo por la frente, la nariz y los labios de Arwen._

—_Me casaré contigo —dijo._

_Arwen se mordió los labios. Le decepcionaba que Aiwëndil no lo negara. Se paró de puntitas, el príncipe era alto para ella, lo besó. Aiwëndil le limpió las incipientes lágrimas, como haría cualquiera de los gemelos. No había pasión en ese gesto. El amor no tenía nada que ver con su compromiso. Creí que con el tiempo, pensó la princesa._

—_Podemos vivir en Rivendel, —ofreció Aiwëndil._

_Arwen escuchó el desánimo en la voz de su prometido. No era por ella y eso la entristecía._

—_Mi atar quiere que esperemos. Quizá no sea tan buena idea Aiwëndil..._

Vardamir se aclaró la garganta. Hasta sus oídos llegó un suave "¿oíste eso?" Sostuvo la puerta que se mantenía en pie por algún milagro y tocó.

—¡Aiwëndil! —gritó—¡saca la mano de donde quiera que la tengas metida! ¡Minastan, no te escondas, es a ti a quien busco!

—¡Piérdete! —rugió Minastan desde adentro. Vardamir rodeó la casucha.

—¡Inoportuno! —le gritó Aiwëndil al verlo en la ventana.

—Ahora me explico por qué hacían tantas guardias —Vardamir sonrió burlón.

Minastan, sonrojado hasta la punta de las orejas, se ataba las cintas del pantalón. Aiwëndil seguía sentado en el suelo, su desnudez cubierta por la cobija.

—Si dices una palabra de esto...

Minastan le dirigió una mirada asesina. Con un brazo metido en el cuello de la camisa y una bota a medio poner, la amenaza era poco efectiva.

Vardamir se cubrió la boca con una mano. Su expresión era una mezcla de travesura y culpa.

—Demasiado tarde. En éste momento, Kyermë se pregunta dónde pasaste la noche.

Minastan palideció. Los ojos violetas no podían abrirse más.

—¿Tú..? ¿fuiste a mi casa?

—¿Dónde más? —Vardamir se cruzó de brazos—. Pasé la madrugada entera buscándote y no estabas en ningún puesto de guardia, ni en palacio, ni…

Minastan manoteó, aturdido. Se sacó la camisa de la mano y se la arrojó a Vardamir.

—¡Ya entendí!

Vardamir se quitó la camisa del rostro. Sus ojos miel brillaban con un toque de lujuria.

—Capitán ¿harás algún baile sensual para mí?

—¡No digas tonterías!

Las risas de Aiwëndil acompañaron a las de su hermano. Minastan resopló, le arrojó una bota a Aiwëndil.

—Si me hubieran dicho algo de esto —se quejó Vardamir—, los cubriría. Nadie le dice nada a este pobre príncipe. ¿Desde cuándo hacen esto? ¿Cuántas veces por semana?

—¿Por qué la urgencia? —preguntó Minastan malhumorado.

Vardamir dejó de sonreír. La preocupación y la desconfianza se traslucieron en su voz.

—El rey Elessar está en las fronteras del bosque.


	10. Hísië IV (bruma)

**Hísië (bruma)**

**IV**

Las dependencias destinadas al rey Gil-galad y su consorte se encontraban en el ala sur del palacio. La estancia, donde esperaba Minastan, era amplia y abriendo las cortinas doradas el sol entraba a raudales. Las cortinas permanecían cerradas para no violentar la intimidad del jardín, el reino del príncipe Legolas. La cómoda sala, la piel mullida frente a la chimenea, daban a la estancia un aire acogedor. Gil-galad pasaba algunas tardes allí, leía, departía con sus soldados o Kyermë.

Legolas entraba poco a la estancia. Prefería la soledad de la habitación conyugal donde las cortinas se abrían con el amanecer. El príncipe se movía con el sol. Pasaba la mañana en su sillón favorito, o en la banca del jardín, rodeado de telas e hilos, afanado en hacer muñecos para su bebé. A medio día estudiaba en el comedor; Isil era un maestro estricto y no le permitía tomar las lecciones en otro lugar. Por las tardes, después de la comida, y la obligada siesta, permanecía en el jardín hasta que su marido le mandaba entrar.

Flores de radiantes colores, robustos árboles, viejos como elfos venerables, y jóvenes, vivaces arbustos, formaban el jardín. Un sendero de piedras blancas cruzaba la marea de hierba. Una enramada crecía sobre una banca de madera. De las ramas de un almendro pendía un espléndido columpio. Apartado en un extremo, rodeado por árboles y macizos de flores, íntimo y solitario, dormitaba un estanque cubierto de lirios, al que Legolas tenía prohibido acercarse. Una muralla de piedra, recubierta de enredaderas, cerraba el jardín.

Debajo de la enramada, al pie de la banca, arrebujado en cojines, lánguido y medio desnudo, descansaba Legolas. Le brillaban los ojos miel y tenía la cara roja de tanto reír. En la habitación Gil-galad frunció el ceño. Le indicó a Ekkaia que no se acercara.

Legolas usaba una túnica ligera, sin mangas, abierta a la altura del abultado vientre. El vestidito le mal cubría los muslos y resultaba provocador e inapropiado para un príncipe consorte. El cabello cortado en capas le llegaba a media espalda y lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta. Largos mechones rubios le caían sobre el rostro enmarcando su belleza infantil.

Salmar, ruidoso y contento, pintaba estrellas en las piernas del príncipe. Flores y mariposas adornaban el rostro de Legolas. Un enjambre de abejitas amarillas corría por sus brazos. Amanecía en su pierna izquierda y anochecía en la derecha. Los elfitos estaban rodeados de tazones llenos de pintura. Sentado en la banca Isil machacaba flores y frutas para hacer más colores. El pelirrojo compartía el alboroto con su sonrisa.

Gil-galad se recargó en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín y la falda azul se deslizó a la izquierda. Sobre el pecho tenía un collar de cuentas y plumas, regalo de su desposado. Gil-galad observaba los juegos de su consorte, la risa, los gritos de aprobación o queja. Pero permanecía atento a la voz de Ekkaia.

—Atani (hombres) —decía Ekkaia con marcado desprecio—. Nada bueno viene de ellos.

—¿Dónde los instalaron?

—En el ala este.

—¿Qué hace el rey de los hombres tan lejos de sus tierras? —meditó Gil-galad.

—Vardamir habló de una alianza.

—¿Dónde están los heraldos? —inquirió perspicaz—. ¿Es que acaso el gran Elessar no conoce los protocolos? —el rostro de Gil-galad adquirió una expresión seria—. No, Ekkaia. Ese hombrecito busca otra cosa.

Ekkaia siguió la mirada de Gil-galad. Escuchaba, proveniente del jardín, la voz del príncipe consorte.

—Preguntó por la salud del príncipe Legolas.

Pese a las noticias Gil-galad sonrió, su precioso elfito se pintaba una luna morada sobre el botón del ombligo. El perfume de los retoños y las flores llegaban hasta la habitación.

—Verde —les ofreció Isil.

Legolas gritó emocionado. Se incorporó despacio. La abultada barriga no lo dejaba moverse con libertad. Metió sus dedos en la espesa mezcla.

—¡Está frío! —entre temblores y risas pintó una mariposa enorme en su vientre.

En la soleada habitación Gil-galad sonrió. A dos semanas del parto Legolas transitaba entre el miedo y el enojo. Se ponía gruñón por cualquier cosa. Gil-galad caminó a la estancia donde esperaba el pelirrojo capitán. En el jardín Salmar añadía una flor amarilla al vientre de Legolas.

—No lo despiertes —advertía el príncipe.

Salmar le dirigió una mirada traviesa y le hizo cosquillas.

—¡No! ¡No! —reía retorciéndose en los cojines—. ¡Lo despertarás!

En la estancia Minastan esperaba de pie. Dos veces estuvo allí, una acompañando a sus padres y otra al rey Thranduil y los príncipes. La segunda visita fue amarga, Aiwëndil discutió con Gil-galad, Legolas lloró. La hojita verde ya no le pertenecía al Bosque Negro y su marido se encargaba de ponerlo claro, sólo una vez a la semana, y en su presencia, les permitía ver a Legolas. Aiwëndil estuvo furioso por días.

—Capitán —saludó Gil-galad—, tome asiento. ¿A qué debo su visita?

Minastan declinó la invitación. Kyermë solía decir que Gil-galad no era cruel, preparaba al príncipe. Minastan no entendía en qué ayudaría separar a Legolas de su familia y amigos. La respuesta se la dio el mismo Thranduil, cuando se lo lleve a Valinor Gil-galad será su única familia.

—Esta mañana llegó a nuestro bosque el rey Elessar —dijo Minastan—. El rey Thranduil le pide que esté presente cuando se expongan los motivos de su visita.

Gil-galad cruzó los brazos. Asintió sereno.

—¿A qué hora?

—La reunión será al medio día. Su majestad le pide presentarse en la sala del trono a la brevedad posible.

—¿Por qué motivo?

—Desconozco las razones.

Gil-galad permaneció unos segundos pensativo. Recorrió la figura del pelirrojo. Una sonrisa curiosa partió sus labios, sospechaba, por las conversaciones con Isil, que detrás de esa recia estampa se escondía un elfo deseoso de ser atarincë. Minastan esperó imperturbable.

—¿Conoce al rey de los hombres, Capitán?

—Un poco.

—¿Cómo es? —inquirió Ekkaia al salir de la habitación. Solemne y altivo tomó asiento en otro sillón.

Minastan se guardó la sorpresa que le produjo verlo allí. Vardamir y Ekkaia recibieron a Elessar.

—Es noble y valeroso...

Gil-galad escuchó con atención. Minastan conocía bien al hombre.

—Digno sucesor de los viejos reyes —murmuró Gil-galad. Meneó la cabeza, como si despertara de un profundo sueño. Se dirigió a Minastan.

—Mientras los hombres permanezcan aquí le pediré prescinda de mis elfos.

Minastan asintió. Los soldados al servició de Gil-galad se encontraban dispersos en la tropa.

—Entiendo, daré la orden enseguida. Si su majestad no tiene otra pregunta.

—Puede retirarse, Capitán.

—Reúne a tus elfos —le indicó a Ekkaia una vez que el pelirrojo se retiró.

Isil inclinó el rostro, ofreció su mejilla. Legolas le dibujó una mariposa azul con brillos plateados. Salmar descansaba la cabeza sobre un cojín, estaba exhausto de reírse sin razón. Legolas volvió a las flores sobre su vientre.

—Salmar —llamó Isil—, vamos a traer agua al estanque.

Legolas alzó el rostro y vio a su marido caminando hacia ellos. Le pareció extraño que se hubiera cambiado. El pecho lucía collares negros y rojos, colores de guerra, y la tira de mithril, que no se ponía desde la boda, adornaba su cuello. La falda larga, elegante, era negra y la manga en el brazo derecho roja.

—¿Harás más colores? —preguntó Salmar.

—Tal vez —Isil le ayudó a levantarse.

Legolas le sonrió a su marido. Dejó de lado un cuenco de pintura morada.

—¿Ya nos vamos? —le preguntó.

Gil-galad se sentó en la banca. Prometió que comerían con Thranduil.

—¿Te divertiste? —preguntó el rey.

—Sí, —sonrió cansado—. ¿Ya nos vamos?

—Cuando termines de jugar te quitas ese vestido.

Legolas jaló la ligera tela sobre sus muslos, la barriga no la dejó bajar. A Gil-galad no le gustaba que usara túnicas cortas.

—Me pondré el vestido azul —murmuró.

Gil-galad puso las manos sobre sus rodillas. Miró desganado los brillantes dibujos.

—Tengo cosas que hacer, elfito. Dejaremos la reunión para otro día.

Los ojos de Legolas se entristecieron. Se limpió los dedos en su vestido.

—Lo prometiste.

—Dije que lo dejaremos para después —atajó severo—. No tengo ganas ni tiempo para tus berrinches.

—¿Para cuándo? —preguntó Legolas en voz baja.

—¡No lo sé! —respondió molesto.

La gotita de calor se agitó. Cuando escuchaba a Gil-galad enojado se revolvía en el vientre de su atarincë. Legolas frotó en pequeños círculos, presionó suave. Sentía, a través de su piel, la inquietud del bebé.

—No te asustes —murmuró—. No pasa nada.

Gil-galad se pasó las manos sobre el rostro. Aborrecía desquitar su ira con Legolas; a veces no podía evitarlo. Lo sentó sobre sus rodillas. El pequeño elfo se cobijó en el pecho de su marido. Gil-galad acarició el redondo vientre.

—No estoy enojado, bebé —le susurró afectuoso a la gotita de calor.

Gil-galad extendió la palma de su mano sobre la barriga tensa. El bebé dejó de patear. Se acercó al calor y pegó sus manitas a la piel de su atarincë. Rió al sentir la presión del otro lado

—Ya sabes que estoy acostumbrado a gritar. Soy un rey enojón —bromeó Gil-galad.

—Quédate hasta que se tranquilice.

La petición sorprendió al rey. Los ojos de Legolas, expectantes, ávidos, brillaban con una chispa juguetona. Gil-galad sonrió, apretó la respingada naricita entre sus dedos y la sacudió.

—Chiquillo embustero, ¿no estabas triste?

—Un poquito —suspiró Legolas, la sonrisa en sus labios desmentía sus palabras.

—Le pides a Isil que te bañe y te cambias de ropa.

—Sí, esposo —respondió contento. Dentro de su vientre el bebé acompañaba las respuestas de Legolas con risas y suaves golpes. Las caricias de Gil-galad le dejaban al príncipe un agradable calor y la hojita se tranquilizaba.

—No quiero que salgas. Dile a ese revoltoso elfito que te haga compañía.

—Salmar no es revoltoso, es activo —aclaró Legolas con aire erudito.

—Ustedes son unos latosos —murmuró Gil-galad en el oído de su desposado. El sonrojo de Legolas le causó gracia. Lo depositó en la banca. Tiró del vestido que no bajó más; Legolas tenía una barriga enorme.

—¿Ya te vas? —el príncipe hizo un mohín, le miró suplicante.

—No soy tu atar pequeño, esa cara no me conmueve.

La franca sonrisa desanimó a Legolas. Gil-galad alcanzó una flor y la puso en la oreja de su desposado. Besó la abultada barriga, murmuró algunas palabras contra la mariposa verde. Legolas escuchó con el ceño fruncido. La hojita se rió dentro de su refugió y pateó en respuesta.

—No le hagas caso hojita, no me patees.

El bebé respondió contento con nuevas patadas. Legolas se quedó sin aliento, masajeó su dolorida barriga.

—¡No le digas esas cosas! —gruñó a su marido con gesto amenazador. Gil-galad se rió.

—Será un elfito obediente —dijo—. Volveré en un rato.

Legolas le ofreció una mano que su marido atrapó entre las suyas. Se miró los pies desnudos.

—¿A mí no me besas?

Gil-galad se inclinó sobre él. Legolas cerró los ojos. Entreabrió los labios. Gil-galad ignoró la boca temblorosa y le besó la flor azul en la mejilla.

—Sabes a moras —dijo el rey.

Legolas abrió los ojos. Gil-galad tenía una mano sobre los labios, sus ojos eran un pozo de viejos recuerdos.

—A tu atarincë le gustaban las moras.

_El céfiro de la tarde jugaba con el cabello rubio. Vestía de rojo, corto y provocativo. Sentado en la orilla del balcón, los pies descalzos se balanceaban en el aire. Una mano rozaba el vientre abultado. La otra navegaba en una bandeja colmada de moras. Intenso azul contra labios rozados._

—_¡Me jalaste!_

—_Lo siento. _

_Aranwë estaba sentado entre las piernas de su marido. Los dedos de Thranduil tejían intrincados laberintos en el largo cabello._

—_Quiero más moras._

_Labios azules, obstinados, caprichosos. Pestañas doradas, alas de mariposa que se abrían y cerraban._

—_No, ni una más. No quiero tener un hijo azul..._

Legolas bajó el rostro. Gil-galad lo besó en la frente.

—Debo irme. Pórtate bien, chiquillo.

La humedad en los ojos de Legolas hacía borrosa la hierba. Se quitó la flor del cabello y la estrujó. El perfume impregnó sus dedos. La piel de su vientre se abultó con suavidad.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Salmar. Se sentó a su lado y le acarició las manos.

Legolas retiró sus manos con brusquedad y lo empujó.

—¡Estoy bien! —gritó.

Salmar lo miró incrédulo.

—No te desquites conmigo. Que tu marido no te quiera no es mi culpa, —dijo serio y enojado. Le regresó el empujón y corrió a las habitaciones.

—¡Estás gordo y feo! —gritó cuando alcanzó la puerta—. ¡Lo aburres!

—¡Tonto! —rumió Legolas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Faramir salió enfurecido, la puerta se cerró detrás de él con un golpe. Aragorn le ordenó a los aterrados hombres bajar las espadas. Agradeció que una mesa lo separara de Gil-galad. Contemplaba aturdido a la criatura majestuosa y terrible. Le parecía que por primera vez veía un elfo.

Gil-galad se irguió. Le dirigió la mirada. Aragorn cerró la mano en la empuñadura de su espada. La expresión burlona lo hizo palidecer. Se vio como un niño mientras el imponente rey se alzaba como una montaña. Sintió que se encontraba expuesto ante una bestia peligrosa, un lobo de fuego que se disponía a devorarlo.

—Nai Eru varyuva le (Que Eru te guarde).

La poderosa voz de Gil-galad retumbó en sus oídos. El ruido de los collares al rozarse, el siseó de la falda negra, permanecieron en la sala mucho tiempo después de que Gil-galad se retirara. Aragorn maldijo a Faramir por abandonar la negociación como un niño caprichoso. Miró por la ventana. Gemas de agua coronaban las hojas de una enredadera, melodiosos cantos, cordiales, embriagantes, enrarecían la tensa atmósfera. En la sala además de él y sus soldados estaban la familia real, Minastan, Kyermë y los consejeros más importantes.

—¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a proponer algo así? —explotó Thranduil. La ira lo transformaba, lo descubría un guerrero en la flor de la juventud.

—No estás en posición de negarte. Es un reclamo justo.

Thranduil lo miró indignado. Los consejeros intercambiaron palabras entre ellos. Kyermë se inclinó sobre el rey. Los consejos de los sabios no lo apaciguaban.

—No es conmigo con quién debes discutirlo. Legolas y su hijo son propiedad de Gil-galad. Sólo él puede decidir y ya escuchaste su respuesta.

—Legolas se acostó con un hombre y quedó preñado, —alegó Aragorn con voz firme—. Nuestras leyes son muy claras al respecto y tu hijo lo sabía. Ante los ojos de mi gente esa boda no es válida y este asunto debe discutirse contigo.

La incomodidad y la vergüenza corrieron por los brazos de Aragorn. Así habría querido responderle a Gil-galad; ante él se acobardó.

—Ofendiste mi casa y mi nombre —siseó Thranduil—. Enlodando la honra de mi hijo te declaras enemigo de mi reino.

—¿Me declararás la guerra, Thranduil? Los elfos pueden ser hábiles y escurridizos, pero mi ejército te supera en número. ¿Qué dicen los consejeros a eso? Faramir está en su derecho —recalcó—. El niño que espera Legolas es el futuro príncipe de Ithilien

—¿Cómo puedes llamarte amigo de mi hijo? —Thranduil no reconocía al hombre que tenía enfrente. Debajo de las finas vestiduras, las canas y las arrugas, no quedaba nada del noble montaraz—. Elrond se avergonzaría de ti Elessar.

—Estoy buscando lo mejor para ambos pueblos —insistió Aragorn—. Faramir es sincero y su amor es firme. Quiero que se consulte a Legolas.

—No caeré en el juego. Mi hijo no será humillado.

—Lo que Faramir dijo es cierto. Ya escuchase a los testigos.

Aiwëndil se levantó furioso. Golpeó la mesa con sus puños.

—¡No digas tonterías! —gritó—. Legolas lloraba al hermano, ¿cómo te atreves a decir que se enredó con Faramir?

—¿Lo viste tú? —rugió Vardamir.

—¡Los hombres mienten, está en su naturaleza! —arguyó Aiwëndil—. ¿Por qué confiar en su palabra?

Thranduil los hizo callar. Aragorn giró la cabeza de su bastón. Minastan cerró los puños. Deseaba clavar una flecha en la cabeza del altanero rey.

—Lo repito, la palabra de Faramir es la mía. Considera lo que te propongo Thranduil.

Aragorn se apoyó el bastón, se levantó despacio. Le dolían las piernas, pero su dignidad era más importante. Kyermë se acercó a él. En otros tiempos Aragorn buscaba sus consejos.

—Sabes que esto es una barbaridad, desiste Elessar. Legolas ya sufrió lo suficiente, no le causes más dolor.

—Aconseja a tu rey, es él quien lo necesita —dijo y salió del salón seguido por sus hombres.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—_Somos diferentes Aragorn. Es un problema de elfos, deja que Thranduil lo resuelva._

—_No te metas en lo que no te incumbe._

_Aragorn la hizo a un lado. Al moverse el vestido de Arwen creaba un murmullo de río. El trato brusco de Aragorn la hirió. Se llevó las manos al vientre. _

_Aragorn se calzó las viejas botas de cuero blanco. Se echó sobre los hombros un manto. Tomó el bastón. Viajarían como montaraces. Las elegantes vestimentas, los modales de rey, los reservaría para Thranduil y sus consejeros._

—_No vayas._

—_No lo entiendes. Tú misma lo dijiste, eres una elfa no piensas como nosotros._

_La exclusión la hirió. Su marido le daba la razón a los consejeros y nobles que la despreciaban. La dulzura y el encanto terminaron; su marido no la perdonaría. Le arrebató la bolsa de viaje y Aragorn la recuperó._

—_Thranduil no estará ansioso de entregar a su hijo —dijo suave—. Se razonable Aragorn ¿qué le puede ofrecer Faramir? ¿Unos cuantos años que para nosotros son un suspiro? Legolas no soportará la tristeza._

—_Para ti fue suficiente —refutó sarcástico—. No te veo muriendo de pena._

—_Yo te amo —dijo triste._

—_Faramir está en su derecho._

—_¡No entre elfos!_

_Aragorn cojeó por la habitación. Tenía los hombros tensos, las arrugas alrededor de los ojos y la boca eran más notorias. Arwen se cubrió el vientre. Aragorn se sentó en la cama, hundió el rostro en las manos._

—_¡Le fallé! ¡Boromir se aprovechó de Legolas en mi cara y no me di cuenta! ¡Puede estar muerto y sería mi culpa! ¡Mithrandir me lo dijo!.. y no le hice caso... tenía que verlo, era tan claro... debí cuidarlo... él era ingenuo y Boromir..._

_Arwen lo envolvió en sus brazos. _

—_No te culpes por lo que estaba escrito. Contra Eru y sus designios no se puede luchar. No vayas, Aragorn. No alientes a Faramir._

—_¿Cómo sabes si esto no lo escribió Eru? —Aragorn se deshizo del abrazo..._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Isil caminó por el pasillo que llevaba al gran salón. Los consejeros, entre los que se hallaba su marido, hablaban en voz baja. La inquietud se leía en sus rostros. Isil intuyó que algo malo sucedía.

—Kyermë —llamó Isil.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el sanador preocupado. Se llevó aparte a su consorte—. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Legolas está bien?

Isil asintió. Kyermë le acarició la mejilla donde tenía pintada una mariposa. Isil no hizo ninguna pregunta. Los ojos de su marido decían que no era prudente.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, vanima? —inquirió Kyermë con ternura—. Pensé que pasarías la tarde con Legolas.

Isil rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su marido. Le sonrió y Kyermë echó mano de toda su prudencia para no besarlo. No era apropiado. Vardamir, Aiwëndil y Minastan discutían en el pasillo.

—El príncipe Aiwëndil me mandó llamar —anunció radiante—. Quiere hablar con nosotros.

Kyermë giró para mirar al príncipe y a Minastan. Aiwëndil se sintió observado y volvió el rostro. Al encontrarse con la mirada de los esposos dejó de hablar, se puso serio. Se inclinó sobre su hermano. Vardamir miró de soslayo.

—Debió convencerlo —susurró Isil y se apartó un poco de su marido—. Crucemos los dedos.

Minastan giró, buscaba lo que llamó la atención de los príncipes. Al ver a sus padres se puso pálido. Vardamir se despidió con una enorme sonrisa. Aiwëndil tomó a Minastan por un brazo y lo plantó frente a sus padres.

—¿Nos buscabas, Aiwëndil? —inquirió Isil.

—Minastan y yo queremos hablar con ustedes —anunció. Iba a decir algo más; Minastan lo detuvo.

—¡No te atrevas! —siseó.

La mirada iracunda de Minastan no intimidó al príncipe. Isil y Kyermë compartieron un gesto de extrañeza.

—Minastan espera un hijo mío —dijo de golpe.

Minastan enrojeció. Kyermë abrió la boca e Isil parpadeó atónito.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el sanador.

—Sé que no es...

El puñetazo derribó al príncipe Aiwëndil. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, la sangre le escurría desde el labio roto. Isil estaba frente a él con los puños apretados. Le temblaba el mentón.

—¡¿Te acostabas con mi hijo y tenías el descaro de pedirme consejos!?

Kyermë levantó en brazos a su enfurecido desposado. Lo colocó detrás de él.

—No podemos hablar ahora —musitó—. No quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepienta después.

—¡Aprovechado! —gruñó Isil detrás de su marido—. ¡Confiábamos en ti!

Isil empezó a llorar, la rabia y la tristeza se confundían en su pecho. Kyermë lo cobijó en sus brazos, hacer llorar a Isil era una afrenta que no perdonaba.

—Atarincë —Minastan se acercó vacilante. Kyermë lo detuvo.

—Hablaremos de esto en casa. Espero que hoy si llegues a dormir.

Minastan asintió, avergonzado. Una gran pesadez le aturdía el cuerpo. Kyermë rodeó la cadera de Isil y lo condujo por el pasillo. La decepción manchaba el rostro del viejo sanador. Minastan se volvió al príncipe que se había puesto en pie; no salía del asombro.

—¡No tenías derecho Aiwëndil! —gritó. El cuerpo le ardía por la intensidad del enojo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Los dedos de la tarde convertían en fuego de oro la solitaria habitación. En la nieve de las sábanas la piel de Legolas se pintaba de anaranjado. Los rayos de sol le subían por el vientre, se arrebujaban en las aberturas del camisón, en los áureos hilos, aún húmedos, que le coronaban la cabeza. En las cejas se dibujan pequeñas arrugas. Los labios se movían, no había palabras en el sueño. Los puños cerrados se volvían blancos.

Despertó agitado. Espantó las doradas gotas de lluvia que tanto pesar le causaran en el sueño. El temblor surgía de su pecho. Los suspiros se deshicieron en lágrimas y respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Es sólo un sueño —se repitió hasta serenarse.

Cuando estuvo tranquilo miró en la estancia y el jardín. Salmar e Isil no estaban. Suspiró. Se sentó en el amplio lecho a mirarse la barriga. Al quedarse solo no tuvo más remedio que bañarse como pudiera. La panza le había crecido hasta ser una luna llena, estorbosa y pesada. Los brazos en cambio no se estiraron y todo le quedaba cerca de la barriga, lejos de las manos. Quitar la pintura de la cara, los brazos y el vientre no fue problema. De la cintura para abajo seguía pintado. Por lo que veía la pintura corrió por sus piernas formando manchones coloridos.

La puerta se abrió y Legolas miró emocionado. Era la elfa que venía a recoger los platos de la comida. Legolas se metió en la cama, se cubrió con las sábanas y le indicó que pasara.

—¿Necesita algo, príncipe? —le preguntó antes de irse.

Legolas negó. Pensó en Salmar, no quiso gritarle, ni empujarlo. Odiaba pelear con su amigo y quería pedirle una disculpa, aunque sentía un leve malestar al recordar los insultos. Legolas infló las mejillas, un mal hábito que le aprendió a un soldado de Gil-galad. Caminó hasta su cómoda. En el primer cajón había una mezcolanza de chucherías en la que destacaban papeles de colores, uno o dos dulces duros como piedras y las cartas que le enviaba Thranduil. Legolas se sentó de lado para que no estorbara la panza y escribió un mensaje en papel azul. Salió al jardín y le pidió a un cirinci que se la entregara a Salmar.

Regresó a la cama. No le gustaba estar solo; Isil tenía que atender a su marido, Salmar hacer los deberes y Gil-galad siempre tenía algo que hacer, un lugar que visitar, preparar cosas para el viaje... era mentira. Gil-galad pasaba las tardes departiendo con otros elfos, paseando en el bosque, recitando poesías o cantando con otros adultos, Salmar se lo contó y Legolas sabía la causa, él aburría a Gil-galad. Se lo confió a Salmar y juntos trataban de hallarle un remedio. El último intento fue leer el libro que Gil-galad tenía en la estancia y comentarlo con él. El libro era un antiguo tratado de arquitectura que poseía el don de adormecer a Legolas y a su hojita.

Legolas no sabía qué pensar. Por muy ocupado que estuviera Gil-galad encontraba tiempo para mimar a la hojita. Si estaba de buen humor le cantaba; si estaba enojado y el bebé se ponía inquieto lo regañaba. De cualquier forma conseguía que la hojita lo obedeciera.

Le gustaba que Gil-galad estuviera contento. Era agradable sentir las manos de su marido en su vientre, el calor lo arrullaba. Legolas se mordió los labios. Cuando Gil-galad acariciaba su vientre, se preguntaba cómo se sentirían esas manos en otras partes de su cuerpo. Se avergonzaba enseguida y pensaba en otra cosa.

Una noche soñó que Gil-galad le hacía el amor. Despertó estremecido, lloroso y avergonzado. No podía tranquilizarse y su marido mandó traer a Kyermë. No le contó el sueño a nadie, ni siquiera a Salmar. Le mortificaba haber soñar eso.

Había pasado la tarde con su marido, acostados en la hierba, comieron pastel y le cantaron al bebé. Legolas se recostó en el pecho de su marido y Gil-galad lo tumbó sobre la hierba. Lo besó. Legolas se sintió extraño, lo besaba con suavidad, despacio. Se tomó un largo tiempo para explorar su boca, cada vez más apasionado e intenso. Legolas cerró los ojos, y se encontró con el ardiente deseo de que Gil-galad se pusiera entre sus piernas. Su esposo se detuvo y le anunció que tenía una sorpresa. Lo llevó a cenar con su padre. Por la noche tuvo ese sueño.

Legolas estuvo asustado un par de días, no quería que Gil-galad se le acercara. No tenía de que preocuparse, su marido no volvió a besarlo. Lo tocaba si era necesario, para tranquilizar al bebé o ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, a recostarse. Dejó de sacudirle la nariz, de darle palmadas en la espalda, de abrazarlo mientras leía. Se enojaba por cualquier cosa. Lo ignoraba. Lo dejaba solo. Le prohibió salir de las habitaciones sin su permiso y fue también cuando dijo en voz alta que las conversaciones de los elfitos eran aburridas.

Legolas guardaba en secreto los desprecios, las malas caras y los regaños de su marido. Le dolía que no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, que bostezara o viera a otro lado mientras le hablaba. Con la hojita Gil-galad era otro. A la hojita le cantaba, le hacía cariños, le traía juguetes. Legolas se sentía como la cuna donde dormía el bebé, una cosa que no importaba, y se enojaba, le daban celos. Se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas pensando que la hojita querría mucho a Gil-galad y los dos lo harían a un lado.

Legolas no sabía vivir sin dar y recibir cariño. Su papá y sus hermanos, Minastan, Isil y hasta Kyermë, que era tan serio, no le negaban un mimo. Legolas demostraba su afecto colgándose del cuello de los adultos, repartiendo besos, abrazos. En la comunidad no perdía ocasión para abrazar a Gimli por el estómago, aunque el enano se enojara, le hacía trenzas a Mithrandir, se le colgaba a Aragorn del cuello y se besaba con Boromir a escondidas. En retribución Gandalf le hacía cariños en las orejas. Aragorn le desordenaba el cabello. Gimli lo dejaba recostar la cabeza en su vientre y le decía elfo latoso... Legolas suspiró apesadumbrado, sólo Gil-galad no lo quería.

Imaginaba su vida en Valinor triste y solitaria. En su propio reino, ocupado en sus deberes de rey, Gil-galad se olvidaría de él. No habría nadie que lo amara. No quería separarse de su familia, ni de Salmar. Gil-galad quería irse, su pueblo marchó a los puertos grises y estaba preocupado por su gente. El viaje no estaba a discusión. Gil-galad sólo retrasó su partida para auxiliar a Thranduil.

Legolas se bajó de la cama. Caminó por el cuarto con pasos medidos. Las piernas le dolían, Kyermë decía que era normal. Su joven cuerpo resentía el embarazo. Se le escapó un sollozo de miedo. No quería aceptar que el dolor de los tobillos y la espalda, la falta de aire y los calambres, serían agradables cosquilleos al lado del alumbramiento. Largo y doloroso, dijo Kyermë. Isil le tomó las manos y le acarició el cabello, sus palabras no lo consolaron, el siguiente dolerá menos.

Entre los elfos el embarazo era un estado de agradable paz y alegría. La preñez no postraba a ningún elfo ni lo hacía sentir cansado. Kyermë aconsejaba a los elfos grávidos pasar el mayor tiempo posible trepados en los árboles, para que sus bebés conocieran y amaran las voces del bosque; a Legolas se lo prohibió. Kyermë trataba el embarazo del príncipe como una rara enfermedad. Creía que los malestares de Legolas eran producidos por la sangre del hombre que corría en las venas del bebé.

Se puso un vestido azul, largo hasta las pantorrillas, bordado con pájaros blancos y nubes plateadas. Maravillosos ruiseñores que abrían las alas y se iban lejos, eran por completo libres. A Gil-galad le gustaba el color azul, Legolas esperaba que le agradara el vestido. Se miró en el espejo, el vestido era cómodo y lo hacía ver terriblemente gordo.

Legolas sacó su costurero al jardín. La hierba le acarició los pies desnudos. En la banca dormían tres bolitas peludas de rizados bigotes y largas colas. Legolas las movió y los ratones agitaron las orejas y los bigotes. Se despabilaron, anduvieron un poco y cayeron dormidos unos sobre otros, patas y colas en cualquier dirección.

—Aiya Merry, aiya Aragorn —Legolas contuvo la naciente risa—, ¡aiya Mithrandir!

Los ratones no devolvieron el saludo. Legolas dejó caer los hombros. Los meses se iban rápido, la hojita nacería y en cuanto se repusiera del parto Gil-galad se los llevaría a Valinor. Al otro lado del mar. Que lejos estaba la noche de su boda, los angustiosos instantes que echaba atrás en su memoria. Musitó la letra de una vieja canción.

—Tristes lloramos... es el tiempo de las lágrimas...

Abrió su costurero. Removió el desorden de telas e hilos hasta encontrar un muñeco de trapo a medio terminar. Le faltaba el cabello y no tenía ojos. El muñeco, con una oreja más puntiaguda que la otra, era una copia de Aiwëndil. Legolas sacó dos botones de plata e hilos de colores. Aragorn se sentó, los ojos aún dormidos, se acicaló el pelaje con las patas delanteras.

Los días corrían veloces, ligeros. Atrás estaba el sonido atronador de los tambores, el color ardiente de la sangre. En algún lugar, tibio de recuerdos y sueños rotos, encerró las dolencias de la agonía. La angustia de los latidos que escuchaba contra sus orejas puntiagudas, el único sonido en la oscuridad de la muerte. Cerca de su corazón estaba la primera patada de su hojita, la tarde en que perdió el miedo a ser tocado por su marido y la molesta ansiedad de que Gil-galad no le hiciera caso.

El tiempo se iba, como de su vida se fue el amor. Los días seguirían el rumbo del olvido, de los sueños brumosos que se recuerdan a medias en una madruga lluviosa. La hojita nacería y una mañana él lo cobijaría en una manta de lino, para que la brisa del mar no le golpeara la cara.

—Los elfos se fueron —cantó—... a los puertos grises, a las alas del mar... a Valinor... y no volverán nunca a éstas tierras tan amadas...

_El columpio se balanceaba perezoso. Los rayos escarlatas se difuminaban en el cabello rubio, en la blanca piel. Brillos de sol nacían en los ojos de Legolas. Los pies desnudos rozaban la hierba. Los pájaros volvían a sus nidos. Los grillos cantaban bajo las piedras._

—_¿Por qué lloras? —se preguntó a sí mismo._

_No podía controlarlo. Cada vez que veía a Gil-galad, cuando lo escuchaba abrir la puerta o bostezar por las mañanas, rompía a llorar. No soportaba tenerlo cerca y se sentía culpable. Gil-galad se mostraba considerado. Le hablaba con cuidado. Lo abrazaba fuerte cuando necesitaba consuelo._

—_¿Qué me pasa?_

_Se odiaba por llorar como un tonto, por no encontrar la fuerza para responder a las atenciones de su marido. Tenía miedo. Un horrible temor de que Gil-galad se cansara de ser considerado y volviera a ser el elfo cruel que humilló a Thranduil._

_Se llevó una mano al vientre abultado. Un suspiro estremeció su cuerpo. La hojita estaba inquieta. Pasó la tarde pateándolo y no hallaba la forma de calmarlo. Balanceó el columpio con poco ánimo. El murmullo quejumbroso de la cuerda llenó sus oídos._

—_¿Por qué lloras?_

_Legolas se volvió sobresaltado, absorto en sus pensamientos no lo escuchó acercarse. Gil-galad lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Traía en las manos un plato con pastel. Los ojos de Legolas se llenaron de más lágrimas, su barbilla tembló sin control y hundió la cara en sus manos._

—_Legolas._

_Gil-galad dejó el plato en el pasto, se sentó en el columpio y atrajo a Legolas en un abrazó protector. _

—_¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres ver a tu atar?_

_Legolas negó. Lloraba con la respiración entrecortada. Lo escuchaba a él en la voz de Gil-galad, lo veía en sus ojos, lo sentía en su cuerpo. No era él y Legolas quería que lo fuera. Un deseo incontrolable de pegarle se desató en su estómago. Lo abrazó, con una angustia desesperada. Lo necesitaba, cada pequeño toque, cada caricia por mínima que fuera. _

—_Esto tampoco es lo que deseaba en mi vida —suspiró Gil-galad—. Un elfito chillón, que no se puede bañar solo porque le estorba la panza. _

_Gil-galad se río contra la piel sensible de su hombro. Legolas tragó lo que podía ser un sollozo o una risa. Después de un rato el llanto se desdibujó en breves suspiros..._

—Acabé —anunció Legolas contento.

El muñeco tenía una radiante melena rubia dos veces más grande que la cabeza y ojos de botón. Legolas estiró las manos, bostezó. Aragorn y Merry correteaban entre sus piernas, se le colgaban del vestido, molestaban a Mithrandir que dormía en su hombro. Los rayos del sol comenzaban a teñirse de ocaso.

Legolas apoyó los pies del muñeco sobre su vientre. Vardamir diría que era horrible. Aiwëndil frunciría el entrecejo, cruzaría los brazos y diría no soy yo. Legolas hizo bailar al muñeco sobre su barriga; a él le parecía bonito. Con cuidado lo sentó en la banca.

—No lo muerdan —advirtió a los ratones.

Se inclinó sobre el costurero y sacó varios muñecos de trapo. Thranduil y Vardamir, Minastan y sus padres, Gimli, Mithrandir, Salmar y Arantar. Eran de diferentes tamaños, según le alcanzó la tela. El enano era él más grande, tenía el tamaño de un cojín. A Legolas le gustaba abrazarlo y soñaba con que su hojita se durmiera en la panza de Gimli. Legolas contempló los muñecos, en Valinor serían el único recuerdo de su familia. Él quería a los elfos de verdad; a esos no los volvería a ver.

Buscó en el fondo del costurero y sacó otro muñeco envuelto en una tela roja. Suspiró. El muñeco era un hombre, ojos azules bordados y cabellos rubios de hilo. La barba era de algodón. Vestía de azul con una capa café. Atado a la cintura tenía un pequeño cuerno con el árbol blanco bordado. Legolas miró largo rato el muñeco. Se notaba en los detalles un gran cuidado, una preocupación amorosa que no se veía en los otros.

—Él fue muy valiente hojita... y me quería.

Sentó al muñeco junto a los otros. En cada costura puso algo de su vida, pedazos de recuerdos que no quería olvidar. Su padre tejiéndole trenzas mientras él saltaba en un pie y luego en el otro. Isil dándole dulces a escondías. Kyermë soplando el té caliente para el dolor de panza. Las malas palabras que le enseñó Vardamir para defenderse de los hombres. Aiwëndil exigiendo a su padre que lo enviara como mensajero a Rivendel. Los sueños de boda e hijos tejidos con Salmar. Los coscorrones de Arantar y las carreras hasta el río. Minastan lanzándolo en el aire y llenándolo de besos. La barba de Boromir picando sus mejillas... las discusiones a gritos... el ansia intensa de estar con él, cobijado en sus brazos, arrullado por su voz. La necesidad ardorosa de tenerlo dentro, del placer que Boromir develaba en su cuerpo. Las suplicas de que estuviera bien y lo amara. Que la sombra de la muerte no cayera sobre los ojos claros. Que nadie, nunca, los separara...

Legolas recorrió con sus dedos las diminutas ramas del árbol blanco. La noche de su boda, cuando se quedó solo en la habitación que olía a sexo y flores, se prometió vivir para su hojita, hacerlo feliz a cualquier precio. Juró que olvidaría...

_Legolas levantó el rostro. Soñaba. Doradas gotas de lluvia descendían desde el cielo. Extendió la mano y las gotas de oro corrieron entre sus dedos. Lágrimas pesarosas. Lluvia de honda tristeza. Legolas corrió rumbo al bosque._

_Los árboles extendían sus ramas, lo protegían de la lluvia. Se sentó debajo de un mallorn de largas ramas. Las hojas escarlatas murmuraban en sus orejas: _

—_La voz, —decían—, ¿la escuchas? _

_Legolas afinó los oídos, como una brisa de primavera la voz llegó hasta él._

—_Una nueva luna me conduce hacia bosques de sueños..._

_Legolas caminó guiado por la esplendorosa voz. El cielo era azul y se movía como el mar._

—_...y yo la sigo... _

_Nunca vio a un elfo tan hermoso. El cabello rubio estaba trenzado con delicadas perlas. Vestía de blanco, una túnica larguísima, ceñida en el talle, que se extendía por el suelo como una cascada. El elfo le cantaba a un bebé._

—_Un mundo nuevo me espera..._

_El bebé estaba envuelto en una manta blanca. Legolas sólo podía ver la pequeña mano que se aferraban al dedo del elfo. _

—_Eres un chiquillo travieso —decía el elfo rubio inclinándose sobre el bebé. La risa hizo estremecer a Legolas—. ¿Pateaste a mi hojita berrinchuda?_

—_No lo regañes. Jugaba._

_Legolas se volvió, la otra voz surgió detrás de él. El corazón de Legolas saltó en su pecho, era Boromir quien hablaba. Lo llamó, apenas un susurro de hojas. Boromir pasó a su lado, sin verlo, sin tocarlo, y se sentó junto al elfo hermoso._

—_Déjame cargarlo._

—_No, es mío —respondió el elfo con un puchero y apartó al bebé—. Quita las manos orco inmundo._

—_No soy un orco —dijo Boromir con aparente enojo. Legolas supo que estaba contento._

—_Por sí acaso._

—_Aranwë, no quiero que le enseñes malas palabras a mi hijo —dijo otro elfo._

_Legolas cerró los ojos, el que hablaba era su marido y no quería verlo. Aún en la oscuridad vio al bebé en brazos de Gil-galad y escuchó el arrullo que cantaba._

—_La mañana ha llegado, mis sueños han quedado atrás..._

_Legolas levantó el rostro. Doradas gotas de lluvia descendían desde el cielo. Extendió la mano y las gotas de oro corrieron entre sus dedos. Lágrimas pesarosas. Lluvia de honda tristeza..._

Merry frotó su peluda carita contra la oreja del príncipe. Rutilantes lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Legolas. Se apretó las manos contra los ojos. No servía de nada llorar por el pasado y menos aún por el futuro.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—Legolas comería conmigo.

La mesa rebosaba de comida. Deliciosos olores se elevaban de los platos adornados con esmero. Thranduil los miraba indiferente. Eran en su mayoría los platillos favoritos de Legolas: Sopa de manzanas y vegetales rojos, cocido aromático de setas y castañas, retoños salteados. Vardamir apretó los hombros de su padre.

—Atto, no se quedará así. Encontraremos una solución.

Thranduil asintió sin entusiasmo. Era difícil matar la ilusión de sentar a Legolas sobre sus rodillas y acariciar a su nieto.

—No dejaré que esos hombres hagan su voluntad en mi reino.

—Deberíamos matarlos —gruñó Vardamir—. El marido de Legolas estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

Thranduil rió. Estaba seguro de que Gil-galad apoyaría las ideas de Vardamir. Thranduil se sumió en el silencio. Se frotó las sienes, buscaba alguna solución que hubiera pasado por alto. Algo que librara a Legolas de sufrir.

—Si me hubiera casado otra vez esto no habría pasado —murmuró.

Vardamir miró extrañado a su padre. Puesto que Thranduil no demostraba intención alguna de comer, tomó el plato y le sirvió. Acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué cosa dices, atto? —preguntó mientras escanciaba el vino.

—Cuando tu atarincë murió los consejeros dijeron que debía volver a casarme. Por el bien de Legolas, para que tuviera un ejemplo a seguir.

Thranduil pareció ausente un instante, se llevó la copa a los labios.

—¿A qué viene eso? —inquirió Vardamir. Tomó una hogaza dorada y liviana, ofreció la mitad a su padre—. Tú eres un magnífico modelo a seguir.

—¿Qué hice mal con tu hermano?

—Atto, —Vardamir apretó la mano de su padre, cariñoso lo miró a los ojos—. No hiciste nada mal con Legolas.

—No estoy tan seguro —musitó.

—¿No creerás en los embustes de ese hombre?

—No. Si hubiera tenido la figura de un atarincë… ¿Por qué esa ansiedad por tener bebés? ¿Será qué no lo quise suficiente? ¿O lo consentí demasiado?

Thranduil meneó la cabeza, posó su mirada en plato con manzanas asadas. Vardamir se sirvió un tazón de sopa.

—Lo quisiste de más —rió—. Todos lo hicimos.

Thranduil sonrió. Le golpeó la espalda.

—¿Y qué hice mal contigo y con Aiwëndil?

Vardamir detuvo la cuchara a medio camino, frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué problema tienes conmigo?

—¡Sigues soltero! —se quejó Thranduil. Tomó un trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca. Era esponjoso y se deshacía en la boca con una dulzura de nube—. No veo que te intereses en nadie.

—No he encontrado ningún elfo como mi atarincë —sonrió Vardamir, la pícara mirada no pasó desapercibida a su padre.

—Patrañas —exclamó el rey—. De Aiwëndil mejor ni hablemos.

Aiwëndil entró en la habitación. Tenía el labio hinchado y un moretón le ensombrecía la barbilla. Caminó hasta la mesa y permaneció de pie.

—¿Quién te golpeó? —preguntó el rey.

—Isil —suspiró Aiwëndil.

—¿Quién? —cuestionó Thranduil, incrédulo.

Aiwëndil paseó por la habitación, se frotaba las manos.

—Atar —titubeó—, sé que no es el momento adecuado, que el asunto de Legolas tiene tu atención —jaló aire—. Debemos hablar... debo decirte, es importante para mí.

Al ver la cara de su hermano Vardamir frunció el ceño. Recordó el episodio de la mañana, la cara que puso Minastan al ver a sus padres en el salón y la seriedad de Aiwëndil.

—¡Embarazaste a Minastan! —soltó Vardamir de improviso.

A Thranduil se le atoró el bocado de fruta, Aiwëndil le golpeó la espalda. Le dirigió una mala mirada a su hermano. Vardamir seguía mudo, la boca abierta y los ojos sorprendidos. Era la copia perfecta del rostro de Kyermë. Aiwëndil entendió lo que debieron sentir los padres de Minastan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Las antorchas iluminaban las habitaciones. La calma de la noche desentonaba con el enojado Legolas. Arrugó la hoja donde Salmar le mandó la respuesta y la guardó en la cómoda. Para aumentar su enojo el cajón se negó a cerrarse, batalló con él a empujones y grititos. Salmar lo llamó gordo aburrido y le presumió que se iba de campamento con Arantar. Legolas bufó.

Todos se olvidaron de él. Isil no volvió y Gil-galad mandó decir que no llegaría a dormir. La cena estaba servida en el comedor, sin pastel, ni dulces, pese a que Kyermë le dio permiso en la mañana. El elfo que le llevó la cena dijo que Kyermë no dio ninguna indicación al respecto. Legolas refunfuñó. Se echó en la cama a rabiar su coraje. No quería cenar solo. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños. Rencorosas ideas pasaron por su cabeza. No perdonaría a Salmar. No le hablaría más a Kyermë ni a Isil y en cuanto a su marido... los ojos le brillaron. Aún descalzo caminó decidido a la puerta. Iría a cenar con su padre y no le importaba lo que su marido dijera.

Afuera de sus habitaciones se encontró con dos soldados de Gil-galad. Se detuvo sorprendido.

—¿Se le ofrece algo su majestad? —preguntó uno de ellos.

Los soldados traían lanzas y la espada al cinto. Legolas vaciló; se recuperó en seguida.

—Cenaré con mi atar.

Los soldados se miraron entre ellos.

—Su marido nos dio órdenes de no dejarlo salir —dijo uno de ellos.

Legolas boqueó indignado.

—¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer! —chilló—. ¡Quiero ir con mi atar!

Uno de los soldados disimuló la risa. Ver a un elfito con semejante panza, los pies descalzos pintarrajeados de colores, y con las aletas de la nariz temblando de furia, era demasiado para él. El otro soldado tomó a Legolas por un brazo y lo condujo de regreso a sus habitaciones.

—Buscaré a su marido y le preguntaré. En tanto su majestad no debe andar descalzo en el pasillo.

Legolas se soltó. Tiró los platos de la cena y salió al jardín. Estaba iracundo, ¿por qué Gil-galad ponía guardias en la puerta? Él no era ningún prisionero. Era injusto que en su propia casa no lo dejaran salir. Encima el soldado le diría que intentó salir sin permiso. Legolas suspiró, no era su mejor día.

Los relámpagos en sus ojos se transformaron en fuertes latidos. A Gil-galad no le gustaba la desobediencia. Como ya no tenía nada más que perder caminó rumbo al estaque. Estaba seguro de que a Gil-galad le daba lo mismo, nada que él hiciera o dejara de hacer le importaba.

La brisa de la noche ondeaba el agua del estanque, sacudía juguetona los lirios blancos. Legolas se agarró de un árbol y se acercó a la resbalosa orilla. Hundió la punta de un pie en el agua.

—Hola estanque —dijo suave.

Ekkaia estaba sentado en la muralla. Buscaba con la mirada al joven príncipe. Lo vio salir al jardín y sentarse en la banca. Se distrajo un momento y ya no lo encontraba por ningún lado.

—¿No lo ves? —preguntó al elfo que estaba sentado a su lado, oculto detrás de un árbol.

—Allí —señaló.

Ekkaia contuvo el aliento, se volvió al elfo y le dirigió una mirada que decía ¡ves eso! El elfo sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Cómo estás, estanque? —preguntó Legolas.

La voz ronca del agua murmuró un "bien; tú no deberías estar aquí".

—Me dejaron sólo —musitó Legolas—, por eso vine a verte. No le digas a mi marido.

El estanque se conmovió. Le gustaba el pequeño elfo. Le acarició los dedos en el agua, Legolas rió. "¿Cuándo nace tu bebé?" preguntó.

—En dos semanas.

"¿Tan pronto?" Legolas miró encima de su hombro, había alguien en sus habitaciones.

—No le digas a mi marido —advirtió.

Sentía el corazón en la garganta. Sacó el pie del agua y retrocedió. Soltó el árbol hasta que se sintió seguro. Acarició la corteza.

—Gracias árbol —dijo apurado.

"Un día de estos le diré a tu marido", amenazó el árbol. Legolas le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y el árbol suspiró con toda su corteza.

Un árbol que estaba junto a la muralla rió agitando sus hojas. "Yo conozco a alguien que no guardará el secreto", dijo. Legolas miró donde le señalaba una rama y se encontró con Ekkaia sentado en la muralla. Sus ojos miel se abrieron de par en par. Ekkaia lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, se veía sorprendido y enojado. El árbol rió con fuerza al ver el sonrojo del príncipe.

—¡Ekkaia! —dijo agitado.

—Su majestad —saludó el elfo. Le habría gustado bajarse de la muralla y darle una tunda.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —murmuró Legolas.

—Cuidándolo —fue la natural respuesta—. Rómen —dijo en voz alta y giró el rostro—, creo que estoy confundido, ¿el príncipe no tenía prohíbo acercarse al estanque?

Otra voz, lejana y suave, surgió de las alturas de la muralla. El elfo se oía divertido.

—Estoy tan confundido como tú, recuerdo lo mismo.

—El rey debió darle permiso —acotó una tercera voz que Legolas ubicó en el otro extremo del jardín—. ¿Fue así su majestad?

Legolas titubeó. Miró a los árboles en busca de ayuda. Balbució una excusa inteligible y se fue a su habitación, tan rápido como le permitía la panza.

Ekkaia sacudió la cabeza. Miró al elfo que se escondía detrás del árbol.

—Ya se fue. ¿En tu familia son necios de nacimiento? —dijo Ekkaia con un dejo de burla.

Vardamir alzó los hombros. Sonrió al altivo capitán de Gil-galad.

—¿A qué debemos ésta inusual guardia? —preguntó.

—Al primer hombre que se acerque le atravieso la garganta —Ekkaia levantó su capa y dejó ver la cerbatana.

Vardamir hizo un gesto de comprensión. En alguna excursión comprobó la eficacia de la cerbatana y del tirador.

—¿Qué me trajiste? —inquirió adusto Ekkaia.

—Galletas.

Vardamir se desató la bolsa del cinturón, se recargó contra el hombro del guerrero. Ekkaia devoraba las galletas con la mirada puesta en las habitaciones reales, las puntiagudas orejas concentradas en los ruidos fuera de la muralla.

—Glotón —dijo Vardamir.

—Tú me traes los dulces.

En los ojos azules de Ekkaia se reflejó un rayo de luna. Vardamir lo contempló arrobado. El cabello negro, brillante y largo, estaba sujeto en una coleta. Esa noche no usaba collares, ni adornos, el pecho desnudo apenas se movía con la respiración. Las aberturas de la falda llegaban hasta los muslos para darle movilidad. Las cintas de las cáligas subían por sus piernas como lascivas serpientes. Vardamir tragó saliva. Ekkaia era un elfo atractivo, su viril belleza emanaba de cada gesto.

—¿Ves algo que te guste? —inquirió Ekkaia harto de la atenta mirada.

—Veo muchas cosas interesantes, —respondió galante.

Ekkaia bufó. Veía a Vardamir como un pájaro colorido que extendía sus plumas, inflamaba el pecho con ruidosos gorjeos y se paseaba arriba y abajo buscando su atención. Ekkaia no podía menos que reírse de sí mismo, imaginaba que él debió verse igual a los ojos de varias elfas y de Minastan.

—Consíguete un elfo fértil —gruñó Ekkaia.

—¿Tienes algún hermano?

—Tengo un padre y una madre que quieren nietos.

Vardamir sintió una oleada de frustración. La descendencia era tema delicado. Los dos eran hijos primogénitos y conocían sus responsabilidades. Ekkaia buscaba un elfo como Minastan, fértil, bonito y valiente. Casarse estaba en sus planes inmediatos. Vardamir coincidía con él en la urgencia, se hubiera casado en un parpadeó si Ekkaia fuera un elfo fértil. El problema residía en que, fértil o no, le gustaba igual. Su corazón no sabía de conveniencias.

—¿Cómo está tu rey? —preguntó Ekkaia.

—Podría estar peor. ¿El tuyo?

—Esto avivó su agradable carácter —dijo irónico—. Cuando se pone así es mejor hacerse a un lado.

Vardamir miró preocupado a las habitaciones.

—Legolas está con él.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Ekkaia—. No lo querrá, pero tampoco lo maltrata.

—Me gustaría que lo amara —murmuró Vardamir.

Ekkaia lo miró. Un aire de tristeza suspiraba en los ojos vivaces. Vardamir confrontó la mirada escrutadora, le sonrió. El príncipe vestía una túnica verde. Llevaba el cabello plata suelto sobre los hombros. Había en las facciones masculinas un aire de sabiduría acentuado por los años. Ekkaia se encontró devolviendo la sonrisa. Vardamir poseía una serenidad contagiosa, a su lado el tiempo no tenía prisa.

—Serás un gran rey —dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Quizá —concedió Vardamir—, está noche sólo soy un elfo deseoso de amar.

—Yo soy un soldado de guardia —Ekkaia volvió los ojos a las habitaciones—. No debo distraerme.

Vardamir suspiró. Los rechazos de Ekkaia cortaban de tajo sus galanteos.

—Se un poco más amable al romper mi corazón —pidió.

Ekkaia lo miró de reojo, sonreía.

—Cuando marche a Valinor me extrañarás —dijo Ekkaia.

—Algún día yo también iré a Valinor.

Los labios se buscaron en la oscuridad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—Capitán es en serio, yo me hago cargo. Ve a descansar, anoche hiciste guardia.

Minastan se aclaró la garganta. Miró a otro lado. Ingwë le puso las manos sobre los hombros y Minastan se encontró envuelto en el delicioso aroma del elfo, en su intensa mirada. Ingwë era como la noche, sutil, oscuro y misterioso.

—Créeme, la vida no se detiene porque tú duermas una noche entera, —su voz era profunda y quieta.

—Está bien —suspiró Minastan—. Iré a casa.

—No lo dices con mucho ánimo —observó Ingwë—. ¿Problemas?

—Bendiciones —murmuró.

Minastan caminó por la amplia terraza. Se recargó en la baranda de piedra.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—No. Son cosas que debo resolver.

Minastan sonrió. La luz de la luna le iluminaba los rojizos cabellos.

—¿Ya estás fuera de servicio? —preguntó Ingwë.

—Sí —respondió Minastan extrañado.

Ingwë lo levantó en vilo y lo sentó en la baranda.

—Cásate conmigo, tengamos hijos, construyó una casa cerca de tus padres. Soy capaz de irme a vivir con ellos por ti. No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte un hijo.

Minastan se rió, primero de la sorpresa y luego de lo ridículo que se oían las propuestas estando embarazado de Aiwëndil. Ingwë deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Minastan.

—Seré un buen marido y estoy dispuesto a tener montones de elfitos.

—¿Quién dijo que yo deseo tener hijos?

Ingwë enarcó las cejas. Le dio un par de golpecitos en la nariz.

—Que me corten la cabeza si tú no deseas embarazarte más que nada en la vida —murmuró contra el cuello del pelirrojo.

Minastan se estremeció y volvió a reír. Puso distancia entre él e Ingwë. Tenía razón. Cada vez que veía un bebé se le encogía el corazón de ternura. Le gustaban los bebés, cargarlos, hacerles cariños, que se durmieran en sus brazos. Cuando era un elfito soñaba con casarse para tener bebés y pensaba que tendría como mínimo cinco hijos. Compensaba sus sueños cuidando a sus sobrinos, deseando que fueran suyos. Quería saber qué se sentía estar embarazado, por qué era tan maravilloso. Deseaba, más que nada en la vida, tener un hijo de Aiwëndil.

—Es cierto —concedió con una risa—.Quiero tener un elfito o dos.

—Los que quieras, precioso. ¿Cuándo los hacemos?

Minastan se río. Se bajó de la baranda y le dio un abrazo a Ingwë.

—Se te adelantaron —murmuró.

Ingwë levantó las cejas. Intentó decir algo. Miró el plano vientre y la sonrisa esperanzada de Minastan.

—Todavía no se nota —Minastan se acarició el vientre, la dulzura en su rostro hizo suspirar a Ingwë.

—Que Eru siembre felicidad en tu camino y en el de tu bebé —Ingwë le acarició el rostro, sonrió—. Puedo ser un buen atar.

—¡Ya se ocupó el puesto! —respondió Minastan divertido—. Nos vemos mañana.

Minastan encontró la noche esplendorosa. La brisa nocturna lo envolvía. La luna iluminaba sus pasos, serenaba el corazón. Cada deseo que formuló y cada lágrima que derramó no importaban más. La felicidad llegó cuando ya no la esperaba y la recibía con los brazos abiertos. Caminó, como si estuviera entre nubes, por los jardines del palacio. En el patio de su casa se encontró con el rey Thranduil tan feliz como él. Unos pasos atrás Aiwëndil lo seguía.

—Yo sé cuál el objeto de tus suspiros es; —cantó Thranduil— yo conozco la causa de tu dulce, secreta languidez.

Thranduil lo envolvió en sus brazos, le besó las mejillas y bailó con él a la luz de la luna. Minastan sonrió.

—Atarincë —le murmuró. Minastan se ruborizó, emocionado de que lo llamaran así.

Thranduil le dio un suave giro y se lo entregó a Aiwëndil.

—Yo sé lo que tú sueñas y lo que en sueños ves —cantó Thranduil al alejarse

—Perdón, —le dijo Aiwëndil—, no era mi intención armar ese lío. Ahora están más tranquilos.

Minastan alzó los hombros, ya no tenía importancia.

—¿Me dejarás ponerle nombre a nuestro hijo?

—Sabes que sí —respondió Minastan.

—Duerme bien, órë.

Minastan encontró a sus padres en la cocina. Isil horneaba galletas y Kyermë dibujaba estrellas en un pastel de crema dulce. Al verlo entrar detuvieron lo que hacían, se sentaron a la mesa y lo miraron. Minastan respiró profundo.

—Deseo mucho este bebé.

Kyermë le abrió los brazos, Minastan se refugió en su regazo como un elfito.

—¿Estás enojado?

—Si estuviéramos enojados no haríamos pasteles —sonrió Isil—. Quiero que sea pelirrojo.

—Que se parezca a su atarincë —dijo Kyermë.

Isil recargó la barbilla sobre sus manos. Sus ojos violetas refulgían de la emoción.

—Ya quiero que se te note —suspiró—. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

—No estoy seguro.

—Mañana te llevaré con un sanador —dijo Kyermë poniéndose serio—. ¿Alguna molestia?

—Nauseas —bufó Minastan. Sus padres se rieron.

—Pasarán en unos cuantos días —tranquilizó Kyermë.

—Atar no sé si me case con Aiwëndil.

Kyermë le besó la pelirroja cabeza.

—Mejor, así no te separará de nosotros.

—¡Atar! —rió Minastan.

Isil le tomó las manos entre las suyas y le besó la frente.

—Cuando se note ataremos un velo a tu cadera, para que todos sepan cuanto amamos a tu bebé.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Legolas pegó la cara al ventanal. Los relámpagos cruzaban la inmensidad de la media noche. El viento se agitaba entre los árboles. Las gotas de lluvia se esparcían embravecidas. La tormenta rugía su furia. Legolas se frotó los ojos somnolientos, allá en la muralla Ekkaia escurría agua. Agitó la mano en un saludo, Ekkaia no lo vio.

—¿Qué miras?

Legolas giró sobresalto.

—Me asustaste —dijo aliviado.

Gil-galad estaba recargado contra la pared. El rayo iluminó su cabello azabache, las oscuras pupilas.

—¿Qué mirabas?

—A Ekkaia, se moja —respondió preocupado—. Deberías mandarlo a dormir.

Gil-galad se puso detrás de Legolas. Ekkaia no estaba en la muralla.

—Ya no está —Legolas hizo un puchero.

—Vuelve a la cama, —mandó Gil-galad con tono autoritario.

—Pensé que no vendrías a dormir —dijo Legolas mientras Gil-galad lo ayudaba a recostarse y lo cubría con la sábana.

—Oportuno ¿cierto?

Legolas lo miró sin entender. Jaló las sábanas hasta su mentón. Gil-galad se sentó en el borde de la cama. Había algo en su mirada que no gustaba a Legolas.

—¿Así que estuviste solo todo el día?

—¡Salmar se enojó conmigo! —refunfuñó—. Isil se fue y no me dieron pastel en la cena.

—Terrible tragedia —suspiró Gil-galad. Legolas asintió enérgico—. No fue eso lo único que hiciste hoy.

Legolas se sonrojó. Se arrebujó en la cama a la espera del regaño. Una sonrisa torcida surgió en los labios de Gil-galad. Tomó el rostro de Legolas entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarlo.

—Enviaste una carta. Al recibir la respuesta intentaste salir a "cenar con tu atar".

La voz estremeció a Legolas. Furia contenida, odio en los ojos negros.

—Mis guerreros no te dejaron salir, así que cambiaste de estrategia. Saliste al jardín, donde permaneciste cerca de la muralla hasta que Ekkaia te vio. Entonces volviste aquí.

Gil-galad sonrió burlón. Apretó sus manos.

—Dime Legolas, ¿ibas a verte con el tal Faramir?


	11. Hísië V (bruma)

**Hísië (bruma)**

**V**

Aquella mañana caía una ligera llovizna, apenas una caricia de humedad sobre el bosque. La familia real no se inmutó por las gotas de cristal. Los árboles admiraron afligidos el paso de Thranduil y sus hijos. Los rostros hermosos mostraban tristeza en su serenidad. Thranduil iba al frente, escoltado por Aiwëndil y Vardamir. El rey y sus hijos mayores vestían túnicas blancas ricamente bordadas. Thranduil caminaba con el aplomo de sus largos años, el corazón intranquilo, la mirada llena de pena. Aiwëndil y Vardamir evitaban mirarse para no ver su dolor reflejado en los ojos del otro. Unos pasos atrás caminaba Legolas de la mano de su marido.

Gil-galad vestía de negro, la garganta adornada por la tira de mithril, por los collares de las batallas que libró en su vida. Legolas vestía una túnica larga acorde a su condición de elfo casado. Gil-galad caminaba despacio dando tiempo al lento andar de Legolas, se detenía, como en aquel momento, cuando el pequeño elfo necesitaba respirar profundo.

—Tranquilo —murmuró Gil-galad.

Legolas levantó la vista, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Gil-galad lo atrajo contra su pecho, le besó los cabellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—¡Faramir qué te dieron que estás tan torpe!

La risa de Faramir se escuchó detrás de un biombo de ramas plateadas y flores azules.

—Lo que me faltaba —bromeó, se golpeó el codo contra la seda del biombo—. ¡Envenenado por elfos! Debiste decirme que no comiera nada.

Aragorn acompañó con una sonrisa las bromas de Faramir. Se sentó en la cama y se frotó la pierna inútil. Trató de recordar el sueño que lo inquietó por la madrugada; sólo la certeza de que soñó permanecía en su mente. De la fuente de su corazón brotó el recuerdo de la voz de Arwen. "Cuando estoy lejos de mi amado el dolor invade mi cuerpo…"

—_Ésta es la mano de tu atar._

_Arwen guió la mano de Aragorn, la acomodó sobre su vientre._

—_Llámalo ahora, dile su nombre._

_Aragorn trató. Su lengua se negó a obedecer, todavía tenía la dicha alborotada. Esa mañana su hijo se mostró en el vientre de Arwen y el asombro enmudeció al rey. Acarició la suave piel de Arwen y le pareció sentir que la gota de calor se movía en busca de su mano._

—_Vanimelda —susurró._

_Era una emoción que iba más allá de todas las que conoció antes. Se le llenó el pecho de una profunda alegría y a la vez una enorme congoja. Se inclinó sobre Arwen, le robó un beso. Las palabras no alcanzaban para agradecerle. _

—_Llámalo —dijo emocionada, y su voz fue como el canto dulce de los pájaros, como la mañana que nace cada día._

—_Eldarion._

—Ya está —gruñó Faramir dando los últimos toques a la capa que le cubría los hombros.

Aragorn levantó el rostro, dio su aprobación. Observó el rostro tranquilo de Faramir.

—No sé lo que nos espera —dijo Aragorn inquieto. Giró el bastón en sus manos—. Ayer Thranduil parecía más dispuesto a cercenarme la garganta que a pactar, y ahora…

—No tiene más remedio, no querrá ser él quién inicie una guerra sin sentido, —dijo Faramir alisando los pliegues de su túnica—. Lo que pedimos es justo.

Aragorn escrutó a Faramir. Oscuras ojeras le rodeaban los ojos.

—¿Hace cuánto que no duermes bien? Los soldados me dicen que vagas de noche.

Faramir esquivó la mirada del rey.

—Estoy preocupado. Sólo quiero el bien de Legolas

—Faramir dime que todo lo que dije ayer era cierto.

_Los ojos de Gil-galad despedían fuego negro, un fulgor asfixiante que lo quemaba y ponía al descubierto sus mentiras. Faramir se removió incómodo, el altivo rey mantenía la mirada fija en él._

—_Mi desposado no fue tu amante. ¿Es la lujuria lo que te trajo aquí, hombrecito?_

—Lo es —dijo. El peso de la mentira le oprimió los hombros.

—Vamos —suspiró Aragorn—, nos esperan. Ayúdame.

Faramir se quedó inmóvil ante la mano extendida de Aragorn. Esa era una muestra de confianza y cariño que no esperaba, sólo a la reina, y en la intimidad de sus habitaciones, se atrevía Aragorn a pedir ayuda

—Anda, tonto —sonrió Aragorn—, quiero llegar algún día esa maldita reunión.

Faramir lo ayudó a levantarse. La sonrisa de Aragorn, cálida y sincera, le pesó en el corazón.

—Quiero acabar con esto y volver a casa. Anoche soñé con mi hijo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Vardamir se recargó contra el ventanal que daba al jardín. Aunque tendría que estar sentado al lado de su padre, no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Al lado de la silla que debía ocupar se encontraban Legolas y su marido. Si su hermanito lloraba le sería difícil contenerse.

Cuando era un elfito caprichoso y testarudo amaba escapar de los cuidadores y entrar a escondidas al salón del trono. Le gustaba ver las muecas de su atarincë. Aranwë tenía prohibido hablar por temor de que ofendiera a algún alto dignatario. Si la lengua permanecía muda, los ojos y los gestos, la forma despectiva en que se acomodaba el cabello cantaban su desprecio. A veces tampoco se contenía y la cara de Thranduil y los consejeros era memorable.

—Elessar —dijo Thranduil—, en tiempos mejores compartimos la mesa como amigos. Hoy la situación nos obliga a confrontarnos como soberanos. En bienestar de mi pueblo debo pensar con la cabeza de rey y hacer a un lado mi corazón de padre.

Vardamir ladeó el rostro. Afuera ya no llovía, el sol se alzaba desganado. Perezosos caireles de oro se abrían paso en el bosque. Vardamir no quería estar en ese salón, como anoche deseó no estar en la habitación de Legolas.

_Vardamir despertó sobresaltado, la sombra que lo empujó contra la cama le cortó la respiración. Una mano sobre su boca acalló el gritó. Luego de un momento reconoció el olor a bosque de Ekkaia y distinguió sus ojos en la oscuridad. Intentó decir algo, la mano de Ekkaia lo silenció._

—_Las palabras malintencionadas calan hasta en el corazón más firme, esta noche hubo una gran pelea en las habitaciones de mi Señor. Un hermano prudente y preocupado debería cerciorarse del bienestar del príncipe consorte. Mi Señor se fue y juzgando la fuerza de su enojo podría volver hasta mañana._

_Ekkaia liberó su boca. Vardamir se sentó. En la penumbra se miraron en silenció. Afuera llovía y Ekkaia estaba empapado._

—_Hantalë —dijo Vardamir. _

—_Nuestros días se acaban príncipe —musitó Ekkaia. Caminó hacia la ventana abierta y antes de salir se giró—. No juzgues a mi Señor por un momento de ira. Lleva al sanador._

_Vardamir observó la ventana abierta, los relámpagos que cruzaban la noche. _

—Somos justos, lo sabes bien Elessar y reconocemos que hay verdad en tus reclamos, como también la hay en los nuestros —Thranduil hizo un pausa—. Llegamos a un acuerdo que será lo único que obtendrás de nosotros.

Aiwëndil buscó la mirada de Minastan. Parado junto a la puerta, con su uniforme verde y castaño, el capitán de la guardia le daba tranquilidad. Por la madrugada, después de la reunión en la que Gil-galad y Thranduil decidieron el destino de Legolas, Minastan se presentó en su habitación, le dio el consuelo que sólo su cuerpo podía brindarle. Permanecieron juntos, abrazados con la fuerza de una pena compartida.

—Nada obliga a Legolas a someterse a las leyes de los hombres, siendo un elfo libre se casó bajo nuestras normas y su unión se respetará.

Aiwëndil observó el rostro del hombre que sembrada desgracia en el camino de Legolas. Aragorn lo silenciaba con un gesto. El rey tenía el ceño fruncido, parecía cavilar cada palabra de Thranduil.

—Bajo nuestras leyes y las tuyas el hijo que espera es propiedad del padre. Reconocemos el derecho del príncipe Faramir para reclamar al niño.

Aiwëndil volvió la mirada a Minastan. Parpadeó atónito. Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos percibió lo mismo: dos gotas de calor en el vientre de Minastan. Los ojos del capitán chispearon con un toque de ira. Deja de mirarme así, reñían sus ojos

—Pensado en el bienestar y la seguridad del niño, exigimos que sea nombrado heredero y que esta sucesión se mantenga por encima de los hijos que el príncipe Faramir engendre. Legolas está en su última semana de embarazo, en cuanto el niño nazca podrán reclamarlo. ¿Encuentras justicia en mis palabras, Rey de Góndor y Arnor?

—Extrañas me son sus palabras majestad, ayer se negaba a escucharme e incluso me impedía ver al príncipe Legolas.

—Está aquí —dijo Gil-galad— para que tu hombrecito lo vea, ¿acaso no viste su rostro? Es claro que un varón embarazado le causa repudio.

Faramir enrojeció. Cuando entró al salón del trono lo primero que vio fue el rostro bellísimo de Legolas, la tiara que le mantenía la frente despejada, el cabello rubio, más corto de lo que recordaba, descendiendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. La deformidad en el cuerpo que recordaba esbelto y hermoso le revolvió el estómago. Legolas notó su mirada, vio el rechazo que se pintaba en su cara y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo avergonzado. Faramir habría querido disculparse, Gil-galad puso una mano sobre el hombro de Legolas y el pequeño elfo bajó la mirada.

—Tu príncipe vino aquí seducido por una visión élfica que no existe más. Lo que ves es un elfo fértil, y esto es Legolas.

—No vinimos a ser ofendidos —atajó Aragorn.

—Tampoco viniste a traer paz —habló Vardamir. El príncipe tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y miraba el bosque.

_Lo sintió llorar antes de verlo. Los soldados de guardia fingieron no verlos. Abrió la puerta y permitió que Kyermë entrara primero. El murmullo de un llanto desesperado llenaba cada recoveco. La estancia le pareció mil veces más grande, contuvo la respiración hasta que vio a Legolas sentado en el piso._

—_Hinya —llamó, la desazón ahogándole la voz._

—_¡Vardamir! —lloró Legolas, le tendió los brazos._

_Suspiró aliviado cuando lo apresó entre sus brazos. Le echó hacia atrás el cabello para mirarle el rostro._

—_¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿por qué lloras?_

—_¡No es cierto! —balbució entre lágrimas—, es… mentira… yo no… hice… ¡me pegó!_

—_Déjeme revisarlo —pidió Kyermë y lo separó de su lado._

—No puedo aceptar lo que proponen —confrontó Faramir a Gil-galad.

—Hombrecito —lo detuvo el altivo rey, la furia destellaba en sus ojos—, no te atrevas a rechazar el regalo que se te ofrece. Tú mismo alegaste sucesiones y herederos, ahora tienes lo que deseabas.

—No separaré a Legolas de su hijo.

—Entonces déjanos en paz —siseó Gil-galad.

—¡Él ira conmigo!

—¡Basta! —rugió Aragorn—, aceptaremos las condiciones si Legolas me dice que está dispuesto a separarse de su hijo.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Minastan observó que Ekkaia sostenía un dardo diminuto entre los labios y que los tres soldados de Gil-galad apostados en la sala tenían la cerbatana entre los dedos. Minastan sintió la nausea subiendo por su garganta, le dirigió al rey Thranduil una mirada. Bufó molesto al ver la cara de perplejidad del rey y abandonó la sala de forma apresurada. Aiwëndil se puso en pie al instante y lo siguió.

—Si su marido lo permite —dijo Thranduil conciliador.

Legolas buscó el rostro de su marido. Gil-galad asintió molesto.

Aragorn recordaría hasta el último día de su vida la voz hermosa y profundamente triste de Legolas, los ojos miel que lo miraron sin esperanza.

—¿Por qué deseas que hable mi corazón si está roto?

—Legolas te ofrezco mi protección y mi cariño. Ven conmigo yo te protegeré a ti y a tu hijo.

Legolas negó. Buscó la mano de su marido.

—Mi lugar es a su lado. Él me brindó esperanza cuando la perdí, su voluntad permitió que mi hijo viviera, y ahora tú me arrebatas a mi bebé.

Legolas apretó los labios. Apartó la mirada y cuando confrontó a Aragorn sus ojos estaban húmedos; su voz seguía firme.

—Partiré a Valinor con mi marido como es mi deber, y te entrego a mi hijo por que es lo justo.

Legolas dirigió su mirada a Faramir. Un profundo desprecio bañó el rostro hermoso.

—Para que haya paz entre nuestros reinos renunciaré a mi hijo. Para un elfo el tiempo de los hombres es un suspiro y mi hijo vivirá cuando de su reino no queden más que cenizas. Yo lo esperaré del otro lado del mar y le contaré por qué tuve que dejarlo entre hombres.

Amargos diamantes de rocío inundaron los ojos del príncipe. Se limpió el rostro y no lloró más.

—Legolas —titubeó Faramir, no es esto lo que.

—¡Con que confianza me tratas! ¡Me deshonraste ante mi padre y mi marido! ¡Rompiste tu promesa y me arrebatas a mi hijo! ¡Maldigo el día en que te cruzaste en mi camino atan!

—¿Fuiste su amante? —preguntó Aragorn con voz fría.

—¿Qué dice tu corazón de mí? —respondió Legolas altivo

—¿Se sació tu curiosidad? —inquirió furioso Gil-galad.

—Miente —refutó Faramir.

Con un rápido movimiento, que Aragorn ni siquiera pudo ver, Gil-galad se aproximó a Faramir.

—Cada vez que hablas de mi desposado enlodas la honra de mi casa, una palabra más y te romperé el cuello —siseó ante el rostro atemorizado del hombre.

—¡Qué pasa aquí! —rugió Aragorn levantándose con dificultad.

Gil-galad se alzó imponente, una sonrisa burlona le cruzaba el rostro.

—¿Además de ser su heraldo también peleas por él?

—No toleraré tus insultos.

—¡Yo no te toleraré más tiempo!

Legolas se incorporó asustado y se interpuso entre su marido y Aragorn. Thranduil detuvo a Vardamir.

—No pelees —pidió Legolas en susurró.

Los ojos negros de Gil-galad se posaron sobre la mirada del príncipe. Ojos de miel que se humedecían, manos que se cerraban suplicantes sobre su brazo.

—Ese es nuestro acuerdo rey Elessar, —prosiguió Thranduil—, ¿lo aceptas?

Aragorn asintió confundido por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Le hizo una seña a Faramir para que se tranquilizara.

—El niño te será entregado. Ni tú ni tu hombrecito volverán a ver a mi desposado —dijo Gil-galad, tomó a Legolas del brazo y se marcharon de la sala.

Aragorn volvió a sentarse. Faramir se inclinó iracundo sobre él. Con un gesto Aragón le indicó que se callara. Faramir bufó. Murmuró entre dientes.

—Elessar me gustaría que mi nieto pudiera visitarme —dijo Thranduil, quería asegurar al menos esa pequeña victoria.

—Hablaremos sobre ello —concedió.

Aragorn apretó las manos sobre el bastón. Se sentía cansado. Los largos años de su vida caín sobre sus hombros. Miró de soslayo a Faramir.

—No tenemos nada más que discutir. El príncipe Vardamir viajará con ustedes para cerciorarse que nuestro acuerdo se cumpla —dijo Thranduil—. Elessar, llegó un mensajero de la reina Arwen.

—Y un grupo de heraldos del reino de la Marca —dijo Vardamir—, buscan al príncipe Faramir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

En el jardín los árboles extendían sus ramas a los rayos de sol. Las gotas de la pasada lluvia descendían por las enredaderas y las flores. El soldado lo llevó a una fuente de aguas cristalinas que brillaban con destellos de colores. Aragorn se inclinó sobre el agua. En el fondo de la fuente había incontables gemas. Aunque estaba inquieto, y todavía molesto, Aragorn sonrió, sólo entre elfos podían verse semejantes riquezas yaciendo en una fuente.

—Su majestad —llamó el soldado y le indicó el camino entre las ramas húmedas.

Aragorn se adentró en el jardín. Sentado en un banco de piedra vio a un elfo que no conocía y a su lado un pequeño pájaro de plumas plateadas y azules. El pajarillo saltaba entre un plato con agua y otro con semillas, se detenía entre un salto y otro para cantar alegre. Un agradable calor invadió el pecho del rey.

_Aragorn abrió los ojos, parpadeó adormilado. Parado sobre su nariz había una bolita emplumada. El pájaro se acomodó, inclinó la cabeza y prorrumpió en un ruidoso trinar. A su lado Arwen se levantó de golpe, miró al ave y se ruborizó._

—_¿Qué dice? —inquirió Aragorn._

_Las mejillas de Arwen se pusieron más rojas, tomó al cantor entre sus manos, le murmuró algo y lo dejó volar._

—_¿No aprendiste nada de Legolas?_

_Aragorn_ s_e rió, buscó entre el lío de mantas el cuerpo tibio y desnudo de Arwen, la atrajo contra si. Era el primer día que despertaba con una reina en sus brazos._

—_Déjame ver, —murmuró Aragorn contra el cuello de su amada —. Dos gorjeos son un si._

_La risa de Arwen lo estremeció, le despertó el deseo intenso de poseerla. La avecilla entró de nuevo por la ventana y gorjeó escandalosa. Aragorn lo miró con gesto adusto._

—_¿Te apetece desayunar pájaro asado? _

—_¡Aragorn! —rió Arwen, se giró en los brazos de su esposo y lo besó—. Elladan y Elrohir quieren saber si está todo bien o si vienen a cortarte la cabeza._

—_Yo los mato._

—Este mensajero hizo un largo viaje —dijo el elfo, miraba con admiración al ave—. Mi nombre es Nárië y si su majestad lo permite seré su intérprete.

Aragorn asintió. Se sentó donde el elfo le indicó.

—Dice que la reina Arwen está triste desde su partida, que pasa las tardes cantando en los jardines del palacio.

El elfo hizo una pausa, siguió el trinar del ave y cuando este terminó se llevó una mano al pecho y cantó:

—Cuando estoy lejos de mi amado el dolor invade mi cuerpo. No tiene reposo mi corazón, ni duermo aunque oscura sea la noche. Si mi amado está ausente toda mi vida es vana.

El pajarillo escuchó la canción atentamente y volvió a gorjear, trinos rápidos, afligidos. El elfo meneó la cabeza.

—El corazón de la reina está lleno de dudas. Cuando el rey partió no había amor en sus ojos y la reina piensa que los sentimientos de su majestad cambiaron.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Gil-galad dejó caer el baúl junto a la cómoda de Legolas. Abrió uno de los cajones con violencia y la madera se quebró al chocar contra el baúl. Respiró profundo, se arrodilló en el suelo. Legolas lloraba en el jardín. Lo dejó solo, no soportaba su dolor. Para su pena no había ningún consuelo.

En el cajón había ropa para bebé. Prendas elaboradas por las mejores costureras del reino. Delicadas ropas regalo de Isil y sus hijas, incluso un gorro tejido por las manos del aguerrido Minastan. Gil-galad apartó la ropa que le regaló Isil y lanzó el resto al baúl. Le causaba gracia que Legolas todavía no pensara en la ropa del bebé, al fin y al cabo un elfito se ocupaba de los juguetes y las canciones con radiante alegría; las cosas prácticas no tenían cabida en sus pensamientos. Gil-galad miró hacia el jardín, Legolas tenía la cabeza inclinada, los hombros se sacudían levemente. El árbol a su lado le acariciaba la mejilla.

_Gil-galad se acomodó el cojín de Gimli debajo del brazo. Se inclinó sobre su desposado dormido. El sol acariciaba el cabello húmedo de Legolas, el vestido que hacía unos meses le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que ya no cubría ni los muslos tiernos. Con suavidad aproximó al elfito a su cuerpo, Legolas suspiró, recargó la frente contra el pecho de su marido. Gil-galad hundió sus manos en el cabello sedoso. _

—_Dulce muchacho —cantó en voz baja—, estas palabras vienen directo de mi corazón: No amo a nadie más que a ti, tú eres mi único amado._

_La gota de calor se agitó al escucharlo cantar. Gil-galad metió una mano debajo del vestido de Legolas y acarició la pancita._

—_¿No quieres que tu atarincë escuche tu canción? —preguntó con una sonrisa. Apoyó sus labios sobre el vientre de Legolas y cantó para el bebé. _

Quizá Legolas pensaba que como los muñecos el bebé vendría vestido. Gil-galad quería ver la cara de su desposado cuando el niño no parara de llorar, cuanta se diera cuenta de que a los bebés no se les puede guardar cuando se vuelven aburridos. Sonrió, él estaría allí para hacerse cargó del bebé y Legolas podría correr por el jardín hasta caer rendido. Gil-galad le cantaría a su hijo los arrullos que sus padres cantaron para él y le enseñaría con toda su paciencia las obligaciones de un príncipe

Cerró el cajón rotó, abrió otro que contenía juguetes y los lanzó al baúl sin verlos. Los escogió él, con el cuidado y la paciencia con que dilucidaba los asuntos de su reino. Ahora no servían de nada, no tendrían ningún significado.

_Aranwë. Gil-galad siguió al fantasma a través de un jardín florido. Aranwë cargaba un bebé, podía oír la risa de murmullo pero no podía verlo._

—_¿Dónde estamos?_

—_Sueñas, gran señor —canturreó Aranwë con aquel tonito altanero que hacía enojar a Gil-galad, el bebé respondió con divertidos balbuceos._

_Gotas de brillante luz hacían que la piel de Aranwë resplandeciera. Los pájaros cantaban y la voz de Aranwë, los tintineos de las perlas en su cabello, se unían jubilosas._

—_En mi reposo me hallaba durmiendo cuando tú me despertaste y hasta ti traje mi amor —le cantaba al bebé._

_Gil-galad estiró el brazo para detenerlo. Aranwë se giró. Los ojos de miel le miraban con seriedad._

—_La tierra de los vivos está lejos de mis manos. ¿En verdad quieres cuidar de mis niños?_

_Gil-galad extendió lo brazos y Aranwë le dio el bebé. Lo acomodó en su regazo y por primera vez pudo verlo. Ojos verdes como las esmeraldas, risas dulces, una manita que se aferró a su dedo. Gil-galad murmuró el nombre que escogió y que sólo él podía pronunciar hasta que el niño naciera. La paz llenó el corazón del rey._

—_Ya no quiero soñar contigo Aranwë —dijo Gil-galad._

—_Ya era hora, sólo mi marido debe soñar conmigo —dijo Aranwë con sorna—. E incluso él debe olvidarme…_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

—_No de nuevo —Gil-galad miró fijamente a Ekkaia—, este año ya me lo pidieron cinco veces —gruñó._

_El capitán divertido meneó la cabeza. Le indicó al soldado en la puerta que hiciera pasar a los consejeros a la sala contigua._

—_Están preocupados._

—_No empieces tú también o te elegiré esposa —amenazó el rey. Abandonó el escritorio y se dirigió a la otra sala—. Terminaré con esto._

_Ekkaia se quedó en el estudio del rey. Las palabras que escuchó lo sorprendieron._

—_Sé para que están aquí, ahórrense el discurso —dijo el rey—. Cuando lleguemos a Valinor me casaré con el elfo que ustedes elijan._

—_¡Agradezcamos a Eru que su majestad entró al fin en razón! —dijo algún consejero impertinente y feliz…_

_El canto del ruiseñor hizo que Gil-galad volviera el rostro y detuviera el caballo. Llevaba a su pueblo hacia los puertos grises, su tiempo de marchar había llegado. Rebuscó entre las ramas hasta que vio el manchón emplumado que trinaba su nombre. Desmontó del caballo._

—_¡Mensajero, yo soy Gil-galad!_

_El ruiseñor trinó de contento y revoloteó a su lado. Ekkaia que escuchó el alboroto detuvo su caballo y esperó. Gil-galad escuchó el mensaje del ruiseñor. Su rostro se cubrió de seriedad._

—_Ekkaia prepara una escolta y llama a los consejeros —dijo después de un rato—. Su deseo se cumplirá antes de lo que esperaban. _

—¿Qué es eso?

Gil-galad levantó el rostro. Legolas estaba parado a su lado y veía el interior del baúl con curiosidad. Todavía tenía los ojos húmedos.

—Es la ropa de tu hijo —dijo burlón—, ¿no sabes que los bebés necesitan ropa?

Legolas se ruborizó. La idea no le pasó ni por la punta de la oreja.

—Trae tus muñecos.

Gil-galad separó el muñeco con forma de enano y acomodó el resto dentro del baúl. Se puso en pie y le tendió el muñeco a Legolas.

—Ya que te gusta tanto, quédatelo.

Legolas abrazó el muñeco, frotó su rostro contra la suave barba de Gimli. Gil-galad salió a la estancia y volvió con dos sirvientes, señaló el baúl.

—Llévenlo a las habitaciones del príncipe Faramir, que se acostumbre a la paternidad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

Con una fuerza que pocos hombres le vieron usar, y con una sola mano, Aragorn tomó a Faramir por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared. Faramir cerró los ojos, el aire se le escapó del cuerpo.

—Basta —siseó Aragorn—, no quiero escucharte más. Te quedarás aquí, recogerás al niño, y te casarás con Eowyn.

—No me iré sin él.

—Faramir —gruñó Aragorn—, no vine hasta aquí a hacer el ridículo. Tomarás lo que se te ofrece y esto no volverá a discutirse.

—Aragorn.

—¡No! —Aragorn soltó a Faramir, lo miró a los ojos—. Faramir somos hombres, nuestro espíritu es débil ante la carne. Recapacita. Olvídate de Legolas. Piensa en tu hermano, ¿acaso Boromir querría esto?

Faramir apartó la mirada. Las voces de los espectros que no le permitían dormir resonaron en su cabeza. "Hombre sin honor. ¿De qué vale tu palabra?" Boromir, la mirada triste, las palabras que Faramir oía en su corazón: "No así hermano, no así." Aragorn se hizo a un lado, Faramir se sentó en la cama, se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—Arwen se fue a Rivendel —dijo Aragorn cansado—, piensa que ya no la amo. Se irá a Valinor después de que el niño nazca.

Faramir miró atónito al rey. Aragorn se sentó su lado, su voz sonó triste.

—Viajaré a Rivendel, no la perderé Faramir, sin ella no podría vivir. Te pido que cumplas con el pacto que hicimos y que marches a la brevedad posible para hacerte cargo de la ciudad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoO**

_Ya no había nada más por decir. Boromir ataba dos sacos a la silla del caballo. Legolas sujetaba el estribo, miraba el sol que caí despacio entre las montañas. Sombra gris era una mancha que se alejaba entre los árboles. _

_Boromir rodeó el caballo. Hizo que Legolas lo mirara._

—_Tengo que irme._

_Legolas miró el cielo rojizo por encima de su hombro. No había pájaros. _

—_Hay demasiada tranquilidad —murmuró._

—_¿Querías una tormenta? —dijo Boromir con una sonrisa—. Gandalf no esperará, debo partir._

_Legolas asintió. Boromir le acarició con disimulo el cabello. _

—_Te amo, —susurró contra la oreja puntiaguda. _

_Legolas bajó la vista, se le cerró la garganta. Boromir miró alrededor. Hombres por todas partes, unos pasos atrás Aragorn discutía con un herrero. No había forma de tener un poco de intimidad. _

—_No lo olvides, elfo._

_Boromir se subió al caballo y se marchó sin mirar atrás. Legolas se cobijó con sus propios brazos. Respiró por la boca para contener las lágrimas que le arrasaban los ojos. Se volvió y caminó al campamento._

_Ofuscado por la pena Legolas no escuchó el caballo que regresaba. El brazo que se cerró sobre su cintura, y lo levantó en el aire, le arrancó un gritito de sorpresa. Aragorn levantó el rostro y vio a Legolas en brazos de Boromir. Las lágrimas en el rostro de Legolas eran un fiel reflejo de los ojos de Boromir._

—_¡No te mueras! —Legolas recorrió con sus manos el rostro de Boromir, le besó los parpados, las mejillas, la boca ardiente que devoró sus labios._

—_Nos encontraremos en Minas Tirith y me casaré contigo —prometió._

_La angustia encajaba sus garras en el pecho de Boromir. Sabía que la muerte le esperaba en Gondor. No, él podría huir de su destino. Atrapó a Legolas en un abrazo desesperado. Ahora que la vida se le escapaba de las manos deseaba una segunda oportunidad. Una tarde más tirado en la hierba con Legolas a su lado, otro instante tibio de amor, ver de nuevo la cara de sorpresa que Legolas ponía. Ya no había tiempo._

—_¡No me dejes, no quiero que te vayas! —sollozó Legolas._

—_No me pidas eso niño, o me bajaré del caballo y te llevaré a vivir al bosque._

—_¡Hazlo!_

_Boromir sonrió con tristeza, miró largo rato al elfito que le arrebató el corazón. Besó la frente de Legolas y lo bajó del caballo. _

_En la batalla del puerto, cuando el orco le atravesara las costillas con su propia espada, Boromir pensaría en el rostro triste de Legolas, en las promesas que habría querido cumplir. Levantaría el rostro al cielo. Vería las nubes en completa calma, como aquel día cuando se despidieron. Con un asfixiante jadeo el ruido de la batalla se cerraría a sus oídos. La luminosa claridad de la muerte tomaría su cuerpo._

—_¡Aragorn cuídalo por mí! —gritó Boromir, empuñó las bridas del caballo y partió._


	12. Árë (Luz del sol)

**Árë (luz del sol)**

—Bájate de ese árbol

Thranduil apresó el tobillo de Gil-galad y tiró hacia abajo. El rey se sostuvo de la rama y descendió con un majestuoso salto, sonreía y su rostro lucía vigoroso, joven.

—Thranduil —dijo con un acento de molestia que más invitaba al juego que a una disculpa.

Thranduil sonrió, la juventud de su raza lucía esplendorosa en sus rostros, en sus actitudes. Le pareció que el tiempo no había pasado. Eran dos elfos jóvenes en busca de aventuras y no los reyes mesurados, con el peso de un reino sobre sus hombros. Empujar a Gil-galad y rodar con él por la hierba parecía tan propio como cualquier protocolo real. Resolver disputas a empujones y cosquillas fue lo usual en su juventud.

—¿No deberías estar con Legolas? —inquirió sonriente.

—¿No deberías meterte en tus asuntos?

Thranduil rió, se recargó en el tronco del árbol. A pesar de que la primavera pasó el árbol florecía con hojas doradas. Debajo de sus ramas reinaba un silencio que confortaba el corazón. Allí fue enterrado Aranwë, el árbol se plantó para recordar el día en que el Bosque Negro perdió la luz de su sol.

Gil-galad se sentó en la hierba. Acarició las hebras que se mantenían verdes sólo debajo del árbol.

—Tu hijo quiere parir aquí.

El árbol se estremeció de gozo, las ramas se agitaron y un dulce tintinear, como el sonido de las perlas en el cabello de Aranwë, corrió entre las doradas hojas. Thranduil levantó el rostro, el cielo se asomaba entre las ramas, los brillos de la tarde destellaban verdes y plateados.

—Es un buen lugar. Este es un espejo en la sala de Mandos, cuando Aranwë se aburre de molestar a los otros elfos nos mira desde aquí.

—Debió ver a Legolas con su primer bebé.

—Lo echaría a perder, —Thranduil se sentó junto a Gil-galad—. Decía que azuzaría a Legolas contra ti, que lo haría un malcriado encantador y tú te arrodillarías de amor ante sus pies.

Gil-galad enarcó las cejas. Un gesto burlón se dibujo en su rostro.

—¿Cómo pudiste vivir con él? —meneó la cabeza—. A los tres días lo hubiera mandado de regreso con su padre, —recordó el cuerpo tibio, los besos de miel—, a los cinco días.

Thranduil sonrió cómplice.

—Era mi vida entera, —dijo con nostalgia— y un atarincë precioso.

Thranduil se tiró en la hierba. El cielo se movía sobre las ramas del árbol, la luz cambiaba con el tenue soplo del aire. Cerró los ojos y el rumor se convirtió en la voz de Aranwë, en la melodía que le recordaba las tardes a su lado, los paseos por el bosque, el hermoso elfo sentado entre aves y ardillas que miraban su vientre abultado.

—Me volveré a casar —suspiró Thranduil— y tendré todos esos elfitos que él deseaba… algún día, cuando mi corazón termine de sanar.

—El mío ya se curó de las viejas heridas.

Thranduil apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo sincero.

Gil-galad lo miró, aunque su rostro era joven el peso de largos días de soledad lo hacían ver cansado.

—Me llevó mucho tiempo perdonarme Thranduil, es difícil volver sobre los pasos que se dieron con tanta amargura y el orgullo no es buen consejero. Cuando vi a mi ahijado, cuando compartimos esa noche, quise olvidar. No lo hice y me perdí la vida de Aranwë.

Los ojos oscuros se entristecieron. Un enorme peso oprimía al rey.

—Cada día pensaba en recomponer nuestra amistad, darte el abrazo que no nos dimos después de la lucha, pasar una tarde rodeado por tus hijos, rabiar a causa de Aranwë. Sin embargo la noche llegaba rápido y mi orgullo no cedía. Cuando él murió mi corazón volvió a llenarse de rencor, contra ti por no evitar lo inevitable, y contra mí por no darme la oportunidad de disfrutarlos a ambos.

Su mirada se perdió entre los árboles. Veía ante sus ojos la alegría y la tristeza que dejó correr entre sus dedos. También el tiempo transcurría para los elfos y a él no le permitió recuperar la vida de Aranwë. Apartó la mirada húmeda de lágrimas.

—¿Por qué viniste? —preguntó Thranduil conmovido.

Gil-galad levantó el rostro, sus ojos reflejaban el cariño y la amistad largo tiempos guardados.

—Mi amigo estaba en problemas, tenía que ayudarte.

Se miraron, los ojos húmedos, las emociones reprimidas afloraban en sus rostros. Se abrazaron con la fuerza de la distancia que tanto les dolió.

—Thranduil, las puertas de mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para ti y tus hijos.

A unos pasos Kyermë observaba a los reyes. Llevaba un mensaje, pero no había prisa en darlo. Veía juntos a los reyes, cuando creyó que no sucedería más. Se acercó despacio.

—Sus majestades —llamó respetuoso e inclinó la cabeza.

Gil-galad se puso en pie con una rapidez asombrosa. Sólo una cosa había en su mente: Legolas.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó con la angustia reverberando en la voz.

Kyermë asintió con su serenidad habitual.

—El príncipe tuvo dos contracciones falsas, se asustó y llora.

Gil-galad suspiró aliviado. Thranduil se rió discreto. Hacía cuatro días que Legolas cumplió los siete meses de embarazo, esperaban el parto en cualquier momento.

—Empezó llamándolos a ustedes, siguió con sus hermanos, el rey Eleassar, Mithrandir, una tropa de extraños que desconozco y hasta a una nana que tuvo hace quinientos años. Sería bueno que fueran con él.

Kyermë sonrió. Gil-galad se frotó la sien. Thranduil cruzó los brazos detrás de la espalda.

—Es responsabilidad de su esposo —dijo.

—Es parte del proceso de ser atar —reafirmó el sanador con un acento grave que era pura apariencia.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —cuestionó Gil-galad desconfiado.

Thranduil le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Meneó la cabeza con gesto serio.

—Lo tienes difícil amigo mío, el tuyo es un elfito caprichoso.

—Esos son los peores —lamentó Kyermë.

Thranduil disfrutaba el desconcierto de su amigo. Gil-galad no tenía hijos, sería su primer parto.

—Cuando Aranwë esperaba el parto insistía en "hacerme trencitas". Lo que hacía era tirarme del cabello, era su forma de compartir conmigo el dolor de tener un hijo, —Thranduil se puso circunspecto—. Cuando nació Aiwëndil y le empezaron las contracciones me dio un tirón tan fuerte que me arrancó un mechón de cabello.

Gil-galad enarcó las cejas. Mucho escuchó sobre la labor de parto; nada había visto.

—Isil, su majestad, —continuo Kyermë—, así de tranquilo como se ve cuando estaba de labor y le venía una contracción se colgaba de mi cuello y pegaba de gritos. La primera vez que lo hizo por poco nos caemos los dos.

—Lo mejor es estar preparado para cualquier cosa —concluyó Thranduil serió.

—Su majestad tiene razón —asintió Kyermë—, y entre menos se agite mejor. Así que su majestad debe ir allá ahora o no sabemos con que podría encontrarse.

Gil-galad los miró a ambos con gesto adusto. Sentía que lo engañaban.

—¿Quieren asustarme? —gruñó.

—Ojalá —dijo Thranduil.

Gil-galad levantó los ojos al cielo, suspiró. Caminó sin esperar que lo acompañaran. Cuando Thranduil y Kyermë lo vieron lejos soltaron la carcajada. Thranduil rodeó los hombros del sanador, sonrío. Ahora los unían lazos de sangre, un sueño que ambos codiciaban.

—¿Qué dice Isil?

—Está tranquilo, piensa que Legolas tendrá un parto normal. Su sangre se sobrepuso a la del hombre y con la fuerza del rey sosteniéndolo no habrá problemas.

—Menos aún con Isil como partero —terminó el rey.

Kyermë asintió contento por el cumplido a su desposado. Una vez que se cumplía el término del embarazo las cosas quedaban en manos de los parteros. El oficio de sanador podía desempeñarlo cualquiera, el de partero era ejercido sólo por los elfos fértiles y las elfas. Isil se ganó con duro trabajo el reconocimiento como el mejor partero del Bosque Negro,. Quien solía acudir a Kyermë para vigilar el embarazo de su pareja recurría también a los servicios de Isil para el alumbramiento.

—Añoro conocer a mi nieto. Sólo de pensarlo se me llena el corazón de calor, —Thranduil inflamó el pecho—, hasta el aire me sabe diferente. ¡Abuelo! ¿Puedes creerlo, amigo? ¡y por partida doble!

Kyermë palmeó la espalda de rey. Compartía, el mismo inquieto sentir por los bebés de Minastan.

—Eru nos bendijo, no cabe duda.

Gil-galad atravesó los jardines sin reparar en las flores tardías, en los cantos de las aves. El rey no tenía tiempo para admirar la belleza del bosque, en cambio el hombre que paseaba por los jardines disfrutaba la tarde en calma. Al rodear un seto el rey se topó con el hombre. Se quedaron quietos mirándose a los ojos, fue Faramir quien rompió el silencio.

—¿Será hoy?

—Todavía no se sabe.

—Partiré cuando el niño nazca.

—Volverás con tu prometida, como acordamos.

—Cumpliré mi palabra y espero que tú hagas lo mismo.

—Hombrecito —se burló el rey—, tú no conoces de elfos.

Gil-galad dejó a Faramir en el jardín. Se deslizó como una exhalación por los jardines y los pasillos, por los salones radiantes de luz; al llegar frente a sus habitaciones se quedó inmóvil. Los soldados apostados en la puerta compartieron una mirada de extrañeza. Su señor no solía mostrarse indeciso.

Gil-galad respiró despacio, preparándose para lo que encontraría dentro, se llevó una mano a la cintura donde en tiempo de guerra llevaría la cerbatana. Abrió la puerta con la esperanza de que su consorte no se hubiera convertido en un orco de dos cabezas.

El pequeño príncipe lloraba en el regazo de Isil. Estaba vestido de dorado y el cabello rubio se confundía con los mechones rojizos de Isil. El rey se detuvo cautivado. Isil le indicó que se acercara.

—¡Se fue! ¡Me dejó! —lloraba Legolas con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Isil.

—Mi niño, tu esposo no se fue a Valinor, está allí y se pregunta por qué tanto alboroto.

Legolas levantó el rostro, se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Gil-galad se sentó a su lado, le acarició el rostro, le besó la frente.

—¿Por qué lloras? —preguntó con una suavidad que no usaba cuando Legolas tenía un berrinche.

—Te fuiste —sollozó. Se mordió los labios, no quería llorar más—. El bebé…

—Lo sé, Kyermë me lo contó.

Atrajo a Legolas contra su pecho. Los sollozos volvieron a oírse. Isil se incorporó e hizo una reverencia al rey.

—Su majestad, me retiro.

—¿Cómo que te retiras? —Gil-galad lo miró inquieto.

Isil sonrió. Padres primerizos, ya había tratado con muchos.

—Estaré atento, ahora debo hacer la cena para mi marido.

—¡Que cene en palacio! —gruñó el rey—, te necesito aquí.

La risa de Isil hizo que el rey entrecerrará los ojos.

—A Kyermë sólo le gusta mi comida, y su majestad no tiene de qué preocuparse, el bebé no saldrá a la primera contracción. Me dará tiempo a llegar.

Isil le guiñó un ojo al rey y se fue. Legolas dejó de llorar, miró a su esposo con cara de espanto.

—Nos dejó solos —dijo sorprendido.

—Yo estoy contigo y eso tendrá que bastar —suspiró Gil-galad.

Abrazó a su elfito para sentirlo a salvo. Le asombró oírse tan seguro cuando no se sentía así. Legolas le rodeó gustoso el pecho.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Agua, y un poco de fruta —respondió con un puchero.

Gil-galad se quitó la falda y la dejó junto a sus collares. Se metió a la bañera y se sentó detrás de Legolas. El pequeño elfo apresaba en sus manos agua tibia y la dejaba caer sobre su vientre.

—Cierra los ojos.

El rey metió una jofaina en la tina y vertió agua sobre la cabeza de su desposado. Legolas se pasó las manos por el rostro mientras Gil-galad le acomodaba el cabello detrás de las orejas. El agua cayó sobre sus hombros y su vientre.

—¿Mejor así?

Legolas asintió, se recargó en el pecho de su esposo. Las manos de Gil-galad le rodearon el vientre y lo acomodaron mejor contra su cuerpo. Legolas suspiró. El agua aliviaba el peso de su enorme vientre.

—Ya quiero que nazca —dijo quejumbroso.

Gil-galad se rió, lo besó detrás de la oreja. Murmuró un arrullo.

—Le dije a Isil que me diera algo para tener al bebé ya.

—¿Hasta el parto quieres adelantado? —preguntó Gil-galad divertido.

Legolas se giró con la dificultad de sus siete meses de embarazo, se sentó sobre las rodillas y lo encaró.

—Es en serio, ya quiero que nazca.

Gil-galad enarcó una ceja, los ojos de Legolas destellaban decisión.

—¿Qué dijo Isil?

Las mejillas del elfito se colorearon de un vivo rojo. Bajó la mirada.

—Hay una forma —dijo en voz baja, jugueteó con sus dedos dentro del agua—. Si hacemos el amor el bebé nacerá antes.

Gil-galad lo miró. Las mejillas sonrosadas le despertaban el deseo de besarlas, pero un beso lo llevaría a devorar los labios que sabía tiernos y deliciosos. El cabello rubio rodeaba los hombros que apresaba unas veces para regañar y otras para brindar consuelo. Las gotas de agua se deslizaban por la piel del cuello, corrían traviesas por los pechos que se habían abultado un poco. Admiró los pezones oscuros que no había tocado, los brazos hermosos que lo rodeaban cuando menos lo esperaba. Las piernas sugerentes le evocaban la noche de bodas cuando separó los muslos para adentrarse en un camino estrecho.

Sólo una vez lo tomó, sin embargo el deseo se desarrolló con la lentitud del agua que se deslizaba por las cañadas. Durante los primeros días de su matrimonio lo miró como un elfito triste y caprichoso. De a poco empezó a mirarlo con ojos distintos.

Gil-galad veía las sutilezas de la seducción en un cuerpo que debía provocarle ternura, estaban allí, palpables, nítidas. La forma en que el cabello le caía sobre el rostro cuando, a mitad de un juego, se giraba sonriente. La mirada curiosa. El abandono con que se entregaba al sueño.

Legolas era una mezcla de candor y experiencia que provocaba a su marido. El inocente Legolas, que se arrodillaba en el jardín y le cantaba nanas a su panza coronada de guirnaldas, lo volvía loco cuando por las noches quería dormir abrazado a él. Cuando le pedía besos y hacía un puchero porque no era en la frente donde quería recibirlos. Lo embelesaba el dulce olor que emanaba cuando se ponía gruñón y berreaba por golosinas. Era un elfito y además embarazado. Miró el vientre de Legolas. Debía reconocer que incluso la piel suave de luna llena le parecía seductora.

—No parece prudente.

—Isil dijo… No quieres, —rumió Legolas con voz quebrada—. Estoy feo y gordo y por eso no me quieres.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y la respiración tranquila amenazó con convertirse en ahogados sollozos.

—Basta, Legolas.

—¡Los esposos lo hacen!

—Tú eres un elfito.

—¡Tendré un bebé, ya no soy un elfito! —sollozó.

Legolas se levantó indignado y se marchó al cuarto. Gil-galad se frotó la sien. El llanto de Legolas se escuchaba cada vez más alto. Recordó con mala cara que debía mantenerlo tranquilo. Como siguiera llorando así. Murmuró el nombre de su desposado varias veces.

Elfito o no le despertaba el deseo y también le colmaba la paciencia. Se conocía bien y no esperaría hasta que Legolas alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Sólo quería darle tiempo, que tuviera a su hijo en paz.

Legolas lloraba con ruidosa tristeza, seguro enojado porque no lo consolaba. Gil-galad se tomó su tiempo para salir de la bañera. Legolas se metió a la cama mojado y desnudo. Gil-galad lo hizo sentarse y le secó el cabello. El llanto se diluyó en hipidos esporádicos.

—¿Se acabó el berrinche?

Legolas asintió. No estaba dispuesto a dejar el tema.

—Isil también se casó jovencito.

—Yo no tengo la mesura de Kyermë, ni su paciencia. Si empiezo ahora no me detendré —amenazó Gil-galad.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—Elfito caprichoso.

Gil-galad le recorrió los labios con sus dedos. La mirada cargada de deseo asustó a Legolas. Los labios de su marido se presionaron contra los suyos y cerró los ojos.

El pecho de Legolas subía y bajaba sin ningún compás. Sacó la mano de su esposo de entre sus piernas y se tendió de lado con los ojos cerrados. Dobló las piernas, se abrazó los hombros. El placer aún corría por su cuerpo en ondas dispersas que al encontrarse lo hacían temblar. Aunque ya no estaban allí sentía las manos sobre su piel. El placer le provocaba un enorme deseo de llorar.

La mano sobre su costado le arrancó un gemido. Su huequito latía al ritmo de su corazón. Gil-galad le frotó el vientre y la caricia se extendió hasta su miembro erguido. Legolas jadeó escandaloso. Apoyó la cabeza contra el pecho de su marido y se mordió los labios. La humedad lo hacía más sensible al goce. El aliento ardoroso acarició su hombro, los dientes se cerraron sobre la piel y apaciguaron el quejido con un beso insinuado. Los labios caminaron por su cuello, se detuvieron detrás de su oreja.

—¿Por qué, candido elfito, del que rendido te ama huyes esquivo? —cantó Gil-galad en un murmullo.

La mano que frotaba su miembro distrajo a Legolas. La nube de placer no lo dejó sentir que Gil-galad le levantaba una pierna y acomodaba su sexo contra él. La penetración le arrancó un dulce gemido…

Legolas abrió los ojos a la claridad de la madrugada. Se llevó la mano al vientre que encontró tenso, notó un pinchazo en la espalda, se removió incómodo, el dolor se centró en su pubis y el aliento se le escapó. El dolor se desvaneció en un instante y la tranquila madrugada siguió su marcha. Legolas se sentó en la cama.

—¿Hojita qué tienes? —preguntó inquieto.

El bebé no respondió con su usual patada. Legolas se miró el vientre con el ceño fruncido. Se puso el camisón que encontró sobre las mantas.

—¿Estás cansado? Yo también.

Gil-galad dormía. Legolas se tendió a su lado.

—Tu atar también está cansado —dijo con una risita.

El semblante de su esposo reflejaba una paz que no vio antes. Le acarició los cabellos, le gustaba sentirlos contra su rostro cuando lo besaba.

—Tiene el sueño pesado —le confió a su hijo.

Bostezó e intentó dormir. El canto de los grillos no conseguía adormecerlo. Cambió de posición. Abrazó su vientre, suspiró, quería que el bebé naciera ya. Lo de hacer el amor no resultó.

Afuera la luz empezaba a diseminar la oscuridad, sin embargo tardaría en amanecer. Legolas sintió deseos de salir al jardín. Se levantó despacio para no despertar a su gruñón esposo. El pasto lo recibió con suave cosquilleó.

Legolas aspiró el aire de la madrugada. Se imaginó corriendo por el jardín hasta el árbol junto al estanque; su panza opinaba diferente. Caminó despacio bajó la atenta mirada de los elfos en la muralla. Se detuvo varias veces y se sentó un rato en la banca. Miró con enfado el columpio donde le apetecía sentarse, sin ayuda de de su marido no podría, y de seguro a él no lo parecería buena idea.

Su mirada descendió hasta su vientre. Isil le dijo que en los últimos días cada fibra, cada sentido de su cuerpo se prepararía para la difícil tarea de dar a luz. Acarició su vientre con ternura. Sentía algo diferente, un cambio en todo su cuerpo, una paz que le surgía desde adentro y lo envolvía como un capullo. También estaba cansado y con molestias.

—Hojita si naces ya te doy pastel —dijo meloso.

El bebé no respondió. Legolas miró a los elfos que hacían guardia, lamentó que Ekkaia no estuviera entre ellos, no tenía ganas de estar solo y no quería volver adentro.

Pensó en las ratas que lo acompañaban por las tardes, afinó el oído para encontrarlas. Por las noches las oía corriendo por el jardín, buscaban comida, acarreaban ramas y hojas para a sus nidos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó, la respiración acompasada de su esposo llenó sus oídos. Legolas sonrió, buscaba una cosa y encontraba otra. Respiró con su marido y cuando abrió los ojos se halló a Merry sentado sobre su vientre. El ratón lo miraba con ojos fascinados, la cola larga y los bigotes se movían insistentes.

—¿Me acompañas al estanque? —pidió, Merry echó a correr por delante de él.

Merry fue y vino por el jardín mientras Legolas llegaba al estanque. Legolas se apoyó en el árbol que lo abrazó con sus ramas.

—Elfito —susurró el árbol—, ¿qué haces tan tarde?

—O temprano —agregó el estanque.

—No puedo dormir—respondió Legolas, devolvió el abrazo—. Me siento raro.

Miró el estanque, el agua lucía apetecible y le dieron ganas de mojarse los pies.

—¡Hola, estanque!

El árbol y el estanque percibieron los cambios en el cuerpo de Legolas. Compartieron un murmullo.

—Serás atarincë mi precioso elfito —susurró el árbol.

Legolas miró al árbol con el ceño fruncido. ¿Apenas de daban cuenta?

—Está panza no es por comer pastel —gruñó.

El árbol se rió con un rumor bonachón. Legolas se sostuvo del tronco, cerró los ojos. El dolor que sintió en la espalda y el vientre se repetía.

Gil-galad despertó intranquilo. Cuando se sentó un trío de ratas cayó desde su hombro. Se sorprendió al encontrar vacío el otro lado de la cama. Dejó la bola de colas y bigotes revolviéndose entre las sábanas y caminó al cuarto de baño, luego a la estancia. Supuso que Legolas estaría en el estanque, a pesar de la panza y la prohibición, le gustaba estar allí. Se vistió, abrió la puerta que daba al jardín.

Un rumor alegre surgía de los árboles y el pasto. Las flores que debían dormir abrían sus pétalos y se unían al canto. Los pájaros trinaban de contento. Gil-galad escuchó la canción y el corazón le latió de sobresalto y gozo. El bosque anunciaba que Legolas estaba en labor de parto.

Volvió a la habitación y abrió un cajón de la cómoda. Sobre la madera yacía un velo rosa, el que pusieron sobre sus cabezas el día de la boda. Como indicaba la tradición, después de la primera noche dividió el velo en dos partes, una para que su desposado cubriera su cabeza cuando alumbrara al primer hijo, una más grande para envolver al bebé. Después de esa sencilla ceremonia su elfito pasó varias tardes bordando flores y mariposas en cada velo. Levantó el que usaría Legolas y lo apretó contra su pecho.

—Eru —murmuró con respeto y fervor— protege a mi desposado y a mi hijo. Deja que mis ojos los contemplen juntos y vivos.

Encontró a Legolas apoyado en un árbol. Tenía la cara húmeda de sudor y respiraba despacio, al verlo le sonrió orgulloso. Gil-galad le puso el velo sobre la cabeza, lo anudó debajo del cabello. Se abrazaron bajo los primeros rayos de la mañana.

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**_

_Legolas estaba sentado junto al estanque y mecía los pies en el agua. Supuso que el árbol lo ayudó a sentarse, por la túnica manchada de pasto y tierra no fue una labor sencilla. Se sentó a su lado, lo atrajo furioso, le recorrió el rostro con las manos. Legolas lloraba._

—_Todavía puedes reconsiderar lo que te propuse anoche —siseó._

_Legolas sollozó. La presión en su rostro le hacía daño. No quería recordar la noche pasada. Gil-galad lo confundió todo, no le envió ninguna carta a Faramir ni intentó verlo. ¡Él ni siquiera sabía que Faramir estaba en el bosque! Gil-galad no lo escuchó, lo acusó de cosas que no hizo, lo golpeó y le rompió el collar de bodas para que pudiera irse con los hombres. No lo entendió hasta después, hasta que Vardamir y Kyermë se presentaron en su habitación. _

—_Es mentira —lloró—, yo no me acosté con él._

_Las pupilas de su esposo relampaguearon. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que no llegó. La presión en su rostro disminuyó. Apartó las manos de Gil-galad y se limpió las lágrimas._

—_No soy un ofrecido._

_Gil-galad suspiró. Rodeó la cadera de Legolas y lo hizo apoyar la cabeza contra su hombro._

—_Lo sé —acarició la mejilla de su elfito. No le creía al hombre; el enojo y los celos ofuscaron su juicio._

—_Haré lo que digas —hipó Legolas. _

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**_

—Si le cantas que se duerma no nacerá nunca —rumió Legolas.

Gil-galad se rió. Abrazaba a Legolas por la espalda y lo mecía. Legolas se llevó un dedo cubierto de crema dulce a la boca, murmuró algo como mi atto sabe más canciones.

—Dime qué canto.

En el cielo la tarde se extinguía. Las primeras estrellas resplandecían tímidas. El día transcurrió entre contracciones, caminatas por el jardín, baños y antojos de último momento. A pesar de ser un elfito Legolas se comportaba con entereza, pero fue un día largo y ya estaba exhausto.

—Otra, —murmuró Legolas aprensivo.

Se colgó del cuello de su esposo y gritó hasta que pasó el dolor. Gil-galad lo sostuvo sintiendo la fuerza de la contracción y un zumbido intermitente en los oídos.

Isil, que tejía en la banca, detuvo su labor y midió el tiempo de la contracción. Fue larga y a juzgar por los gritos más intensa.

Una vez que pasó la contracción Legolas se relajó. Tenía el rostro perlado de sudor y respiraba agitado. Gil-galad le pasó la mano por la frente. Miró preocupado los ojos somnolientos.

—¿Quieres acostarte?

Legolas negó. Dio algunos pasos, pareció pensarlo mejor y llamó a su marido.

—Méceme.

Gil-galad lo abrazó por la espalda y lo meció con suavidad. Después de cada contracción Legolas se quedaba sin fuerzas.

—Me dejarás sordo —le susurró.

Legolas suspiró despacio, disfrutó el vaivén, el latir del corazón de su esposo. El bebé no tenía ninguna prisa en nacer. Se frotó el vientre. Pensaba que del cansancio se quedaría dormido a medio parto.

—Dile que haga algo —se quejó, miró a Isil.

Isil ni siquiera lo revisó. Se limitaba a traerle agua y tés endulzados con miel, le humedecía la frente, le daba ánimos y privacidad.

—¿Jugamos otra vez a adelantar el parto? —le preguntó Gil-galad con un dejo de burla.

Legolas se sonrojó e hizo un puchero. Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó un sonido similar al rasgar de una tela y enseguida una cascada tibia corrió por sus piernas.

Gil-galad dejó de mecerlo. Legolas intentó mirarse las piernas.

—¿Bueno o malo? —preguntó a su marido.

El nuevo acontecimiento interesó a Isil. Se acercó a la pareja.

—Es muy bueno, hinya —le respondió Isil—. Ahora debes acostarte para que te revise.

—No quiero acostarme —dijo lastimero y miró a su esposo.

Gil-galad frunció el ceño.

—¿No querías que hiciera algo? —cuestionó con un ligero enfado.

—Al menos debes sentarte —medió Isil—. Vamos, anarincë, hasta ahora has sido valiente, falta poco para que tengas a tu bebé en brazos.

Legolas accedió a sentarse. Isil le levantó el camisón e hizo un rápido examen.

—Todavía falta, tienes tiempo para darte un baño y ponerte algo cómodo —dijo. Se dirigió al rey—. Cuando esté cambiado llévelo al lugar que escogieron.

Gil-galad asintió serio. Legolas atrapó las manos de Isil.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?

—Estaré contigo —lo tranquilizó y le besó las manos—. Eres un elfo valeroso y fuerte, ese bebé estará orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

Legolas sonrió y Gil-galad le besó la mejilla.

—Cuando tengas ganas de pujar, hazlo —dijo Isil—. Nosotros estaremos a tu lado…

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oO**_

Legolas trató de orientarse en la claridad que lo rodeaba. Se puso en pie con una ligereza que le supo extraña, bajó el rostro y se miró incrédulo el vientre plano. Recordaba las hojas iridiscentes del árbol, agitándose arriba, en la húmeda oscuridad. Su cuerpo desnudo apoyado en el regazo de Gil-galad, sostenido de sus brazos para soportar el esfuerzo de las contracciones. Se llevó una mano al pubis, no sentía dolor, cuando la cabeza del bebé salió, y volvió a entrar, gritó con ganas de dejar sordos a todos los elfos que los acompañaban. Ahora estaba allí, solo y sin ningún rastro de embarazo.

—¿Esposo? ¿Atar?

La inquietud se agitó en su pecho. Escudriñó los alrededores. Sus ojos élficos le jugaban una mala pasada, aquella misma claridad era lo único que podía ver. No estaba asustado, de algún modo conocía el lugar, estaba habituado a la luminosa serenidad. Vagos recuerdos se despertaron en su mente, pedazos de sueños que olvidaba cuando abría los ojos. Su corazón latió ansioso anticipando lo que la mente aún no recordaba.

—Anarincë (solecito).

Legolas escuchó el tintinear de las perlas antes de que éstas se movieran en el cabello del elfo. Inflamó el pecho con el aroma a flores de su atarincë y se le inundó el corazón de risas cuando corrió a sus brazos, sin verlo, seguro de que estaría allí. Recibió los besos y las caricias, prodigó a su vez tiernos mimos. Se sintió confortado, libre de tristezas y ansiedades. El estómago se le contrajo cuando escuchó la voz que cada noche, durante todos los años de su vida, lo arrulló con hermosos sueños.

—Naciste de noche como las estrellas y yo te cantaba las nanas más bellas.

Legolas recostó la cabeza contra el pecho de su atarincë, envolvió los dedos en el cabello adornado con perlas. Despacio, cual si jugara, levantó el rostro y sorprendido por la belleza de su atarincë se cubrió los ojos con las dos manos. Era extraño mirar su propio rostro coronado por una belleza que sólo le daría la madurez. Aranwë retiró las manos de Legolas, sonrió.

—Hinya (mi niño), está noche me haces inmensamente feliz.

—¿Duermo, atarincë?

Aranwë negó. Sentó a Legolas sobre su regazo, le besó la frente.

—Nunca se está tan cerca de la muerte como cuando se da a luz. Las fronteras de los dos mundos son pequeñitas Legolas y está noche Mandos te permite una gracia inusual.

Legolas frunció el ceño. No entendía las palabras de su atarincë.

—¿Ya no me dolerá?

Aranwë se rió. Le dio un tirón en el cabello.

—Pon atención, hoja verde —regañó, su rostro tomó los rumbos de la tristeza y cuando habló su voz tenía ecos de nostalgia—. Alguien vino a despedirse de ti.

Legolas se abrazó al cuello de Aranwë, ahogó las lágrimas en el cabello rubio. No hizo caso a los murmullos y se negó a romper el abrazo.

—No quiero, atarincë —sollozó.

Poco podía un elfito consentido contra el rey de los caprichos. Aranwë lo hizo ponerse en pie y confrontar al hombre que estaba allí sólo por él.

—Mírame, niño —pidió Boromir.

Legolas negó sin dejar de llorar. Boromir lo estrechó entre sus brazos y Legolas bebió, sin quererlo, el aroma a paja y camino que cobijó sus primeros pasos en el amor.

—Lo siento —murmuró Boromir—, peleé con toda mi fuerza Legolas, quería volver por ti, que nos casáramos. Habría querido criar a tu hojita.

Legolas sollozó apenado, las palabras no aminoraban el vacío en su corazón. El calor en sus brazos no le ayudaba a sanar le herida que sabía incurable.

—¡Te extrañó! —dijo al fin y el llanto arremetió con fuerza—. ¡Te extrañaré siempre!

—Yo no te abandoné Legolas, estoy aquí, en tu corazón, —Boromir apresó su barbilla, lo besó—, y ahí no conoceré la muerte.

La densa claridad se disolvió y el calor que le quemaba entre las piernas llenó de nuevo su cuerpo. Se escuchó gritar así mismo, apretó las manos en los brazos de Gil-galad y con un último empuje el bebé salió de su cuerpo. Legolas suspiró aliviado, jaló aire con fuerza, llenó sus pulmones del olor del bosque. Todavía llorando se recostó exhausto contra el pecho de su marido, se quejó cuando sintió que le ponían algo sobre el vientre.

—Legolas, míralo —movió la cara hacia la voz de su marido y con un puchero abrió los ojos.

Sobre su vientre yacía un bebé pequeño, blanco como cualquiera de sus muñecos. Una pelusa rubia le salpicaba la cabeza, gusanillos dorados eran sus cejas y tenía puntiagudas las orejas. Legolas lo miró sacudir las pestañas. Los irises verdes de Boromir lo miraron desde el rostro hermoso de su hijo.

—Llámelo ahora su majestad —escuchó que decía Isil.

—Turambar —llamó Gil-galad.

El bebé se movió, contento de conocer a quien hizo de sus días un paraíso de arrullos y besos. Temeroso Legolas tomó al bebé entre sus brazos. Le ofreció un dedo que el bebé apresó.

—Dueño del destino —sollozó arrobado por la belleza de su bebé, por oír el nombre de su hijo.

Turambar reconoció la voz que en su refugio le enseñó las dulzuras del amor, el sabor de las golosinas y la risa de los pucheros. Se sintió feliz, cobijado en la seguridad de un sueño. Tocó los labios de Legolas, la tibieza de su atarincë hacía brincar fuerte el corazón, se revolvió de gozo y Legolas estuvo a punto de gritar del susto. Gil-galad los abrigó con el velo de bodas. Legolas le sonrió a su marido. Se besaron despacio y miraron de nuevo a su hijo.

—Turambar Voromirë —susurró Gil-galad, besó a Legolas detrás de la oreja.

El pequeño Turambar se perdió en los ojos miel de Legolas, en las gotitas luminosas de amor que le corrían por las mejillas. Contempló lo que todos los elfos veían al nacer, la luz de las más hermosas estrellas: los ojos de su atarincë.

24


	13. Ve tauri lillassië

La Canción de cuna tiene muchos poemas y canciones que le dieron vida, para saber más de ellos visiten mi blog, la dirección esta en mi profile.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Arisu, a Nimbrethil y a Kris S. E. Y muy especialmente a todas las personas que durante estos años me escribieron, me dejaron comentarios y siguieron leyendo la Canción de Cuna a la espera de un final. Para ustedes con todo mi cariño. Espero que les guste.

**Canción de cuna**

by Janendra

_**V**__**e tauri lillassië**_

**(****con hojas de los bosques)**

Los rayos del sol se colaban en la habitación como si fueran los dedos de Eru. Sobre la cama, con la sábana rodeando su cadera, Gil-galad observaba al bebé sobre su pecho. Turambar dormía, la mano cerca de la boca, las orejitas puntiagudas contra la pelusa rubia de la cabeza. Debajo de los parpados cerrados tenía unos ojos de un verde intenso, como el color del bosque, como debió tenerlos su padre.

Con mucho cuidado acarició la cabeza del bebé. Era uno de esos momentos de total calma que se hacían más comunes con el pasar de las semanas. Los primeros días necesitó mucha paciencia para hacerse cargo de un Legolas cansado y del exigente bebé. Sobraron manos para ayudarlos: los hermanos de Legolas, su padre, Kyermë e Isil, Minastan. Amor le sobraba a ese chiquillo.

Que Eru detuviera el tiempo en ese instante. Gil-galad intentó dormir. Abrió los ojos al sentir el peso en la cama. Legolas lo miraba con sus ojos de miel serenos y dulces. El camisón blanco le cubría las piernas. Como todos los elfos se recuperó del embarazo en un par de semanas. Era fácil adivinar el cuerpo esbelto bajo la ropa. Todavía no era la hora en que el pequeño reclamaba su comida. Legolas debería estar dormido a su lado. Sin embargo estaba allí, observándolos como si deseara memorizar esa imagen. Lo entendió al momento. Con el regreso del hombre se acabaron sus días felices.

Legolas se movió sobre la cama. Apoyó la mejilla contra la espalda del bebé. El cabello rubio descendió sobre el pecho de su marido. Gil-galad escuchó el suspiro. Supo que lloraba. Le acarició la cabeza. No llores, deseó decirle, mas no habló. Llegado el día, tan cercano, ¿él podría contenerse?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el espejo Ekkaia se contempló a sí mismo. El torso desnudo, los ojos azules, el cabello obscuro largo hasta media espalda del lado derecho y a la altura del hombro en el izquierdo. Al intentar cortarlo con la espada de Vardamir terminó con un lado más largo que el otro. Ladeó el rostro, se veía extrañó. En el reflejo era el mismo que llegara unos meses atrás al bosque negro; en su interior era otro. El príncipe apareció en el espejo. Ekkaia observó la concentración en el rostro varonil, las tijeras que traía en las manos.

—La próxima vez lo cortaré yo.

Vardamir tomó el lado más largo. Ekkaia cerró los ojos con fuerza. Vardamir le sonrió al espejo. Los mechones cayeron al suelo. Era una pena, adoraba hundir sus dedos en el cabello de Ekkaia, enredaba su brazo con la melena de su amante y lo atraía para comérselo a besos. El sonido de las tijeras era el único ruido de la habitación. Aún era temprano y el anuncio de la noche anterior, el príncipe Faramir está en las fronteras del bosque, le dio una estocada mortal al buen humor de todos.

Tres meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de su sobrino, días llenos de calma, de amor, de felicidad. El príncipe Faramir marchó a Gondor para buscar a su futura esposa y volver con ella al bosque. La tregua fue larga y casi pensaron que no regresaría. Evitó pensar en Legolas, su hermano estaba entregado a su niño con la misma dedicación que Vardamir recordaba de Aranwë.

—¿Ya terminaste?

—Sólo un poco más.

Faramir se llevaría al bebé, Legolas y su esposo marcharían a Valinor y con ellos se iría Ekkaia. Vardamir se tocó el pecho. El pensamiento de despertar en una cama vacía, de salir a las murallas y no verlo le causaba una honda tristeza. Responsabilidades, deberes, había mucho de eso en la vida de ambos.

—Ya está.

Ekkaia abrió los ojos. Tenía el cabello a la altura de los hombros, de los dos lados. Buscó los ojos del príncipe en el reflejo. Trataban de comportarse como si nada sucediera. Su tiempo juntos se terminaba. ¿Cuánto les quedaba? El hombre llegaría en cuestión de días. La ceremonia, los acuerdos y la marcha. ¿Tres o cuatro ocasos? Contuvo el deseo de salir por la ventana y no volver. Entre los brazos del príncipe encontró un reino donde era feliz.

Volvieron a la cama. En silencio apartaron las sábanas, las sacudieron y volvieron a colocarlas. Se había cortado el cabello en la cama. Vardamir se desnudó y él hizo lo mismo. Se acomodó contra el cuerpo del príncipe, apoyó la cabeza contra el hueco de su hombro. Los dedos del príncipe buscaron su mano. Tarde o temprano todos los elfos marcharían a Valinor. Thranduil aún no hacía preparativos. El tiempo era distinto para ellos. Podía ser mañana, podía ser en cincuenta años. Cerró los ojos. Se sentiría mejor si al otro lado del mar no lo esperaran sus obligaciones. Tenía que casarse, dar hijos y Vardamir haría lo propio. ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Si en cien años se encontraban de nuevo y ya no sentían nada… No, en cien años, en mil, él lo seguiría amando.

—Estás inquieto, ¿qué tienes?

Vardamir se recostó de lado. Miró los ojos de mar de Ekkaia.

—¿Me amas, príncipe?

—Más que a mi vida.

Ekkaia sonrió. Hundió la mano en la cabellera plateada del príncipe y lo besó. Cuando se marchara no podría vivir con esos recuerdos a cuestas.

—Tómame, príncipe.

Creyó que le costaría más trabajo pronunciar esas palabras. Lo miró a los ojos. Al no ser fértiles la idea de ser tomados era algo que no les atraía. Habían disfrutado de sus cuerpos, caricias y besos. Ekkaia se sorprendió mucho cuando el príncipe intentó tomarlo y se negó. Era gracioso que ese fuera el único problema entre los dos. Vardamir era sutil con sus deseos, y cada vez Ekkaia se encontraba pensando en la posibilidad de dejarse poseer de esa manera.

—¿Estás seguro?

Ekkaia asintió. Deseaba no separarse de él y lo sabía imposible. Con la piel tibia por la cercanía del príncipe formuló un nuevo deseo: ser uno con Vardamir y llevarse su amor grabado en la carne con fuego. Se entregó sin reservas al beso del príncipe.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aiwëndil bajó primero del árbol. Le ofreció la mano a Minastan que se equilibraba con la ayuda de una rama. Lentamente el árbol descendió la rama, hasta que el pelirrojo estuvo en los brazos del príncipe.

—Hantale (gracias) árbol, —sonrió el pelirrojo.

Aiwëndil le ofreció su brazo. Minastan tenía una barriga enorme y una belleza tierna que le robaba el aliento a Aiwëndil. Era muy temprano. Los pájaros y los animales del bosque ya estaban en busca del desayuno. Minastan parecía conectado a ese mismo instinto.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre órë (corazón)?

Minastan asintió. Los niños en su vientre crecían como los retoños en primavera. Hacía un mes él aceptó que le pesaba demasiado la barriga para seguir en el ejército. A partir de ese momento sus vidas se volvieron serenas. Minastan alternaba entre el deseo de convivir con su familia y amigos, ir al bosque a caminar o pasar las tardes con Legolas y su bebé. O la más tentadora posibilidad de estar a solas con Aiwëndil, en su árbol. Aiwëndil estaba a su lado el día entero. Le cumplía cada capricho, lo cargaba si estaba cansado y hasta le construyó una casa en un árbol, porque se sentía mejor en las alturas. Realmente no era una casa, era una plataforma de madera, con una cerca que le llegaba a la rodilla. Sus hermanas le hicieron un mullido colchón y agregaron algunas hierbas y flores para la tranquilidad, el amor y el placer. Aiwëndil trajo cojines, mantas y su casa en las alturas quedó terminada. Era un lugar excelente para descansar en el día, rodeado de pájaros y el verde de los árboles. Por la noche los arrullaban la luna y las estrellas.

Sus padres ya estaban levantados. Minastan olió el desayuno y la boca se le hizo agua. Estofado de brotes tiernos, pan recién hecho, leche tibia con hierbas dulces para un parto sin problemas, pastel con frutos del bosque. Aiwëndil sonrió. Las gotitas en el vientre de Minastan estaban tan inquietas como su atarincë. Isil decía que eran varones y que serían muy grandes al nacer. A él no le importaba lo que fueran mientras nacieran bien.

Kyermë abrazó a Minastan, palmeó la espalda de Aiwëndil. Isil ya tenía el desayuno servido. La serenidad que encontraron su hijo y el príncipe los mantenía en su propia tierra, lejos de las preocupaciones del reino, del tiempo que se agotaba para Legolas. Se iban temprano a su árbol y cenaban bajo las hojas vestidas de noche. No sabían las malas noticias que trajo un soldado el día anterior.

Durante cientos de años Kyermë deseó que su rey encontrara el amor. Creció con Gil-galad y lo sabía de carácter fuerte. No era un elfo inclinado al rencor ni al pesar; verlo perdido en la oscuridad del odio fue desalentador. Kyermë se apartó de su lado a regañadientes y, aunque el príncipe Aranwë tenía un hermoso corazón, le pidió a Eru que su rey fuera capaz de encontrar el amor en alguien más.

—Atto, —Minastan buscó su atención—, ven a saludar a tus nietos.

Si bien Kyermë había atendido muchísimos embarazos, con cada uno de sus hijos la vivencia le resultaba nueva. Minastan lo envolvía con su candor y su inexperiencia. Se sentó frente a su hijo y apoyó la mano sobre su vientre. Las gotitas de calor esperaban impacientes, alegres. Les diría las malas noticias después del desayuno. Aunque lo desearan, ninguno de ellos podía hacer algo por Turambar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eowyn se observó a sí misma en el reflejo del estanque. ¿Cuándo era el momento oportuno para desistir de una locura? Tras su gloriosa participación en la guerra ella se sintió perdida. No, cuando mató al rey Brujo se sintió por primera vez como la mujer que soñaba ser. Fue después cuando extravió su camino, cuando se enamoró de Faramir. Durante años quiso ser una mujer distinta, crear un sueño para sí misma donde pudiera ser libre. Cuando conoció a Faramir alguien diferente surgió en ella, la mujer que desde niña le dijeron que debía ser.

Aunque sabía que Faramir no estaba ilusionado por el compromiso ella persistió. Quería que el tiempo le cumpliera la promesa de las parejas arregladas: el amor surgiría con la convivencia. Cuando él se marchó detrás de Legolas, Eowyn le pidió a su hermano que lo hiciera honrar su palabra. En las fronteras del Bosque Negro, a unos días de celebrar su boda, el triunfo era incuestionable. Entonces ¿por qué dudaba?

Eowyn hundió la mano en el agua y su reflejo se distorsionó. Lo que más detestaba era quitarle el bebé a Legolas. Entendía que era el hijo de Boromir y que Faramir quería criarlo… Quitarle un niño a su madre era una crueldad. Ella no quería ser responsable de arrebatarle a Legolas lo único que le quedaba del hombre que amó. Tenía la esperanza de que Faramir recapacitara; cada día de viaje alejaba esa posibilidad.

Había otra cosa que la molestaba. Faramir apenas tenía tiempo para ella, si iban a casarse y a criar juntos al hijo de su hermano deberían empezar a comportarse como una pareja. No podía evitar pensar que había algo que Faramir no le contaba. Una razón oculta para traerla al Bosque Negro. ¿Por qué deseaban los elfos verlo casado? ¿Para qué? Su instinto le decía que desconfiara, que mantuviera los ojos abiertos. La mujer libre que vivía dentro de ella sentía el impulso de correr, de abandonar aquella boda que sólo ella deseaba. La dama de los caballos sabía que ya era demasiado tarde, tendría que respirar profundo y seguir adelante, a donde quiera que la llevara su terquedad.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Arwen se sentó en la cama. Eldarion estaba inquieto. Sabía que Aragorn estaba cerca y no le gustaba la distancia que sus padres ponían entre ellos. Cuando Aragorn se fue al Bosque Negro, Arwen se prometió que si paría sola se marcharía a Valinor. El tiempo estuvo del lado del rey, Arwen parió a los ocho meses, demasiado tarde para los elfos y muy pronto para los hombres. Aragorn la acompañó y nombró a su hijo. La promesa que se hizo en un momento de pena y confusión no tuvo ninguna validez.

Miró por el ventanal, las ramas de los árboles tendían sus ramas al sol. Amaba esa casa y ese bosque como pocas cosas en la vida. Las cosas buenas de su vida le sucedieron allí, desde ser criada por su familia hasta conocer a Aragorn y el amor. Miró al niño en su regazo. No tenía nada de elfo, era un hombre como su padre, y por él, al igual que por Aragorn, su corazón latía con dulzura. Ahora que sus hermanos eran señores de Rivendel se daba cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba a su padre. Habría querido que Elrond conociera a su nieto antes de irse, sin embargo entendía que la pena de perderla a ella lo hiciera marcharse antes de morir de pena.

Que difíciles eran algunas decisiones que se tomaban en la vida. Arwen sabía que no se alejaría de Aragorn, que la muerte la esperaría al final del camino. Por amor ella escogió a Aragorn, y por esa misma decisión sus padres y sus hermanos la perdieron a ella. Cuando Aragorn trajo desconfianza a su corazón, nació su miedo. ¿Qué sería de ella si el amor del rey se esfumaba? ¿Estaría a tiempo de partir a Valinor? ¿Sería capaz de dejar a su hijo entre los hombres?

Arwen caminó al ventanal. Sus hermanos hablaban en voz baja, posiblemente de ella y de Aragorn. Cuando los gemelos se marcharan a Valinor estaría sola. Ojalá su padre estuviera allí para aconsejarla. Sus sabías palabras la condujeron por la vida con seguridad. Ahora sólo tenía sus pensamientos y su incertidumbre.

Apoyado en el bastón Aragorn se acercó a los gemelos. Arwen pensó en los tiempos antes de la guerra, en el ágil montaras que le prometió amor eterno. Tantos años, tanta felicidad en los meses en que al fin pudieron estar juntos. Si los hombres fueran menos inconstantes, se dijo. Aragorn estaba allí, no podía ignorar eso. Como si supiera que lo vigilaba, Aragorn levantó la mirada. La sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Arwen deseó besarlo, sentir la tersura de su barba contra sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta sin responder al gesto de amabilidad. No estaba lista, todavía no.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

En el salón del trono del Bosque Negro dos reyes aguardaban. Gil-galad tenía la vista fija en la lejanía del bosque. Desde el día anterior un viento gélido se deslizaba por el bosque, una pena que él sentía en el corazón. Gil-galad tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. En su cuello descansaban los collares que Legolas le hizo con cuentas azules, una oración a Eru por su bienestar. Ya no había más días para Gil-galad. Sus guerreros esperaban la partida, el viaje a los puertos y la marcha a Valinor. Faramir estaba en el bosque. Los dos reyes presidieron la boda del hombre que se ofició en uno de los salones llenos de flores. El hombre cumplía sus obligaciones con su mujer y cuando estuviera hecho el trato debería cerrarse. Las condiciones estaban cumplidas.

—¿Aún crees que es una buena idea? —preguntó Thranduil.

—No podemos hacer otra cosa. Este hombre no es como Elessar Telcontar, en cien años yo mismo volveré por él.

Thranduil apoyó las manos en el trono. Era de esperar que las cosas acabaran así. El tiempo de los elfos había terminado. Si tuviera ánimos para viajar, debería estar preparando la marcha. Abandonar el bosque donde fue tan feliz le sería difícil. En algún momento pensó que no se iría. Se convertiría en un fantasma en sus tierras vacías, buscando el amor perdido… Aranwë no se lo perdonaría; viviría y buscaría la felicidad en otro elfo. Los dos amigos parecían lejanos, cada uno pensaba en lo que dejaría atrás al irse a Valinor. Gil-galad cerró los ojos.

—_¡Así no!_

_Bajo su cuerpo el pequeño elfo se revolvía. En los últimos días le exigió mucho en la cama. Lo tomaba con una necesidad ardiente que invariablemente lo asustaba. Aunque bebía cada mañana las hierbas para evitar un embarazo, Legolas temía que su marido le diera otro hijo para menguar su tristeza. De los ojos miel brotaron las lágrimas. Si se embarazaba de nuevo, no podría querer a ese bebé. Tendría el corazón vacío por Turambar. Gil-galad le limpió las lágrimas. Le besó el rostro._

—_¿Cómo quieres?_

_Legolas le tendió los brazos. Gi-galad lo sentó sobre su regazo. Con el cambio de postura Legolas gimió. Sentía a su marido muy adentro y el placer le cosquilleaba en el sexo. Cerró los ojos. Despacio movió la cadera._

Los reyes apenas escucharon el puertas del salón se abrieron, el príncipe Vardamir los miró a ambos.

—El matrimonio está consumado.

Gil-galad y Thranduil se miraron. La distancia se imponía de nuevo entre ellos. El aroma del pasado se esparció por las paredes del salón. Se abrazaron como otra forma de decir adiós.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿Terminó?

Aiwëndil se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su hermano. A través del balcón entraba un aire frío. La espalda de Vardamir aparecía y desaparecía en la marea de cortinas blancas. Aiwëndil cruzó la distancia que los separaba, lo abrazó. Conocía la intensidad con que Vardamir sentía. Luego del alumbramiento de Legolas, Vardamir le confió sus sentimientos por el capitán de Gil-galad. Al principio le costó creerlo. Su hermano y otro varón, una relación estéril no era lo que se esperaba de un príncipe heredero. Le intrigaba que además quisieran mantener su amor en secreto. Vardamir no era un elfo que se guardara las cosas. Aiwëndil pensaba que por el carácter de su hermano supo la verdad. Vardamir necesitaba decirle a alguien que amaba con el corazón entero, que era feliz.

—La ceremonia terminó. Gil-galad se prepara para marchar.

Vardamir asintió. Ekkaia, recargado en el extremo de la baranda, se cruzó de brazos. Aiwëndil volvió el rostro, no había notado al silencioso capitán. Vardamir tomó la mano de su hermano.

—Maldito sea ese hombre necio.

Ekkaia apoyó las manos en la baranda. La falda oscura ondeó suavemente.

—Y toda su descendía, —la voz de Ekkaia surgió con una hostilidad que sorprendió a los hermanos.

—No te conocía ese lado rencoroso —dijo Vardamir.

—No te lo ganaste —Ekkaia dio de hombros—. Romper una familia no tiene perdón. ¿Qué hará mi señor cuando la nostalgia lo envuelva?

—¿Quién guiará los pasos de Turambar? —murmuró Aiwëndil.

Vardamir acarició contra su pecho la mano de su hermano. En el palacio acababa de realizarse una boda. La felicidad no fue invitada. No se oían cantos, ni las flores adornaban los jardines. Vardamir compartía la pena de Legolas, su corazón se marchaba atado a la cintura de Ekkaia.

—Legolas es fuerte. Tú harías bien en buscar a Minastan —Vardamir tiró de la oreja de su hermano—, lo vi cerca de las cocinas. No le hará ningún bien estar aquí.

Aiwëndil le devolvió el cariño. Si fungió como testigo en la consumación del matrimonio fue porque su hermano no apareció.

—Lo haría si tú cumplieras con tus responsabilidades. Nuestro padre te espera en la sala del trono. Se supone que tú fuiste el testigo.

—Ya voy.

Después de que Aiwëndil se marchó los amantes permanecieron en silencio. Desde que los heraldos anunciaron la llegada de Faramir se amaron con la conciencia de la separación. Mientras el hombre se casaba ellos le robaron al deber una última vez. Yacieron piel con piel, se sumergieron en un olvido efímero. Vardamir retuvo a Ekkaia contra su cuerpo desnudo, acarició su vientre. Ekkaia leyó en los ojos del príncipe un deseo compartido. Me habría gustado que un bebé mío creciera en tu vientre. Ekkaia le dio un golpe y se vistió. Caminó hasta el balcón y contribuyó a la tristeza del bosque con el dolor de sus lágrimas. A él también le habría gustado un hijo del príncipe. En cuanto se hubo vestido Vardamir lo siguió, así los encontró Aiwëndil.

El bosque también resentía la llegada del hombre. Los árboles dejaban ir sus hojas por tanta pena. El bosque lloraba el dolor de los amantes que debían separarse, la tristeza del padre que se quedaba solo. Ekkaia abrazó a Vardamir, buscó su boca con un ansia que le quemaba la piel.

—Te amo Vardamir.

El balcón se movió bajo los pies de Vardamir. Era la primera vez que Ekkaia lo decía. Lo abrazó deseando unirse con él y sabiendo que era imposible.

—No te vayas, quédate conmigo.

Ekkaia se apartó. Vardamir percibió el sutil cambio en las pupilas, en el porte, ya no estaba ante su amado, era el gallardo capitán de Gil-galad el que hablaría.

—Me casaré en Valinor.

—¡Hazlo y ten hijos! —habló enfurecido—. ¡Un día te reclamaré a mi lado y pasaré sobre quien sea!

La expresión de Ekkaia no cambió. Saltó por el balcón y desapareció entre los árboles. Vardamir dio media vuelta. Las cortinas le rozaron los hombros.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Eowyn se envolvió en la bata que le ofrecía su dama de compañía. Miró fijamente el dosel dorado donde yació con su esposo. Rodearon sus hombros con un velo como acostumbraban los elfos. Faramir partió una hogaza de pan, escanció una copa de vino y la alimentó según las costumbres de ella. También yacieron juntos apenas terminó la ceremonia. Permitió que él tomara la muestra de su pureza perdida y la mostrará a sus consejeros para satisfacer las tradiciones de Ithilien.

Afuera hacía frío. No hubo un banquete en honor de los novios. Miró los cortinajes que Faramir corrió antes de tomarla. Su esposo quería marcharse ese mismo día. Acarició la suave tela y se sonrió a sí misma.

—Señora, el agua del baño está lista.

Señora, la palabra le resultó novedosa. Se pasó el cabello suelto sobre el hombro y se puso en pie. Se bañó y se vistió sin importarle la prisa que tuviera Faramir por volver a la ciudad. Si él había perdido meses persiguiendo a Legolas, a ella no le corría ninguna prisa. Sentada en la silla del tocador se peinaba el cabello cuando su marido volvió. Lo observó a través del espejo. No la miraba a ella, parecía avergonzado.

—Termina con eso.

Eowyn ignoró sus palabras y siguió peinándose. Se miró en el espejo y se recogió el cabello en una trenza. Tomó un collar y se lo ofreció a su esposo. De mala gana Faramir se acercó. Ella capturó la mano de él sobre su hombro y le habló al reflejo.

—No me importa lo que sientas por el elfo.

—No digas tonterías.

Faramir tiró de su mano, ella no la soltó. Se sentía una guerrera. Cuando yacieron juntos él parecía en su propia tierra; ella no estaba dispuesta tenderse y dejarlo hacer. Invirtió las posiciones y lo tomó como habría querido que él lo hiciera. La dama de los caballos no era una mujer común y Faramir pudo comprobarlo en carne propia.

—Somos esposos. Tu lugar es a mi lado. Tu deber es darme hijos. Lo quieras o no formaremos una familia.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Vestido de celeste, con el dolor visible en los ojos, Legolas estrechó a su bebé. Las habitaciones que había ocupado con su marido estaban vacías. Tras la entrega de su hijo se irían a los puertos grises. Sus recuerdos y vivencias estaban empacados. Aunque se le rompiera el corazón no deseaba quedarse más tiempo en el bosque. Vería a Turambar en cada rincón, lo escucharía llorar y reír, hablar con sus balbuceos y gritar de pura felicidad cuando lo abrazaban.

Legolas salió al jardín. Ya se había despedido de sus amigos animales, sólo le faltan los árboles y el estanque. Apenas pudo contener las lágrimas mientras daba y recibía los pena agotaba sus fuerzas. Se sentó en la banca donde tejiera tantos sueños para su bebé. Allí lo encontró Gil-galad, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

La última flor de la enredadera se soltó de la guía seca, danzó en el aire hasta el hombro del elfo. Entre los dedos largos la flor se convirtió en polvo. Gil-galad levantó los ojos, el almendro convirtió sus hojas en oro y las regalaba al viento. La enredadera, el almendro y el bosque lloraban a su manera. Gil-galad miró las ramas que se mecían. A su lado los grititos de gozo de Turambar se volvían llanto. Era tan caprichoso como su atarincë.

—Turambar no llores así —consolaba Legolas—, ¿qué va pensar tu atar?

Que es tan berrinchudo como tú, pensó Gil-galad.

—Creo que tiene hambre.

Gil-galad imaginó el ceño fruncido de Legolas. Las orejas puntiagudas atentas al llanto. Los labios de Legolas moviéndose en un gesto de duda, y el asentimiento cuando decidía que sí, lo que tenía Turambar era hambre. Escuchó la mano de Legolas al moverse de la manta blanca, el codo se dobló, acercó la mano al pecho, los dedos tocaron el primer botón del vestido e intentaron sacarlo sin éxito. Gil-galad suspiró, se sintió confortado al recrear la imagen en su mente y saber que era así como Legolas lo hizo.

Al subirse al barco reviviría las noches de amor acalladas con besos para no despertar a Turambar. Lloraría de rabia y de pena por llegar a Valinor con los brazos vacíos y, a veces, cuando explorara las montañas que vieron nacer a los primeros, escucharía el llanto de su hijo y sabría que lo extrañaba. ¿Se recriminaría entonces por ser rey antes que esposo y padre? ¿Por anteponer el bienestar de un pueblo a su felicidad? ¿Lo perdonaría Legolas?

Las dudas pesaban en su corazón. Su hijo viviría entre hombres. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían alejados? ¿Cien, doscientos años? Turambar escucharía cada día sobre el hombre que lo engendró, las hazañas, la valentía. Sería el hijo del gran Boromir. Turambar crecería amando al hombre muerto. ¿Qué sería para él un nombre élfico? Una sombra que quiso criarlo y lo entregó a los hombres porque era justo. No recordaría las canciones, las noches en vela, no crecería con sus relatos, ni podría educarlo como hicieron con él sus padres. Si Turambar decidía ser un elfo y viajaba algún día a Valinor, Gil-galad no sería nada para él.

—¿Podrías?

Gil-galad miró el botón que seguía en su sitio… hasta el pequeño elfo tenía sus mañas para lidiar con la tristeza.

—Se va a quedar ronco de tanto llorar.

Gil-galad acarició la cabeza de Turambar. Ayudó a Legolas con los botones. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Legolas se ruborizó; sostuvo la mirada de su marido. La mano de Gil-galad se deslizó bajo el vestido de Legolas, apretó un pecho henchido. Legolas suspiró, recibió el beso de su esposo. Acercó a Turambar al pecho, la boquita ávida succionó el pezón. Gil-galad siguió los dedos secos de la enredadera. Cuando la felicidad volviera al bosque, el almendro y la enredadera recobrarían su verdor, florecerían. Ellos ya no estarían allí para verlos.

—Es hora.

Legolas contempló a su hijo. Los finos cabellos brillaban como oro y los ojos inquietos miraban a Gil-galad. Acarició los deditos tan perfectos en cada detalle. Apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de su marido. Turambar soltó el pezón, atrapó el collar de Gil-galad y se río.

—Travieso como tu atarincë.

—Yo no soy travieso —sollozó Legolas.

Los brazos que formaban una muralla alrededor de Legolas lo trajeron más cerca. Gil-galad suspiró. Legolas enredó los dedos en el cabello de su marido. Las hojas de los árboles caían a su alrededor como las lágrimas que ellos no querían derramar.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Órë, —la voz de Aiwëndil no causó ningún cambio en el elfo pelirrojo.

—Quiero ir al árbol —pidió con voz ronca.

Minastan lloraba y respiraba con un gran esfuerzo. Aiwëndil lo cargó. El bosque compartía la pena de los elfos como antes fue el emisario de su felicidad. El dolor que se estancaba en el pecho se movía entre las hojas de los árboles con el viento. Minastan al estar embarazado era más sensible al sentir del bosque. Aiwëndil también lo sentía, el bosque lloraba de pena. Legolas y Gil-galad, Vardamir y Ekkaia. Hasta las gotitas en el vientre de Minastan estaban quietas. Por precaución los elfos y las elfas preñados habían permanecido en casa, lejos de las tristezas que se tejían en palacio. Minastan quiso despedirse de Legolas, de Turambar. Creyó que podría soportarlo. Entre más grande y profundo era el amor más intensa era la pena que dejaba en el bosque.

A salvo en su árbol Aiwëndil cubrió a Minastan con las mantas. Lo abrazó mientras le cantaba al oído sus propias promesas de amor y le frotaba la espalda. A ellos nadie los separaría. Tendrían a sus hijos juntos y cuando fuera tiempo marcharían a Valinor con su pueblo.

—Me quiero casar contigo —susurró Minastan—. Te amo, —dijo una y otra vez, hasta asegurarse que Aiwëndil lo entendía.

El árbol descendió sus ramas sobre ellos. La intensidad de su amor lo mantenía verde y sereno. A salvo de las tristezas de sus hermanos, Aiwëndil amó a Minastan.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las piernas de Legolas no lo obedecían. Era el brazo de su marido en la cadera lo que lo hacía avanzar. Turambar dormía, ajeno al tiempo, al dolor que estremecía a sus padres. Legolas se volvió al escuchar los pasos detrás de ellos. Ekkaia hizo una reverencia.

—Su majestad.

Gil-galad se detuvo. Observó a Ekkaia, a Legolas.

—Tu padre espera, ve. Yo iré en un momento.

El joven príncipe caminó hacía la puerta. Se volvió. Permaneció quieto buscando apoyo en los ojos de su marido. Gil-galad deseó guardar en su corazón cada detalle. El cabello entretejido con perlas que tintineaban a cada paso. El miedo en los ojos miel. El cuerpo grácil y ligero. El vestido celeste con los bordes plateados. La manta donde dormía su hijo. Las uñitas blancas en el puño cerrado. Legolas bajó la mirada. Le dio la espalda. Un rayo de sol se reflejó en las perlas de su cabello.

Gil-galad vio pasar ante sus ojos la vida que no tendría. Legolas parado junto a la ventana con Turambar en brazos, la manga del camisón deslizándose por su hombro. La cama tibia donde reían los tres cuando él besaba el vientre de Turambar. Las caricias ardientes y desesperadas que Legolas escondía detrás de la cándida sonrisa. Un soldado le abrió la puerta al príncipe. Mírame, pidió Gil-galad sin palabras.

Legolas volvió el rostro. Su esposo seguía en el mismo lugar. El negro de sus ropas le daba una blancura fantasmal. A Legolas le dolió el pecho al pensar en todo lo que perderían. Cuando la noche los encontrara con los brazos vacíos ¿qué sentirían? Respiró profundo, le prometió a Gil-galad que no lloraría ante los hombres. No los dejaría ver cuanto dolor le causaban. Pensó desconsolado en las lágrimas que vertieron juntos la noche anterior. Cuando despertó, por la madrugada, Gil-galad paseaba por la habitación con Turambar dormido sobre su hombro. Lo sintió tan distante. Se preguntó si pensaba en Valinor, en la promesa que pocos se atrevieron a hacer: tendrían más hijos. Aquellas palabras no ofrecían ningún consuelo. Sacudió la cabeza al sentir la humedad en los ojos. El bebé se agitó, lo meció. Aún esperaba que algo sucediera, rogaba a Eru que Gil-galad encontrara la forma de salvarlos. Legolas cruzó el umbral.

El rumor de la puerta hizo pensar a Gil-galad en el olor de la hierba. Respiró el aroma del bosque. En la soledad del pasillo rememoró las cosas que se llevaba. Los sueños de Legolas. La tibieza de su carne. La brisa de mariposa que era su voz. Deseó escuchar otra vez la risa de Turambar, contemplar los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Sentir el peso de su cuerpecito sobre el pecho. Al darse vuelta dejaba atrás lo que más amaba.

En la sala del trono Thranduil esperaba a su hijo. Legolas se refugió en sus brazos. Estaba nervioso, ¿dónde estaba Gil-galad? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Frunció el ceño, apretó los labios. No podría entregar a su hijo sin él. Turambar se removió inquieto. Su padre rompió el silencio.

—Él hizo lo que creyó mejor. Trata de entenderlo.

Legolas asintió. El corazón en jirones. ¿No podría escapar? Su respiración amenazaba con desbocarse. Frotó el rostro contra la tersa túnica.

—Sólo tardará un momento —sollozó—. Ekkaia tenía que decirle algo.

Thranduil sopesó las palabras de su hijo. Al entenderlo sintió pesar. No lo sabía. Gil-galad no se lo dijo. Le puso las manos en los hombros, lo apartó suavemente.

—Legolas... tu marido se marchó a Valinor. Irás a Minas Tirith con tu hijo.

Legolas lo miró sin comprender. ¿Gil-galad se iba? ¿y ellos? Se le llenó el pecho de ansiedad. Le dio el bebé a su padre. Corrió por las estancias y los pasillos, hasta los caminos que llevaban al bosque. Escuchó la hierba que se rompía bajo las patas de los caballos. Vio a su marido en su caballo negro, encabezaba el grupo de guerreros. Gritó su nombre. Gil-galad no volvió atrás.

Vardamir se detuvo al llegar junto a su hermano. Legolas lloraba y llamaba a Gil-galad. Lo abrazó para no gritar el nombre de Ekkaia. Las lágrimas de los hermanos se confundieron en un solo dolor. Las hojas de los árboles cayeron a su alrededor.


	14. Ve tauri lillassië II

_**V**__**e tauri lillassië II**_

**(****con hojas de los bosques)**

Faramir observó los arboles. Cuando llegaron, por la mañana, el bosque era un arcoíris de verdes, ahora los árboles se veían marchitos, el viento danzaba sus hojas caídas. Aunque el viaje estaba planeado para el medio día, los elfos no estuvieron listos hasta la tarde. Nadie respetaba su deseo de marchar temprano. El viaje a Minas Tirith sería largo y Faramir no quería cabalgar después del ocaso.

Al ver a Legolas, con el niño en brazos, Faramir respiró más tranquilo. Temía que se hubieran retractado.

—¿Puedo verlo?

Legolas no parecía feliz. Él y su hermano vestían de verde y castaño, como cuando lo conoció. Con el tiempo, se dijo, hacía poco que se había casado, esperaba que no abrigara sentimientos profundos por aquel elfo irritante. El niño apenas llenaba los brazos de Legolas. Tenía los ojos cerrados y las orejas puntiagudas. Faramir no sabía decir a quien se parecía. Para él todos los bebés eran iguales.

—¿Cómo se llama?

Legolas meció al niño. Su rostro se suavizó, su voz fue un murmullo, como un sueño lejano.

—Turambar. Su padre lo nombró así.

—¿Me dejas cargarlo?

Faramir extendió los brazos, Legolas retrocedió un paso y abrazó al bebé contra su pecho.

—No lo toques.

—Legolas, es el hijo de Boromir.

—Soy el príncipe Legolas y Boromir está muerto así que es mío. Si quieres cargar bebés, ten tus propios hijos.

Thranduil sonrió al escuchar la respuesta de su hijo. Gil-galad lo adiestró bien. Su hijo siguió de largo, hasta donde su hermano Vardamir lo esperaba sobre su caballo Fëanáro. Thranduil siguió los pasos de su hijo. Abrazó a su pequeño hoja verde. Que rápido pasaba el tiempo. Su elfito ya estaba casado y tenía un hijo. Le besó la frente a su hijo y a su nieto. Legolas montó delante de su hermano, con el niño en sus brazos. Vardamir le rodeó la cadera.

—Aiwëndil y Minastan les mandan su afecto. Vengan a visitarnos pronto.

—Vendremos cuando Minastan de a luz. Envíanos mensajeros cuando esté próximo.

Thranduil asintió. Sus hijos y los hombres iniciaron la marcha. Miró los árboles. ¿Era Gil-galad quien amaba con esa intensidad? Necesitarían mucha felicidad para que la huella de la pena se desvaneciera del bosque.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—¿En manos de quién está la ciudad?

—De Faramir, vanimelda, —respondió Aragorn.

Arwen apretó los labios. Ella caminaba sobre un andador de piedra elevado, Aragorn la seguía desde abajo, a paso lento. El ruido del bastón acompañaba cada paso.

—¿Dejó en paz a Legolas?

—No, hicieron un trato. Legolas irá a Minas Tirith con su hijo.

—¿Y su esposo?

—Su esposo no irá.

Arwen negó. ¿Por qué los hombres hacían esas cosas? Eran incapaces de ponerse en la piel de otro. Aragorn observó a su reina. Cuando viajaba tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la razón por la que Arwen se marchó. Luego de la guerra él estaba menos dispuesto a escuchar otras voces que no fueran la suya. Quería que Arwen estuviera a su lado y aceptara cada cosa que él decía. Al igual que hizo con Legolas.

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú, vanimelda?

Arwen pensó sus palabras. Se detuvo y se sentó en el andador. Aragorn se quedó quieto.

—¿Crees que odio a Legolas? ¿Piensas que deseaba verlo morir?

—No, Arwen, —respondió de inmediato, frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—¿Por qué piensas que lo dejé ir?

Aragorn removió el bastón en la tierra. Lo pensó muchas veces durante el viaje al Bosque Negro.

—Por que no eras consciente de la gravedad de Legolas.

—Te equivocas. Yo sabía que estaba embarazado y sabía el riesgo que corría. Por eso quería que se marchara lo más pronto posible. Dime, Aragorn, ¿a cuántos elfos viejos conoces? ¿Con cuántos de ellos tienes una buena relación?

El rey se quedó callado. Un pájaro se posó en las piernas de la reina. Arwen le ofreció su mano y cantaron juntos. El avecilla voló.

—Cuando te dije que dejarás este asunto en manos de elfos, no lo hacía por menospreciarte. Thranduil supo a quien llamar y por eso vivió Legolas. Si él se hubiera quedado en la ciudad, con nosotros, y aunque yo pensara en algunos nombres, ¿crees que un gran señor elfo saldría de su reino para ir una ciudad de hombres? ¿Por qué yo se lo pedía?

Aragorn no contestó. No lo había visto de esa manera. Sus intenciones eran buenas, quería a Legolas como a un hermano.

—Él estuvo a punto de morir ¿lo sabías?

—No, cuando llegamos al Bosque no fuimos bien recibidos. Hablé con Legolas una vez, en presencia de su esposo y su padre.

—Es porque fuiste a reclamarlo como si fuera un objeto que le pertenecía a Faramir.

—Ellos dijeron que le pertenecía a su esposo. No me pareció que fuera algo bueno.

—Mi padre y mi madre se casarón así. Todos los elfos viejos pasaron por esa ceremonia. Legolas vivió porque su esposo lo sostuvo con su fuerza. Me lo contó un mensajero de Aiwëndil. Él me dijo que Gil-galad trataba bien a Legolas. Eso fue antes de que tú llegaras.

Arwen se puso en pie. La belleza de su rostro se acentuaba con su seriedad.

—Me preguntas que habría hecho yo: dejar ir a Legolas y permitir que su padre hiciera lo que debía. La dama Eowyn ama a Faramir. Si no lo hubieras alentado, con el tiempo encontraría la felicidad en su matrimonio. Ellos son muy parecidos. La dama sacaría a Faramir de sus estudios eternos. Él sabe mirar más allá de una cabellera larga. Le daría el respeto que una mujer como ella necesita.

Aragorn permaneció en silencio. Arwen hablaba con razón desde que la conocía. Las palabras que pronunciaba, se las dijo antes, cuando él no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

—Hay cosas que no puedes hacer Aragorn. Tu cariño no salvaría a Legolas. Ahora lo separas de su esposo, un matrimonio así requiere mucho entendimiento. No cualquiera se hace cargo de un elfo preñado que agoniza. Su esposo lo sostuvo durante su embarazo. El vínculo que se creó entre ellos les pesara mucho al separarse.

Arwen se puso en pie. Continuó caminando, el río estaba al final del sendero de piedra. Aragorn se quedó atrás.

—Legolas ya vivió una gran pena —dijo ella sin detenerse—. ¿Por qué cargar sus hombros con más peso? Los elfitos deberían ocuparse de ser felices.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Gil-galad detuvo el caballo. Sus soldados interpretaron eso como la señal para desmontar. Ya era de noche. Los caballos necesitaban descansar, sus soldados agradecerían algo de sueño y comida. Como era usual fue Ekkaia quien organizo a los elfos.

Gil-galad no se bajó del caballo. Miraba el cielo oculto por las nubes. Mientras no se detuvieron la pena rozaba el bosque como una caricia invernal, ahora las hojas de los árboles danzaban a su alrededor hasta caer en las patas del caballo. ¿Estaría viendo Legolas ese mismo cielo? Fue un egoísta al no despedirse, al no decirle la verdad del trato que hizo con los hombres. Cuando se dio cuenta que había dos senderos en el camino de Legolas, supo que no podría separarlo de su hijo. Con el tiempo su corazón se fue llenado de Legolas, de sus gestos y sus alegría, incluso de sus berrinches. Él lo amó sin ninguna obligación. Legolas lo necesitó para no morir. Gil-galad temía que lejos de él los sentimientos de su desposado cambiaran. Por eso no le dijo la verdad.

Que diferente era la partida del viaje de llegada. Había cabalgado deteniéndose sólo para descansar los caballos. Sus pensamientos, su voluntad, sosteniendo al chiquillo que no conocía, al bebé que Aranwë le mostrará hacía muchísimos años. Legolas se parecía a Aranwë en lo físico, su carácter era otro, su dulzura, incluso sus lágrimas eran inocentes. Tenía el corazón más puro que hubiera conocido. Pensó en las habitaciones vacías que recorrieron juntos antes de separarse. Pasaron meses allí, había una vivencia en cada rincón, el sofá cerca de la chimenea donde Legolas se sentaba en su regazo, primero con panza y luego con el bebé en brazos. Las ventanas del salón donde él contemplaba a su elfito en el jardín. La banca bajo el almendro donde se besaron en tiempos mejores, donde lo arrulló cuando Turambar lo mantenía despierto. Ver sus habitaciones con las paredes desnudas, vacías las cómodas, cubiertos los muebles por sábanas, fue como despertar de un sueño.

Gil-galad se bajó del caballo. Le acarició el cuello.

—Gracias por ser tan rápido Anárion.

Anárion relinchó, no estaba feliz, alejar al rey de su elfito era un error. Debieron regresar cuando lo escucharon gritar. El caballo se alejó en busca de pasto y agua. El río estaba cerca. Los elfos preparaban la cena. No habría fogata, no hacía falta ninguna luz, ellos veían perfectamente en la oscuridad. El fuego le recordaría las noches con Legolas, cuando se quedaba dormido en su regazo con el bebé en brazos. Su pequeño elfo pasó frío cuando estuvo en el bosque embarazado y solo. De aquella experiencia le quedó un hondo amor por el fuego. Gil-galad sonrió. Le dolía el pecho a tal punto que era duro respirar. El tiempo para tener a Legolas a su lado, para volver a soñar, sería muy largo. Cuando lo escuchó gritar su nombre tuvo que contenerse para no volver atrás. ¿Entendería Legolas lo mucho que le dolía dejarlo?

—Majestad.

Tomó el trozo de pan con queso y hierbas que Ekkia le ofrecía. No tenía hambre. El peso de sus responsabilidades era inamovible. Su pueblo lo esperaba. Sabía que los barcos ya estaban listos. Debían marchar a Valinor. En los últimos días deseó no haber apresurado el viaje. Pensó que se marcharía con el rencor en el corazón, se iba en cambio con el recuerdo del amor y su añoranza.

—Ekkaia, quiero que te cases cuando lleguemos a Valinor. Una pareja te hará bien, cuando tengas hijos tu vida cambiará.

Como la suya que se volvió feliz. Ekkaia asintió, sabía que sucedería. El tiempo se ponía en su contra. Como una lluvia furiosa las hojas de los árboles cayeron sobre ellos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

El viento era una voz en la noche que arrastraba las hojas de los árboles. Una mano que se esforzaba en despeinarlo. Karvas, el joven soldado, ya no insistía en volver el cabello a su lugar. Sacó las manos de entre la ropa. Se inclinó y metió un leño en la fogata. Los carbones crujieron. Las llamas chisporrotearon. El poco calor lo llevaba lejos, a los campos de Gondor, al recuerdo de su madre. Una sonrisa vaga. Era una mujer entrada en años, de las que tenían la mala costumbre de sobrevivir a las desgracias. Antes de tenerlo a él perdió a sus padres y hermanos, medía vida después esposo e hijos. Las guerras eran malas amigas de los sueños.

Karvas levantó el rostro. Noche sin estrellas. Frío abandono. Los soldados rodeaban las fogatas esparcidas por el campamento. Si uno se movía el resto se apretaba hasta desaparecer el hueco. Karvas tuvo que hacerse espacio a codazos y gruñidos. Muchos eran jóvenes, como él. En otro fuego se preparaba la cena.

Su madre presumía tener un gran guerrero que sobrevivió el asedio de Gondor. La verdad era distinta. Él no peleó, no levantó la espada de su padre cuando el hechicero gritaba en las calles.

Un sonido entre los árboles le hizo levantar el rostro. La noche reinaba en el bosque, el miedo lo hacía entre los soldados. Tosió con la vana esperanza de que la sensación de agobio no creciera en sus pulmones. El bosque los odiaba. Levantó los hombros, se frotó los brazos. Frío. Un dolor que no tenía principio ni fin.

Karvas sacudió la cabeza. Miró el cielo hasta que el deseo de llorar se apaciguó. No sería la primera noche que quisiera hacer guardia para estar solo y llorar sin que lo vieran. ¿Era por el joven elfo y su hijo? Yo no hice nada, masculló entre dientes. Se encogió a la espera de un rayo vengador, o peor, de una canción élfica.

Paseó la mirada por el campamento. Karvas le dio un codazo a otro soldado. El viaje al lado del rey fue rápido, festivo. No había ese frío que se comía los huesos, el pesar convertido en un cadáver que arrastraban cada día.

Karvas miró de soslayo al príncipe elfo. Yacía en el suelo, sobre una manta blanca. Lejos del calor de la fogata que no necesitaba, cerca de la dama Eowyn y el joven elfo. Los ojos de sol se ocultaban detrás de una cascada de plata fundida. Señor Vardamir lo llamaban los soldados. Él insistía en que lo llamaran por su nombre; ninguno se atrevía, era un príncipe y un elfo, una majestuosidad que se notaba en cada gesto. Incluso cuando se entretenía en limpiar sus dagas, como ahora, parecía un rey que decidía sobre la vida de su pueblo. Concentrado y solitario, indiferente a la tristeza que flotaba en el aire.

Karvas se frotó las manos. Durante el asedio a Gondor se escondió como un niño. Su madre, su vieja que sonreía con los ojos, lo recibió como a un héroe. El ejercito se convirtió en su sino.

Decían que ese elfo sería rey. ¿Cómo decidían los elfos cuando el rey debía ser remplazado? Entre hombres era fácil, moría uno nombraban otro. El rey Thranduil no se veía mayor que su hijo, aunque se sentía viejo. Era extraño, Karvas no sabía explicárselo a sí mismo. Un cuerpo que no aparentaba los años que dejaba sentir.

Lanzó otro tronco a la fogata. Con el rey Aragorn el campamento no estaba en silencio. Cantaban, narraban historias. Karvas prefería mil veces el silencio al canto del señor Vardamir. Buscó al elfo con la mirada. Allá en el Bosque Negro los cantos eran mágicos, no helaban la sangre.

—Extraño los campos —su voz le sonó a suspiro.

Lánguidas sonrisas asomaron en los rostros cansados. Por unos momentos los hombres parecieron vivos. El silencio recobró el dominio. Muy suave se escuchaba el canto del joven elfo. Bañaba a su hijo en el río. Un hijo de hombre no habría sobrevivido.

Como un eco la voz del señor Vardamir acompañó a la de su hermano. Un escalofrío tomó la espalda de Karvas. No entendía las palabras del elfo. Su madre no podría con la casa. ¿Quién la ayudaría a llevar agua? ¿a sembrar? ¿Qué hacía un cobarde jugando a ser soldado?

Los hombres aunque juntos parecían desperdigados. Perdidos en sus propias preguntas. Vardamir cantaba, una voz que Karvas ni siquiera imaginó en sueños. Le hundía las costillas, le estrujaba cada fibra del cuerpo. Karvas se levantó. No dejaría que nadie lo viera llorar.

Faramir ignoró al soldado que pasó a su espalda, tenía los ojos fijos en Vardamir. Desde que era niño quiso oír cantar a un elfo. Saber si era verdad que tenían la magia del origen guardada en la voz.

—¿La señora no nos acompaña? —preguntó Vardamir.

Las dagas estaban limpias. Las guardó bajo la manta que le servía de lecho a él y a su hermano.

—Cazamos unos conejos, ella dijo que limpiaría la piel, quiere hacerse unos guantes.

Faramir también sentía frío. El bosque sentía la pena de Legolas, la cantaba en cada hoja que se movía.

—Me debe una historia —sonrió Vardamir—. ¿Tú la viste hacerlo?

Faramir negó. Él la conoció después, con su fama de guerrero y su sonrisa de mujer.

—Me lo contaron. Costaba creerlo, pensé en la mano de un elfo, ¡de un hobbit! No de una mujer.

La subestimaba, como hizo su padre, como debió advertirle su hermano que haría el príncipe de Ithilien. El señor de los caballos era el único que vio a la dama como era.

—Las hembras, los fértiles, son fuertes. Mi pueblo lo sabe mejor que el tuyo.

Vardamir pensaba en su hermano, el chiquillo que fue a la guerra y sobrevivió a la muerte. El atarincë que criaría un hijo entre hombres.

—Iré con Legolas.

El príncipe elfo tomó sus dagas. Sus pasos y su canto se perdieron de camino al río. Faramir pensó en su esposa. Cuando los emisarios del Reino de la Marca lo buscaron en el Bosque Negro se sintió acorralado. ¿Temían que no cumpliera con el compromiso? Fue Gil-galad quien le dio una solución. Le entregaba a Legolas y su hijo a condición de que se casara antes con la Dama Eowyn. Faramir no lo pensó. Obtuvo lo que deseaba y mantuvo su palabra.

Los soldados se arremolinaron en torno a la olla con la cena. Faramir los observó. Se veían cansados, tanto como él. Pensaba que apenas vieran la ciudad huirían en desbandada. Buscarían a las mujeres y los hijos, a los padres y hermanos, a las novias. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Aragorn las deserciones?

Faramir también ansiaba llegar a la ciudad. Un soldado le acercó un cuenco con comida. Los consejeros que lo acompañaron a la boda se acercaron a él, tenían que hablar de un asunto importante.

A medio camino del río Vardarmir se encontró con Eowyn. Estaba sentada sobre la hierba limpiando la piel de los conejos con un cuchillo.

—Que mi hermano no te vea haciendo eso o llorará.

Eowyn se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Vardamir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y rió.

—¿De verdad?

Vardamir asintió. Legolas era muy sensible para algunas cosas. La dama tomó las pieles y se alejó entre los árboles. El príncipe continúo su camino hasta el río. Le alcanzó a Legolas la manta en que envolvería al bebé.

—¿Listo para dormir?

Legolas asintió. Al final de cada día lo único que deseaba era abrazarse a Vardamir y dormir. Extrañaba a Gil-galad. Sus mimos, sus besos, incluso sus regaños. Aunque Vardamir lo ayudaba con el bebé, no era lo mismo. Turambar lloraba mucho, quería a su atto.

—Yo lo cargo.

Legolas le dio al bebé. Vardamir rodeó la cadera de su hermano. Caminaron juntos de regreso al campamento. Durante el día Legolas se mostraba sereno, por las noches lloraba en sueños. Luego de la cena los soldados estaban dispersos. Vardamir extendió las mantas sobre el pasto. Las habían cosido del lado donde dormía Legolas para que no rodara por el suelo. Le abrió las mantas a Legolas y se recostó a su lado. A cubierto de las miradas, Legolas sacó un brazo de la camisa y acercó al bebé a su pecho.

—Estoy cansado —suspiró.

Hacía su mejor esfuerzo para comportarse como un elfo adulto. Vardamir le limpió las lágrimas. Le besó la frente.

—Está bien si estás triste.

Legolas suspiró. No quería entregarse a la tristeza. Su esposo hizo un gran sacrificio para que él pudiera estar con su bebé. Gil-galad viajaría solo a Valinor y pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo volvieran a ver. Le temblaron los labios. Sentía como si alguien tratara de sacarle el corazón por la garganta.

—Quiero a mi marido.

_El caballo negro caminaba despacio. Gil-galad hizo un sonido suave con la lengua y el animal fue todavía más lento. Sentado frente a él Legolas contemplaba el bosque con sus ojos de chiquillo feliz. En los brazos de su atarincë Turambar se chupaba una mano y hacía gorgoritos. _

—_Vamos por ese sendero, hasta el río, —pidió Legolas levantando el rostro hacía su marido. _

_Era tan hermoso, pensó Gil-galad. Hizo una leve presión en los ijares del caballo. La esperanza y la felicidad eran ilusiones traicioneras que se instalaban en el pecho sin pedir permiso. Gil-galad había creído que sólo recuperaría la serenidad en las tierras imperecederas. Se equivocó, era el amor lo que necesitaba, el frescor de una pasión, la calma que descansaba en el cuerpo de su amado. Fue Legolas quien le devolvió la paz a su corazón. Turambar se rió al escuchar el murmullo del agua. _

—_¿Lo bañarás en el río?_

_Legolas asintió. Desde el nacimiento de Turambar su esposo pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos. Ya no se iba con su padre o sus soldados, estaba con él y con su hijo. A Legolas se le llenaba el pecho de regocijo cuando al despertar encontraba a su esposo cargando al bebé. Su lugar favorito para alimentar a su hijo era el regazo de su esposo, protegidos los tres por el amor que se tenían. A Legolas le parecían tan lejanos los días en que no quería que Gil-galad lo tocara. La angustia que sintiera en el embarazo se esfumó; tenía la certeza de que era amado. _

—Lo sé, hermanito. Duérmete, necesitas descansar. Mañana buscaré las moras que te gustan y te haré un pan con miel.

Legolas no tardó en conciliar el sueño. De sus ojos cerrados caían las lágrimas y con ellas las hojas de los árboles. La dama Eowyn pasó a su lado. No muy lejos Faramir había extendido sus propias mantas. Dormían, al igual que ellos, a la luz de las estrellas.

—Buenas noches, —dijo la dama.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Vardamir.

Por la mañana Legolas seguía acostado en las mantas. Los consejeros, los soldados más jóvenes o los débiles, se habían marchado por otro camino. La pena de los elfos era insoportable. Una escolta de seis soldados se había quedado con los príncipes.

—Vamos, Legolas, ya es hora de levantarse.

Legolas negó. Apretó los labios y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas. Vardamir le frotó la espalda. Intentó convencerlo de que comiera. No le gustaba verlo así, le recordaba los días cuando agonizaba, ajeno a todos, atrapado en su dolor.

—Quiero a mi marido, —sollozó.

Vardamir lo dejó en paz. No era bueno presionar a los elfitos. Se acercó a Faramir y su esposa.

—No podremos seguir hoy. Legolas no está bien.

—¿Está enfermo?

—Extraña a su marido. Legolas es muy joven para soportar otro dolor así, Faramir. Lo mejor será dejarlo descansar un par de días.

Faramir asintió. Vardamir volvió a su lecho. Escucharon su voz arrullando a Legolas. La dama Eowyn siguió a su esposo lejos de los soldados y los elfos. Faramir se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol. Allí también se caían las hojas de los árboles. Tenía algo que ver con Legolas, estaba seguro.

—No quería causarle dolor.

Eowyn puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su marido.

—Son tan diferentes de nosotros. Cuando murió mi padre, Boromir y yo estuvimos un tiempo tristes. Él decidió viajar, yo me quedé en la ciudad. Cuando murió mi hermano, el trabajo para levantar la ciudad era enorme.

Lloró a Boromir con un dolor que le desgarraba el pecho. La ausencia de su hermano era difícil de afrontar. El trabajo en cambio era sencillo, absorbía sus fuerzas, su dolor, los días.

—Legolas no puede seguir porque extraña a su marido. Es como un niño.

A Eowyn no la sorprendían las palabras de su marido ni el actuar de Legolas; ¡era un chiquillo! Eowyn lo ayudaba con el bebé porque lo veía sobrepasado. Suponía que el marido de Legolas era quien en realidad se hacía cargo del bebé. Tomó una hoja antes de que cayera al suelo. Estaba muerta. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda. Detestaba la pena que se sentía alrededor de ellos. Era como estar de nuevo en el palacio, donde el aliento de Saruman enfriaba el corazón. Por eso pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cazando, o caminando por el bosque, lejos del dolor que rodeaba a los elfos.

—Faramir, claro que es un chiquillo. Aragorn y Arwen te lo dijeron hasta el cansancio.

A Faramir lo tomó desprevenido el tono de molestia.

—No parece un niño.

—Es un elfo, da lo mismo lo que parezca. Es un chiquillo que no puede solo con un bebé.

Si Faramir pensó que Legolas sería un consuelo para él, estaba equivocado. Legolas no lo toleraba cerca, tenía hacia Faramir un rencor vivo que lo volvía gruñón y a veces lo hacía gritar. Cuando Legolas estaba bien, su bebé no paraba de llorar. Le faltan manos a Vardamir para consolarlos.

—Si quieres que esté bien, déjalo irse con su marido.

Faramir la miró. Su esposa veía las cosas con una claridad que él no tenía.

—No puedo, es el hijo de Boromir. Quiero verlo crecer.

—Tonterías.

Eowyn se levantó. Caminó en dirección contraria al campamento. Faramir fue tras ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

De pie frente al mar Gil-galad pensaba en Legolas. Cada noche soñaba con su pequeño elfo. Lo sentía agobiado, triste, cansado. Hacía tres días que llegara a los puertos y todavía no estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Dejar atrás a Legolas no era sencillo.

—Ekkaia, llama a los consejeros.

La petición del rey no extrañó a su capitán. Esperaban el día en que se decidiera a marchar. Cuando los consejeros estuvieron reunidos, el rey los invitó a sentarse en la arena. El sonido del mar era tranquilizador.

—¿Su majestad desea hablarnos?

Gil-galad miró a cada consejero a los ojos. Su semblante serio dejó en claro que hablaría de algo importante.

—No puedo irme sin mi desposado y mi hijo.

Las palabras dejaron atónitos a los consejeros. El rey hablaba con una pasión que les era extraña. Gil-galad era un elfo justo, que anteponía el deber a sus deseos. Un rey así podía gobernar un reino con imparcialidad.

—Su majestad, ¿cambiará el trato con los hombres?

Ekkaia observó al rey con el corazón en vilo. Gil-galad negó.

—No es posible. Ese hombre terco no entiende de razones. Me robaré a Legolas. Tengan los barcos preparados para irnos en cuanto llegue.

Ekkaia tenía la boca abierta. ¡Se robaría al pequeño elfo y a su hijo! La reacción de los consejeros fue similar. Veían a su rey como si se los hubieran cambiado. Era un asunto serio y podría acarrear muchos problemas para Thranduil. Él tendría que huir con su pueblo como si fueran delincuentes. Tampoco veía otra opción para recuperar a Legolas. Mandaría mensajeros a Thranduil para ponerlo sobre aviso y que Eru los protegiera.

—Su majestad está realmente enamorado —dijo uno de los consejeros.

—Es agradable ver a nuestro rey lleno de pasión.

Gil-galad miró a su consejero Arciryas, él era la voz de la razón y encontraba motivos para llevar la contra en cualquier situación.

—Su majestad hizo un trato con ellos, debería respetarlo. Lo que su majestad quiere hacer es una locura. Esto sucede cuando los hombres se inmiscuyen en asuntos de elfos. ¿Apoyo la idea de su majestad? No. ¿Le impediré ir? No. Nuestro tiempo aquí se acaba y el rey Thranduil sabrá cuidar de su pueblo.

—Tendremos los barcos listos, su majestad —dijo otro de los consejeros—, debe enviarnos un mensajero cuando esté cerca. Los barcos zarparan al mismo tiempo y veremos si los hombres son capaces de alcanzarnos.

Gil-galad le sonrió a sus consejeros.

—Viajaré solo. Esta es mi batalla, no arriesgaré a nadie más…

El caballo negro apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Gil-galad. Entendía la importancia de su misión. Tendría que ser tan rápido como pudiera. Él también extrañaba al elfito. En el bosque, Gil-galad paseaba a Legolas en su lomo, a veces lo guiaba caminado a su lado y otras lo montaban juntos. Durante los largos años que sirvió al rey fue en el bosque donde lo vio feliz; con su elfito y su bebé era otro. La pena que embargó al rey tras la marcha no le gustaba.

—Sé que puedo confiar en ti, Anárion. Nos detendremos cuando debas descansar y seguiremos hasta alcanzarlos. El regreso será lo más peligroso.

Anárion relinchó, dando su aprobación al plan. Por recuperar la felicidad del rey correría como el viento.

—Aquí está la ropa.

Ekkaia le entregó la muda que usaría: camisa, pantalón y capa. Las faldas y los collares quedarían atrás. Gil-galad no quería ser notado.

—Majestad, quiero ir con usted. Necesito… —Ekkaia se puso rojo—, despedirme del príncipe Vardamir.

—¿El hermano de Legolas?

Ekkaia asintió. Durante su vida se enfrentó a cosas peores, el desamor no podría hundirlo. O al menos eso pensó. Por las noches no podía dormir. Pasaba las horas pensando en Vardamir, en sus besos y sus caricias. En la furia de su voz cuando se vieron al última vez. Por la mañana quería echarse a llorar. Estar separados quebrara su voluntad, si emprendía el viaje sentía que moriría de pena. Gil-galad pensó que las palabras de Ekkaia explicaban algunas cosas. Mientras viajaban sentía la pena de otro elfo al lado de la suya.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Después de la boda, —Ekkaia no quería mirar al rey; terminó haciéndolo—. No sabía que lo amaba tanto.

—Cámbiate la ropa y trae tu yegua.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aragorn se limpió las lágrimas que le causaba la risa. Elladan se bajó de la mesa. Arwen tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Sus hermanos eran imposibles. Elrohir les ofreció dulces. Las risas iban y venían cuando ya no las esperaban. Era la mejor noche desde que su hermana y Aragorn llegaran.

—Te hicimos reír, hermana.

Arwen respiró buscando disipar la risa tonta. Al mirar a su esposo volvió a reír. Eldarion lloró en su cuna. Arwen se puso en pie. Elladan la detuvo.

—Nosotros cuidaremos de él. Ustedes disfruten la noche.

Arwen se quedó con la palabra en los labios. Sus hermanos se llevaron a su hijo. Eran buenos con los niños, lo fueron con ella. Aragorn se acercó a su esposa.

—Mi habitación, —dijo Arwen.

Aragorn la siguió. La habitación de Arwen fue un sitio donde no podía entrar cuando Elrond estaba entre ellos. Contempló las ramas en el techo, en las paredes. La vista del bosque era hermosa. Arwen se sentó en la cama, Aragorn se sentó a su lado.

—Yo también lo extraño.

Arwen miró con ternura a su esposo. La ausencia de Elrond era una nostalgia trabada entre el pecho y la garganta. Cuanto más pensaba en su padre, más triste se sentía.

—Me habría gustado que conociera a Eldarion.

Arwen besó su marido. No le gustaba verlo triste, aunque sintieran la misma pena.

—Nos tenemos el uno al otro, y a nuestro hijo.

—También tenemos a tus hermanos.

Fue el turno de Aragorn para besarla. Arwen dejó que él le quitara el vestido. La distancia entre ellos era insoportable. Arwen quería el amor de su esposo, la seguridad que le daba. Los motivos para separarse de él le parecían poco claros con cada beso. Lo que fuera podrían arreglarlo. Lo importante era que estuvieran juntos.

Arwen despertó primero. El sol de la mañana iluminaba la habitación. Arwen permaneció recostada. Pensaba en el mensaje del sueño. Si quieres despedirte, ponte en marcha. ¿Despedirse de quién? Su primer impulso fue despertar a su marido.

—Aragorn, tenemos que marcharnos.

Su marido gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Arwen decidió buscar a sus hermanos. Los gemelos estaban sentados en el comedor. Elladan cargaba a Eldarion. Elrohir se acercó a ella, le besó la frente.

—¿Dormiste bien, hermanita?

—¿Recibiste el mensaje? —preguntó Elladan.

Arwen respondió a ambas preguntas con un sí.

—¿Ustedes también lo recibieron?

Los gemelos levantaron los hombros al mismo tiempo. En su rostros la misma expresión.

—Era un mensaje importante. Ya preparamos sus caballos.

Arwen titubeó. Su primer impulso fue seguir su instinto. Sin embargo las dudas que la llevaron de regreso todavía no estaban disipadas. Elladan y Elrohir se acercaron a ella.

—Aragorn te quiere y si se ha equivocado estamos seguros que corregirá las cosas. No debes tener miedo hermana, nosotros seguiremos aquí, contigo. Si en algún momento cambias de opinión, quieres volver con nosotros o marchar a Valinor, estaremos a tu lado.

Abrazaron a su hermana. Si bien su padre ya no estaba, quedaba mucho de él en sus hermanos, en ella. Arwen se sintió confortada. En ningún momento estuvo, ni estaría, sola.

—Necesito ayuda para levantar a mi marido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Caía de nuevo la noche. Minas Tirith ya estaba en el horizonte, un par de días y llegarían a la ciudad. El viaje fue lento por la salud de Legolas. Algunos días estaba bien y otros no podía levantarse. Faramir ordenó que encendieran una gran fogata. Al calor de las llamas los pocos soldados, los elfos, Faramir y Eowyn se reunieron para contar historias. La idea se le ocurrió a la dama, era una buena distracción para todos. Entre la sorpresa y la risa, le pena de Legolas pesaba menos.

La primera fue la muerte del Rey Brujo a manos de Eowyn. La mujer era una contadora de historias. Las aventuras salían de su corazón e incluso Faramir estaba fascinado. Vardamir, que tenía el mismo don, contó una batalla entre elfos por la posesión de un árbol que permanecía siempre verde. Era el turno de Faramir, Legolas le pidió que le hablara sobre Boromir.

—Te contaré de su cuerno, —dijo Faramir.

—Cuéntenos de la visión, señor Faramir, —pidió un soldado.

—¿Cuál visión? —preguntó Legolas.

Faramir frunció el ceño. La historia era famosa en Minas Tirith. La visión de su padre, la elección del valiente Boromir. Faramir pensó que Legolas también lo sabía y por eso lo detestaba.

—Boromir, ¿no te contó?

Legolas negó. Faramir respiró profundo. Que terrible secreto le guardaste, hermano, dijo para sí. Legolas escuchó las palabras y se puso serio.

—¿Qué secreto?

Faramir maldijo los oídos élficos. Cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos comenzó a hablar; Legolas tenía derecho a saber la verdad.

—Desde niños mi padre sentenció que nosotros éramos muy diferentes. Llamaba a Boromir el brazo, la fuerza, por que mi hermano era un guerrero nato. A mí me nombró la cabeza; pasaba los días en la biblioteca, investigando, aprendiendo. Así fue como nos criaron, ahora pienso que nosotros éramos mucho más que eso.

Legolas escuchó atónito. Las palabras de Faramir, el tono de su voz, el esfuerzo que hacía para no llorar, apresuraron el latir de su corazón.

—Cuando éramos jóvenes mi padre tuvo una visión terrible. Era una guerra oscura y salvaje que ninguno de sus hijos ganaría. Hasta los niños de su reino debían pelear y él tenía que escoger entre sus hijos, pues sólo uno sobreviviría. Mi padre no pudo escoger y eligió morir. Se llevó el palantir consigo para que nosotros no nos atormentáramos con sus visiones.

Legolas se cubrió la boca. El palantir, las visiones, la muerte de su padre, aquella fue una de las primeras conversaciones que tuvo con Boromir. Faramir sintió tristeza al ver la reacción de Legolas.

—Cuando Boromir volvió a Minas Tirith me dijo que un mediano miró en otro palantir y tuvo la misma visión que mi padre. Así supo que tenía que regresar, el momento de esa guerra y esa elección había llegado.

Legolas sintió que se mareaba. Cuando el hobbit vio en el palantir, Boromir se mostró reacio a contarle lo que vio. Pensó que le ocultaba algo. Fue entonces cuando decidió que debían separarse.

—Yo le propuse que fuéramos juntos. Mi hermano temía que si marchábamos los dos, los hombres abandonarían la ciudad. Sabíamos que no se podía ganar la batalla en el puerto, era un suicidio. Por eso las mujeres y los hombres despidieron a los soldados como muertos en vida. Eran valientes que morirían porque era necesario. Mi hermano dijo que la fuerza se encuentra en cualquiera, la inteligencia en cambio es un don de pocos. Yo creó que no quería verme morir.

La voz de Faramir se volvió un murmullo. Había mucho dolor en sus palabras. Una carga que Vardamir sintió en el corazón. Entendía a Boromir porque él haría lo mismo por Aiwëndil o Legolas. A su lado lloraba su hermano. Legolas pensó que la muerte de Boromir fue una desgracia, un accidente, algo que no debió pasar. Saber que murió por elección, para salvar a su hermano, lo cambiaba todo.

—Te amaba mucho —sollozó el pequeño elfo.

—Así es con los hermanos, Legolas, —dijo Faramir—. A ti también te amaba. Creo que además luchó en el puerto porque tú llegarías allí con Aragorn. Boromir quería hacer una diferencia para los que amaba: tú y yo. Fue así como ambos lo perdimos.

Eowyn fue a sentarse al lado de su marido. Le acarició el hombro. Al no ser rechazada lo cobijó en sus brazos. Durante mucho tiempo se preguntó por qué Faramir huía de la felicidad, del amor. Ir detrás de Legolas era una forma de asegurarse la pena y el rencor. Era culpa lo que sentía Faramir por sobrevivir a su hermano. Boromir renunció a su vida para que su hermano viviera y Faramir no sabía que hacer con eso.

Si Faramir se veía desde los ojos de su hermano entendía porque tomó esa decisión. Boromir comenzó a vivir intensamente desde muy joven. Viajó, amó, fue y vino haciendo lo que quiso. Durante todo ese tiempo él siguió siendo el que prefería leer a vivir, el buen gobernante que no se arriesgaba, que no tenía tiempo para sí mismo, para las aventuras o el amor. Su hermano creía que su vida fue buena, completa, plena. Quería que él tuviera la misma oportunidad. Faramir sentía que su vida no valía la pena, fue su hermano quien debió vivir.

Legolas también se acercó a Faramir. Sus ojos miel estaban húmedos. Abrazó a Turambar y se limpió las lágrimas.

—Me contaste una historia que ignoraba. Es mi turno para contarte como fue que me enamoré de tu hermano…

A la luz de las estrellas la dama Eowyn abrazó la cabeza de Faramir contra su pecho. Sentía las lágrimas de su marido sobre la piel. Desde que lo conoció, ella quiso entenderlo. Ahora sabía cual era su dolor, su tormento y lo amaba aún más.

—Tienes que vivir bien, amor mío. Eso es lo que tu hermano quiso para ti. Te dio su vida para que fueras amado y amaras, para que te casaras y tuvieras una familia. Para que él sea feliz donde quiera que esté, tú debes ser feliz. Deja atrás la culpa y el dolor, Boromir no habría querido nada de eso para ti.

Cuando al fin fueron a dormir, Legolas se refugió en los brazos de su hermano. Con voz bajita le hizo una pregunta:

—¿Me dirás por quién llora el bosque?

Vardamir suspiró. Aunque era joven Legolas sabía del amor.

—Es por Ekkaia. ¿Quieres oír otra historia?

Legolas asintió. Vardamir lo abrazó. Su historia fue un canto de amor.

Faramir despertó temprano. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió por la intensidad del sueño. Arriba los pájaros volaban entre los árboles. Su esposa dormía de lado. Hacía mucho que no soñaba con su hermano. Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la dama. Observó el rostro sereno de la mujer que estaba decidida a amarlo. Se sentía ligero, menos triste.

Legolas y su hermano se levantaban muy temprano, bañaban a Turambar en el río y buscaban hierbas, frutas y verduras que pudieran comer. Los soldados no eran muy buenos para las comidas sin carne. Faramir se sentó cerca del río. El amanecer le bañó el cuerpo de calor. El primero en verlo fue Vardamir. Cuando Legolas cambió a Turambar, ambos de acercaron. Vardamir se quedó atrás para darles privacidad.

—Cuando murió Boromir soñaba mucho con él. Lo veía en el puerto, herido, buscando calor. Me hablaba de promesas que lo mantenían atado, quería que te ayudara a olvidarlo. Al principio lo intenté, de verdad lo hice. Cuando me enamoré de ti, perdí mi decisión.

Legolas observó de soslayo su hermano. Vardamir tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Miraba a los árboles, como si no escuchara nada de lo que decían. Faramir se creería el cuento, él no. Vardamir los escuchaba.

—Cuando me volví un hombre sin honor los sueños se hicieron esporádicos.

Faramir miró lejos de Legolas. A los árboles, a la noche en que se perdió en el bosque.

—Anoche soñé con mi hermano. Ya no estaba herido, ni tenía frío. Estaba en cuclillas poniendo madera en una hoguera. Alegre y desenfadado, como era cuando estábamos juntos. Me dijo que estaba contento porque tu marido te amaba y te hacía feliz, como él deseó hacerte sentir.

Legolas miró a Faramir. Había en su rostro una tranquilidad que le recordó a Boromir.

—Y porque yo tengo una mujer que me ama. Me dijo que los errores no eran tan importantes si podías corregirlos.

Faramir se acercó a Legolas. Vardamir volvió el rostro para observarlo. Faramir abrió la manta que cubría al niño, sacó el collar que le viera en los días anteriores, cuando Legolas lo cambiaba. El anillo de Boromir, el prendedor de hoja en un collar de Gil-galad. Puso su mano sobre aquellas promesas.

—Lo único eterno que tenemos los hombres son nuestras promesas, Legolas. Mi hermano no logró en vida su deseo de estar contigo. Hoy estoy seguro que te acompaña a ti y a tu hijo, en sus corazones. Así es como los hombres cumplimos nuestros juramentos. Ya es hora de que yo sea un hombre. Ve con tu marido, Legolas. Quiero que mi sobrino tenga un padre que lo ame y lo críe, Gil-galad será un buen padre. El amor es lo que mi hermano deseó para ti y para mí.

Legolas contempló los ojos claros de Faramir. La tristeza que se volvía agua. Él y Faramir tenían un vínculo que los unía, los dos fueron amados por Boromir. Pensó en lo que habría sentido si uno de sus hermanos muriera y lo entendió. Lo que Faramir hizo, lo que dijo, era una trampa del dolor. Faramir extrañaba a su hermano y él era lo último que Boromir amó.

—¿Podrás perdonarme algún día por lo que te hice?

Legolas respondió a su pregunta con un abrazo. Boromir quería tanto a Faramir, que murió para que él viviera. No podía culparlo, ni enojarse con él, ¿quién no haría lo mismo estando en su lugar?

Legolas se pasó el puño por los ojos. La muerte era como una joya preciosa, tenía tantas caras, tantos ángulos, que no era fácil de entender. Aún extrañaba a Boromir, no con el dolor de los primeros días, era una tristeza profunda, sutil, más una añoranza, un deseo insatisfecho de lo que no vivieron juntos. Imaginaba que sería mucho peor para Faramir.

—Hace tiempo mi marido me dijo algo que no entendí hasta ayer. Él decía que si Boromir me amaba tanto, comprendía que hubiera muerto. Dice que hay cosas que se entienden con la cabeza y cosas que se intuyen en el corazón. Si Boromir vivía, yo me hubiera quedado en Minas Tirith con él. Lejos de mi padre y mis hermanos, habría muerto con mi bebé.

Faramir lo miró triste. Legolas le había contado lo cerca que estuvo de la muerte. Miró el cielo. No era sencillo entender los misterios de la vida. Legolas se mordió el labio.

—La muerte de Boromir nos dio a los dos la oportunidad de tener una vida, —suspiró—. Su hijo vivió por eso.

Gil-galad le dijo aquella vez que las guerras eran terribles, ponían demasiada tristeza sobre los hombros de los elfos y él era un chiquillo, entre su embarazo, y la pena de lo vivido, la carga era muy difícil de llevar. Su marido no creía que Boromir hubiera podido sostener su embarazo. Sin la pena quizás, con ella a cuestas… Al morir el hombre, Legolas pudo vivir.

—Gracias por dejarme ir. Me haces muy feliz, —la voz de Legolas sonó quebrada—. ¿Quieres cargarlo?

Legolas le puso al bebé en brazos. Turambar despertó de su sueño, abrió los ojos verdes y Faramir sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Tiene sus ojos.

Legolas asintió. Las lágrimas en sus ojos brillaron como gotas de sol.

—Y su nombre, mi marido lo nombró Turambar Voromirë, es como nosotros diríamos Boromir.

Faramir sonrió. Sintió el agradecimiento y el asombro surgir por Gil-galad. Como aquel elfo defendió a Legolas, así quería ser él con la dama Eowyn. Acunó al niño.

—Mi hermano supo desde muy joven que lo más importante en su vida sería amar a alguien, tener hijos, tranquilidad. Creo que logró esas cosas de un modo que no esperaba. Cuídalo mucho, Legolas. Te prometo que escribiré todas las historias de mi hermano que recuerde y se las enviaré a tu padre. Así podrás contarle a tu hijo.

Legolas asintió. Elfo y hombre levantaron el rostro al oír la voz de Elessar Telcontar.

—¡Legolas, Faramir!

Arriba, donde iba el sendero, Aragorn descendía del caballo. A su lado Arwen hacía lo mismo.

—Será mejor que subamos o él es capaz de bajar, —dijo Faramir. Respiró profundo y le ofreció la mano a Legolas. Vardamir los siguió. La dama Eowyn ya estaba con los reyes.

Tras los saludos, Arwen y Legolas intercambiaron bebés. Eldarion era un bebé encantador. Legolas se lo enseñó a su hermano. Aragorn y Arwen estaban fascinados con el pequeño Turambar.

—Se parece mucho a Boromir, —Aragorn lo miró conmovido—. Te daré las habitaciones que le pertenecieron a él.

Faramir habló:

—Él no vendrá con nosotros. Tiene que irse con su marido.

Aragorn y Faramir se miraron. El rey le apoyó una mano en el hombro, estoy orgulloso de ti, dijo sin palabras. La dama Eowyn sonrió.

—Es lo que mi hermano habría deseado, —dijo aún triste—. Sólo espero que llegues a tiempo, Legolas.

—No te preocupes Faramir —dijo Vardamir—, nuestro caballo es más rápido que los mearas.

—Haré que les preparen comida y agua para el viaje.

Las mujeres se pusieron en movimiento. Eowyn miró de nuevo a su marido, ella estaría para Faramir cada vez que la necesitara. Los hermanos montaron el caballo. Minas Tirith estaba en el horizonte. Legolas sintió el deseo de caminar de nuevo por sus calles. De estar en las habitaciones donde vivió Boromir y descubrir otros secretos. Los brazos de Vardamir le rodearon la cadera. Arwen se acercó a los hermanos.

—Legolas dile a mi padre que sea feliz, como yo misma lo soy. Escogí bien mi camino, dile que no me arrepiento.

Legolas asintió. Arwen volvió al lado de su marido.

—Adiós Legolas y Vardamir. Adiós Turambar, hijo de Boromir.

—Namárië (Adiós) —se despidió el pequeño elfo.

El caballo corrió como el viento mismo, con la velocidad de una tormenta. Faramir y Aragorn lo siguieron hasta que se perdió de vista. Sabían que no volverían a ver a Legolas, ni al hijo de Boromir. Aragorn palmeó la espalda de Faramir, se apoyó en el bastón.

—Ya tienes a tu esposa, ella te dará hijos. El tiempo nos traerá cosas buenas, Faramir.

En aquel día esplendido las palabras del rey fueron certeras. Faramir miró a Eowyn, cuando ella le sonrió él devolvió el gesto. Su vida tomó un giró que no esperaba. Iría por ese sendero con la misma seguridad con que su hermano caminó su vida y sería feliz.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ekkaia se cruzó de brazos. Sentado bajo un árbol el rey trataba de dormir. Los últimos días habían viajado cada vez más rápido. El caballo del rey imponía el ritmo y su yegua, Silmë, lo seguía. El mensajero alado de Thranduil los alcanzó a medio camino: El bosque nos esconde, llévate a Legolas. Atravesaron los enormes bosques sin detenerse, hasta que el rey le dijo que presentía un mensaje. Suponían, por las distancias que ellos mismos cruzaron hacía los puertos grises, que Legolas estaba si no en la ciudad, próximos a ella.

Ekkaia se sentó en la hierba. Los caballos pastaban en espera de que continuaran el viaje. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Vardamir? ¿lo extrañaría? El príncipe no quería que se fuera, más de una vez le pidió que se quedara entre sus brazos. Ekkaia no creyó que estar separados lo hiciera sentir extraviado y vacío. Lo que él quería era estar de nuevo con Vardamir. Silmë le dio un golpecito con el hocico. Ekkaia le acarició el morro y cantó.

—Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Elen síla lúmenn' omentielvo. (Desde Gran Mar he llegado a la Tierra Media. Una estrella brilla sobre la hora de nuestro encuentro).

Gil-galad se vio a si mismo sentado en la banca bajo el almendro seco. Sabía que sus habitaciones estaban vacías y Legolas no aparecería. Esperó. No hubo ningún cambio. ¿Donde estás mensajero? Miró alrededor, pensó en caminar. No, se suponía que dormido estaría en la banca. Cerró los ojos y los abrió siendo uno con el Gil-galad del sueño. Escuchó los pasos que se acercaban. Un hombre rubio, con los ojos verdes de Turambar.

—Voromirë.

El hombre asintió. Gil-galad en puso en pie.

—Vaya eres muy alto.

—Soy un elfo, —dijo Gil-galad. Boromir pensó que hablaba como Legolas—. ¿Cuál es el mensaje?

—Mi hermano liberó a Legolas del trato. Viaja hacía los puertos con la misma velocidad con que tú viajas hacía Minas Tirith.

La imagen en el sueño cambió. Gil-galad escuchó el agua del rio colina abajo. Un caballo pastaba cerca de un enorme árbol de hojas blancas. Legolas cantaba.

—Hacen paradas breves. Deberías encontrarlo hoy mismo.

Gil-galad le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Aquel hombre, aún muerto, velaba por Legolas.

—Hantalë.

—Cuídalos por mí.

—Te lo prometo.

Gil-galad abrió los ojos. Ekkaia lo miró ansioso.

—Están más cerca de lo que pensamos. Vamos, llegaremos antes de que caiga la noche.

Le murmuró a Anárion el lugar que buscaba. El árbol blanco, el río colina abajo. Ekkaia apenas podía contener la emoción y los nervios. Su corazón latía agitado. Cabalgaron de nuevo.

Caía el atardecer cuando se detuvieron. Ekkaia reconoció al caballo cerca del árbol blanco, era Fëanáro, la montura de Vardamir. Bajó del caballo, no podía pensar. ¿Realmente estaría el príncipe allí? Los tres caballos se reunieron bajo el árbol, se tocaron los morros y se saludaron con relinchos. Fëanáro y Silmë estaban contentos de verse; sus jinetes estaban muy tristes desde que se separaron.

Gil-galad llamó a su capitán. Le puso las manos sobre los hombros.

—Ekkaia si lo convences de venir, será bien recibido. Si él te convence de quedarte, no lo pienses. El amor es un tesoro que a veces se encuentra una sola vez. Su tiempo juntos es lo más valioso que poseen.

Ekkaia y Gil-galad se abrazaron. Recorrieron juntos un largo camino y se conocían como pocos. Gil-galad sabía que su capitán era joven, necesitaba cerrar los ojos, saltar al precipicio y entregarse al amor. Gil-galad tomó el sendero entre los árboles, hacía el río. Escuchaba el canto de Legolas.

Su pequeño elfo bañaba a Turambar en el río. A su lado Vardamir aguardaba con una manta para envolver al bebé. El príncipe se sorprendió al verlo. Gil-galad se puso un dedo sobre los labios. Sin hacer ruido intercambiaron posiciones. Gil-galad susurró Ekkaia y le señaló entre los árboles donde lo esperaba el capitán. El viejo rey esperó que Legolas le pasara el bebé.

Vardamir corrió tan ligero como el aire. Sentía una alegría desbordante en el pecho y el bosque se alegraba a su paso. Vio a Ekkaia tan hermoso como el día que se fue del bosque. Ekkaia lo abrazó. Las lágrimas que vertió sin reservas hicieron que los árboles dejaran de perder sus hojas.

—No puedo casarme con nadie, príncipe. No puedo vivir sin ti.

Vardamir lo afianzó por la cadera y lo levantó. Sus bocas se unieron en un beso ansioso, lleno de amor y necesidad. Vardamir lo extrañó tanto, cada día le suplicó a Eru que no perdiera su amor. Ekkaia estaba con él. No lo dejaría irse de nuevo. Las responsabilidades, los deberes, tenían la vida entera para ocuparse de esas cosas; el amor en cambio no deseaba esperar. Vardamir habló mientras le besaba el rostro.

—Ven conmigo, iremos lejos, a donde nadie nos conozca, donde no tengamos ningún deber.

Le limpió las lágrimas. Ekkaia asintió, Vardamir le dio mano y, sin mirar atrás, desparecieron en la inmensidad del bosque. Sus caballos fueron detrás de ellos.

Legolas se giró con el bebé en brazos. Algunos mechones se escapaban de su trenza, los bajos del pantalón estaban húmedos, los pies descalzos. Los ojos miel se abrieron grandes. Un puchero tomó los labios de Legolas. Lágrimas de gozo bajaron por sus mejillas. Gil-galad envolvió al bebé en la manta, y a Legolas en sus brazos.

—Vine por ti, —dijo Gil-galad.

Las manos de Legolas rodearon el cuello de su esposo. Aspiró su perfume de bosque y amor. Eru escuchó sus plegarías, le pidió que no dejara marchar a su marido sin él y Gil-galad dió marcha atrás.

—Faramir me liberó del trato. Estábamos yendo a los puertos grises. No me vuelvas a dejar. ¡No te marches sin mí! —sollozó.

Gil-galad buscó los labios de su elfito. Sabía al dulzor de las frutas del bosque. Le dio gracias a Eru por haberse equivocado sobre ese hombre, sobre Legolas y otras tantas cosas en su vida. Al sentir la tibieza de su desposado, Gil-galad se prometió que lo haría feliz. Turambar lo miró un largo rato. Le tendió los brazos y Gil-galad lo recostó sobre su hombro. Turambar balbució sus ruiditos felices.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La ligera lluvia caía insistente sobre la capa que lo cubría a él y a Gil-galad. Legolas cerró los ojos. Escuchaba los senderos de agua que corrían por los pliegues de la tela, la acompasada respiración de su marido. En la penumbra, como una gota de melancolía, el olor del mar llegaba hasta su nariz. Legolas se arrebujó contra su marido. Extendió una mano sobre el pecho de Gil-galad.

—¿Estás contento?

Gil-galad miró dentro de la capa. Legolas contempló los ojos oscuros. La mano que descansaba sobre Turambar subió hasta su rostro, recargó la mejilla contra los dedos que lo acariciaban.

—Mucho—dijo Gil-galad, los dedos rodearon el mentón, acariciaron los labios tiernos.

Legolas besó la mano de su esposo. Le pareció que los ojos de Gil-galad se humedecían.

—Te amo —murmuró.

—Yo también te amo, elfito.

Legolas salió de la protección de la capa y besó a su marido. Gil-galad volvió a cubrirlo.

—¿Mi atto vendrá a despedirnos?

—Yo diría que si.

—¿Puedes pedirle que traiga a Hwesta? Quiero llevármelo.

Su caballo que creía perdido, lo regresó Aragorn al bosque. Al marcharse a Minas Tirith no pudo llevárselo.

—Tu caballo irá con nosotros. Ahora intenta dormir. Llegaremos pronto.

Legolas miró por la abertura de la capa. La lluvia formaba una cascada luminosa. En los brazos de su marido estaba cómodo y tranquilo. Gil-galad cerró la capa y Legolas se sumió en la oscuridad. Bostezó. Abrazó a su bebé y se quedó dormido.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bajo la luz de la luna, y la mirada atenta de Kyermë, los elfitos trazaron un círculo de pétalos rosados y rojos con el que encerraron a los novios. Las bodas causaban gran alegría en el bosque y en sus elfos. Los invitados observaban contentos. Thranduil e Isil colocaron sobre los pétalos hojas verdes, de las copas de los árboles donde la tristeza no llegaba. Aiwëndil vestía de dorado, el cabello sujeto en una coleta, nervioso y feliz. Minastan iba ataviado con un vestido blanco, ceñido en el pecho y largo hasta los tobillos. El cabello rojizo estaba suelto sobre sus hombros desnudos. Su vientre redondo parecía reflejar a la luna en el cielo.

—Los que hoy desean unirse que se presenten ante el bosque, —dijeron Thranduil e Isil al mismo tiempo.

Minastan y Aiwëndil caminaron dentro del círculo hasta llegar al medio. Se tomaron de las manos. Minastan sonreía, se disculpó en voz baja por tener las manos húmedas. Aiwëndil lo miró con ternura. Entre los invitados las hermanas de Minastan rieron en voz baja.

—Soy Minastan.

—Soy Aiwëndil.

Las palabras dichas al mismo tiempo mezclaron sus sonidos. Los elfos gritaron su aprobación al bosque. Thranduil e Isil caminaron por fuera del círculo, al hablar sus voces parecían rodear a los novios.

—¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Minastan? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Aiwëndil?

Minastan respiró profundo.

—Unir mi corazón a Aiwëndil.

—Unir mi corazón a Minastan.

Thranduil entró al círculo de pétalos del lado de Minastan, Isil lo hizo por donde estaba Aiwëndil. Llegaron al mismo tiempo junto a los novios y les ofrecieron una daga a cada uno.

—Dile la verdad Minastan.

—Dile la verdad Aiwëndil.

Los novios tomaron las dagas y pusieron la punta contra su propio corazón. Minastan respiró profundo, cerró los ojos y cantó.

—Para el amor estaba dormido. Como el invierno, el miedo llegó a mi corazón. Tú trajiste el sol a mi vida. Con tu amor yo mismo florecí.

—En mi vida mandaba el miedo —cantó Aiwëndil cuando terminó Minastan—. Hui para no confrontarlo. Solo te he amado a ti. Todo lo que necesito en mi vida eres tú.

Minastan dejó escapar unas lágrimas. El camino para llegar a ese momento fue muy largo. Las heridas que le produjo Aiwëndil sólo se curaron con el amor.

—Si miento o encubro la verdad, —dijeron al par—, que esta daga se hunda en mi corazón.

Las dagas no se movieron.

—¡Suertudo! —grito Meneltarma, el hermano de Minastan.

Hubo algunas risas. Si los elfos no eran sinceros el bosque cumpliría las palabras que se decían. Thranduil e Isil se llevaron las dagas. Dos elfitos entraron al círculo con un largo velo. Thranduil le vendó los ojos a Minastan e Isil a Aiwëndil.

—¡El príncipe si ve!

Isil comprobó que tuviera la venda bien puesta, lo que provocó más risas. Thranduil pensó en la boda de Legolas hacía unos meses, tan seria y formal. Cuando era joven él también se casó por la manera antigua. La ceremonia que usaban ahora en el bosque era alegría y risas en cada momento. Cuando él se volviera a casar lo haría como los jóvenes de su reino, con cantos, risas y bailes. Él e Isil enrollaron el velo, ataron una punta en la muñeca de Aiwëndil y la otra en la muñeca de Minastan.

—Átalo fuerte, —pidió Aiwëndil. Si el velo se soltaba tendría que casarse otra vez.

Los invitados entonaron la canción de bodas, primero los varones, luego las hembras y al final los fértiles. La repetición de las palabras creaba una hermosa armonía.

—Falso es el sol y falsa es la luna.

—Falsa es la tierra.

—Sólo el amor es verdad, el maestro que no tiene principio ni fin.

Al cantar los elfos entraban en el círculo. Los casados tenían las muñecas atadas con su propio velo de bodas y lo enlazaban con el de Aiwëndil y Minastan. Los solteros movían a los novios, los pasaban bajo los brazos levantados, los acercaban y los alejan de nuevo.

—Cuidado con Minastan, no lo vayan a tirar —pidió Isil mientras vigilaba los velos que se enlazaban.

Con tanto movimiento no era raro que alguno de los novios se cayera. Meneltarma se puso al lado de su hermano y lo tomó del brazo.

—Falsos son los guardianes.

—Falsos son el día y la noche.

—Falsa la corona. Falso el mithril.

Thranduil e Isil iban anudando el velo de los novios, reduciendo el espacio que podían andar.

—Falsos el viento, el agua y el fuego.

—Falsos los elfos.

—El cuerpo y el corazón.

Con las últimas estrofas los elfos fueron abandonando el círculo. Thranduil e Isil desenredaban los velos.

—Solo es pura verdad el amor y su palabra.

Meneltarma besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

—Quédate aquí.

Las voces se apagaron. Aiwëndil trató de orientarse. Aunque participó en muchas bodas, el momento en que se quedaron solos lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¿Minastan?

—Aquí estoy.

Aiwëndil tocó el velo en su mano.

—Quitémonos las vendas.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron de frente, cada uno en un extremo del círculo. El largo velo con sus nudos unía sus muñecas. Minastan tiró del velo hasta tener al lado a su esposo. Se besaron tierna y largamente. Levantaron los ojos al cielo.

—Mira eso, órë (cariño).

Las hojas de los árboles ya no danzaban en el viento. Retoños verdes cubrían las ramas. Minastan sonrió. Thranduil e Isil se acercaron a los novios. Observaron lo que veían.

—¿Qué habrá pasado?

La huella de la pena se borraba del bosque. Thranduil sonrió. Gil-galad le avisó que se llevaría a Legolas. Esperaba que el plan funcionara. Él hizo preparativos con el bosque para esconder a su pueblo.

—Enviaré mensajeros mañana temprano. Lo que sea, es una bendición de Eru.

Thranduil e Isil abrazaron a los esposos.

—Su fiesta los espera.

Hicieron más nudos en el velo, hasta que hubo una distancia de un brazo entre ellos. Permanecerían así toda la noche. Por la mañana desatarían el velo. Tras cortar una parte para cubrir la cabeza de Minastan en el alumbramiento y otra para envolver a los bebés, guardarían el velo bajo su cama. En cada boda atarían el velo en sus muñecas y danzarían con los novios, representando el ciclo de las relaciones: En armonía con otros elfos, mezclándose con amigos y desconocidos, unidos como pareja en cuerpo y corazón.

Aiwëndil abrazó a Minastan. Ya oían las risas y las conversaciones. Se besaron de nuevo. Aiwëndil se arrodilló frente a Minastan, besó su vientre y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Las gotitas de calor estaban felices.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las olas del mar se azotaron contra la madera de la embarcación. Thranduil abrazó de nuevo a Legolas, a su nieto, a Gil-galad. A su lado Aiwëndil, Minastan, Kyermë e Isil hicieron lo mismo. La despedida de Arantar y Salmar tuvo muchos abrazos y lágrimas. Los elfitos no podían creer que su amigo se marchaba; lo echarían de menos en los juegos. El pueblo de Gil-galad estaba embarcando. Los cantos eran una armonía sin fin. Daban ganas de irse con ellos. Thranduil aspiró el aroma a sal y humedad.

Ya en la cubierta del barco Legolas le dio el bebé su esposo. Se acercó todo lo posible a la orilla del barco mientras su marido lo sostenía por el vestido. Thranduil reconoció que su hijo estaba radiante. La alegría era su mejor adorno.

—¡Viaja pronto atto! ¡Te estaré esperando! ¡A todos! ¡Si ven a Vardamir díganle que lo quiero!

Gil-galad sonrió. Las olas chocaban contra el barco, lo mecían. Cuando Gil-galad regresó a los puertos con su esposo y su hijo, su pueblo se mostró encantado. Esperaron sin protestas a que llegará el padre de Legolas y sus hermanos para despedirlo. Veían tan feliz a su rey, tan amado, que los días de espera fueron puro regocijo. La felicidad de Gil-galad se coló en cada corazón, sembró nuevos sueños y esperanzas. Sólo Vardamir no apareció. No sabían nada de él, ni del valiente capitán de Gil-galad. Cuando Thranduil supo del amor de su hijo mayor, y Aiwëndil les contó a su vez los secretos que guardó, los reyes y los padres de Ekkaia decidieron no preocuparse. El amor volvía loco a cualquiera.

—¡Que cuide bien a Ekkaia! —gritó Gil-galad.

Legolas se abrazó a su marido. Soltaron las amarras y los barcos se movieron con el mar.

—¡Los amo! —fueron las últimas palabras de Legolas.

Thranduil extendió el brazo, como un adiós. Caminó hasta el final del muelle sintiendo el aroma del mar, el perfume de la húmeda sal.

—¡Sean felices! ¡nos veremos pronto! —anunció el rey del Bosque Negro.

Aiwëndil abrazó a su padre, era una despedida que no enfriaba el corazón. Los elfos reunidos en el puerto sonrieron.

—Mar azul —cantó el rey—, llena de esperanza el corazón de los elfos. Muéstranos el camino hacia la felicidad.


	15. Narsilion

**Narsilion**

(La canción del Sol y la Luna)

—Su majestad.

Legolas inclinó la cabeza. La elfa le entretejió las perlas en el cabello. Legolas se miró en el espejo. Había algo en él una belleza radiante, que le daba a su rostro un aire de irreal hermosura y a la vez se veía con la juventud que tenía cuando se casó. Apoyó la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos y esperó, paciente.

—¿Mis hijos?

—Turambar salió. Aranwë está con los invitados. Su marido está con su padre, dijo que no tardarían.

Legolas asintió. Festejaban el cumpleaños mil quinientos veinticuatro de Turambar. Su hijo era apenas un elfito, valiente y osado. Se parecía mucho a Boromir, en su carácter, en sus ojos; de su marido heredó la fuerza y la erudición.

Legolas se puso en pie y se miró en el espejo. Su vientre ya estaba redondo. Puso sus manos donde descansaba su tercer hijo. Aunque habría querido ser alto, no creció más; alguna consecuencia de su primer embarazo. Su marido todavía lo cargaba cuando tenía que llegar a un sitio elevado. Se alisó el vestido blanco. Se miró detenidamente. Él no creía ser el elfo más hermoso de las tierras imperecederas, aunque muchas canciones lo afirmaban. Era bello sí, y se arreglaba para mantener a su esposo interesado. Se acomodó el cabello y revisó el regalo de Turambar. Era una nueva copia del libro que Faramir escribiera sobre su hermano. Cuando Legolas recibió el libro se encontró con el relato de Faramir, de Aragorn, de Mitharandir, de Eowyn y su hermano e incluso de Arwen. Había muchas hojas en blanco en la parte donde Boromir se unía a la comunidad del anillo. Legolas llenó aquellas hojas con su historia de amor, su marido le añadió su propia versión y hasta Haldir contribuyó con el relato de Boromir.

Legolas suspiró, cuanto más conocía a Boromir más se enamoraba de él y apreciaba el gran sacrificio que hizo por su hermano, por él. Amar fue la vida de Boromir. El dolor de perderlo le causaba una nostalgia profunda y para combatirla se entregaba aún más a su marido, a sus hijos. Buscaba la felicidad y el amor cada día para que el espíritu de Boromir tuviera paz. Turambar amaba ese libro y lo leía tantas veces que cada cierto tiempo debían darle otra copia. Como su padre, Turambar vivía para el amor.

Legolas salió a los jardines del palacio. Su segundo hijo, Aranwë, estaba con Haldir en el río. Era tan hermoso como su atarincë, los ojos de miel, el cabello negro como la noche, el carácter sereno más parecido al de Gil-galad y tan entregado al amor como el mismo Legolas.

Legolas se escondió detrás unas enredaderas y los observó un poco. Haldir estaba enamorado y su hijo también. Su pequeño elfo tenía la vista baja, las mejillas sonrojadas. Entrelazaba los dedos de mil maneras, un gesto que hablaba de los nervios que sentía. También se bajaba el vestido sobre las rodillas; su hijo era muy penoso. Legolas sonrió. Ya estaban prometidos y se casarían en un mes. Gil-galad no quería que le dieran un susto. Haldir tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostener a Aranwë si se embarazaba, las cosas serían diferentes para su hijo. Aunque Legolas no quería tener otro hijo tan pronto, la separación de Gil-galad y el rencuentro, lo hizo olvidarse de cualquier reparo; además Kyermë no le dijo que hierbas debía tomar. Yació con su marido cada día y como era de esperarse estaba embarazado al llegar a Valinor.

—¿Qué haces?

Vardamir lo tomó por sorpresa. Legolas se hizo a un lado para permitir que su hermano y Ekkaia observaran a los enamorados.

—¿Cuándo se van a casar? —preguntó Vardamir.

—En un mes.

Ekkaia sonrió. Gil-galad hacía bien en apurar el matrimonio. Esos dos estaban tan perdidos que se consumirían si no los dejaban estar juntos. Sus propios hijos, tres elfos de menos de mil años pasaron de largo y fueron a arruinar el momento romántico. Ekkaia suspiró y fue detrás de sus niños. Vardamir saludó a Aiwëndil y Minastan. Pronto la reunión estaba llena de chiquillos.

Legolas besó y abrazó a sus hermanos, a Kyermë e Isil con sus hijos y sus nietos. Tal como le prometió, su padre no tardó mucho en viajar. Fueron menos de diez años los que estuvieron separados. En cambio Vardamir… llegaron a pensar que no se marcharían. Su hermano fue uno de los últimos en zarpar. Él y Ekkaia recorrieron todas las tierras élficas, viajaron, se amaron intensamente y acogieron a tres elfitos huérfanos que adoptaron como suyos. Cuando llegaron a Valinor fue uno de los días más felices en la vida de Legolas. Thranduil los recibió en sus tierras. Vardamir y Aiwëndil gobernaban juntos como los buenos hermanos que eran.

—¡Atarincë!

Legolas se volvió al escuchar la voz de su hijo mayor. Venía acompañado por los gemelos de Minastan, dos varones pelirrojos que sonreían nerviosos: Minalcar y Minaldir.

—¿Qué hicieron?

—Atto nos dio permiso de ir al acantilado.

Legolas abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Él y Gil-galad tendrían una larga charla. Turambar lo besó y lo levantó en vilo. Al oír la risa de su hermano, Aranwë salió del río y Haldir lo siguió.

—Iré a molestar a mi hermano.

—Déjalo en paz.

—Sólo un poquito.

Legolas negó divertido. Minastan estaba regañando a sus hijos. Al fin apareció Gil-galad con su padre y su viejo-nuevo esposo. Legolas se refugió en el pecho de su marido.

—Tardaste mucho.

—Fui lo más rápido que pude. ¿Cómo está el bebé?

—Contento de sentirte.

Gil-galad observó a sus hijos. Turambar se estaba quitando la ropa para nadar en el río. Aranwë le daba la mano a Haldir, no podía estar más sonrojado.

—Esos dos.

Cada vez que los veía juntos Gil-galad se asombraba del enorme camino que debió recorrer Haldir para encontrar su destino. Los hilos se enlazaron cuando eran jóvenes y tejieron algo hermoso cuando se enamoró de su hijo. Haldir tenía que ser muy viejo para sostener con su amor a su futuro esposo si decidía embarazarlo.

—Más vamos a tardar en casarlos que Haldir en hacerle una panza, —dijo Legolas.

—Seremos abuelos y padres al mismo tiempo.

Legolas asintió. Se veía venir. Lo mismo sucedió con su padre y el muchacho que desposó, ya iban por su cuarto hijo. Thranduil lo conoció cuando llegó a Valinor, era un elfo adulto con apariencia de muchacho que lo esperaba en el puerto con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y muchos reclamos por su tardanza. Aunque el elfo decía ser del pueblo de su abuelo, el rey Telenmar, a quien Legolas conoció cuando llegó a Valinor, nadie lo reconocía ni lo vieron antes de ese día. Era un elfo alegre, bonito y caprichoso que le tenía pavor a las flechas. Desde que se vieron no pudieron separase. Thranduil y Nénimë estaban entregados a su amor. A veces hablaban de los tiempos antes de Valinor en un susurro. Legolas y sus hermanos eran bien recibidos en los brazos de Nénimë, para ellos tenía en los labios una canción de cuna venida del pasado.

Todos sabían que era Aranwë aunque ahora se llamara Nénimë y tuviera los ojos grises y el cabello castaño. Su atto y su atarincë, luego de tantos milenios, tenían una segunda oportunidad para estar juntos. Legolas miró a su marido. Gil-galad se perdió en la hermosura de su desposado.

—Tal vez ya te lo dijeron, o ya hay tres canciones nuevas que declaran tu belleza sin rival.

Legolas apretó los labios para no reírse. A Gil-galad no le gustaba que los extraños alabaran la belleza de su desposado.

—Estás hermoso.

Legolas le sonrió a su marido. Cuando lo halagaba sentía que el esfuerzo de cada mañana era recompensado. Se besaron despacio, apartados de los invitados y la fiesta. Cuando se separaron Legolas tenía un puchero en los labios. Gil-galad enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me traes jugo?

Gil-galad lo besó y fue por el jugo. Para su elfo amado no escatimaba atenciones.

—Atarincë ¿me la guardas?

Legolas tomó el collar que le daba su hijo mayor. Miró la hoja dorada y el anillo de Boromir. Cuanta razón tenía Faramir, pensó, las promesas de los hombres eran su eternidad. Por los relatos de los elfos que se demoraron en marchar, Legolas conoció el destino de sus amigos, Faramir y Eowyn vivieron de aventura en aventura, intrépidos y enamorados. Faramir honró la muerte de su hermano viviendo cada día con alegría, con esperanza. Tuvo hijos y fue amado. Legolas imaginaba que al final del camino Boromir y Faramir se encontraron de nuevo; ya no volverían a separarse. Aragorn gobernó con sabiduría, Arwen fue una reina amada por el hombre que eligió y por su pueblo. Ni siquiera la muerte puso distancia entre ellos. Se marcharon juntos porque era así como debía ser.

Legolas cerró los ojos, estaba algo incómodo. Allí llegaba Elrond con Elladan y Elrohir, su abuelo, los hijos de Nénimë y Thranduil. Sus amigos Salmar y Arantar con sus familias. Escuchó la risa de Turambar, el susurro amoroso de Aranwë y Haldir, muchas risas, de sus hermanos, su padre, los desposados y los sobrinos. Oyó los pasos de su marido y sonrió al sentir la patadita de su bebé. Gil-galad lo abrazó. Veía una gotita de calor en el vientre de Legolas. Por Eru que día tan venturoso.

Legolas abrió los ojos, le sonrió a su marido. Sintió la mano de Gil-galad sobre su vientre. Suspiró cuando el beso le tocó los labios. La brisa llevó un dulce arrullo a su corazón.


End file.
